Harry Potter and The Greatest Enemy
by Jomel10
Summary: Complete! Please R&R! Set in Harrys sixth year. After the tragic events of last year, Harry has no idea that this year is going to be even more of a nightmare. This is a dark story including romance and death. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Greatest Enemy  
  
Chapter 1 - Troubled Thoughts  
  
Harry Potter was an extraordinary boy for many reasons. First, he was a wizard, Second, he was an orphan and thirdly, he knew his own destiny at only 16 years old. He had turned sixteen the day before and usually he felt excited. Not because of the presents he got from his family, no, he would be lucky if he got a used teabag from them, but because it meant he would be going back to school soon, back to his real world. This summer was different. This summer he was dreading it.  
  
The year before had been the worst year of Harrys life, and that was saying something. He had become withdrawn and moody, snapping at the people closest to him and not usually knowing why. He had felt left out by Hermione and Ron, the two people he would have trusted his life with. Now he didn't receive any mail from them apart from the usual "missing you" or "you'll be hear soon, it's being sorted". Harry no longer believed his friends cared for him. As for his mentor, Albus Dumbledore, Head master of his school, Hogwarts. Dumbledore had explained all to him at the end of the year of course. He didn't want to worry Harry by making him a Prefect! That's what he had said. No problem, thought Harry bitterly, I wont worry about that having to murder or be murdered thing either then sir shall I? Harry frowned. Don't think about that. Won't do any good. He would cope with that news. He could cope with all that had happened to him the year before, all the years before that. If only Sirius was here..  
  
Harry covered his eyes straightaway and felt the familiar warm tears that came as soon as he thought of his Godfather. I killed him, Harry moaned silently. Its my fault hes not here. Hermione was right, I wanted to play the hero and show Sirius I was like my Dad and his best friend. Now I've lost everything - and I deserve it. Harry stood up from his bed, his homework once again untouched. He knew he would pay for doing nothing when he got back to school but amazingly, he didn't care. Its not like a get a choice of what I want to be is there? Killer or victim, that's my deal. As he thought these horrible thoughts, he heard a voice from behind him.  
  
"Dad wants you downstairs now" came the snarling voice from his despicable cousin, Dudley. Hurry sighed but didn't turn around.  
  
"Im doing my homework, Im busy". Harry snapped back.  
  
Dudley walked round to face Harry and smirked.  
  
"You've been crying, poor bubbee Potter. What is it, still upset about your convict of a GodFathers death?"  
  
Harry clenched his fists but said nothing. He had retreated into his shell as soon as he had returned to Privet Drive. The strong boy of last year was gone. He merely glared at Dudley and waited for him to leave the room. Dudley knew he had gotten to Harry and looked very happy with himself. He opened the door and made a mock gesture for his cousin to go before him.  
  
"Cheer up freak", he sneered,"Its one of your lot who have come to see you, he's downstairs and I must say, he's much cooler than the normal ginger idiots or freaky weirdos you hang out with". He shrugged then as if this really did interest him and then he held the door open for Harry.  
  
Harry gazed at his cousin. His Aunt and Uncle normally refused him any contact with the wizarding kind, what had changed? He went to the door, glanced once more at Dudley and headed to the stairs. He had a very strange feeling of dread as he walked down them and headed to the lounge and the feeling became pure fear as he entered the room and looked from his laughing Aunt, his guffawing Uncle and the man smiling in the middle of the room, his eyes twinkling as he waited for Harry to join them.  
  
Harry walked up to the strange group and stared into the cruel eyes of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Mr Potter, so glad you could join us, I was just speaking to your Aunt and Uncle, charming people. Such a shame you couldn't have been more like them."  
  
Vernon let out a great laugh and bellowed "Exactly what we have always said my friend, but you know what they say, bad blood and all that"  
  
"Indeed Sir" Malfoy said with small smile to Harry, "Indeed"  
  
Harry just continued to stare at Malfoy. Not only did he hate the man completely and knew him to be a trusted ally to his enemy Voldermort, he could not believe how friendly he was being to his relatives as Harry very well knew Lucius Malfoy despised all muggles. If he wanted to kidnap Harry, why not just blst his family and be done with it? The spell, Harry suddenly thought, Dumbledore said I was protected as long as I still lived here with Aunt Petunia, Malfoy cant hurt me here.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and spoke to Malfoy.  
  
"Why are you here Mr Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy looked at him once, then spoke again to his Uncle.  
  
"I wonder if I could possibly have a quiet word with your nephew, just for a moment". He purred these words, still with put on pleasantness dripping. It made Harry feel slightly sick.  
  
"Oh yes, as long as you need, the longer you take the more free normal time we get and they all laughed again as if Uncle Vernon had just said the most iunny thing any of them had heard in their lives. Malfoy beckonned Harry out of the room. Harry hesitated for one moment then curiosity got the better of him and he followed Malfoy out of the room and into the hallway.  
  
"Well Mr Potter, how have you been".  
  
"What do you want" whispered Harry. He felt so much more uncomfortable, alone with Malfoy and without his wand for protection.  
  
"The Dark Lord does not know I am here" hissed Malfoy moving in close to Harry now. "I will be suitably punished when he finds out. He would not go to you for assistance under any circumstances. I am different. Listen Potter and listen well. Something else is coming, something that hates all wizards, you, me, the Dark Lord and that muggle loving fool who will not open his eyes to the threat but the Dark Lord has. You must warn him Harry Potter, go to him and warn him, only he can save us all. Alezina is coming Harry Potter and we will all fall unless you use your powers" Malfoy paused then leant in closer to Harry "The powers the Dark Lord knows nothing of Potter, the Powers he cannot understand."  
  
Malfoy gave Harry one more glance then headed to the door. He turned back "Do not trust your friends, your teachers or Dumbledore. Trust those who you cannot. You have been warned Potter. Save us all". And with that, Malfoy vanished.  
  
"Wait" Harry shouted "Who, who do I warn? Mr Malfoy, I don't understand". But there was no reply.  
  
Harry stared at the door, shook his head in amazement then turned back to the longe where Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were all gazing at him astonishingly.  
  
Vernon looked up and down the hallway then walked slowly towards Harry as if Harry may go insane at any moment.  
  
"BOY!" He suddenly bellowed making Harry jump ten feet in the air "WHO ON EARTH WERE YOU JUST TALKING TOO"  
  
Harry just looked back.  
  
"Don't you remember"? He said calmly.  
  
Uncle Vernon went slightly pinker and rushed to the front door and opned it, peeped through and quickly slammed it as if he was scared one of the neighbours would see the odd behaviour.  
  
"Just as I thought boy, noone there, we watched you talking to yourself out here and in the lounge. If you are heading to the funny farm, you will kindly head there now. I will not have a bloody wizard nutter under this roof, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR POTTER?"  
  
Harry merely nodded and headed back to his room, his own thoughts swimming round and round in his brain. Just what was all that about? He thought with a shudder? He shut his bedroom door and sat back on his bed and looked at the wall. What was that? A warning? A trap? Something to stop him going back to school? He gazed at the calender he used to mark of the days till September 1st, when he would return to school. He realised how short the time was and felt even stronger this time, a painful mixture of dread and fear. His thoughts once again returned to the one person who just would not go away. Sirius, I'm scared, Oh, please come back. Then Harry laid down on his bed and sobbed till the sun came up the next morning. 


	2. Tempers Rise and another unexpected Gues...

Ok, I've got a couple of things. Should have disclaimed. Ok  
  
I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Also don't read my story if you haven't read OOTP  
  
Right, Ill carry on; hope to get some reviews soon. Id love to know what you all think.  
  
The next few weeks at Privet Drive went by with little happening. There were no more strange visits from enemies or friends. In fact, Harry had not heard anything from the wizarding world since Malfoys visit. He had decided soon after that he would not tell anyone, not even Ron or Hermione what had happened. I don't want to worry them, thought Harry. He was also bitter that they had not bothered to get in contact with him for 2 months. Especially as they had promised him when they last saw him that he wouldn't be in the non-muggle world for long. I guess I can believe much my friends say anymore can I, he said to himself sadly.  
  
2 more weeks passed before anything of interest happened. Harry was on his own in the back garden on a Sunday afternoon reading "Tips for Taming Tentacles" for his Herbology lessons when a scream came from the kitchen and then a loud crash.  
  
Harry dropped his book and ran to the house. The sight he found was an amusing one. Petunia had obviously screamed and had leapt on Vernon's back, Dudley was hiding behind the door and Vernon was holding up his copy of "The Mail" as if he was going to beat someone with it. As soon as he saw Harry he yelled at the top of his voice "OWLS!" Harry sighed and went to the bird, which was looking very pleased and proud and held out its leg to Harry. Harry took the letter and expected the Owl to fly away but it didn't. Instead it flew high about their heads and then dived between Vernon's legs. Vernon squealed, fell back and sent Petunia flying into the Plate of Roast Chicken and Gravy she had just prepared. The mischievous owl then flew up and away with a mouse in its beak. Harry could have sworn it winked as he looked at it and he smiled.  
  
Harry turned sharpish to head to his bedroom to read his letter when Vernon grabbed him. He was so angry his moustache was quivering. "WHERE EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING? THAT OWL BROUGHT A MOUSE INTO MY HOUSE! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" He stopped shouting but the anger in his voice didn't go away. "There will be no more owls, if that damn school must contact you, they will do so the normal way or you will not stay here again, do you understand me?" Harry turned to Vernon.  
  
"You know I can't leave," he said slowly but he could feel his temper rising. "I'm stuck here, oh and I think you will find the mouse was already here".  
  
Vernon didn't say anything but his fist came out of nowhere and sent Harry flying backwards and banged his head on the door. Harry swallowed and slowly got to his feet. Dudley was grinning but Petunia looked horrified. She had hold of her husband's arm, who also seemed to be shocked at what he had done.  
  
"Go to you room, Harry." Petunia said. Harry stared at her, realising she never called him Harry. Tears came to his eyes again and he turned and ran.  
  
Back in his room, he looked down at his letter. He was used to his Uncles temper, that was true, but Vernon had never hit him like that before. Harry knew he would have a black eye and hoped it would be gone before school. Otherwise, he thought glumly, Draco Malfoy will be delighted. The thought of Malfoy brought him back to the warning he had received from Malfoy senior about the creature Voldemort couldn't stop. But Harry could. He realised at that moment that he HAD to tell someone. He knew whom he wanted to tell but that was impossible. He wondered what Sirius would have told Harry to do. Certainly not to trust Malfoy. He made his decision. He would write to Remus Lupin, the only wizard left from his Dads old group who could be trusted. But first he thought, he would open his letter. He undid the envelope and smiled.. at last, a letter from Ron, Hermione and one from HOGWARTS! His OWLS! He had forgotten all about that. He opened his results quickly and breathlessly looked at his marks. He had done it OWLS in all his classes but History of Magic and Divination but he could work around that. He couldn't believe it. He was so happy he forgot about the other letters waiting to be opened but then he saw them and decided to got for Hermione's first. He ripped it open and quickly read..  
  
Harry, We know who came to see you and we are looking into it. Don't trust him and stay at home for now. Dumbledore is making plans for you to be picked up by member of the Order. Just stay inside whatever you do. This isn't like last year, this is different. We are all being told to stay in our homes. My Mum and Dad have no idea what is happening and are worried. I'm worried and can't wait to see you.  
  
Take Care  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry read the letter again and then ripped it up. He then opened Rons, which said:  
  
Lupin is coming to get you tomorrow along with Moody, the muggles will go along with it don't you worry.  
  
See you soon.  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry's mind was now racing. What did all this mean. He couldn't wait to see the others, ask them some questions. He stood up to go back downstairs to retrieve his schoolbooks.  
  
BANG He spun around and was frozen by what he saw. For a second he thought a Dementor was in his bedroom but then realised that this was something different. It was dressed in all black and hooded but he could see its face, which was a skull and also saw it had a sword in its hand. The creature glided towards Harry who backed away towards the door. Harry felt for the door knob, found it and turned but the door would not open. He starred back at the creature that had begun to speak in soft, disturbing tones.  
  
"Harry Potter, Her Time is now. You will not interfere. All must be done correctly. Her Time is now. All with magic will bow down or die. This is your only warning. Take Heed. HER TIME IS NOW!" Then the creature grabbed Harry's hand and he felt fear race up his arm and realised the creature whatever it was was ripping his skin off. He cried and struggled and it released him. "You are marked" it snarled "you are hers". And with that it was gone in a flash.  
  
Harry lay on the ground panting, holding his arm. He looked fearfully at the mark where it had burned his flesh and released a mark was there, quite like the Dark Mark but it was of 2 ravens and a rose instead. Harry stared at it and was terrified. He wanted the next day to come straight away. He had to talk to Dumbledore, as soon as possible. 


	3. An ordered reunion

Chapter 3 - An ordered Reunion.  
  
It was well into August before any wizard came to collect Harry and he was getting very frustrated. He had not received any more owls from Hermione or Ron and began to think that they were ignoring him again, like last year. He had written a long letter to Lupin, explaining about Malfoy's visit and the strange ghoulish creature in his bedroom. He had expected a reply straight away but he had heard nothing. He had looked around number 4 Privet Drive for any sign of Dobby the House Elf but he found nothing. Dobby had stolen Harry's mail in his second year, trying to protect him. How he longed to see Dobby now, thought Harry, his heart once again heavy. Anyone from the magic world! Even Malfoy again! Hell, he could bring his son Draco if he wanted!! Harry laughed quietly, no even he wasn't that desperate.  
  
The Dursleys had kept out of his way since the incident in the kitchen. Dudley had teased him for a while about being floored by one punch but Harry had ignored his jibes and Dudley had soon got bored. Harry had much more to be worried about than cruel comments by his stupid cousin. He was scared, really scraed and noone was there to help him. He did feel different to last year somehow though. He knew Hermione and Ron would be with him if they could be and this worried him even more.  
  
Finally, 2 weeks before should was due to start again, it happened. At last he was free again. He heard his Uncle say "If you wouldn't mind waiting, Ill see if Potter is about" with as much good grace as he could muster. Harry bounded down the stairs with his trunk, colliding with his Uncle at the bottom.  
  
"Stupid, Idiot boy!" Vernon snapped at Harry as he pulled his nephew to his feet. "Some of your kind are at the front door. You behave yourself, you understand? No need to let on about any family rows, is there". He then glared at Harry waiting for a reply. Harry merely glanced back then headed to the front door.  
  
"Stop Potter," Vernon hissed, grabbing Harrys arm. "Did you hear me? You wont be allowed here next year if you mention anything, then Lord Voldywassit will be able to do you in, so that crazy old fool told Petunia, do you understand me". Harry nodded his head and Vernon let him go.  
  
Harry walkd towards the door then stopped and turned back. "I wont mention that I was punched by a muggle, don't worry." His eyes were burring into Vernons as he continued. "I wish I didn't have to come here every summer, you have no idea how much I long to never see you again. There is one thing I will say to you though, Uncle, one day I wont be a pupil, I will be a fully trained wizard, capable of many things you cant imagine. And who knows, one day I may darken your doorstep again. Am I making myself clear?" and with that he grabbed his trunk and headed to the door leaving Vernon foaming at the mouth behind him.  
  
Harry pulled open the front door and saw, with some delight, Mad Eye Moony and Remus Lupin talking together on the threshold with their backs to him. He coughed loudly and laughed when they both jumped.  
  
"Harry!" beamed Lupin and shook the boys hand. "How have you been" he said more quietly.  
  
Harry looked down at the ground an answered with a soft "alright Professor, thank you."  
  
"Potter", growled Moody, "lets have a look at you, how have those damn muggles been treating you"?  
  
"Fine Professor, really. Can we go now, I just want to get away from here and back to the real world, please?" Harry said, his eyes pleading.  
  
Lupin smiled and took Harrys trunk and led the way. Moody pulled at Harrys arm and the three of them were then on their way.  
  
"About your letter Harry, Im sorry I couldn't reply to you. Although the minister of magic no longer checks every letter, there are those who still do, we have to be careful". Lupin chatted to Harry as they went along but Harry could hardly listen. He just wanted to know where his friends were, where Dumbledore was.  
  
"Here we are". He stopped abruptly and picked up an old coke can. Harry knew this must be a port key and look questioningly and Moody who was beside him.  
  
"Ask no questions Potter, you don't know who is listening". With that, Lupin grabbed Harry, as did Moody and they all touched the can and disappeared.  
  
That's the end of Chapter 3. Not to exciting I know but stick with me, Ive got some good plans, really! If you read this - thanks. Now please review cos Id like to know if you would do anything differently! 


	4. More Reunions and a meeting for the Orde...

Chapter 4 - More reunions and a Meeting for the Order.  
  
It seemed only a second had passed since Harry touched the can of coke when he felt his feet touch down on carpet. He looked around the strange and damp room as Moody and Lupin landed beside him.  
  
"Where are we" Harry asked Lupin. "This isn't Sirius's", he swallowed, "- place is it?" Lupin and Moody gave each other a strange look.  
  
"No Harry", Lupin said softly, "this isn't the black House".  
  
"But it is somewhere just as safe" added Moody. He then whispered, "Dumbledore is once again the secret keeper of the order, no one will find this place".  
  
Harry stated saying "But where.." When a door banged open and Ron and Hermione raced in.  
  
"HARRY!" they both screamed and jumped on him. Harry laughed and hugged them both tightly.  
  
"Don't be angry", Ron said very quickly, "we haven't been ignoring you, we swear".  
  
"Harry, whats been happening to you? We've heard really strange things. Weird people coming to your home. What's it all about. You have to tell us" Hermione rushed her words out and didn't take any breaths.  
  
Harry smiled, opened his mouth to tell them when he heard..  
  
"No need to tell anyone anything yet Harry, why don't you rest for a moment".  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood behind him along with Arthur and Molly Weasley, their children Fred, George and Ginny, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Professor McGonagall and, to Harry's despair, - Professor Snape.  
  
Only one person missing thought Harry - and quickly pushed that thought away.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore" Harry said stepping towards his friend and mentor. "ive got so much to tell you.."  
  
"I know you have Harry but best to be patient I feel. Myself and the Order must finish our meeting, then we will call you in." Ron and Hermione both opened their mouths - "all of you". Dumbledore finished, his eyes twinkling. He then turned to Molly and Arthur, Snape, McGonagall, Lupin and Moody and said with a smile, "my friends, we'd better return. The others are waiting". They all walked past the group of children and Snape smirked at Harry as he walked past, his lip curling. Harry frowned. He hated Snape, why did Dumbledore trust him so? Dumbledore was the last to leave. "Please remember, do not mention anything to eachother until we call you too the meeting." He then walked out the door, it closing magically behind him.  
  
The children smiled at each other and all hugged, even Luna. Much talk stated up until Hermione said - "you all heard what Professor Dumbledore said, we have to wait!" They all gave her looks but didn't say anything.  
  
They made small talk about the holidays, school and each others health. There was a frustrated mood in the air and they all soon became silent. Well, apart from Luna who was telling anyone who listened about her Fathers latest issue of The Quibbler and a very interesting article about Teething Tarantulas. Every time she mentioned the name, Ron shivered. Harry noticed this and tried not to laugh. The mood got steadily happier until a voice made them all jump.  
  
"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody stood in the doorway along with a smiling Tonks. "You could all be attacked at any time by anyone. Remember what you have been taught! Particularly what Potter taught you!" Moody shouted. Harry went red at this. Ron and Hermione smirked at him. "You are all required, come through." And he and Tonks moved aside to let them through.  
  
They walked through all that was left of a small house. Harry gazed around him, looking at all the debris in surprise. He whispered to Hermione "this is a strange place for the Order to meet, don't you think?" She looked back at him as if trying to think of what to say. In the end she seemed to settle on "Its safe Harry." And then turned away from him leaving Harry puzzled.  
  
They all walked into a completely destroyed room. Harry determined it was once a large bedroom but the Order had turned it into a meeting room. There were enough seats for all of them and Harry took his place in between Hermione and Ginny.  
  
Dumbledore sat at the head of the table beside Snape and waited for everyone to be settled. He finally stood up. Snape banged the table with his fist. Dumbledore gave him a weary look and nodded. He then turned to the whole group.  
  
"First of all, thank you all for coming. I know our place of meeting is tough for some of you, myself included but it seemed safer then most buildings and very out of the way." He paused and glanced in Harry's direction. Harry noticed Hermione clench her fists. "Most of you have tales to tell us all tonight. This has been the first meeting of the Order for many months. I have decided this was the best course of action as I have needed to monitor the Ministry closely, particularly since their last somewhat stupid course of action." Many around the table stirred at these words and whispered angrily to their neighbour. Harry gazed at them all, confused. Now, I will ask you to stand up in turn and tell us your latest news. Severus, if you please."  
  
Snape got slowly to his feet, his eyes lingering on Harry for a moment. "Thank you Dumbledore", he nodded to the Headmaster and then turned back to his audience. "As most of you are aware, I have spent the summer with many of Dark Lords most trusted ally's. Though the information I have learnt has been unhelpful to us, I have discovered that the Dark Lord has been concerned for some time of a new being he knows only as Alezina".  
  
Harry froze remembering Lucius Malfoys words to him. He glanced around the room and saw Dumbledore looking straight at him. Harry swallowed and tried to listen to what Snape was still saying. "I unfortunately do not know much about this Alezina, if it is a witch, wizard or something else. All I know is that the Dark Lord is worried by its presence and that is reason enough for the rest of us to be worried too." He stopped and looked round at Dumbledore who nodded to Snape, telling him to continue. He looked back at the others and said more softly. "One other thing I have discovered from Mr Pettigrew.." Harry jumped up and opened his mouth to shout at Snape when Hermione pulled him back down. "Please Harry," she whimpered. Ron looked sympathetically at him and a hand touched his shoulder. Harry looked up into Lupins face. "I know Harry, I know." Harry swallowed hard and forced himself to look back at Snape who was looking at him evilly. "Severus, please mention no more death eater names, as agreed." Dumbledore said clearly. "My apologies, slip of the tongue" Snape said with one last glance at Harry, "I assure you." The Weasleys were all glaring at Snape as he continued.. "Anyway, as I was saying, I have discovered one more thing about this Alezina and that is it requires the blood of a wizard to fulfil it's plans, whatever they may be. The blood of a very special wizard. The heir of a Hogwarts Founder.  
  
Everyone started talking at once. Harry understood why Voldemort was worried as he was the heir of Slytherin. He wondered who the other Heirs could be and where they were right now. He shivered.  
  
Dumbledore rose again. Everyone fell quiet. "Of course, this is very important and my thanks go out to Severus Snape for risking all to supply us with this information. I will turn my full attention to this creature that Voldemort fears and find out as much as I can. But now, I must ask our second speaker to stand.. Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up at Dumbledore who smiled at him calmly. He looked at Hermione who also smiled. "Go on" she whispered. He got to his feet and realised that he felt sick. "Please start from the beginning Harry". Dumbledore prompted.  
  
Harry swallowed then turned to the whole order. "Erm, ok, well I was staying at my Aunt and Uncle's as normal when Malfoy showed up." There was a cry of anger at this and Harry stopped talking. "Little Dick!" Ron exclaimed much to Hermiones shock. "Please, my friends, continue Harry". Dumbledore said, waving his arms for calm. "Well, yes, Malfoy acted really weird, he warned me something was coming, that Alezina was coming and I had to stop her. "Her?" Dumbledore muttered. Harry nodded then continued: "He didn't attack me or anything, just warned me. Told me to go and warn someone else but didn't say whom. Just said it was a him. Oh and he told me Voldemort didn't know he came to see me." Many gasped at the name but Harry ignored this and so did Dumbledore. "Is that all he said Harry?" he asked him kindly. Harry stopped. He thought about Malfoy telling him not to trust any of his friends and made a decision. "No, Sir, that was all."  
  
Molly Weasley screamed, making everyone start. "Does this mean Harry is the one Snape was talking about, does it?" and she let out a sob. Dumbledore turned to her. "Now then Molly, we know nothing at this time, lets not panic now" She nodded to him but buried hr head in her husbands lap.  
  
"Harry, I don't believe you have finished." Dumbledore said, turning back to Harry. Harry jumped but then shook his head. "No Sir, there is more", Dumbledore nodded to him and waved to him to continue.  
  
"Something came to see me in my room a few weeks later. A creature. Like a Dementor but different. It spoke to me. It told me I must not interfere, that it was her time and that all those with magic would bow to her or die. It said it was my only warning and then it." He stopped and touched his right arm. Hw was going to mention the Mark burned on his arm but something was stopping him.  
  
"Yes Harry?", Dumbledore asked, his eyes were now concerned. Harry realised everyone else was looking at him in the same way too. "Nothing Professor, I was just going to say, I was scared, really scared." He then sat down, shaking. Hermione took his hand and he glanced up and smiled at her. She smiled back. Neither of them realised Ron was looking too and then quickly looked away.  
  
"You did very well Harry. It's no wonder you were scared, I would have been too. Anyone would have been. Tell me, was the creatures face a skull with a long tongue and feathers for hair?" Harry looked up and Dumbledore and nodded, feeling very sick now. Dumbledore frowned. "My poor boy, I believe you recently faced a. Ravenscar."  
  
The reaction to this was amazing. Molly Weasley screamed and fainted, just being caught by Fred and George. Arthur stood up and sat down again shaking his head at Dumbledore. McGonagall gasped and covered her mouth. Lupin grabbed Harry's shoulder and Moody rushed forward to talk to Dumbledore who stopped him with his hand. Tooks rushed to Ginny and Hermione, who were holding eachother, sobbing. Ron stared at Harry open mouthed and Neville started shaking. Only three people remained seated. Harry who waited for someone to tell him what the hell was going on, Luna, who had picked up her copy of the "Quibbler" and was flicking through it and Snape who merely sat, his eyes never leaving Harrys face.  
  
Wow, I went on a bit there. I hoped you enjoyed. I might get another chapter in later, Ill see how I feel, please, if you liked it or not REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angeltears - Thanks for the comments. I appreciate it. Please keep reading. 


	5. Rosenna and the Ravenscars

Chapter 5 - Rosenna and her Ravenscars.  
  
It took a few minutes before Dumbledore had calmed everyone down. Ginny was still crying with Hermione and Tonks trying to comfort her. Molly had been taken out by Fred and George and everyone else still looked very grave.  
  
"My friends, I am not surprised at your reactions. This will mean terrible consequences for both the Wizard and Muggle worlds. However, I believe Harry would like to be told the reason why this room just went mad and I believe many of you are not aware of the full story regarding Ravenscars." Harry sat, feeling both excited and apprehensive now, while everyone else slowly returned to their seats. Fred and George walked back into the room. "How is she" Arthur asked. "Sleeping now. She is exhausted Dad". George said, his eyes worried. "I know," sighed Arthur, "but she wont stop, too worried about the whole family, and what with Percy-  
  
Dumbledore interrupted Arthur. "Molly has been working very hard and sleeplessly lately. Arthur, I would like you to take your whole family home after the meeting. The magical barriers I have put around the Burrow will hold, for now." He added quietly. "You all need rest." Arthur nodded and then covered his face with his hands.  
  
Dumbledore turned once again to the whole group. "I must now tell you this story. As you are all aware, Rowena Ravenclaw was a Hogwarts founder. She was a very wise and kind witch who helped many people fulfil their potential. Almost just as famously, she had a twin sister - Rosenna". Many gasped at this. Harry realised whoever this person was, she was getting the same reaction of fear as Voldemort. Dumbledore waited for quiet then continued. "Rosenna was the opposite of her Sister, though was just as powerful, perhaps more so. Many say she was jealous of her sisters fame and success, so she began her own rise to power - but she went bad. Very like Voldemort, she recruited many followers and her most trusted of these were known as Ravenscars. Although they resembled Death Eaters, they were ten times worse. Many good wizards were lost during this time as Rosenna became more and more powerful. She overthrew the then Ministry of Magic and then turned her attention to her true target - Hogwarts. Of course, Rowena was not the only very powerful wizard at Hogwarts. Though some believe Slytherin wanted to join Rosenna, it is known that he helped his fellow founders beat back Rosenna's attack and defeat her. However, Rowena could not kill her sister so she and Godric Griffindor banished Rosenna forever - to live throughout eternity in torment and pain." Dumbledore then sat down. "All her Ravenscars were found and killed once she was vanquished. Some were sent to Azkaban but all have since died. There are no known Ravenscars still alive today." He then looked over to Harry. "Which begs the question, what was one doing in Harrys bedroom a couple of weeks ago?"  
  
Harry sat dumbfounded through all this. Why had no one told him of this before? Everyone else seemed to know. He turned to Hermione who saw his look and simply said "Its all in Hogwarts, a History, Harry". Harry opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, defeated.  
  
He turnd back to Dumbledore. "Maybe it was some kind of ghost, it's face was a skull professor." Dumbledore shook his head. "Ravenscars resembled exactly what you have described back in the day Harry. Rosenna gave them disturbing appearances to put extra fear in the Wizard World, and it worked. I believe the Ravenscars have been formed again, but who knows by whom." He stood again gathering his books. "That is what I must go and look into straight away." He looked around the room and smiled grimly. "I know there is no need for me to state that all you have heard should remain between these walls. I recommend caution for all. Dark days are coming. Of that I am sure" and with that he apparated from the room.  
  
Everyone just sat for a few minutes until Ron said "Great, as if we haven't got enough to be worried about already."  
  
Slowly, all the other wizards and witches said their goodbyes and apparated away until only Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, the Weasleys and Snape remained. Snape spoke softly to Arthur then who nodded. Snape then apparated without another word and Arthur turned. "Fred, George, go fetch your Mother please. Ill fill her in on the rest of the meeting when shes feeling a bit better." He picked up a small piece of wood. "Professor Snape has turned this in to a port key for you all to get back to our home. You will be safe there. Come on, gather round, Fred, George, Molly and I will follow you later. We must go and see Dumbledore first". They all said their goodbyes and then Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville all vanished, heading home to the Burrow. 


	6. Battle at the Burrow

This will be good, honest! Please R&R.  
  
Chapter 6 - Battle at the Burrow  
  
They had been at the Burrow for 2 days and there was still no sign of Mr or Mrs Weasley, Fred or George. The mood between the group was sombre as they waited for any news. It was only 4 days now until they were expected to head back to Hogwarts. Tonks had arrived to pick up their New Year lists and had gone to Diagon Alley for them. They were excited about going back but at the same time nervous. None of them knew what to expect.  
  
Harry was in the Kitchen, helping Hermione wash up after she had cooked dinner. They hardly spoke at all these days, Harry thought sadly. I wish I knew what I had done to make her angry but she never even looked at me.  
  
He decided now was as good a time as any. "Hermione, are you ok?" he asked tentatively. She looked at him and smiled. "Of course Harry, I'm fine, just a little bit worried about Ron's Mum and Dad. This family have had enough to worry about after what happened to Percy." Harry just gave her a confused look. Hermione started.  
  
"Oh Harry, I didn't realise you didn't know!" Harry waited, wanting to hear. He had been very angry with Percy last year, who had treated him and theWeasleys very badly after siding with the Ministry over Voldemort's return.  
  
"Percy was so ashamed Harry, after the Ministry finally accepted the truth about Vol-Voldermort. He couldn't speak to any of his family. He disappeared".  
  
"GOOD!" Harry snapped. "The stupid little git. He tried to stop Ron from seeing me, remember?"  
  
Hermione looked uncomfortable at this. "I know that Harry but - but he was found 3 weeks later." She paused, whilst Harry groaned at this news. "Found tortured to death Harry. Found by Ron."  
  
Harry froze at this. He didn't know what to say. He hadn't even asked Ron how he had been and now this. "I didn't know Hermione, I'm so sorry for what I said about Percy, I didn't know."  
  
"Are you sorry?" a voice whispered behind them. They both spun round and saw Ron in the doorway with an unreadable look on his face. "He was my brother, a good man who just followed the wrong people. You didn't see him Harry. It looked as if he'd been put under the Cruciatus curse for hours. The look on his face...."  
  
Ron stopped talking and turned away from then. Harry walked slowly towards his best friend and put his hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron jumped away from him.  
  
"You can be so selfish Harry! You think because you lost Sirius you are the most upset person in the world and should be treated specially. We've all gone through pain Harry, not just you."  
  
Harry felt anger go through him. "I know that Ron, but I do know how it feels to lose someone.  
  
Ron glared at him. "Oh yes, you are the expert on bereavement aren't you, Potter?"  
  
Harry now stepped towards him, hand clutched on his wand in his pocket. "No Weasley, I didn't say that but I have lost 2 parents and someone who was like a Brother to me".  
  
Ron snorted. "Oh, I see. Sorry my mistake. That does make you an expert. You lost the parents you never met and a "brother" you knew for 3 years! Well boo hoo Potter, boo hoo!"  
  
Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed at Ron. He hadn't felt that angry for ages. He saw Ron grab for his own wand and opened his mouth to Hex him when Hermione stood between them, her own wand out.  
  
"That's enough! From both of you" Harry saw she was crying and was surprised that this made his heart ache. "You are both feeling terrible. We all are. Why do you both have to act like a pair of Malfoys?" She then held her wand up, ready to use it if she had too.  
  
Both Harry and Ron just stood there, unaware of what to do. They realised Ginny, Luna and Neville had all entered the kitchen and were gazing at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Well?" Hermione snapped. "Are you too going to start acting your ages?"  
  
"Well, that would be a first, wouldn't it Mudblood?" a cold voice said from the corner of the room. All the children spun round. Harry realised that they had formed a pack, wands at the ready. Good, he thought grimly. We are going to need to be organised.  
  
6 Death Eaters stood on the other side of the kitchen. They all wore masks and had their wands pointed directly at Harry. The leader, the one who had spoken, stepped forward.  
  
"We only want Potter. The rest of you can leave now unharmed". He then pointed to the door with his wand. Hermione stepped forward beside Harry. "We are staying here". Harry smiled gratefully at Hermione and then took sideways glance at the others. Neville and Ginny had sounded their agreement when Hermione had spoken and Luna merely stuck her finger up to the Death Eaters. Harry chuckled, despite himself. This left one person. He turned to Ron. Ron seemed to be thinking it over.  
  
He then turned to the leading Death Eater. "I think Ill take up that offer" He said with no emotion and sauntered out of the room, humming. Hermione let out a shocked "Ron" and Neville stopped Ginny running after her brother. Harry just stood there. He was fighting back tears. The leading Death Eater started laughing. The rest of them soon joined in. "well, well Potter" the leader said "Having problems in the ranks are we?"  
  
"What do you want?" Harry said, his eyes flashing.  
  
"To watch you die, actually, like that Weasels brother!" He laughed again, Ginny sobbed, trying to get free of Neville's grip.  
  
"Enough talk". A death eater moved forward to stand along side the leader. "Get them. Remember, The Dark Lord needs Potter alive! GO!" and all the Death Eaters charged forward. Harry shouted, "stupefy" at the leader and he fell down with a cry. Hermione waved her wand in the air and screamed protecta and all the death eaters fell where they stood and seemed to be unable to get up. Harry grimly nodded at Hermione and knocked out to more Death Eaters with his stunning curse. Hermione was tying the leading 2 up and Neville and Ginny were charming the others wands away. "Great work guys" Harry said and then stepped towards the leader, his wand ready. "How did you get in here and what do you want?" The Death Eater snarled at Harry. Harry raised his wand and was ready to hex the Death Eater when Ginny screamed and Hermione cried out to him. Harry spun round and gasped. 6 more Death Eaters had apparated where the others had stood. One sprang towards Harry yelling "expelliarmus". Hermione pushed Harry out of the way just in time. "Lets go", she yelled to him. "There's to many of them." He nodded and cried for the others to run. They did, dodging hexes all the way. Neville was the last out of the door, just as a stunning curse smashed plates above his head. They all fled in different directions. Harry and Hermione sped off together. "Harry, how did they get in here? Dumbledore had created magical barriers. No one should be able to get through them." "Unless Dumbledore had told them how, "Harry pointed out to her and then hissed "keep moving". "But that means, one of the Order must have - Harry this is terrible!" Hermione exclaimed. "I know, just keep going," Harry urged her.  
  
They passed a small room. "In here" Harry yelled. They quickly opened the door and jumped through. "This must be Mr Wealsey's work shop" Hermione noted looking around. "There might be something we could use". Harry nodded. He ran to a large table and yelled "Hermione help me" and together they pushed the table up against the door.  
  
Hermione sunk to the floor sobbing and, breathing hard, said, "Harry, what are we going to do?" He sat down next to her. "I'm not sure. I just hope the others got away." He took her hand and squeezed it. "It'll be ok, I promise." "How", she asked him. "Trust me", he told her now touching her face with his hand. "Always" she replied and held him. Harry felt very strange, wondered what to do next when -  
  
BANG. Their shield against the door exploded and wood flew everyone. Hermione screamed and started to get to her feet but a voice yelled "stupefy" and she fell to ground, unconscious. Harry leapt to his feet, wand at the ready. The voice cried "expelliarmus" and Harry's wand flew out of his reach. Three death eaters walked towards him, all three wands pointing at his heart. Harry backed away, glancing at the prone form of Hermione. The leader walked towards him. "Don't move", he threatened. Harry glared at him. "Grab him," the Death eater ordered his fellows and Harry soon found himself held still by his arms, unable to move. The Death Eater moved towards him. "I've waited a long time for this Potter". "Have you", Harry replied, coldly. The Deatheater giggled from under his mask. "Oh yes, my father would be very proud of me." Harry felt fear deep in inside him "Your Father?" He asked. "Who are you?" The death eater laughed loudly, making Harry feel even more uncomfortable. He then ripped off his mask. "Now do you understand, Potter?" Draco Malfoy asked, his fists clenched.  
  
Harry stared. "You arrogant little Prat!" he yelled, "You are part of this?" "Of course" Malfoy said. "Someone had to take over from my Father". He paused, turning away from Harry. When he faced him again, Harry saw saw a tear in Draco's eye. "You did it", he whispered. "It was your fault". "I have no idea what you are talking about Malfoy". Harry snapped to him. "Don't lie to me!" Draco screamed, marched over to Hermione's prone body and gave her a vicious kick. Harry struggled against the grip of his captors. "Stay away from her Malfoy, I'm warning you!" Malfoy slowly turned to Harry, his face unreadable. "You are warning me, Potter"? Malfoy then nodded to one of the death eaters holding Harry. He punched the boy hard in the stomach, winding him. Harry gasped for air as Malfoy walked towards him. "Do you have any idea what the Dark Lord has in store for you Scarhead? It's really going to hurt, you know. I think Ill give you a taster. He pointed his wand at Harry and cried "crucio". Harry felt the familiar pain of white-hot knives piercing his skin, felt the Death Eaters drop him, the pain seemed to go on and on, he was screaming. He opened his eyes through the pain and saw Malfoy walking towards him. "By the time the Dark Lord is finished with you, you will beg for death". He knelt down beside Harry. "You think this hurts. You deserve it for what happened to my Father. You thought I wouldn't want revenge. You are a fool". The pain then ended. Harry looked up at Malfoy. He had tears in his eyes. "I - don't - understand - you" he breathed. Every word was a struggle. "LIAR" shouted Malfoy and kicked Harry hard. He then allowed his death eaters to punch and kick Harry until he grew bored. "You will admit what you did, Potter. I'll make you. You think I can't do it? I've changed, you changed me you know". "I don't know" cried Harry, "I swear to you." Malfoy shook his head and put Harry under the torture curse again." Harry writhed on the floor at Malfoys feet. "Admit it!" Malfoy yelled. "Please stop" Harry whimpered. Malfoys face broke into an evil grin. "What?" he enquired, pulling Harry's face up by his hair. "What was that, didn't quite catch it." Harry looked up at him through the intense pain, his hatred for the blond haired boy obvious. "Please, it hurts." Malfoy chuckled and took his wand away. Harry slumped to the ground. Malfoy knelt down beside him. "As you can see Harry, I'm much better at the Unforgivable curses then you are". Harry, whose eyes were now nearly closed, whispered, "Well, I'm sure your Daddy taught you well, Draco" and smiled at him. Draco shouted in anger and kicked Harry in the head. Harry lay on the ground, unconscious. Draco stared down at him in fury, went to kick him again when a cough from behind him stopped him. "Draco" a quiet voice said. Malfoy turned round and smiled. "Professor Snape, success I think!"  
  
Snape walked towards him. He looked from Hermione to Harry and then to Malfoys smiling face. Snape nodded "You have done well boy, but I believe the Dark Lord requires Potter alive". Oh, I just didn't want him to escape Sir, Draco said, grinning. Snape sneered. "Oh, I don't think there is much chance of that." He turned round "Crabbe, Goyle, bring him." Harry's captors yanked him up by his arms and began dragging him to the door. Snape muttered something. "Sorry Professor", Draco asked him, turning around. Snape shook his head and said, "oh don't worry Draco, I was just thinking about the others. Where are they?" Draco shrugged. "Well, I dealt with the mudblood, the Weasel ran away and I'm sure the others have been rounded up". "Excellent Draco." Snape said smiling at him. "I must go now, the Dark Lord needs me." He rubbed his arm at this. "I'm sure you can deal with this situation". He nodded once more to Draco, glanced at Hermione then apparated. Malfoy put his mask back on and headed towards the door.  
  
"Not so fast" came a scream from behind him. Malfoy whirled round. Hermione was stood up, wand in hand. She cried "expelliarmus" and all three death eaters wands flew towards her and she caught them. "Damn her" cried Malfoy. At that Lupin, Moody and Tonks apparated in the middle of the room. Hermione crawled towards Harry and gasped when she saw his face. "Drop him!" yelled Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle did as they were told and Harry dropped to the floor with a crash. "Go now" he cried and the three of them flew out of the door. "Later Potter!" Malfoy screamed back as he ran. Hermione crawled towards Harry and gasped when she saw his face. "After them" Lupin snapped to Moody. "Too late," Moody said, opening the door. Fletcher was stood there. "All got away I'm afraid." He spoke quickly. "3 eaters were here, had hold of the Longbottom boy and Ginny Weasley. Let go of them, grabbed 3 other eaters and apparated." He said, and then walked over to where Neville and Ginny were picking themselves up. Luna was rubbing her head, a few paces away. Moody growled in anger then walked back into the room.  
  
Hermione was cradling Harry's head in her lap whilst Tonks and Lupin stood over them, concerned. Hermione looked up at them, her face tear stained. "Why, why do this?" she whispered. "Look at him." They didn't know what to say. "Stay with them Tonks, Lupin, you and I must report to Dumbledore". Lupin nodded, and with one last glance at Harry, they apparated.  
  
"Lets get him up Hermione". Tonks said softly. "He should go to bed." Hermione nodded. "We can use Percy's" she muttered then remembered. "Ron! He ran away, Harry and him had a row. They may have got him!" "OK Hermione, OK" Tonks said. "We'll look for him". She took Harry's arm and waited for Hermione to do the same. At the moment Harry gasped. "Malfoy, it was Malfoy, Hermione he is a death eater!" "Harry, we know. Shhh now", Tonks whispered and put her finger on his lips gently. "His Dad - he kept saying - my fault - didn't understand." "It's alright Harry", Hermione urged him. "Don't worry. This is why we were so surprised Draco came to your house and warned you." Harry gave her a strange look. "It wasn't Draco who saw me, it was his Dad Lucius, he warned me. I don't understand. What does Draco blame me for? Did Voldemort punish his Dad for coming to see me?" Tonks and Hermione were looking at each other in amazement. "Harry, that's impossible". Tonks said, real concern creeping into her voice. "I know its weird" Harry started but Hermione interrupted him. "Harry, you don't understand. Lucius Malfoy is dead. He was executed by the ministry along with the rest of the Death Eaters who were caught with him that day. It has pushed Draco over the edge and he blames you for it. It couldn't have been Lucius Malfoy you saw." At this news, Harry cried out and, although he tried not too, began to sob. He had just gone through too much and slowly passed out on the floor, his body giving in to the pain.  
  
PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY! THANK YOU!  
  
Friendshipanda - Glad you like it. Please let me know what you make of this chapter. Thanks! 


	7. The Journey to Hogwarts

Chapter 7 - Journey back to Hogwarts  
  
Hermione and Tonks took Harry to Percy's bedroom and laid him down on the bed. Hermione stroked his hair "Can we get some help for him?" Hermione asked, turning towards Tonks. "I've already spoken to Dumbledore. He's on his way and is bringing Madam Pomfrey with him." She patted Hermione on the shoulder. "Don't worry kid, he'll be fine." Hermione gave her a small smile and turned back to Harry. Tonks looked at them both then walked quietly out of the room. Hermione reached over and took Harry's hand.  
  
"I'll make Draco Malfoy pay Harry, I promise you." She then put her head down beside him and realised how tired she was.  
  
Hermione then felt a tap on her back. She jumped up, wand at the ready. "Miss Granger", came a soft kindly voice, "you were asleep my dear." Hermione rubbed her eyes. "Oh, Professor Dumbledore, Malfoy did this to him. Please, help him." Dumbledore helped Hermione up and took her to the door. "Poppy - Madam Pomfrey - is here Hermione, go fetch her for me will you please?" Hermione nodded, wiping her eyes. She then gave Harry one more look. "He will be alright, Hermione" Dumbledore promised. Hermione nodded, and walked out of the door.  
  
Dumbledore walked towards Harry, sat down beside him and put his head in his hands. How much more does this boy have to go through, he thought. He touched his arm and whispered "Harry, sit up my boy" and waved his wand. Harry opened his eyes and slowly sat up, unblinking. He looked at Dumbledore, but said nothing. "Drink this, Harry. It will stop the pain. I must ask you some questions". He tipped some liquid down Harry's throat and Harry immediately started coughing. Dumbledore put his arm round Harry and waited. Harry then cried out in pain and Dumbledore held him more tightly. Harry looked round, his eyes squinting into the light. "Pro-professor Dumble-dore"? "Yes Harry, you're alright". Dumbledore stopped holding Harry and slowly stood up. "I'm sorry Harry, I should have been here". "Where is Mr and Mrs Weasley, Professor?" "They have just arrived with me, Harry. We came as quickly as we could. They are concerned about your friend Ron. It seems he took his Brothers death extremely badly and has been acting strangely ever since. You must not be too upset about anything he may have said to you in anger. We will find him and I'm certain he will be fine." Harry nodded but this seemed to make him feel more worried for Ron. He shut his eyes, trying to imagine what it was like the moment he found Percy but couldn't. He opened his eyes and looked back at Dumbledore. "Professor, Malfoy and the others, how did they get through the barriers you put up?" Dumbledore sighed. "I don't know Harry", he then turned to look at the boy and power seemed to surge through him, "but I mean to find out." "Young Malfoy, Harry. Did he tell you anything that may help us? "Only that he blames me completely for his Fathers death, Professor and that Voldemort needed me alive. I saw so much pain in his eyes Sir, I never knew he was close to his Father." "Grief does strange things to us all Harry. Unfortunately, it has pushed Master Malfoy and his Mother over the edge." Dumbledore looked sadly at Harry for a moment then changed the subject.  
  
"Harry, I must ask you about your vision of Lucius Malfoy." Harry simply nodded, he knew this was coming. "I must know exactly what he said to you, as much as you can remember." Harry told Dumbledore all about his and "Malfoys" strange conversation including this time how not to trust any of his friends, including Dumbledore. Dumbledore sat silently as Harry spoke, though the frown on his face seemed to deepen. "Yes, Harry, this was very cryptic." "Could it have been Malfoy's ghost, Sir?" Harry asked. "No Harry, that's not possible. Malfoy crossed over. The ministry made sure he and all the others did. They didn't need spectres of death eaters rejoining Voldemort. No, I don't know what this vision was but tell me, did your family speak to him also?" Harry thought back to that day and suddenly remembered something. "Yes Professor, they did but when he had gone, they acted like he wasn't ever there and told me I had been talking to myself. I presumed Malfoy had used some spell on them. What do you think it means, Professor?" "I don't know Harry but I promise you, I will find out. Try not to fear Harry, this will not be allowed to happen again. I will keep you safe". Dumbledore announced, his eyes blazing.  
  
Dumbledore then stood up. "I must return to the ministry now Harry. Minister Fudge will need to be informed of the latest news. Madam Pomfrey is here and will tend to your wounds. You will feel as good as new in a few hours." He then patted Harry on the arm. "Take care my friend". He whispered to him and walked towards the door. He turned back as he reached it. "One more thing Harry. The ministry and I feel it would be a good idea to continue your DADA special classes for ANY children who feel it necessary to learn them. He then smiled at Harry, his eyes twinkling. "I do feel however that it may be a suitable to change the name." Harry then smiled back and nodded. Dumbledore then headed out of the room.  
  
Harry laid back thinking about all that had happened. A dead Death Eater coming to see him, a Ravenscar in his bedroom, Ron running off and Malfoy becoming a fully fledged Death Eater. Why do these things always happen to him? He fell back to sleep again and never saw Madam Pomfrey come in and gasp when she saw Harry's injuries.  
  
Harry awoke to see the Sun shining. He stretched, realising he felt so much better and turned to see Hermione sitting next to him, a wide smile on her face. "Harry, thank goodness!" She said, grinning. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked her. "2 days!" She laughed. "You look so much better though. Colour back in your cheeks." He grinned and sat up and looked around expectantly. He could hear a lot of hustle and bustle going on downstairs. "Is Ron back?" He asked Hermione hopefully. The smile disappeared. "No Harry and Dumbledore has had the whole order looking for him. I think Hagrid did find him but he refused to return home. Hagrid said Ron was acting very strangely and but seemed ok so he left him. We should see him today though Harry, shouldn't we." Hermione finished, noticing that Harry was looking very upset. "Why?" Harry asked her. "Because its September the 1st silly! We are going back to school today!" Harry looked at her surprised at these words - then realised for the first time that she had her school robes on. "You'd better get ready, we have leave to catch the train in one hour. Ill see you downstairs." She headed towards the door. "Hermione", Harry said quietly. She turned around. "I remember now - you saved me. I'd probably be dead now if I wasn't for you, or worse. So, I just wanted to say" - he paused - "Thanks." She smiled sweetly at him. "What are friends for?" She said and they looked at each other for a moment and Harry found himself blushing. "See you in a bit", she said quickly, and disappeared.  
  
Harry sighed and got out of bed. He looked around for his trunk and found it by the door. He pulled it into the middle of the room, opened it and removed his robes. He put a towel round himself and headed for the bathroom. He passed Ginny on the way, who blushed when she saw him and then vanished down the stairs. He didn't notice that Luna Lovegood was watching him from Ron's room as well with a smile on her face.  
  
He reappeared from the bathroom ten minutes later, still with his towel round him and went back to his room. Or Percy's he thought, feeling slightly sick and was once again concerned for Ron. He towelled himself down and started to dress in his robes. When he had finished he looked in his mirror and frowned slightly. He patted at his hair but of course, it wouldn't stay down. Well, he thought, ready as Ill ever be. He glanced at the clock. Thirty minutes until the Hogwarts Express left. Better go, he said to himself, packed everything back in his trunk and headed for the door. Just as he reached it, pain exploded from his forehead.  
  
He dropped his trunk and grabbed his head, tears of pain in his eyes. "You feel that Potter," hissed a cold voice in his head. "My Death Eaters may have failed, but do not forget I can still get to you boy. Tell your friend Dumbledore his end is approaching and you will be ours!" Harry was on the floor, rolling around in pain. "Stop!" he cried. "Stop it, you bastard". As if this pain wasn't enough, he then felt his right arm burn as well. He screamed and thought he heard someone yelling from behind the door. "Harry?" Something is wrong Molly, the door won't open! HARRY!" He opened his eyes and yelled in shock when he saw a figure in the room with him. She was beautiful, looked to be in her thirties and there was a bright glow around her. She had long black hair and dark eyes. She smiled at him and then spoke "Harry Potter, you were warned not to interfere. You will not go to him. You will not warn him. You will lead him to us. You are mine!" She waved her hand and Harry screamed in pain as his arm felt like it was on fire. He heard Voldemorts high laughter ringing in his ears. "Tom and I cannot be stopped young Gryffindor." She said softly. "I will return in time. Then your work will begin." She then laughed. "Catch you later" she yelled joyfully and vanished. All the pain disappeared with her and Harry slumped to the floor. The bedroom door crashed open and a whole mob raced in.  
  
Dumbledore helped Harry up. "Voldemort"? he asked Harry, who was shaking. "Yes and a woman. A beautiful woman. She said I was hers and my work will begin soon. She said I would lead him to her. Voldemort was with her. They were laughing at me. It hurt, Professor." Molly Weasley and Hermione rushed forward to Harry. Dumbledore looked very stern. "It is as a feared," he said turning to Arthur. "They have joined together, Voldemort and Rosenna. I did expect this in a way. Call the Order together Arthur. We must meet as soon as possible. Things just got a whole lot worse." He turned to Harry. "You must start up your Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape again Harry. They are more important than ever now." Harry merely nodded but this news made his innards squirm. "Take them to Kings Cross Molly, then join us later at the usual place." Molly nodded, helping Harry up. "Come on, all of you. We have a port key in my rather messed up kitchen. Lets go." Neville and Molly supported Harry as they all walked downstairs.  
  
A couple of minutes later, they had all teleported right outside the train station and there were lots of people milling around. No one had noticed them. "Ten minutes!" screeched Molly. "All of you, run. Get your seats. Goodbye Ginny dear, take care and keep in touch." "Yes Mum", Ginny groaned. She then raced, with the others, to the barrier leading to their train. Ginny and Neville hopped through first, Luna followed them and Hermione and Harry rushed through together. Harry's heart leapt as soon as saw the Express and noticed Hermione was smiling too. It certainly felt good to see the train.  
  
They all jumped onboard. The train was already quite full. Neville and Luna settled in a carriage with Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Parvati Patel, who all waved at Hermione, Ginny and Harry. Seamus actually jumped up and said "Hiya Harry, good holidays?" Harry smiled, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Seamus had hardly spoken to him last year, believing that he had made up Voldemort returning. "Yeah, ok, thanks Seamus" Harry answered, then waved as they looked for another carriage.  
  
They went past lots of full seats, greeting many members of the DA warmly. Finally they entered a carriage with only one other person who was reading the Daily Prophet. "Erm, is it ok if we sit in here please." Ginny asked. The reader put his paper down and stared. Harry snapped "Ron" and Ginny and Hermione both smiled with delight. Ron didn't smile, he just glanced at them again then carried on reading his paper. Harry quickly said "Ron, I'm sorry about what happened back at the Burrow and I'm so sorry about Percy too, you know I liked him. I didn't mean that I was a know- all. I was trying to help, that's all" and he held out his hand to Ron. Ron looked up at him and asked "Are you staying in here you three". Hermione said "Er, yeah sure". Ron got to his feet "Then Ill disappear for you." He walked towards the carriage door. Harry grabbed his arm. "Don't be so daft, what's wrong with you?" Ron just looked at Harry then down at his arm. "Get your hand off me, you filthy half blood." Harry looked like he had been punched. Ginny gasped, putting her hand over her mouth and Hermione looked furious. Ron seemed to look at Harry for a moment, swallowed, then he walked out. It was a while before any of them spoke. "What's happened to him?" Harry asked Hermione. "I don't know," she said "But that was a terrible thing to say." "I know Ron despises anyone being called anything like that," Harry said. "It doesn't make any sense". Ginny was in tears. "I'm going after him, someone's got to talk to him." She got up and ran out. "Go after her Hermione." Harry said wearily. "Will you be ok?" She asked him. "Ill be fine, go on" and he watched her follow Ginny out of the carriage.  
  
Harry leant back and closed his eyes. This was the worst start of term ever, he thought. Ron's gone mad and now TWO power crazy lunatics were after me. He sighed, stretched and opened his eyes. And saw a bunch of Slytherins gazing at him including Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. Harry tried to get up but was pushed back down. Malfoy walked towards Harry, putting his foot up on the seat next to him and leaned over. "Hello, Potter. Good summer?" he asked and they all laughed. "How come you are going back to school?" Harry snapped. He couldn't believe it. "Well, what can I say, Dumbledore needs me." Malfoy smirked and grabbed Harry hair. "Hows that scar been doing?" He asked, looking closely at Harry's lightning scar. "Any pain lately?" They all laughed again. They heard aloud bang from somewhere down the train and Malfoy snapped to Goyle "check it". Goyle looked out the door but no one was there. He shook his head to Draco, who shrugged and turned back to Harry. Harry glared at Malfoy. "Just piss off Malfoy, you little Daddy's boy!" The Slytherins went quiet and Malfoy went red. He dragged Harry up by his collar and pinned him again the wall of the carriage by his wand. Harry struggled but couldn't throw Malfoy off him. He was still weak from their last meeting. "You are going to regret that!" Malfoy spoke softly. "Oh yeah," Harry whispered, "Quivering in my boots Malfoy." Malfoy held his wand to Harry's face. He grinned at him evilly. "Why don't I give you another scar for you to show off, Potter?" All the Slytherins watched expectantly and Harry flinched. "What is happening here?" A voice said behind them. "Get away from him now Malfoy," another voice yelled. Everyone looked round. Snape and McGonagall stood there, Snape's face sneering and McGonagalls furious. Malfoy released Harry and put his wand away. "Just a friendly argument Professors, no harm done." "Move along then please Draco, all of you" Snape said. "Wait, McGonagall cried, "Aren't you going to punish them Snape, you heard what Malfoy was saying." "I heard nothing Professor, he said to her, mild surprise on his face. "Nothing happened here". She fumed. "Well, I'll just have to tell Dumbledore about this then wont I". She headed out. "As you wish" Snape called after her. He glanced at Harry. "I wouldn't be alone if I were you Potter, you don't know who's about." He then walked out behind the gang of Slytherins who were all pointing and shouting insults at Harry.  
  
Harry looked after them furiously, feeling hatred and anger for all of them, especially Snape. Some member of the order he is, Harry thought bitterly. Ginny and Hermione walked back in and looked at Harry. Harry sighed. They had obviously passed McGonagall.  
  
The train moved along nicely with no other interruptions and they all finally arrived at Hogwarts. After their trip on the Thestrals, which still freaked Harry out, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Neville who had joined them, headed towards the Entrance Hall. A lonely figure hid behind a wall watching them. Ron sighed. He hated all of this but what could he do. He needed information and only one person could give it to him. He had to do as he was told.  
  
He walked out behind the wall but a hand grabbed him and shoved him back against it, out of sight. "What did you think you were doing Weasley", Malfoy hissed. "I don't know what you are talking about." "Yes you do, you think I'm stupid? You sent up that bang with brought Snape and McGonagall running, with your wand." "You protected Potter." "I didn't Malfoy ok, I wouldn't." Malfoy glared at him. "I'm doing you a favour Weasel, never forget that. Now, you want something and I've promised ill give it to you if you keep your end of the bargain." "I did as you asked Malfoy," Ron snapped back. I want my information now." Malfoy smiled. "What's the hurry Weasley, all in good time. You say what I tell you say, do as I tell you to do and you'll get your revenge then, I swear to you". Ron looked defeated and Malfoy smiled. "Now, run along then, I'll be in touch." Ron snarled at him but headed towards the school. Malfoy chuckled and sauntered towards the waiting Crabbe and Goyle. "Everything's just great," he told them and they guffawed and the three of them walked away, never noticing Luna Lovegood hiding in the shadows, listening to everything they had said. She emerged, her eyes big. Ron, a traitor?? She didn't believe it. What was she going to do?  
  
Wow, knackered now. Hope you liked that chapter, please R&R. 


	8. Friends and Enemies

Chapter 8 - Friends and Enemies  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Neville entered the Great Hall. All the tables were laid out in the usual way and the Students were chatting together, waiting for the Sorting of the 1st years to begin. Harry wondered what they were talking about, if they all now believed totally that he faced Voldemort. He glanced over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Cho Chang looking at him. She smiled uncertainly. He nodded back. He had started to get very close to Cho last year until memories of Cedric Diggory and unstoppable waterworks got in the way. It had also been a friend of Cho's, Marietta that had nearly got Harry and his DA team into serious trouble. Harry still half blamed Cho for that. He felt a hand on his arm and looked to see Hermione link her arm through his and smile at him. He smiled back and stole another glance at Cho. He was pleased to see she had noticed the tenderness between Harry and Hermione and she did not look happy. Harry then happened to notice Luna Lovegood sitting a few places down from Cho and she was staring at him, muttering. He smiled at her. She quickly looked away. Harry shrugged to himself. Luna had always been a bit strange.  
  
He turned and sat down with the others at the Gryffindor table. Ron was sat further down, between Parvati and Lavender. He didn't look at Harry or Hermione but did glance at Ginny. Harry frowned to himself and then joined in a conversation Seamus and Dean were having about the current transfers in the Quidditch league. Apparently Darren Bucksham had just moved from Pickelford United to their main rivals Waggley Wanderers and it has caused a bit commotion. Harry tried to look interested but he did feel there were many more important things to be concerned about rather then Quidditch players. He supposed it was best for people to try and carry on as normal.  
  
A hush fell around the hall as Professor Dumbledore got to his feet. "The sorting shall begin in a few moments time but first I would like to say a few words about recent events. I believe there is no longer any doubt for you or your families that Voldemort has returned and is attempting to once again take over our world. Some of you knew this last year and did all they could to spread the word and ready themselves and for this I am grateful." He stole a look at Harry and Hermione at this point. "Others of you may not have been quite so prepared to do your bit against the coming evil. I hope, after some time, that will change." Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins snorted at this. Harry felt his temper rise again. Why had Dumbledore let those pigs back in? "Many of you lost people close to you last time round and I know certain people here have already lost friends or family members to Voldemorts "cause" this time. The blame for this lies at Voldemorts door and at his only. I'm sorry for your pain and offer my condolence but now is not the time to loose heart and turn to other paths. Now is the time to be strong and pull together, as the Sorting Hat advised you this time last year. We at Hogwarts are strongest when we fight together. Any personal grudges must be put aside from now on or I swear to you, Voldemort will win and even I cannot imagine what this world would be like then. Be strong my friends and do not be afraid." Dumbledore paused. The hall was silent. Harry glanced at Malfoy who had turned very red whilst listening to Dumbledores speech. He noticed Harry looking at him and sneered. Harry glared back. Dumbledore was speaking again. "And now, we shall begin the sorting" and then the huge doors swung open and in walked McGonagall and a load of very small children, looking scared. A few older children followed, one, Harry noticed, was quite stunning looking. "Who are they"? He asked Hermione. "Too big to be first years", she answered. " I guess they've been transferred to this school from another." The sorting then began, with McGonagall calling out each child's name, putting the sorting hat on their heads and the hat yelled out which House they were going to.  
  
"Arbuckle, Giles" became a Hufflepuff.  
  
"Coldsaw, Pearl" became a Ravenclaw.  
  
The sorting continued as Harry found his interest waving back to the young girl with long flowing blond hair and bright blue eyes. She stood quietly, watching the Sorting with interest. Harry noticed that 2 other people were watching her closely - Ron and Malfoy.  
  
He then cheered loudly along with the rest of his house as, "Freckles, Barnie" became a Gryffindor, as did "Gerkenheiner, Boris".  
  
"Parlyton, Nancy" was put into Slytherin and finally the tall blond girl was called.  
  
Harry gasped as McGonagall read out her name, "Umbridge, Selina". Selina walked up the steps daintily and was quickly put into Slytherin. Harry saw Malfoy clapping very loudly as Selina smiled and went to join them. Malfoy pushed Pansy Parkinson out of the way, allowing the new girl room to sit down next to him.  
  
Harry looked at his fellow Gryffindors. They all seemed to be just as shocked as he was. "Cant be" Neville said, "Cant be a relation to Dolores Umbridge, can she?" They all looked at the girl again nervously. Even Ron was looking at her with disdain. Dolores Umbridge had been their Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher last year and they had all hated her. She was sent by the ministry to spy on Dumbledore and the students and she had taken a very nasty dislike to Harry. Harry then smiled when he thought about the last team he had seen Umbridge. In a bed in the Infirmary after a rather rough meeting with some centaurs. Hermione had started talking "There's no way Dumbledore would have allowed Umbridge's daughter to come here". "She's not 'er daughter," a gruff voice said from behind them. "Hagrid!" Harry yelled. "How ya doing Harry?" Hagrid asked with concern on his face. "I heard about, well, everything." He turned to look at Malfoy. "Im fine, Hagrid really. How about you?" "Been doing lots of work" Hagrid said cheerfully, and then lowered his voice. "Ya know, for "you know what". Anyway, just watch out ok, that's Umbridge's niece over there and I don't need to tell you that she's not to be trusted. Been sent over here from Beauxbatons. Apparently, they couldn't control her. Dumbledore took her on though, gave her a chance, great man Dumbledore." Hermione joined in the conversation. "How's Grawp, Hagrid." "He's great thanks Hermione, been behaving himself much better lately. Maybe you two will come and visit him soon?" Hagrid at this looked up at Ron, who turned away from the Half Giant. Hagrid frowned. "Better get back up to the table then you two, see you later. He smiled at both of them then made his way up the Hall, talking to anyone he knew but Harry noticed he walked past Ron without a word.  
  
Soon, all the Sorting had finished and the students were settling down again. Dumbledore stood again, waved his hand once and said simply "Lets eat" and loads of delicious looking food appeared on the tables. Everyone started happily eating and chatting to their neighbours excitedly. Very soon, all the plates were cleared and students started to disappear up to their dormitories. Harry, Hermione and Ginny stood up and started walking out.  
  
A cold voice said behind them. "Potter, I want to introduce to someone." Harry sighed and turned around. "Malfoy, I know who she is and quite frankly, I'm not very interested. Piss off back to Slytherin Central will you"? Malfoy smirked. "Selina, this is Harry Potter, who as you can see, is a total loser. This is Ginny Weasley, you know all about them and Hermione Granger; she's a mudblood so not worth worrying about. Potter, this is Selina Umbridge, I think you may know her Aunt?" Harry was fuming, hand dangerously near his wand. Selina was looking him up and down. "My Aunt told me all about you." She said in high, clipped tones. "Told me you are a liar and that you like to get attention. I want nothing to do with you, or your friends. Remove yourselves from my path, now." Harry gazed at her in total astonishment. Ginny and Hermione were both speechless. Malfoy roared with laughter. "As you can see, she's great!" He sneered and started to lead her out of the hall. She looked back at Harry and said. "And I'm glad that nasty Spy Sirius Black got what he deserved, my Aunt told me all about your close relationship with him. I guess you will head down the same path, Potter." Malfoy laughed again and started Barking and panting to Harry. Harry flew at Malfoy, completely losing his head. He dragged him against the wall and got out his wand. Malfoy just smirked. "You ever do that again and I will make you very sorry. As your dead Dad should have told you, I'm the only one who can defeat your Dark Lord, so just have a guess at what I could do to you." Harry released Malfoy when Hermione and Ginny grabbed his arms and pulled. "Didn't do anything in the Weasels house the other day did you. Oh and what did you think of your Parents old house? Cosy?" Malfoy sneered to Harry, rubbing his arm. "What?" Harry whispered, stopping dead. Malfoy gave him a strange look, glanced at Hermione who had covered her mouth and Ginny who had shut her eyes and smirked. "Didn't tell him, did you mudblood. Yes Potter, that house where you had your "Top Secret" meeting was where your Parents died. Very suitable I think!" Harry tried to grab Malfoy again but this time someone else stronger was holding him back. He looked round into Ron's face. "Don't do it". Ron said to him and then quickly released him when Malfoy gave him a look. Ron then pushed past them all and headed to the common room. Malfoy laughed one more time in Harry's face then disappeared with Selina, Crabbe and Goyle who all looked delighted.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione whispered. Harry turned and looked at her and Ginny. Neville had also now joined the group. "You should have told me," he muttered to them. Then turned and ran out of the Hall. He ran straight into Dumbledore. Harry just glared at him. "You are quite correct Harry, you should have been told. I'm sorry" Dumbledore said sadly. Harry felt that familiar surge of anger go through him as he snarled at Dumbledore "You are always sorry." Then Harry turned and ran. Hermione and Ginny joined Dumbledore. "Look after him girls. He needs you. Sirius' death nearly destroyed him. He needs to get his power back, more than you could ever know," he added quietly, then turned and walked away. "Come on" Hermione whispered to Ginny.  
  
They walked up the stairs. Two people watched them go. Luna had seen everything and was very worried. How could she tell Harry about Ron now? The other person who stood crouched out of sight by the Common Room was Ron. He felt terrible. Revenge was all he had thought about since that fateful day in July. He wanted to hurt someone so badly, even Harry, but now he didn't know what he wanted. He knew Malfoy would want something else from him and whatever it was, it wouldn't be nice. Sorry Harry, he thought, I am really sorry but I have to do this, for Percy. He then walked into the Common Room not aware that Luna was watching his every move. She frowned. I have to tell Harry she thought, whatever it may do to him. She then headed to her own common room. At that exact moment, Harry felt a hot burning pain on his right arm as he got into bed and heard a voice say "Soon Harry, soon". Harry tucked himself into bed, shakily. Sirius, he thought, I need you, please?" but of course, there was no answer as Harry drifted slowly off to sleep. 


	9. Mark of Trouble

Sorry haven't updated for a couple of days. Been to the coast and now raring to go! OK, hope you like this one!  
  
Chapter 9 - Mark of trouble  
  
Harry had had trouble getting to sleep that night. He felt terrible and betrayed. How could no one had told him? They had watched him walk around the place where his parents had died and not said a word? The anger was building inside him. Which room? His mind was wandering now. Which room was it? Maybe that meeting room which had once been a bedroom. He rolled over listening to Ron snore in the next bed. What was it with Ron too? He had stopped him from attacking Malfoy but why? He looked at the clock. 4.15am. He had to try to get some sleep as he had potions in the morning and the last thing he needed was to be to tired to concentrate. Snape would just love a reason to fail him. He suddenly thought - he hadn't even asked the others what their OWL results were. Would he still be in potions with Hermione? He hoped against hope that he would be. Finally he dozed off slowly back to sleep but revisited the house again in his dreams.  
  
He awoke again to someone pulling at him. "Gerroff!!" he mumbled kicking at the person. "Harry" Neville yelled. "You'll be late for potions, come on!" "Have you got potions?" Harry asked Neville, bleary eyed. Neville laughed, "You gotta be joking! I just scrapped an acceptable! I've got Divination. But you better hurry, come on!!"  
  
Harry got out of bed and dressed as fast as he could. He glanced up and saw Ron putting his shoes on. He swallowed and unsure, asked him "Have you got Potions with me". "Yes" Ron snapped back "Why, surprised I managed to pass are you? I think you'll find I was always better at potions then you." Harry just gaped at him and the spun him round. "WHAT is your problem? I've said I'm really SORRY about Percy, what more do you expect me to say?" Ron shoved Harry away from him. "Don't touch me!" Ron yelled back. "Don't you understand, there is nothing you CAN say. I should have listened to Percy about you! If I had, then he would still be alive. I hate you Potter! Now get away from me!! Ron then sent Harry sprawling into his bedside desk and everything fell to the ground with a crash. Seamus rushed over. "What the hell is going on?" He shouted. Harry was holding on to the desk for support, panting. Ron was stood there, fists clenched. Harry was the first to recover. "Nothing Seamus, everything is fine," he answered, holding his arm, which was burning again. "Have you and Dean got potions?" "Yeah, unfortunately!" "Then lets go" Harry said quickly. Seamus called to Dean, who joined them. They both glanced to Ron who was now looking the other way, picking his things up off the floor. "Come on" Harry said quickly and the three of them left. Ron turned and watched them go and quickly rubbed his eyes as a tear rolled down his face.  
  
Harry, Seamus and Dean soon arrived outside Potions class, awaiting the arrival of Professor Snape with expected dread. Hermione was already there and moved towards Harry, smiling. She glanced around and looked back at Harry. "Where's Ron" she asked and then added - "Harry, there is blood on your hand." He looked down and then wiped the blood on his robes. "That would be Ron pushing me around in the dorm," he told her, scowling. She shook her head in despair, touched his hand and stroked it. He suddenly realised how much better his hand felt and took hers. She smiled shyly at him. They both looked around and saw Ron, who had been watching them. When he saw them look at him, he glared and turned away but couldn't remove the jealous look on his face quickly enough.  
  
At the moment, Malfoy and Selina, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, came striding up the corridor, pushing anyone who dared to be in their path out of the way. "Why Potter!" Malfoy exclaimed, noticing straightaway that Harry still had hold of Hermione's hand. "Don't tell me you fancy the mudblood!" Harry took a step towards him but Hermione gripped his hand tighter and gave him a warning look. Both Malfoy and Selina laughed at him. They too were holding hands. Hermione then turned to them both. "Malfoy, I'm not surprised you've decided to pull Selina, after all, you were after her aunt all last year weren't you?" The Gryffindors howled with laughter. Harry gazed at Hermione. It wasn't often he saw her THAT angry. "Oh and Selina," Hermione went on, "how is your Aunt? Still terrified of horses?" She then made Click clack noises and again all the Gryffindors laughed. Hermione then went quiet and moved closer to Malfoy so only he could hear her. "You'd better leave Harry alone Draco, or I will get very angry. You may be good at the Cruciatus curse but I'd bet I'm better, what do you reckon?" Malfoy went a bit red and glared at Hermione. "Some day, Mudblood" he snarled, "some day!" He then pulled Selina away, who was also looking daggers at Hermione. "An interesting speech Miss Granger," a cold voice said from behind Harry. "But teasing a young man who has recently lost his Father is not very nice is it? Ten points from Gryffindor and it will be 20 more Potter, if you say ONE word!" Snape then snarled at Harry and strode into the Dungeon, all the students slowly following him in. Harry noticed that Ron walked in with Malfoy and frowned.  
  
Inside, Harry sat in his normal seat but Hermione sat beside him instead of Ron. Ron took the desk beside Hermione. Snape stood at the front of class, sneering at everyone. "Welcome to your new Portions class. I was very surprised that so many of you received such satisfactory grades (his eyes lingered on Harry) and am very pleased to have got rid of some, shall we say, dead wood. "Longbottom", said Malfoy in a loud voice and all the Slytherins laughed, Selina especially. Snape's lips curled. "Yes indeed," he said. Harry glared at him, he couldn't think of one likeable thing about Severus Snape. He had despised Harry's father, which Harry had seen last year and due to Harry being James son, had also always despised Harry. Snape was continuing "This years studies will be extremely harder than anything you have done before and if anyone believes they are not up to scratch, must leave my classroom now, as I refuse to teach anyone who is not totally committed to achieving their best possible NEWT grade. Is that totally understand?" he hissed and the class muttered their acknowledgement. "Good", he said unkindly. "You will today attempt to mix an Invisibility potion. This is very advanced and I believe not above any of you - he smirked at Harry - "well, maybe above "some" of you. I am aware certain members of us have an invisibility cloak. Those of us who do not important enough to own such belongings have to turn ourselves invisible the hard way". All the Slytherins chuckled. Snape turned his back on Harry who was glaring at him. Snape headed up the classroom. "All ingredients are on the black board and I will be testing each of you on your mixture at the end of the lesson. Be aware that if any of the ingredients are not put in to your cauldron exactly as I have described, there will be some very unsatisfactory results. Should this occur, I will be very displeased. You may begin."  
  
The lesson started off reasonably well. Harry was very careful to do everything Snape had advised them to do; there was no way he was going to let the long nosed greasy git make fun of him again. He looked over at Hermione who gave him a friendly smile. It seemed all was ok there too. He stole a glance at Ron who again looked very miserable. Good, Harry thought, he had tried really hard and Ron had spat on him. Well, if that's what Ron wants, so be it. He returned to concentrating on his mixture. "Hermione, hissed Seamus, "could you just check this for me?" Hermione made sure Snape was up the other on of the class and had nipped to Seamus' desk. Harry noticed her gaze at the yellowing liquid and give Seamus the thumbs up. She then hurried back to her desk and got there just as Shape glared over at Harry and her. Harry added his last ingredient, "powdered Gemstone" and stirred his potion clockwise twice and then anti clockwise once. He watched Hermione do the same thing and she nodded to him. He watched his mixture go a greeny yellow and waited for the rest of the class to complete as well, praying it was the right colour.  
  
He heard a gasp from beside him and looked at Hermione. She was staring at her mixture in horror. Harry, want colour has yours gone? "greeny yellow, why, is that wrong." She looked at him worriedly. "No, its right but mine has gone bright pink" she hissed. She looked at it again, swallowed then cried, "Harry get down!" And then her cauldron exploded, just missing Harry and Hermione but soaking Dean and Seamus to the skin in thick pink slime. They sat open mouthed and gazed first at Hermione and then at themselves in shock. "Hermione Granger!" shouted Snape as he rushed towards her. "What did I tell you? Do exactly as I directed, you stupid girl. Too busy concentrating on immature crushes weren't you?" And he jerked his head in Harry's direction. Hermione was close to tears. "Look at the state of this room!" Hermione stammered "But Sir, I did everything that was on the board just as you wrote it Sir" then she went quiet as Snape slowly moved closer to her. "I see, so it was my instructions that were incorrect was it? Then tell me girl, why you added moonstone when Gemstone was quite obviously written instead?" Hermione gazed at the bottle in her hand and indeed, it was the wrong ingredient. She looked back at him in fear. "Get out, you little fool and you will have detention tomorrow evening. 30 points from Gryffindor, now get out of my sight!!" Hermione gave a loud sob and turned and fled. Snape waved his wand at the mess on the floor and it disappeared. Harry was staring at him with hatred. He then glanced at Ron, who too had managed to completely avoid any of the mess. He wouldn't meet Harry's eyes. Harry frowned, understanding. Selina and Malfoy both winked at Harry and he tried to ignore them. Why would Ron mess up Hermione's potion? It made no sense. He would find out though, he swore that. He poured some of his potion into a vial and waited for Snape to get to him, dread rising in him.  
  
Hermione didn't stop running until she was a long way from the dungeons. She couldn't understand what had happened. She was sure that bottle had said "Gemstone." How could she have got it so wrong? An uncomfortable feeling went through her - Ron. He could have charmed the bottle when she turned to help Seamus behind her. But why, what had she done to him? She decided class must be over by now and decided to head back to the dungeons to meet Harry, she needed to speak to him. She turned around and screamed in horror. Sirius stood in front of her. She backed away from him, shaking her head. He moved closer and put his hand up. "Hermione Granger", he said softly "please do not be afraid, I've come to warn you - for Harry's sake". "What?" she stammered. "I mean why.." he hushed her with another wave of his hand. "You must tell him Hermione, tell him everything is not as it seems. There is great danger for all. He must be kept safe or all will fall." Hermione stared at him, not understanding. "Sirius, this doesn't make any sense, protect who? Harry?" "Go Hermione, time is running out. Go." And Sirius vanished. Hermione just stared open-mouthed at where he had stood, turned and ran.  
  
In potions, Harry was still waiting for Snape to get to his desk. He felt fury when he looked at Ron. He would kill him! OK, he'd lost Percy but Harry had lost so many people himself. He just didn't accept that was reason enough for Ron to act the way he was. Snape was in front of Ron now. Ron merely looked back at the Professor. "Stand" Snape told him and he did as he was told. "Open your mouth Mr Weasley". Ron did so and Snape dropped some of the potion into his mouth and Ron's arms and legs vanished. Harry knew what was coming. At least 5 points were about to be taken from Gryffindor. Instead, to his greatest astonishment Snape said with a small smile, "a good effort Mr Weasley, you needed to stir the mixture more vigorously but still, not bad. A pass for you." Snape then waved his wand and all of Ron reappeared. Harry couldn't believe it. Snape had never been nice to Ron as Ron was Harry's friend. Of course, Harry thought bitterly, he's not my friend now is he? Snape probably knows and this is his way of awarding Ron. Harry glared at Snape as he got to his desk. "Get up Potter and open your mouth now! Snape snapped. Harry sighed and got up. Unlike Ron, all of him vanished except for his feet. "Useless Potter" Snape told him. "You didn't add enough eye of unicorn! 5 points from Gryffindor for your inability to read." Snape waved his wand and Harry stood there once again, his face black with rage. Snape sneered and moved along. He passed all the Slytherins except one - Selina Umbridge. When he got to her desk, he looked at her with distaste. "You are Dolores Umbridge's niece, yes?" he asked her coldly. "I am Professor" she answered and actually gave him a kind of little courtesy! Snape continued to look down his nose at her. "This potion is far to pale, Miss Umbridge. I have no choice but to fail this. You will not vanish at all from this attempt, maybe just go slightly fainter. I warn you, I shall expect better from my NEWT students, especially those in my own house. Do I make myself clear?" Selina expression had changed dramatically and her beautiful face had gone quite twisted and ugly. Harry realised she now resembled her Aunt. She nodded at Snape and turned her back on him. He sneered and then moved on.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like 6 hours instead of 2, Snape announced, "Class dismissed." Ron headed of immediately and Harry gave chase. He grabbed him just down the hall, out of Snape's earshot. "You did that didn't you, you messed up Hermione's mixture somehow. I want to know why." Ron's ears went pink and he pushed Harry away. "It wasn't me, it's not my fault she did her potion wrong." Harry frowned, he was still very angry. "OK, then why was Snape so pleased with you" "I don't know Potter, maybe it was because I worked hard that lesson, unlike you," Harry grabbed for his wand, as did Ron. "I don't know what is with you Weasley, but I'm not taking any more of your crap!" Someone got in between them. "Stop it" Ginny Weasley yelled "Both of you". Ron glared at his little sister but he seemed unable to shout at her. "Fine, Potter will be pleased you saved him Ginny" and with that turned on his heel, putting his wand away. Harry shouted after him "Who would have thought you'd turn about to be another Malfoy, Ron". Ron didn't reply. "What was all that about" Ginny asked Harry. "Nothing Ginny", he said, "just leave it ok" and he marched away, still fuming.  
  
Ron was walking slowly, thinking. Malfoy had told him to charm the label on Hermione's bottle. He had promised him some lessons if he did as he said, and ruining one class for Hermione seemed not a bad swap. Now though, he felt awful. Hermione has been so upset and Harry so angry. He didn't really want to keep this up but he knew he had too. Malfoy was the only one who would help him. He was just deciding what he would do in the two-hour break for lunch when someone called his name. He turned around and sighed. It was only Loony Lovegood. "Hi Luna, what do you want", he asked her. She looked him up and down. "You are Ron aren't you?" She asked him. "Erm, yes, I think so," he answered. "Right, I can talk to you then." She said quietly. "OK Luna, what's wrong," he asked wearily. "Harry is your friend. He would help you, whatever was wrong. Not everyone here are your friends, they don't want to help you. Don't do anything stupid Ron", she finished her eyes on him. "OK Luna, I won't," He then added to her in a hissed voice, "You should watch your own back, not mine." He started to turn away. "Ron, I could help you," Luna called. "Keep away from me Luna," he called back. "For your own good."  
  
Harry was halfway to the Common room when the voice he despised called to him again. "Potter, I need a word". Harry cursed under his breath and turned round to face Snape. "Yes Professor?" Snape eyed him. "I tried to speak to you at the end of my class but you seemed to be in a hurry. Any problems you wish to tell me about?" Harry said nothing "Thought not" Snape said, a nasty look on his face. "It seems the Headmaster wishes us to continue our Occlumency lessons." Harry frowned and Snape noticed. "Yes Potter, that was my reaction too. But the Headmaster is most anxious. Therefore, you will come to my office from tomorrow everyday until I am satisfied you have mastered Occlumency enough." Harry was not happy. Dumbledore knew what a disaster these lessons had been last year and had admitted to Harry it was a mistake to get Snape to teach him. "I think Dumbledore would prefer" Harry started but Snape interrupted him. "Professor Dumbledore trusts my ability to teach you this Potter. He taught me after all." Harry was surprised at this. Snape knew he had said too much. "Enough, you will be at my office at 8.00pm. Do not be late!" And with that Snape turned and disappeared downstairs.  
  
Harry stood where he was for a moment. Why would Dumbledore teach Snape Occlumency? Did Voldemort try to enter Snape's mind as well? Harry was still pondering this when someone touched his shoulder. He spun round, wand at the ready. "God Harry, you are jumpy!" exclaimed Cho Chang who had backed away from him quickly. "Oh, sorry Cho", how are you"? He said hurriedly, putting his wand away. "I'm ok, I wanted to see you to say I'm sorry about last year. I was an idiot," she added quietly. Harry felt uncomfortable. "That's fine Cho, really. I was really moody last year, not at my best either." "Yes, but you didn't keep dissolving into tears did you?" She smiled. He grinned back. "No that's true, anyway forget it ok, I'm happy to be friends." He turned to go but Cho grabbed his arm. "That's just it Harry, I'd like to be more then friends. I do really like you. I know I told you that last year but I really do mean it." Her eyes were staring in to his. Harry was aware how lovely looking she was as she stepped towards him. He hesitated but wasn't sure why. "Erm, listen Cho, I'm sorry but this isn't really what I need right now." Cho looked hurt but smiled. "I don't blame you, I'll give you time but think about it ok? She kissed him on the cheek. There was a moments quiet, then Cho said "So, you playing Quidditch again?" Harry suddenly remembered he had been thrown off the team last year but that had been by Umbridge, he was sure everything was ok now. "Yeah, I guess so, haven't heard differently anyway. You?" Cho grinned "Oh yes, I know I was awful last year but I've been practising really hard and Ravenclaw haven't been doing any tryouts for a new one so I guess we'll still be against each other." She laughed. Harry smiled back but suddenly gasped from the pain in his right arm. "You alright Harry" Cho said with concern "Yeah, I'm fine" Harry lied but he turned away from Cho when he felt his right arm move without him wanting it too. He realised it was trying to get his wand. The urge to attack Cho was unbearable. He fought with all his might then turned around. "I'll catch you later Cho" Harry called after her as he headed off as fast as he could.  
  
Cho stared after him, then shrugged. Harry Potter had always been odd but he was so cute! She was annoyed at herself for driving him away last year. Guess Ill just have to try harder this time round, she said to herself, then turned to head back to her common room, and walked straight in to Hermione. She gasped and dropped her bag. "Now who's jumpy?" Hermione asked her coldly. "Well, you shouldn't stand in people's ways should you?" Cho replied coldly and picked up her books. "What were you talking to Harry about?" Hermione demanded. "None of your business", Cho snapped back. Hermione scowled at her. "Harry is my friend so he IS my business. He has been through enough and doesn't need you playing your little games with him again." "Well", Cho answered, smiling at Hermione now. "I think that's up to Harry don't you?" Hermione glowered at her. "Anyway," Cho continued, still smiling sweetly, "You want to be more than friends with Harry don't you? That really what you are worried about". "Hermione went red and raising her voice said, "don't be ridiculous." Cho laughed at her and started to walk away. "OK, suit yourself" Cho said as she walked. She looked back at Hermione, who glared at her. "As if Harry would be interested in you anyway, I mean, look at you and then look at me." She giggled at Hermione then wandered off. Hermione stared after her and wiped her eyes. She felt oddly empty, then turned and walked slowly back to her common room, her head down.  
  
Harry was rushing along the corridor as fast as he could. What had happened? He wanted to attack Cho then, but why? His arm was still burning and his scar was hurting him too. He felt anger inside him and knew Voldemort was annoyed about something, wherever he was. Harry knew where he had to go, he had to see Dumbledore and show him the mark left by the Ravenscar. He didn't know exactly what was happening, but he wouldn't bet against it being to do with that mark.  
  
He arrived at Dumbledore's door and went to knock but paused when he heard talking inside. He recognised Dumbledore and McGonagall's voices and they were speaking quite loudly. Harry pressed his ear against the door to listen. He heard McGonagall say, "But Albus, are you sure?" Dumbledore answered her with "Yes, Minerva, all the signs point to Harry." "Well, we have to fetch him now" McGonagll said and Harry heard footsteps. He listened even more, trying to pick up every single word. "No Minerva," Dumbledore said "We cannot tell him until we are sure what this will mean. He is in greater danger than ever now and I must protect him, not just for his sake but also for all our sakes. You must not tell the Order yet either Minerva, not until I have prepared everything for what we are going to face. Just keep an eye on him Professor, he must be kept safe, at all costs." Harry then rushed away from the door as the footsteps came closer. The door opened and McGonagall walked out, looking very solemn. Harry watched her go and slipped down the wall on to the floor, head in hands. How much was he supposed to take? What was he being protected for? And what IS he? He wanted to charge in and demand answers from Dumbledore but he couldn't. He realised how tired he was, any hungry and decided to head to the Hall for lunch. He walked ion, lost in thought, until he bumped right into someone. "Sorry he mumbled. "I should think so" came a curt voice. Harry looked into Selina Umbridge's face. His arm burned again and he grabbed it, gasping in pain. "Yes" he heard Selina say quietly. He looked up at her again. She was smiling at him. "It hurts, doesn't it?" He stared at her as she pushed past him and headed out of sight, without saying another word.  
  
Wow, that took me a while to type. Still I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get the next chapter posted in the next couple of days. Anyway, please let me know what you think.  
  
Thanks to everyone for their reviews, sorry I can't reply to you all. I'm glad you are enjoying my story. 


	10. A Welcome Return

Thanks to my latest reviewers! I hope you enjoy this instalment. Let me know what you think!  
  
Chapter 10 - A welcome return  
  
Harry ate his lunch alone in the Great Hall, he assumed it was because he was later then usual but he was concerned that none of his friends were in the hall. He had looked for Hermione for a while after he saw Selina but he hadn't found her, he assumed she was busy so he decided to leave her alone. A few Slytherins were pointing and laughing at him from the other side of the Hall but he was used to that. Idiots, Harry thought, they always have to do what Malfoy and his cronies tell them. He finished his plate and headed back to his Common Room. Only 20 minutes until Defence Against the Dark Arts, he noticed from his timetable. He smiled at this. DADA was by far his best subject, and this years teacher just could NOT be any worse than Umbridge?  
  
He turned a corner and almost sent Hermione and Ginny flying. Hermione instantly looked down at the floor. "Hi" she said to him quietly. "Hi," he replied, giving her a very odd look. "Erm, she said, very flustered, "I saw you talking to Cho earlier." Harry shrugged at this. "Oh yeah, she needed a chat.." He stopped short his eyes on Hermione. Why did she look so unhappy? "Anyway", Ginny said, quickly, "Hermione needs to chat to you now Harry, I'll leave you two to it" and she hurried away, seemingly relieved. "Lets go in here", Hermione said, jerking her towards an abandoned classroom. Harry followed Hermione in; still unsure of what he had done to upset his friend. "Ok, Harry," Hermione began; Harry noticed she seemed to be finding the right words to say. "I saw - someone - who gave me a message to give you, I saw him when I was sent out of Potions". Harry quickly felt his temper rise. "Yeah, I know that was Ron's fault, I'll." "Harry please!" Hermione snapped, "this is more important than Ron!" She looked down. Harry stared at her and then said slowly "Who Hermione, who gave you the message?" Hermione swallowed "He said you had to protect someone, a him, and that all was not as it seemed and." Hermione gasped in pain as Harry grabbed her arms. "WHO?" He actually shook her. "Sirius!" Hermione cried, then gave a sob. "It was Sirius Harry, I swear". Harry just looked in to her eyes for a moment then turned away. He felt his scar burn and grimaced. "Why show himself to you?" He whispered, not looking at her. "Sorry?" she asked him. "He should have come to ME" I need him Hermione!" he roared at her. She gaped at him in despair and tried to put her arms round him. He pushed her away. "Just leave alone ok?" and with that he ran, leaving Hermione staring after him, her hand over her mouth.  
  
Harry ran and ran, he certainly didn't want any Slytherins see him cry. He shouldn't have shouted at Hermione like that but the unfairness of it was too much for him to cope with. He had pleaded with Sirius to come and see him, help him and now he had come back but it was Hermione he had wanted to talk to. It didn't make any sense to Harry. He was still deep in thought when he headed past the DADA classroom. Someone grabbed him. "This way, I think Harry. You are in my class I believe" came a familiar voice. Harry swung round, "Professor Lupin!!!" Harry was so happy, he could have hugged him. Lupin grinned back. "It seems the Ministry are desperate to appease Dumbledore at the moment", he told him, then added in a quiet voice "though I have no idea why!" Harry laughed. "Its great, Professor, really!" Lupin rubbed his nose then. "I'm expecting some rough treatment of course, many parents still regard me as dangerous and one certain teacher is more than happy to help them believe it." Harry frowned, he knew Lupin was talking about Snape. "Not that that is going to bother me, I have a job to do" he added, serious now. "Professor Lupin", "Hi again, Sir!" "Good to see you again Professor!" All the other students were as happy to see Lupin again was Harry was, especially Hermione who actually gave him a kiss on the cheek! Harry took her to one side "I'm sorry, Hermione. I was upset" she smiled at him. "Its fine Harry, I don't understand why he came to me anymore than you do, but I think we should tell Lupin." She inclined her head towards their teacher. Harry went to agree but then a pain flew though his arm and he cursed. Hermione saw him turn away from her and grabbed his left arm. He looked back at her and smiled. "Best not to I think," he said to her" not until we know what Sirius meant". She didn't agree with this but shrugged. Harry should deal with all this his own way. She held out her hand to Harry, who was now rubbing his arm, "Lets go in", she said to him. He glanced at her "Yeah ok, lets" but didn't say anything else to her. Hermione noticed that Harry continued to rub his right arm as he walked into the classroom and sat down. She sat beside him. She looked round at Ron, who was also watching Harry. She frowned.  
  
Lupin stood at the front of his class and waited for silence. He didn't have to wait long, everyone was excited about him being back. "So, how have you all been and what have my, ahem, replacements been like then?" Everyone started shouting at once. "Awful Professor, "you are the best, Sir" they all yelled. Lupin held up a hand and laughed. "Well, I was replaced by a madman and a ministry spy who, well, is quite mad, but I will take that as a compliment! I must add one other thing, if any of you have a problem that I am a werewolf or fear for your safety, you should speak now. Professor Snape has kindly volunteered to teach anyone who feels threatened". No one said a word and Lupin gave them a small smile. "OK, on with business". They all sat up straight. "Now, I understand from the Headmaster that you were all held back last year. Although some of you find your own answers to that problem." He looked at Harry, who gave him a small smile. "For those of you who don't know, Harry Potter was teaching a small group DADA lessons, to be prepared for Voldemorts, come now, you know you must not be afraid of the name, return. He proved to be a fine teacher. Now, Myself, Professor Dumbledore and Harry of course, believe it is best to continue this group. I advise all of you too go and learn as much from Harry as you can. He is after all, the only person in this room who has faced Voldemort." Harry went red at this and found his hand clutching his right arm again. "Harry, I would like you too see me after this lesson, to discuss the best times for the meetings." Harry nodded. "Good," Lupin said, then turning back to the class.  
  
"Right", he said, clasping his hands together, "today, aim going to teach you a new spell. It should be used only in defence as can be just as dangerous to the caster if used in attack as to the victim as the spell can backfire terribly. The spell is called "protecta" and had the power to force numerous enemies to the ground and hold them there." Harry looked her Hermione, who gave him a knowing smile. "A couple of you know this spell already, I've been told. Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom, step up here please." Neville and Hermione joined Lupin at the front of the class. Many were surprised. They all expected Hermione to know the spell but Neville? Harry knew better. He had watched how hard Neville had worked in the DADA lessons. It was no surprise to him that Neville had continued his studies through the summer. Lupin was speaking quietly to the two pupils and then gestured to a table in the corner. They headed over there and sat down, talking in low voices. "The rest of you will read about Protecta and begin trying it on each other. Ron, perhaps you would partner Harry?" They glanced at one another and Ron nodded once. "Good!" Lupin said, still very jolly, "Get started then".  
  
Harry and Ron moved to a space over the side of the room and both got out their wands. They glared at each other, not saying a word. Harry decided he should speak first. "After three?" Ron shrugged. They counted together and both cried "protecta" at the same time. The spells collided in between them and flew harmlessly to each side. "One at a time, you too" called Lupin to them, who was helping Dean and Seamus untangle them selves from the ground. "OK, Harry said, "you first". "Protecta", Ron yelled at once". Harry fell to the ground and lay there gasping. He couldn't move a muscle. "Excellent Ron." Lupin called, beaming at him. "The release spell is "Seperante". Ron just continued to look down at Harry, who was completely helpless. Harry looked back. "Ron, RON!" Lupin snapped. "The release spell!" Everyone was now looking at Harry and Ron. "Seperante" Ron whispered and the force holding Harry lifted. He got to his feet and pointed his wand at Ron. The anger was coursing through him and he yelled "PROTECTA". Ron was caught full on by Harry's powerful spell and went flying backwards through the air and smashed into the wall the other side of the room. "Harry" Hermione was by Ron's side. "Take the spell off him, now. He's hurt." "Seperante" Harry snapped. Lupin gazed at him and watched as Hermione helped Ron to his feet. He pushed her away in anger and she backed off. Harry was looking at his one time best friend with mounting dislike. Ron stared back, hand on his wand. Everyone was still watching the 2 Gryffindors until Lupin calmly called "Ok, all of you, back to your desks please. I think it best if you start copying down the uses of the "Protecta" spell from your books. You can finish this after class. Now please". They all sat down and got out their books, Ron and Harry completely ignoring each other. Neville and Hermione continued to work away from the rest of the group, muttering to each other. Eventually, the bell rang.  
  
Lupin watched as Ron, jumped up, grabbed his books and rushed out, not looking at anyone else. "Harry, Hermione" he called "May I have a quick word with you both?" The two of them stopped and watched everyone else file out. "Harry" Lupin began, perching himself on his desk, "I want to know what is going on between you and Ron please". "I don't know to be honest with you Sir, he's been like it for ages." Harry looked down and kicked the floor. "He hates me, blames me for Percy's death". "Yes, I heard it was Ron who found his brother." Lupin then stared into space, grimly. "You must try to be patient with him Harry, Ron is a good friend to you and stood by you last year. Not that many people were willing to do that. Just give him time". Harry nodded but gave Hermione a very unconvinced look. Hermione shook her head. "I don't know why Ron is acting so nastily to Harry and ,myself, Professor Lupin", she told him. "He just seemed to have switched off, I'm worried for him". Lupins face became sympathetic. "I know, Hermione but please, just hang on in there, he will come round". Lupin turned to Harry. "How have you found starting school again Harry, other than Ron of course." "OK", Harry said "Other people have been much nicer to me than last year anyway!" "That's good," Lupin smiled. "Lupin looked at him with respect. "You are very strong Harry, James and Sirius would be proud of you." Harry turned away and Hermione looked at him with concern. Lupin swallowed. "Is there anything either of you feel you should tell me, anything that is worrying you? Harry, who had been rubbing his arm, looked up. "No Professor, we are find, right Hermione?" "Yes" she added quickly, "fine Sir". Lupin gave them both quizzical looks and then said with a smile "OK, you two, I think it's best now if." Lupin swung round to the door as Snape came flying into the room, very red in the face. "Lupin, you just come with me, now". Lupin grabbed his wand "I'm behind you Severus." Snape nodded and waited by the door. "You two, come with us, I can't leave you here.." and they all ran out of the room behind Snape.  
  
They rushed down the corridor and into a dimly lit room, where a big crowd had gathered. "Move aside" ordered Snape and the mob parted. The two professors rushed through and both looked at each other in fear. Harry and Hermione reached them and saw what they were looking at and gasped. Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw, lay on the ground. His fists were clenched in tight fists and his face was screwed up painfully, as if he was fighting against something. "He's alive", Lupin said, answering Harry's worse fears, "but barely. It looks like he's been put under the Cruciatus Curse for hours." Snape knelt down beside Lupin. "He's been like this for hours. This room is hardly used. If he had been here for much longer.." He and Lupin exchanged dark looks. Lupin stood up. "We must get him to the sick bay." He turned to the watching crowd. "Ernie, Justin, Seamus, would you please take him." They all stepped forward without a word, picked the unconscious boy up and carried him away. There was a scream as they passed the people at the back. "Michael, what's happened to him, is he dead?" Hermione rushed back through the crowd. "Ginny, its ok, he's not dead. He'll be fine." Ginny moaned "No, I can't stand this. First Percy, now Michael. Why is this happening." Hermione looked over at Harry and he mouthed "Take her out". Hermione nodded and helped Ginny out of the room. Snape's eyes seemed to linger on Harry for a moment, then he turned to Lupin and told him, "I must tell Dumbledore, remove the crowd for me." Harry then called out "who found him?" Snape turned round with a funny look at Harry. "Your young friend Mr Weasley Potter, and if he hadn't, Mr Corner would now be dead". The whole crowd gasped, some Ravenclaws cried as Snape pushed through the crowd and swept away.  
  
Harry noticed something on the ground, he glanced at Lupin, he was telling the crowd to disperse, and then picked up the object. It was a rose. Harry gazed at the crumpled flower in his hand in horror. His arm instantly started to burn so badly it made him cry out. Lupin turned and looked at him. "You ok Harry?" he asked him, worry on his lined face. "Yes sir, I'm j- just gonna go to the c-common room now." Lupin nodded and watched as Harry headed through the disappearing crowd. He got half way down the hall when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw a very pale Ron looking at him. Harry looked back. "That's what Percy looked like Harry". Ron stammered. "Ron, please talk to me." Harry responded, his eyes watery. "Ron opened his mouth then looked past Harry and his face changed. Harry turned around and glared as Malfoy and Selina walked towards him, looking excited. "Is it true, was Corner attacked?" Harry just started at him with hatred and tried to pull Ron away with him. Ron knocked Harry back and ran past Malfoy and Selina, not looking back. "You just keep upsetting him Potter." Harry moved close to Malfoy "Piss off, you sad loser and take your girlfriend with you." Malfoy went red but continued to smirk. "Ever heard this rhyme, Potter?" He started to chant, making gestures with his arms. "Roses are red, violets are blue, Someone's attacked a poor Ravenclaw, all I want to know is who?" He then laughed. "Think about it Potter!" he hissed to Harry then headed into the room with Selina, Crabbe and Goyle, obviously wanting a piece of the action.  
  
Harry held onto his arm, the pain was getting worse and worse. At that moment his Scar sprang alive, pain searing across his forehead. He knew, Voldemort was happy. He turned and ran as fast as he could, he didn't know where he was going. He was thinking desperately. Where was I today before DADA? Why can't I remember? He stopped and leant against a wall, breathing hard. He covered his eyes. "Harry", said a playful voice and he looked up quickly. "What's wrong, my sweet?" He stood up slowly. The beautiful woman was stood in front of him and she was smiling lovingly at him. "Rosenna?" He whispered, not really wanting her to reply. She laughed. "Shhhhh! That's our secret." He leant against the wall for support. She moved closer to him. "It's begun, Harry. You did a very good job earlier today." He shook his head in denial. "You're lying." She giggled and leaned forward to touch him, he flinched. "I can't touch you, my sweet, not yet. But I will, when I have the blood. You will help me Harry, you have no choice." Harry looked at her pleadingly. "Leave me alone, please." She shook her head roughly. "Can't do that, Baby. I promised my honey that I would use you." She stood up again. "Ill be back, my sweet. We've got great times ahead. See you soon!" and with that she disappeared. Harry crouched there for a moment then screamed at the top of his lungs "I won't! I'll fight you! I'm not your plaything! You hear me?" All of a sudden, both his arm and forehead blew up with pain, he fell to the floor, writhing. "Stop," he shouted. "What do you say?" Came the hated voice in his head. "Please" Harry whimpered. "Please what?" the voice said again. "Please, My Lord" Harry shouted, the pain too much for him to bear. He heard cold, high-pitched laughter in his head and the pain slowly went away, leaving Harry curled up in a ball on the floor. He shook there for a moment, trying to get his senses back. He got up onto his knees that screamed in a mixture of pain and fury. "SIRIUS" he bellowed. "HELP ME, PLEASE. I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE. HELP ME PLEASE, MUM AND DAD, I NEED YOU SO MUCH!" but nothing happened. He lay on the ground, held his stomach and sobbed and sobbed. 


	11. Painful Memories

Thanks to Angeltears and Dreamer for your comments. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Please let me know what you make of this chapter.  
  
Chapter 11 - Painful Memories  
  
Harry headed back to the Common Room after the pain finally left him. He glanced at the clock. Ten minutes until Transfiguration. He sighed. He still wanted to be an auror, it just meant having to do the hardest subjects. He had also decided to take Care of Magical Creatures and Charms. He had been very pleased to drop divination and he had always found Herbology hard. He decided he had better head off. His teacher, Professor McGonagall did not take kindly to students being late. He picked up his books and wandered out. He knew Hermione had taken, well ALL the subjects she could take. She hadn't decided what she wanted to be but Harry felt she would make a pretty good Professor and still do her charity work for House Elfs in her spare time, of course. That had become Hermiones obsession in her fourth year and she still insisted on keeping it up. He wondered what Ron had decided to take. He wished he could ask him but he just didn't recognise Ron anymore. Percy's death had turned him into a completely different person.  
  
Harry turned a corner and walked down the long corridor to the Transfiguration class. Hermione was stood outside, as were Malfoy, Selina and Ron. Harry ignored all three of them and walked up to Hermione. "I missed you earlier", she whispered to him. "You didn't even come to see how Ginny was." She seemed quite angry with him. Harry's heart sank. He just couldn't tell her the truth. "I needed to be alone Hermione", he said quietly. "I'm sorry". She just gave him a look and nodded. "I guessed it was because of Sirius," she said. He glanced at her but didn't say anything. Easier to let her think he was so cut up over Sirius, he decided. She may leave him alone then. He looked over at Ron who was standing a little away from the Slytherins. Harry realised that Ron was such a loner now. Harry couldn't understand it. Ron had always been a great people person, even more popular than Harry. After all, Harry thought bitterly, all they see when they first meet me is the scar. And hey, now ive got two! He snorted in laughter and Hermione looked at him surprised. "What's up?" she asked. "Nothing," he replied with a smile. Professor McGonagall appeared at the doorway and beckoned the students into the classroom. They all filed in and sat at their desks. Ron did sit next to Harry this time but didn't look at him.  
  
Professor McGonagall rapped her desk with her wand and the noise in the room died down. "That's better," she snapped. "I may as well start this lesson by telling you that you have all done yourselves proud and I welcome you to my NEWT class. But now, the REAL work begins." There was murmuring around the room. "You will find", Professor McGonagall, continued, "that you will be up to your eyeballs in coursework and these lessons will fly by. I believe that every single one of you are capable of getting at least an E in this class, otherwise you wouldn't be here. But now is the time to prove me right. Open your books please, and we will get started." Everyone opened their books and began copying down the new spell. "Avifors". "The spell to transform rocks and stones into living creatures", Harry read aloud. "Yes Potter, Im pleased you've regained the ability to read in MY class" she said and gave him a small smile. He grinned back. "If you master this spell Potter, you will be able to turn stones as small as a pebble into beasts to fight for you and protect you. Obviously that will not happen overnight. Come now, practice on the rocks in front of you please" she called turning to the whole class and wandering up to each group. Harry pointed his wand at the rock and said "Avifors" but nothing happened. He turned to Hermione and wasn't surprised to see she had turned her rock into a beetle. "McGonagall did say it would take time Harry", she told him with a small smile. Harry glanced around the room. Ron wasn't having any luck either and seemed to be getting very annoyed, Malfoy had managed to blow his rock up, resulting in 20 points from Gryffindor for not listening properly and Selina had made a little daisy, which everyone laughed at and she ran out of the class, sobbing. Once again, Harry found himself gazing at Neville in shock. He had created a small Eagle. "Mr Longbottom", excellent truly." McGonagall said, beaming at him. "10 points to Gryffindor and Miss Granger you may also take 10 points as the only other person to make progress today, the rest of you will continue to practice until we meet again on Thursday, I will test you all then. Off you go" she said. All the children slowly wandered out talking happily.  
  
Hermione linked arms with Harry and smiled at him. He went a little red but smiled back. "You did really well then Hermione." "Thanks" she said shyly. "My beetle wasn't a patch on Neville's eagle though". Harry grinned "and Malfoys rock exploding in a thousand pieces, that was a good moment! Hermione laughed. Just at that moment, Malfoy stalked past speaking in a loud voice to Crabbe and Goyle "That mean old bat! Embarrassing Selena like that, God knows where she went." Harry walked in front of Malfoy. "Haven't lost your new girlfriend so quickly have you Draco?" Malfoy gave Harry a dirty look. "Piss off Potter, if your favourite professor didn't give you Gryffindors such preferential treatment.." Harry snorted and Hermione gave Malfoy a look of disbelief. "You have got to be joking," she snapped "Snape is always biased for you Slytherins. Malfoy smirked at her. "That's not biased Mudblood, that taste! He hates your prat of a friend here and who could blame him. Hermione had been pushed to far. "Protecta" she shouted and Malfoy found himself on his back unable to move a muscle. Harry laughed in surprise. "Come on Harry", Hermione called. "Hey!" Malfoy yelled "You can't leave me like this!!" Come ON Harry!" Hermione urged. "See you lot later" she called to the watching Gryffindors who were killing themselves laughing. Hermione then shrugged, turned around and called "seperante" and there was a yell. Harry and Hermione turned around to the sound of laughing. It seemed Goyle and Crabbe were helping Malfoy up when Hermione had released Malfoy and all three of them ended up in a tangle with Crabbe on top of Mafoy. "Oi Draco", Harry yelled "I would have thought you preferred it on top!" The Gyffindors laughed harder and Malfoy gave Harry a look that could kill. "Brilliant" Harry laughed as he and Hermione ran off and stopped by the Common room, out of breath. He then bent down and kissed Hermione on the lips. He pulled back as the too of them just stared at each other. "Erm.. Sorry.. I.. have to got to see Snape now Hermione and then he was off, leaving Hermione to stare after him. She shrugged and then said quietly. "He kisses me - then thinks of Snape??" she then smiled and headed into the common room, touching her lips.  
  
Ron was walking slowly down the corridor towards the library, whistling to himself. He had got used to being alone by now. He enjoyed it, it gave him more time to think about what he would do when.. "Ron", a voice called. Ron sighed and turned "Luna, are you following me?" "You are not right, Ron." Ron laughed and rubbed his eyes. "You have no idea" he told her. "You need help Ron, please, talk to Harry and Hermione before its too late," she begged him. He walked closer to her and reached out and took Luna's hand. "I don't know what you've found out Luna, but it's too late for me to stop now. I HAVE to do this, for my family. Please Luna, stay away from me. Keep with Harry and Hermione, they are great people." He turned away. "I'd rather be with you," she whispered. He looked into her eyes and stepped nearer her. "Take care, sweetheart." He said, then rushed away. Luna watched him go, shaking her head desperately. What could she do to help him?  
  
Harry headed to Snape's office with a skip in his step. He felt happier than he had for ages. He knocked on the door and his mood soon changed when he heard Snape call "Enter". Harry walked in and closed the door. Snape nodded his head to Harry and said "Sit Potter." He sat opposite him. "Before we begin," Snape said, leaning in close to Harry, "I need to say a few words. There were some problems last year with were unfortunate. I should have allowed for your curiosity regarding your father to get the better of you and should not have reacted as I did. Therefore, I regret what happened and will now do all I can to aid you in the fight against the Dark Lord". Harry was staring at Snape, he hadn't expected this. "However, I believe there are some things that we must sort out before we begin again. Come here Potter". Harry stood slowly and joined Snape. "I wish you too look into the penseive again." Snape told him. Harry gaped back at him. "What, why?" Because I told you too!" snapped Snape, grabbed Harrys head and forced him into the mist. Harry and Snape both fell onto grass. "Recognise him??" Snape asked. Harry tuned and smiled. He was looking at his Father. "This is 4 weeks before your parents death", Snape told Harry. James screamed, Harry gasped and looked back. He realised that he was watching his Father being tortured. "No", he moaned and stepped back. Snape grabbed his arm. "watch Potter!" he hissed. "Does that hurt Potter?" a voice said from the darkness in front of James and Snape, a slightly younger Snape, walked slowly towards James. He was dressed as a death eater. "I won't tell you Severus, I wont tell you where my son is," James was shouting, through his pain. Harry's heart hurt. "Oh you will" younger Snape was saying. "The Dark Lord is coming and you will tell him, believe me Potter." Just at that moment, people started apparating into the clearing. There was a roar of "expelliarmus" by at least 3 people and Snape was knocked back, wand spinning away. Harry gasped as his mother, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore and - Peter Pedigrew ran forward. "I'll kill him" Sirius snapped, his eyes on Snape. "Yes!" squeaked Peter, "kill him Sirius!" "Wait", Dumbledore said "I wish to speak to him for a few moments. Get James back to the safe house please all of you and send Hagrid to me, even though I know he loves babysitting young Harry". Dumbledore then turned to Snape. "We need to talk my friend.." and the picture vanished. Harry looked up at Snape but Snape just said "watch" and Harry looked back. They were now in a house. Snape, as he looks now, was stood in the middle of the room and as Harry watched, got down on his knees. "Master" Snape gasped. "My young friend Severus, you have come after all, I thought you had left my side". "Never my Lord, I was merely biding my time." "You have returned then, to my service?" "Of course Lord, I was spying on that old fool Dumbledore and will continue to do so for you. Please, forgive me" "I will give you a chance, dear boy." Snape seemed to look relieved. "But you just be punished." Snape now went very pale and looked like he was preparing himself. "CRUCIO" shouted Voldemort and Snape starting twitching and screaming. Harry looked up at the real Snape, who was pale himself. "seen enough I think" Snape said and in a few moments, both of them were stood back in Snapes office.  
  
Snape sat back down in his seat and gestured for Harry to do the same, which he did. "You wonder why I showed you these memories?" Harry nodded. "Because I want you to understand Potter - not everything is as simple as it appears to be" He leant in closer to Harry "I will help you shut your mind to the Dark Lord and this time, we will work together to ensure you learn this. But, be warned Potter" he was now so close to Harry, Harry had to move back. "If you go near my memories again, you will be very sorry." Harry swallowed. "You have seen how much your Father and me hated each other and you, Harry, are your Fathers son. I hurt you, I hurt him. Never forget that." Harry looked back at Snape, fear going through him, but also respect. Snape had been tortured by Voldemort, just as Harry had been. Harry felt that he could understand Snape a little better now. "Lets begin" Snape said and as Harry took his place beside the table and prepared himself, he made up his mind to take these lessons with Snape completely seriously. He had just started to get some idea exactly how important they were and smiled at Snape as Snape said "Brace yourself now, Potter. One, Two, Three..." 


	12. Quidditch and a Kiss

Thanks to Angeltears, btw I love your story too. Dreamer, I'm glad you like my story, keep reviewing pur-lease!! And finally - Matt, thanks for your comments, please keep them coming. OK -  
  
Chapter 12 - Quidditch and a kiss  
  
Harry slept through the next few nights more soundly than he had done before that year. OK, so maybe his lessons with Snape weren't much better than last year and he did have a long way to go, but now he didn't feel so lost. If only he could find a way to keep Rosenna and Voldemort out of his head. He touched his car automatically. He hadn't felt any pain from it for a couple of days now. He burned with shame, remembering how Voldemort had made him say "My Lord". He would never tell anyone about that. He glanced at Ron's bed. Ron had got up already. Harry rubbed his eyes. Ron always got up so early these days. He never gave Harry any chance to talk to him. Ignoring him hurt Harry more than any punch Ron could have thrown. He was Harry's best friend and Harry missed Ron more than he would ever admit. He knew the day was Saturday and then smiled to himself. The Quidditch season got under way today.  
  
He loved Quidditch. The only time he felt free these days was when he was flying on his firebolt. The team had changed a lot though. He had been made Captain by McGonagall in their first practice session. Harry was overjoyed at this news and had decided to put a lot of work into it, especially as he found out that Malfoy was captain of Slytherin. Harry's team now included Ron who was Keeper and Ginny who was a chaser. Ron, he thought. Will he even talk to me? Listen to my tactics? Harry sighed and got to his feet. "Hi Harry," Neville called. "Looking forward to beating those bloody Slytherins today? I spoke to Ginny and she said you were doing really well in the practices as Captain." Harry smiled at Neville. "Yeah, its going ok, thanks Neville. I'm a bit nervous though to be honest." Neville just shrugged. "You'll be great. Our team is so much better than Slytherins this year. Everyone is playing well, even Ron." "Neville!" hissed Dean, who was stood behind him. Harry sighed, turned round and saw Ron in the doorway, looking furious. He walked towards Neville. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that?" Neville stammered "erm, oh, hi there Ron, I was just saying how well you've erm been doing lately, as keeper, y'know?" Ron glared at him. "That's weird, I thought you said that everyone was playing well, even me, why even me Neville." He stepped towards Neville who backed away from him. "I didn't mean that Ron. please.." Ron actually got out his wand and stood so close to Neville that he touched his cheek with it. Harry shoved Ron away from Neville and stood over him. "Get out!" Harry pushed Ron towards the door. "Go to the Slytherin common room, you'd fit in better there, believe me." Ron and Harry stood glaring at each other for a moment. Ron then turned and walked towards the door. He stopped but didn't turn around. "Hermione asked me tell you that she is waiting for you in the Great Hall," he then walked out and slammed the door. Harry gazed after him. "What has happened to him Harry?" Seamus asked, helping to pick Neville up off the floor. "He's gone mad," snapped Neville. "I'm sorry about his brother Harry, but at least he didn't lose someone and be forced to see what was left of them once a week" Harry felt a lump in his face and put his hand out towards Neville's shoulder. Neville gave Harry a small smile and then said, "lets go to the Hall." Seamus, Dean, Neville and Harry headed to the Hall.  
  
The Great Hall was full and all the students were chatting happily. As the Gryffindors entered, the Slytherins booed and jeered. Harry merely smiled at them and sat beside Hermione, who reached out and took his hand. "You nervous?" Harry smiled back at her. "No, not really. Just badly want to beat that smirk off his face." He glanced over at Malfoy, who was grabbed his forehead and whining in pain. Harry's face darkened. "Ignore him." Hermione said, pleadingly. She changed the subject quickly. "I'm glad Ron found you. It was good of him to go and find you." Harry frowned. Hermione sighed. "what happened" she moaned. "He had a go at Neville, he was awful Hermione." She shook he head. "Well, you know what Professor Lupin said, we have to give him time. Harry nodded but he couldn't help feeling that Ron's time had nearly run out. Ginny appeared between Harry and Hermione. "You all set boss?" she asked him. Harry grinned at Ginny. "Yeah Ginny, sure. You nervous?" Ginny laughed. "No way, I can't wait!" Hermione smiled at both of them. "Got everything sorted out then you two?" "Oh yeah, Hermione" Ginny said quickly, nearly bouncing. "We can't go wrong. Harry's tactics are brilliant, he's getting us to.." Harry shed with a look and Ginny covered her mouth. "Oh God, sorry. Getting carried away. Oh c'mon Harry, lets go, I can't wait to play Quidditch with you." Harry shook his head and leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek. She smiled. "See you after the match," he said to her. "See you later" she said to him and waved to Ginny. They were nearly out of the hall, when someone grabbed Harry's arm. He turned around and sighed when he saw Cho. "Hi Harry," she said, grinning. "Eh, hi Cho. Ginny looked impatiently at Harry. Cho walked towards Harry and whispered into his ear. "I'll be cheering for you today. Remember my offer from a few days ago. Well, the dates still on Harry. I'm waiting for your answer." She kisses him on the lips sexily, then went slowly back to her seat, sitting down but not before quickly giving Hermione a rotten glance. Harry sighed and turned to Ginny who was giving him a very odd look. "What?" Harry asked her. All she said was "hmmm" and tutted. She headed out. "Ginny, what?" Harry demanded running after her but she wouldn't tell him.  
  
Then walked around the corner and were heading down a corridor, towards the Entrance Hall. All of a sudden, a voice yelled "tripena" and Harry felt something like a rope go round his ankles and he lost his footing and felt to the ground with a loud bump. Ginny was shouting at someone, laughs and jeers were ringing in the air, as Harry sat up, checking his ankle. He looked round into the faces of Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent and Pansy and standing a few paces infront of them with her wand trained on Harry was Selina Umbridge. "Whoopsie Daisy Potter" she sang and they all laughed louder. Malfoy stepped towards him. "You really should be more careful you know Potter, that's the second trip jinx you've been caught by. And you are supposed to be the DADA king of our year! Weird!" Harry got to his feet and Ginny was still shouting blue murder at Malfoy and Umbridge. Selina turned round and snapped "quieto" and Ginny found her lips stuck together. Harry turned to Selina. "Take the jinx off her, now" Umbridge gave Harry a look, but waved her wand and Ginny gasped for air. Malfoy waved his wand and Harry fell over again. Harry leapt to his feet and turned on Malfoy. "You stupid, sad little git. Is this how you think you can beat me. Underhandedly? Daddy would be proud Draco." Malfoy froze, as did all the other Slytherins. Harry was fuming. "I'm glad that bastard Lucius is dead. No one has ever deserved death more. You deserve to be fatherless Malfoy. You were a pathetic little Daddy's boy. That's all you still are, just minus a Daddy now. You are pathetic." Malfoy had gone a very dark shade of red. Selina put her hand on his but he knocked her away. Tears were streaming down his face. Ginny was staring at Harry. "Come on," he snapped to her. They both turned their backs on the Slytherins. "Draco?" whispered Selina. Malfoy let out a roar and flew down the corridor, pushed past Ginny and jumped infront of Harry, wand at the ready. "You don't turn your back on me Potter," he hissed sinisterly. Harry shrugged and said "If you can't take a couple of home truths Malfoy." but he didn't finish his sentence. Malfoy smacked him round the face, Harry fell down and Malfoy roared "crucio" and Harry bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. He fell to the ground. Then someone yelled "Expelliarmus" and Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand. The pain disappeared. Everyone looked round and gasped when they saw Hermione and Dumbledore, with his wand out and a face like thunder. "Mr Malfoy, could you come with me please?" Malfoy glared at Dumbledore. "I've got Quidditch in a minute" he mumbled. "You won't miss Quidditch Mr Malfoy, but I would like a word with you." Malfoy hesitated, then picked his wand up and walked towards Dumbledore. Hermione and Ginny were helping Harry up off the floor. He turned to Dumbledore. "Professor, Thank you" Harry said. Dumbledore turned and looked at him. "I don't think you should thank me Harry. Obviously, I cannot allow Unforgivable Curses in my school but I was very disappointed to hear what you said to Mr Malfoy. I would have thought that you would understand more than anyone else what it is like to lose parents, after really losing three yourself. Sirius would have been ashamed to hear you speak like that, Harry." Dumbledore gave him one more look with those amazing blue eyes then turned and walked away. Malfoy followed him, his head down. Harry watched them go. His anger had now vanished and shame was flooding through him. The Slytherins were glaring at Harry. Selina walked towards him. "You wait Potter, you've got some fun times ahead." She then walked away, the group of Slytherins following her. "Eh Harry," Hermione began "I think Dumbledores right." "Alright Hermione, you don't need to have a go at me too," he snapped at her. "Are you coming Ginny?" Ginny frowned. "See you later Hermione," Ginny said sadly. Harry marched on again as Ginny ran to catch up with him. He shouldn't have yelled at Hermione like that, he knew. But he couldn't bear to hear what he knew she was going to say - because he was thinking the same thing.  
  
Harry and Ginny arrived in the Gryffindor common room a few minutes later. Harry stormed straight past the whole team without saying a word and headed into a cubicle. Harry didn't want any of his team to see him cry. He was so ashamed of himself. He got changed into his Quidditch robes as quickly as he could. After drying his eyes and calming himself down and he walked out of the cubicle and held his head up high. He noticed Ginny had got changed too. She smiled at him when she saw him. He smiled back, gratefully. Ron gave him a look but didn't say anything. "OK," Harry snapped "You all know what you have to do. I want to win today, badly. We know we are the best team here by far. Today we are going to prove it." The speech had certainly helped. They were all nodding and smiling, all of them apart from Ron. "Right", Harry said, getting to his feet. "Lets get to it" and they all got up and followed him out. The all got on the brooms outside and at Harry's signal, all kicked off the ground and flew up into the air. The Slytherins flew into the air at the same moment. Harry and Malfoy were soon facing each other, both of them trying to stare the other out. Madam Hooch walked onto the pitch below them and called the two captains down to her. They landed on the ground at the same time. "Right, I want you two to do all you can to keep this match clean and fair, understand?" Harry nodded but Malfoy just smiled at Madam Hooch. "OK, shake hands," The two of them glared at each other but did shake hands for a moment, both looking away. They then flew back up to their positions, facing one another. Madam Hooch then threw the quaffle into the air and blew her whistle. The match began.  
  
The match was the most violent Harry had ever played in. The Slytherins started to foul the Gryffindors in anyway they could. The score was soon 20- 10 to Slytherin and all the Gryffindor players had taken knocks. Harry had been pushed out of the way by Crabbe, but Madam Hooch hadn't seen. The shove had sent Harry spinning out of control and he had to use all his experience to just stay on the broom. Suddenly the whistle blew, Harry looked downwards. Goyle and Crabbe had sent both bludgers straight at Ginny and one had hit her in the chest, the other in the face causing her to cry out in pain. The Slytherin crowd were cheering, Malfoy was laughing and Harry was fuming. As Lee Jordan had left last year, Dean had taken over commentating duties and it seemed his language would be as colourful as Lee's had been. He was shouting blue murder at Crabbe and Goyle. Harry then realised Ginny's nose was bleeding so he decided to call a time out. He signalled to Hooch and she stopped the match. All the Gryffindors zoomed to the ground, while the Slytherin crowd jeered them. "You alright Ginny," Harry asked her. "Course I am", she answered, pinching her nose. "Ready to carry on?" "Let me back at them Harry". She looked ready for war. "I've been awarded two penalties Harry, please let me take them?" He grinned at her. Weasleys were built of strong stuff. "OK, everyone lets get on with this." They flew back in the air, except Ron who seemed to be in his own little world. "Eh Ron, do you even care about Ginny." Ron looked at him, annoyance on his face. "Of course I do, but I knew she could take a little nose bleed, we aren't all wimps." Harry sighed, he was so tired of this attitude. "Look Ron, could you make a bit more effort in front of those rings please?" What is that suppose to mean?" Ron snapped. "Well, with that second ring, you seemed to move out of the way of the quaffle rather than try to stop it. Just try harder ok?" and with that Harry kicked himself off the ground, leaving Ron fuming behind him and he headed back to his position.  
  
"Welcome back Potter," Malfoy yelled at him. Harry ignored him. Ginny scored with both her penalties so the score was now 20-30 to Gryffindor. Harry now turned his full attention to finding the snitch. All of a sudden, there it was! Flying near the Ravenclaw stand. Harry instantly dive and headed towards it. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Malfoy change direction and fly after the snitch too. He also realised that Malfoy was closer to it than he was. He was flying as fast as he could and gaining on Malfoy when suddenly his arm started to burn again. He tried to ignore the pain and kept his eye on the snitch. A serene voice spoke in his head. "Harry, my sweet. You seem to have been ignoring me lately. Can't have that, especially since you did such an admirable job on one of my sisters whelps." Harry desperately tried to ignore the voice but she was getting louder. "At last you have lowered your defences, allowed me in." Harry frowned, then concentrated all his might on closing his mind to her - and he felt it was working. Her voice was getting fainter, the pain lesser, when suddenly, his scar burst with pain as well, and that hurt, really hurt. Harry screamed and took his hands off his broom. "You will not fight us Potter, you will obey, or you will suffer." Harry tried to clear his mind, stop his emotions but it was no good. He screamed again from the pain, desperately trying to stay in the air. Malfoy had realised what was happening behind him from the crowds noise. He watched Harry struggling and an evil look came over his face. He stopped chasing the snitch and flew back, towards Harry. "This is what I think of your plea, Albus Dumbledore" he said to himself.  
  
Harry was slowly passing out from the pain. It was taking all his strength to keep Voldemort and Rosenna at bay, and that strength was leaving him quickly. "Harry, fly at the Ravenclaw stand my dear", Rosenna whispered lovingly. Harry shook his head but he felt her will in his head - he WANTED to obey her. "Do it Harry" Voldemort hissed. "Kill them, kill as many of them as you can Potter. Fly at them." "Help me," Harry whimpered, he knew he couldn't last much longer. That's when he saw him. Malfoy was heading straight for him at full speed. He was going to knock him off his broom. Harry couldn't move, couldn't take the risk. He watched Malfoy's smirking face as he got closer and closer.. BANG. Harry gasped in shock. Ron had barged Malfoy out of Harry's path and Malfoy had spun away, out of control. Ron grabbed Harry's arm. "Fight Harry," he hissed, "you are stronger than this." Harry was shocked to feel power surging into his arm where Ron had hold of it. The voices were growing faint and the pain was weaker. He looked at Ron. "stronger together" Harry whispered. Ron nodded. "Now, go and catch that damned snitch." Harry gave him a grin and sped away. He was gaining on the Snitch but, glancing behind him, he saw Malfoy was gaining on him. Harry outstretched his hand. Nearly, nearly, a bit closer and then "YESSSSSSS!!" Harry pulled out of his dive, the snitch in his hand. They'd won! The noise was amazing. He raced to the ground, where the rest of his team were waiting to hug him. He passed Malfoy and called "Good game." Draco merely glared at him and tapped his forehead, then flew towards the Slytherin dressing room. Harry ignored him, he was use to Malfoys temper tantrums at losing by now. He landed and ran towards his teammates and gave them all hugs. He went to Ron who gave him weird look. "Thanks Ron," Harry said quietly. Ron pushed past him. "Oh Come ON Ron. You don't have to act like this anymore." Ron turned back to Harry. "I helped us win Harry, that's all. Nothing has changed. Leave me alone." Harry felt rage inside him. "Fine" he shrieked. "That's how you want it, fine. Good riddance." And with that, Harry marched away to the dressing room to change, he was fuming. He'd had enough of Ron, he'd given up on him. Ron walked Harry march away, with mixed feelings. "Take care, mate. It's for the best." He muttered then walked away slowly.  
  
He was just heading past the Slytherin Dressing room when he was grabbed and dragged inside. Malfoy pushed Ron against the wall and Ron could see he was furious. "What was all that about Weasley? You helped Potter! You could have completely messed up the Dark Lord and his Lady's plan!" Ron pushed Malfoy away. "You were going to kill him!" Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't, don't be a fool. Potter is needed alive, you know that. Anyway, I didn't think you cared." Ron sighed. "I don't care. I don't care about Harry, Hermione, you, the big plan, anything. All I care about is the name. Give it to me Malfoy, you promised." Malfoy laughed. "I told you, you get your revenge when I've got mine. And besides, I can't do you favours now. The Dark Lord is very displeased with you." Ron looked at Malfoy, unsure of what to do. "Get out, I'll be in touch." Ron didn't move. "When Malfoy, when do I get that name." Malfoy shoved Ron against the wall again. "When the plan is sorted Ron, or at least when you've done your bit. It's ok, it wont be long now." He threw Ron towards the exit. Ron gave Malfoy one more dark look than walked towards the door. "Oh Ron" Malfoy called. "I almost forgot. The Dark Lord wants you to be punished. Ron stopped, his heart sinking. He knew what that meant. "Crucio" shouted Malfoy. Ron fell to the ground but tried his hardest not to scream. He realised that this hurt more than last time. Malfoy took his wand away and the pain stopped. Malfoy smiled at Ron then nodded to a waiting Crabbe and Goyle. They dragged him up and, checking no one was looking, threw him outside.  
  
Ron fell to the ground, rolled over and picked himself up. He knew he deserved that pain for what he was doing. He had turned against everyone - his best friends, his family, the Order - he had no one left. He didn't need anyone, well except for Percy maybe. He swallowed and then carried on walking towards the Gryffindor dressing room. Someone stepped into his path, making him jump. "Christ, Luna!" Ron exclaimed, "Why are you here?" Luna grabbed his arm. "I know what happened, I saw. You have to tell Harry about Malfoy Ron, you have to tell him that Malfoy has promised you the name of the Death Eater that killed your brother. You have to stop what you are doing, before someone gets hurt." Ron was gazing at Luna. "How do you know all that?" "I've been watching you Ron." She said simply. "Please tell Harry or Hermione, before it's to late." Ron walked on, Luna racing to walk beside him. "Its already to late for me Luna." She shook her head violently. "No, it's not. Ron." "IT IS" He screamed at her and she gave a little scream. He grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you understand, it was my fault! Percy came to me after the Daily Prophet announced Voldemort's return. He told me he was sorry and wanted to make it up to the family, to join the Order. I told him he had no chance and had betrayed his family. I just wanted to hurt him. And I did. He was devastated sand ran off." Ron was kneeling on the floor, his hands covering his face but continued to speak. "When he didn't show up after a while, I told Mum and Dad but they said I had no right to say that to Percy. They said that he was my brother and he had made the wrong choice. I should have forgiven him. We all started searching everywhere for him but it was me that found him. They had done some terrible things to him. His mind was gone, he had been tortured. I had to do something for him. He was like a vegetable. So, I took out my wand and - and - used the curse I'd heard mad Moony talk about and then that was it - Percy was dead." He fell to the ground then, sobbing. Luna touched his shoulders, she was in tears too. "So, you see, I killed Percy in every way. I killed him." He got to his feet and pushed her away from him, rubbing his eyes. "That's why I have to do what I'm doing. I don't deserve Harry's friendship. I have to redeem myself. I have to kill whoever tortured Percy. Luna, keep away from me. You don't need all this." "I want all this," she stammered moving towards him. "I care about you Ron, a lot." She got closer to him and then kissed him on the cheek. He gave her one look then grabbed her and kissed her properly on the lips. The kiss lasted a few moments until Ron pulled away. He smiled at her. "You're a lovely girl Luna, if things could have been different." He shook his head. "But they are not. I have to go now Luna, remember stay away from me, I don't want you to get hurt." He gave her one last long look than walked away. Luna called after him twice but he ignored her. Luna got to her feet, wiping her eyes. He wouldn't listen to her, she realised that. She had no choice. He had to try to help him the only way she could. She would have to tell Harry everything. She walked towards the school. Then stopped, leant against the wall, and vomited. Afterwards, she felt calmer and more like herself. So, in her usual dreamy way, she entered the school building and headed straight towards the Gryffindor Common Room. 


	13. Trust Your Heart

Thanks to my loyal reviewers angeltears and dreamer - can't wait to hear what you make of this chapter.  
  
Also, thanks to Whitewizard101, Ahha and Silvermoon12 for your comments. I'm pleased you like what I've done so far. Please review again.  
  
There is going to be my first big shock in this chapter and I'm still not sure if I'm doing the right thing, please let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter 13 - "Trust your heart"  
  
Luna raced up the staircases towards the Gryffindor Common room, she knew she wouldn't be able to get in without the password but she had to find Harry. She had to tell him everything before Ron did something really bad. She ran round the corridor and saw the painting of the fat lady. She ran to it and then stopped, wondering what to do. "Luna," came a voice from behind her. Luna turned and was glad to see Neville behind her. "Hi," she said. He walked up to her. "Hello, what you doing round here?" "I'm looking for Harry Potter, It's really important, do you know where he is?" Luna said breathlessly. Neville gave her a strange look but said "Harry's just headed off to Charms class, he won't be back for a couple of hours. Do you want me to tell him you've been looking for him when I see him?" Luna was annoyed at this. She had to speak to Harry NOW! "No, it's ok, thanks though Neville. I'll catch up with him later." She then walked away, still feeling worried. She wouldn't lose her nerve though. She had to speak to Harry.  
  
Harry and Hermione had arrived at charms and were chatting about the quidditch match. Hermione had enjoyed the game but she was still felling a bit off with Harry, due to how he spoke to her before the match. He had apologised to her and she had nodded at him, although she still felt angry. "You know, Dumbledore is still keeping Malfoy at the school," Harry told Hermione. "It is so obvious he is completely loyal to the dark side now but Dumbledore still hasn't given up on him. I think Dumbledore is playing a very dangerous game." Hermione gave him a look and said "I think that is what is so great about our Headmaster, he hasn't given up on Malfoy, or any of the other Slytherins. I haven't either. Malfoy attacked you because he was so upset. I found myself feeling a bit sorry for him." Harry glared at her. "Well, others of us have lost parents too, and we don't go around torturing people." Hermione calmly said "No one has ever called your Mum or Dad bastards who deserved to die though Harry, have they?" Harry kept quiet at this. The truth was he was really feeling bad after what he said to Malfoy but what could do? It was said.  
  
Right on cue, Malfoy and his cronies swaggered round the corner and Malfoy glared at Harry but didn't say anything. Hermione took Harry's hand and gave him a quick smile. "Don't start anything, please," she muttered. Harry nodded at her and looked away from Malfoy who was talking with Selina. She had hold of his hand and was stroking his hair. Harry glanced up and noticed how peaceful Malfoy looked. Really happy. Harry turned away and saw Ron standing a little way away. He seemed preoccupied, muttering to himself under his breath. Harry looked at Hermione and saw she was watching Ron too. She let go of Harrys hand and walked slowly up to Ron. "Ron," she whispered. He jumped and looked round at her. He put his head down. "You ok?" Hermione asked him, worry on her face. "I'm fine, thanks," he said shortly. "Look Ron, come and stand over here with Harry and me." She went to take his hand but he pulled away from her. "I don't think that's a good idea Hermione. You'll understand one day. Please, go back to Harry. I think he's missing you. After all, can't fend off nasty Malfoy without you can he?" Ron gave Hermione a cruel smile. Harry was watching closely. Hermione gazed at Ron with disbelief. "You know what, Harry is right about you. You are not worth worrying about Ron Weasley. I'm really sorry about Percy, honestly, but there is no excuse to act the way you are." She turned away from him but Ron grabbed her arm. He yelled in her face. "What do you know? You come over hear all superior and act like you can make everything OK. Well, you can't. I mean it, stay away from me. Stay with your boyfriend." He spat these last four words out. Harry was now beside Hermione, who looked close to tears. He put his arm round her and led her away from Ron, not saying a word to him. "Why Harry? Why is he acting like this?" Harry shook his head and wiped her tears away. "I don't know and from this moment, I officially don't care." Hermione nodded, agreeing with him. At that moment, a voice squeaked, "Come in, come in everyone," and they all filed in at Professor Flitwicks words and sat in their usual seats. Hermione wouldn't sit next to Ron though so she changed places with Harry.  
  
"Welcome 6th years," Professor Flitwick said excitedly. "You all did excellently in your OWLS. I was very pleased. You are one of my strongest NEWT classes ever, so I am expecting a lot from all of you." He clapped his hands at this, as if expecting his students to all cheer. He carried on. "Today, we will be attempting your first NEWT level charm. It is called "solidimus" and will give you the ability to turn liquids into solids. If this charm is used correctly you will be able to create special metals, purely by the power of your minds. This is a very advanced charm and will take a lot of practice. Begin please." Harry got out his wand and waved it at the glass in front of him saying "solidimus". The glass tipped a bit and he had to catch it before the water went everywhere. He glanced at Hermione, who was concentrating hard and managed to turn a drip of water into a stone. "Excellent, Miss Granger. A wonderful start. 5 points to Gryffindor." Harry smiled at Hermione. "I don't know how you do it." He said to her. She shrugged but gave him a wink. No one had managed to change the liquid. Ron kept making the water splash, Malfoy was waving his wand madly but to no avail and Seamus had managed to blow his and Dean's glass up and had managed to soak them both. Harry heard Seamus say "I think Neville had the right idea, taking Herbology over this" and Dean laughed. "I want to know how you managed to get that E mate," Dean asked him. "No idea," Seamus answered. Harry smiled to himself. He felt he was making some progress. The liquid was now changing colour from clear to red and Harry was really trying to concentrate. Hermione leaned over and said "Harry that's great, you've got the beginnings of a ruby there, keep going!"  
  
At that moment, with Harry concentrating with all his might on his glass, his arm seared with burning pain. He gasped. Hermione looked at him. "What", she asked him. "Nothing," he told her with a smile. She shrugged and took her attention back to her water. Harry could feel Rosenna on the edges of his mind, trying to get in. He fought with all he had to keep her at bay, while still trying to look normal. "Harry, come now my sweet, open your mind to me. The feeling will be exhilarating my love, I promise you. Just open your mind.." He gritted his teeth and moaned. "Hermione jumped up. "Professor, something is wrong with Harry." "Hermione, I'm fine really." Harry snarled to her. "You are not, please Professor?" Flitwick was now looking at Harry with concern. "Mr Potter, are you sure you are all right?" Harry tried to look normal but he as exhausted from his fight. "I'm fine really Professor, thank you." Flitwick didn't look convinced but nodded to him. Hermione sat down slowly, her eyes on Harry's. Harry began to feel less pressure, he knew he was winning, that Rosenna was getting weaker. At the moment, he saw out of the corner of his eye, Ron glance at Malfoy and Malfoy raised an eyebrow to Ron. Ron swallowed then Harry watched as he leant over, grabbed Hermiones arm and yanked it back. Hermione screamed with pain as she felt her wrist break and Harry whipped round to look at her, dropping his guard for one moment, and that is all Rosenna needed. She burst into Harry's mind completely and pushed him aside. Harry felt very strange. He was still there, but not in control of his body. He felt no pain but at the same time felt - nothing. He was scared. He felt himself stand up and look around the room. He heard himself laugh. Rosenna sent him a thought. "Thank you my sweet, now, just sit there quietly for me." Harry yelled. "Stop it, get out of my head, stop!" but Rosenna only laughed. And Harry laughed again.  
  
Hermione got to her feet. "You all right now Harry?" Ron was also gazing at Harry, a sick look on his face. "Peachy my dear," Rosenna said and smiled at Ron. "Good job, young Master Weasley." Ron just looked at her, pain in his eyes. Rosenna screamed in delight then and used Harry's wand to smash each glass of water, one by one. "Mr Potter!" Professor Flitwick screeched, he looked furious. Rosenna turned and looked at him. "You are the leader of my Sisters protégées, are you not?" Flitwick seemed to start bouncing. "Mr Potter, you will leave my classroom now. This behaviour is quite unacceptable." Rosenna threw her head back and laughed. She raised Harry's wand and shouted "Wingardium Leviosa" and Flitwick actually took off up in the air and Rosenna crashed him into the ceiling, then flew him across the room and bashed him into the wall. Most of the students were screaming, some had their wands out and were pointing them at Harry's body but the Slytherins were in hysterics. "Stop!" shrieked Ernie McMillan and rushed at Harry. "Potter, what are you doing?" Rosenna laughed and waved her hand and Ernie was thrown across the room and landed in a heap, unconscious. Hermione was now on her feet, wand out. "Harry!" she shouted and grabbed Rosenna's hand. Rosenna looked at her and raised the wand again. Ron grabbed Harry's arm. "Don't you hurt her," he hissed. The power surged from both of them into Harry and he seemed to wake up. Rosenna was trying to force him back but he kept fighting. "Give me my body back, you bitch." Harry shouted at her through his thoughts. Rosenna screamed with Harry's mouth and everyone yelled and ran out of the classroom. Malfoy was trying to push Ron away from Harry but he clung on. A voice then shouted "ENOUGH" and power crackled through the air. Dumbledore was stood in the doorway and he waved his wand. Rosenna was thrown back. Malfoy flew out of the room, not looking at Dumbledore. Harry could feel the anger Rosenna's anger. "Albus Dumbledore" she yelled. "I'll kill you!" She raised Harry's wand. Dumbledore yelled "Petrificus Totalus," and Harry/Rosenna was thrown to the floor and could not move. Harry could feel Rosenna fighting the spell. He could see Dumbledore walk nearer to him. "Fight Harry," Dumbledore said calmly. "You have to fight, remember your lessons." Harry concentrated his whole being on pushing Rosenna out of his mind and although she was holding on, he knew she was getting weaker. He felt his fist clenched, he was doing that. He was gaining control again. One more burst of concentration. He shouted, "You will not hurt my friends." He heard Rosenna scream in fury and realised she was gone and he was back in his body. He looked up into Dumbledores eyes. He could hear Hermione crying. "Harry?" asked Dumbledore. "Blink your eyes for me." He did so. Dumbledore took the spell off of him. Harry slowly moved his legs and arms, then sat up. He watched with guilt as Justin Finch Fletchley and Hannah Abbott helped Ernie out of the room. "Harry." Hermione gasped, rushing forward. Harry hugged her. "You arm.." he said. "It's ok." "Was it Voldemort?" she asked him. He looked from her, to Ron, to Flitwick and finally his eyes rested on Dumbledore. "Yes," he lied. "He is getting stronger each time." Dumbledore seemed to look right into him. He finally said, "You must try harder to fight Harry. You must keep him away. I cannot allow Voldemort to be let loose in my school." Harry looked at Professor Flitwick. "Im sorry, Sir, I didn't mean..." Flitwick raised his hand. "Not to worry, Potter." He then limped out, making Harry feel terrible. "All my teachers know what we are facing Harry," was all Dumbledore said and Harry understood. "Keep your friends close Harry, you need both of them to help you, do you understand." Harry nodded. Then, he froze. Professor Quirrell stood behind Dumbledore, looking down at him. "Trust you heart," he told Harry. "Harry?" Hermione asked him. Quirrell smiled at Harry and vanished. Harry glanced at Hermione then quickly looked back at Dumbledore. No one else in the room had seen the ghost. "I'd like to go back to my Common Room please, Professor." Dumbledore nodded. "Of course Harry, I'm sure you are exhausted, go with him please Miss Granger, Mr Weasley." Hermione nodded but Ron just looked. The three of them walked out together but as soon as they were out of the door, Ron turned quickly and set off at a run. Hermione started after him but Harry stopped her. "Leave him," was all he said. Lets go Hermione, I think I need to lay down." They headed off slowly, Hermione supporting Harry. Dumbledore watched them go and walked back into the classroom. He went to the fireplace and threw something in to it. In a few moments, Snapes head appeared in the fire. "Severus," Dumbledore said "I think it is time I sat in on your Occlumency lessons with Harry.  
  
Hermione helped Harry up the stairs, going towards the Common Room. Neither of them had spoken since Ron had run off. Harry sighed. "Hermione, I want to thank you." She looked at him in surprise. "For what?" "You helped me, gave me your strength, you and Ron. Without you too, I may have been lost." "You are stronger than Voldemort Harry," she told him. He smiled at her. He couldn't tell her the truth. It was too much. How could he tell people that two power crazed, enormously strong maniacs could possess him? He couldn't tell anyone, not even Dumbledore. He was scared to tell people. What if they locked him up for his own safety or something. They had arrived at the Fat Lady. Hermione said the password and she started to help him through when Luna come running up to them. "Luna, what are you doing? You shouldn't be here." Hermione told her. She ignored Hermione. "Harry please, I need to talk to you, It's really important." Hermione moved up to Luna as Harry held onto the wall. "Can't you see now is not the best time? Whatever it is can wait Luna?" Luna stared her out. "It can't wait Hermione." She turned back to Harry. "Please Harry? It won't take long." Harry looked into her pleading eyes. "OK Luna, Hermione, I'll meet you in the Great Hall for dinner in a few minutes." Hermione gave him a look that said she was very displeased by this but headed away without another word. Harry smiled weakly at Luna. "I can't talk here." She whispered. Harry shrugged. "All right, we'll go somewhere quiet, there's a disused room down there".  
  
They walked slowly down some stairs and walked into the room. Luna closed the door. "It's about Ron Harry," she began. Harry snorted and started walking towards the door. "Wait, Harry! Please, you have to listen to me." Luna begged. Harry stopped at the door. "I'm not interested Luna. Ron isn't my friend anymore." Luna frowned and stood in front of him, stopping him. "Yes he is. He needs you, he's in trouble. Please Harry?" Harry tutted but leant against a table by the door. "OK Luna, lets hear it." Luna swallowed and said, "He doesn't want to do the things he's doing. He hasn't any choice." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Luna hesitated. "I can't tell you." Harry swore under his breath and grasped the doorknob. "Luna, Im sorry but if you can't be honest with me then there's no point." "Malfoy!" screamed Luna. "Malfoy is blackmailing him." Harry turned around. Luna continued. "He has promised Ron something, a favour, if Ron does him one in return." Harry stepped nearer. "What has he promised him and why?" Luna hesitated again. "It's to do with Percy and - and" Harry glared at her. "YES?" "A PLAN!" Luna screamed. "There is a plan, something Ron is helping Malfoy with. Please Harry, talk to him, before it is too late." Harry grabbed Luna. "What plan Luna, tell me!" "Harry, I don't know!" she sobbed. "But I think it may have something to do with you." Harry had released Luna and turned away. "Luna" he said, "get out." Luna stared at his back. "What?" Harry whirled round on her, making her gasp with shock. "I said go, get out now." Luna stood there, her head held high. "I won't go until you promise me that you will help Ron, before something terrible happens." Harry had grabbed hold of his arm. He could feel the familiar feelings. Rosenna was back and this time Voldemort was with her. His scar was on fire. He heard the hated voice. "Potter, allow my Lady in now. Can cause you pain Potter, you know that." His scar exploded. He howled in pain, still fighting against Rosenna. He grabbed Luna and threw her towards the door. "GET OUT PLEASE LUNA!" The anguish in her voice made Luna terrified. "No, I want to help." she began. "You can't help me," he croaked. "You have to go. I attacked that Ravenclaw in that room, Rosenna Ravenclaw is inside me Luna and if I can't hold her off she will." he screamed. Luna touched his shoulder. "GO!" He cried. His scar exploded and he couldn't see. Luna was sobbing. She turned and ran to the door, pulled the doorknob but it wouldn't open. She tried again, then jumped back. The doorknob had burned her hand. She whirled round. Harry stared at her, pleading in his eyes but then he fell to the ground, writhing on the floor. Luna stared at him. She heard Harry moan, "Yes all right, please just stop the pain, please - My Lord." Luna watched horrified as Harry stopped struggling against something she couldn't see and he got to his feet. His eyes were on hers. He smiled. "One of my sisters," Rosenna said quietly. "Excellent". Luna moved right up against the wall, shaking. Rosenna walked towards her. "Harry?" Luna whispered? Rosenna shrieked with laughter. "Im afraid sweet Harry isn't here right now my dear, any message I can give him?" Luna opened her mouth, then closed it again. She then screamed "Help!" as loud as she could. Rosenna looked delighted. "No one can hear us in here dear, my magic has made sure of that". Luna whimpered, she didn't understand what was happening. Rosenna raised Harry's wand. "You were going to say a bit more than I can allow there my darling," Rosenna purred. "Such a shame, now we'll never now what could have been between you and Ron." A tear fell down Luna's cheek. "Harry, please?" Rosenna smiled at her again, raise the wand and cried "Avada Kedavra." Luna didn't have time to scream as the spell hit her and she crumpled to the ground. Her big eyes were open and staring, her face screwed up in shock. Rosenna walked towards the body and then said "Harry, my sweet, see what you did for me." Harry found himself flung back into his body. He didn't know where he had been, what had happened. All he knew what that he had totally lost control. He looked round, Rosenna's ghostly form was stood in front of him. She smiled sweetly at him. Her eyes then looked down. He looked down too, dreading what he would see and stared at Luna Lovegood's dead body. He gasped "Luna?" he muttered. Rosenna started to chuckle. Harry looked down and saw his wand in his hand, recently used. "No." Harry moaned and backed away. "No, please, no" Rosenna started to laugh louder. "NOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed in complete anguish. His legs gave way beneath him and he fell to the ground. All he could hear was Lord Voldemorts mocking laughter in his head. "Now Harry Potter," he said, "you are one of us." 


	14. Fear

Thanks to Yoshi, that was a really helpful review. Tell me what you make of this chapter. Maybe Flitwick will realise about Rosenna, you'll have to wait and see! Hee hee!  
  
Thanks to Dreamer and Angeltears once again. Keep the comments coming!  
  
Chapter 14 - Fear  
  
Harry just sat on the floor, eyeing Luna's body. He prayed that she would jump up and shout "surprise." But this wasn't a joke. She was dead and nothing would bring her back. "Harry? My sweet, you must get up now. You're work tonight is not yet over." He looked up and stared at the beautiful, evil glimmering woman stood in front of him. "This didn't happen," he said slowly. She walked towards him and knelt down beside him. "Harry, darling boy, you know that is no true. You felt the power surge through you. You said those words and felt stronger than you have ever felt when she hit the ground, her life snuffed out, by you." Harry got up and leapt back. "NO! You killed her! I couldn't even see it happening." Rosenna smiled at him. "Whatever you want, Harry. I can't see many people believing you though," she gave a sarcastic laugh. "I mean, who is going to believe that a woman who apparently died hundreds of years ago can leap into your body and use it to kill people? Come Harry!" She giggled again. Harry felt sickened but he couldn't help but believe her. The ministry would lock him up for sure and he wasn't sure even Dumbledore would believe him this time. "Fear not Harry, I will not abandon you. I will help you. We must dispose of this thing." Harry looked at her. "How," he asked her. She whispered to him "Teleport." He frowned. Rosenna was looking round the room. "We will have to use something, erm, oh yes, how apt. Harry, that stupid girl's skirt will do". Harry glared at her. "I'm not touching Luna's skirt!" Rosenna gave him an immature giggle and then winked. "Don't be embarrassed baby Harry!" He shook his head. Rosenna's smile faded. "Harry, my dear, please don't make me hurt you again." He looked down then realising that he was too weak to take any more pain. He walked to Luna and ripped off her skirt. "I'm so sorry," he hissed to her. He put her skirt in front of Rosenna who shut her eyes and seemed to reach out to something he couldn't see. She then snapped her eyes open. She sighed then turned around to Harry. "Strong spells take too much out of me Harry. Never you mind, I will be back to full strength soon enough and when I am.." She gave him an impatient flick of the head. "No time to waste Harry. My powers and Tom's protect this room - together we are more than a match for Dumbledores powers - but I want to get this done. Bring her to me" Harry went over to Luna, dragged her by her arms to Rosenna then looked up at the woman. "Hold her hand Harry and touch the skirt, time to dispose of the whelp." Harry did as he was told and felt the familiar strange feeling as he was teleported out of the room.  
  
He felt a cold wind and opened his eyes. He was stood in a clearing. Huge trees towered above him, as if they were hovering over him, preparing to attck. He was sure a thousand eyes were on him. He knew where he was. The Forbidden Forest. It always had this affect on him. "Such a lovely place," Rosenna said from behind him. She was gazing around with an expression of awe on her perfect face. "Don't you feel that Harry? It is so powerful. The sense of - fear." Harry actually shook. He continued to stare at her, waiting for his instructions. He didn't know what he was going to do. Who could he go too? Sirius was gone, Ron was no longer bothered, Hermione would tell him to go to Dumbledore. He couldn't do that. How could he explain to Dumbledore. Even he didn't know anymore why he didn't tell him about Rosenna's mark. "That's obvious," she announced in a sing-song voice. He swung around. "Don't read my thoughts, They're mine. I don't want you hearing them." She shrugged. "Too bad, you shout out these feelings of your so loudly and clearly in your head, I can't help but hear them. Your mind is an open book, my sweet. A pity for you that you cannot control your emotions. A blessing for Tom and I of course." She then began humming and staring into the darkness intently. "This place is perfect Harry. With any luck, something nasty will come along later and eat up her remains anyway." Harry turned away from the beautiful creature and covered his mouth with his hand. He was very grateful that he didn't vomit. He heard the cold laughter in his head again and winced. "Oh, my darling is a happy bunny!" Rosenna exclaimed this loudly and Harry could have sworn he heard something rustling. "Well Harry, you must begin. I must head off soon and I want the job sorted out before I go." Harry was confused. "Begin doing what?" She playfully shook her head. "Dig Harry!" Harry just stood frozen to the spot. "B-but I don't have a spade." The laughter in his head was booming then and he gasped with pain. "Use your hands, darling boy." Harry looked at her fearfully but shook his head grimly. "No, I won't," he said simply. "Come now my love." He brought himself up to his full height and shook his head firmly. "Harry, you are making me angry," Rosenna muttered as he walked towards him slowly. Harry shook slightly but didn't move. Harry heard Voldemort snarl in his head, then hiss "get on your knees and dig Potter." Harry ignored him. "Tom you and I together?" Rosenna called. "I think so," Harry heard in his head and he knew Voldemort was excited. He prepared himself. Then the pain began. His scar burst open and it felt like his head was on fire. At the same time, the pain coming from the mark on his arm was unbearable. Harry howled, tears streaming down his face but he didn't move. He was slowly forced to his knees by the pain. He looked up into Rosenna's face. "You'll have to kill me," he whispered, struggling to get the words out. Rosenna's face now looked purely evil. "Oh no Harry, you can take atleast 4 hours more of this torture before you lose consciouness. I have ways of keeping you awake. You will give up in a moment." He shook his head but he could already feel the strength draining from him. This lasted a few more minutes. The pain seemed to get worse gradually and Harry couldn't take anymore. He cried out for mercy and Rosenna lifted the pain, Voldemort kept his power going longer than necessary. Harry began to claw at the earth with his fingernails, Rosenna enjoyingly ebbing him on. Finally it was done, Luna was in the ground and Harry had covered her up with the earth. His fingers were bleeding, he was covered in dirt and he was exhausted. "Excellent job my sweet", Rosenna exclaimed. "Now, time for me to leave you Harry for now. The next time you see me, I will have a huge job for you to do." Harry stared at her. "You can't leave me here. I'm too tired. Please?" Rosenna put her finge to her lips and Harry fell silent. "You are a smart boy, young Gryffindor. You will find the way back to the school. Bye bye now, its been super fun!" With that, she was gone. Harry tried to listen in his head for Voldemort but all he felt was numb. Voldemort was gone too. He was totally lost and alone in the Forbidden Forest. Fear began to take control of him. He shook himself. No point standing here feeling sorry for yourself Harry, go to go somewhere. He chose a path and walked quickly down it.  
  
He walked what was the most terrifying and lonely walk off his life. The darkness just seemed to close in around him and he was so scared he was having trouble breathing. He imagined every shape to be a spider, every shadow to be a Dementor or Ravenscar and every noise was was a Death Eater, coming to attack him. He knew his mind was playing tricks on him and every step he became quicker and quicker. He stopped. He listened hard. He must have imagined it. He kept walking. There it was again, a rustling from behind him. And a breath. Someone or something was following him. Harry broke into a run. Whoever or what ever it was, it was getting nearer to him. He charged through the bushes and thorns, getting cuts all over his face and hands. He heard the breathing behind him get noisier and closer, and closer and . BANG! He crashed into something large, tough and hairy, he screamed.  
  
"Harry!" A familiar voice boomed. Harry looked up, hardly daring to believe it. "What you doing on the edge of the forest like this? Could have got yourself hurt! Look at the state of you." Hagrid stared down at Harry, cross bow in his hand. He started to brush dirt of Harry's robe and wiped some blood off his face. "Merlins beard! What has happened to you?" Harry was at a loss for words. "Hagrid, I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I am going to do." He covered his face. Hagrid looked at him with concern all over his huge face. Harry continued "They can control me, read my thoughts. The make me do things, terrible things. She can come to me as ghosts of people I knew from my past. Hagrid, I'm really scared, I need help." Hagrid gave hima kind smile and patted Harrys arm. Harry grimaced and moved his arm away. "Show me," Hagrid said to him. Harry hesitated then pulled his robe up, revealing the mark he had kept hidden from everyone for months. "Harry, this is the mark of Rosenna Ravenclaw! See, the rose and the ravens bowing to it! We have to get you to the school, got to show Dumbledore." Harry opened his mouth to protest, to tell Hagrid about Rosenna killing Luna but Hagrid was no longer looking at him. He had spun around, his arm still on Harry's arm, but also gripping his crossbow. Then Harry heard it, a noise coming through the Forest, the sound of shouting and hooves. "Go Harry," Hagrid snapped. "Get to the school, tell Dumbledore, show him that mark. You have to tell him Harry. Just go." Harry shook his head. "I can't leave you. That's the centaurs isn't it? They'll kill you." Hagrid gritted his teeth. "That's nothing compared to what they will do to you, Harry. They will sense that on your arm. She is their greatest enemy Harry. You have her mark on your arm. GO!" Harry just stood there, his wand raised. Hagrid let out a roar, picked up Harry and threw him with all his might away from him. Harry tumbled to the ground just on the outskirts of the forest. Hagrid gave him one more look then turned around and raced into the forest. Harry jumped up. "Hagrid!" he cried. Nothing. "HAGRID!" He screamed again but still no reply. Harry couldn't believe this was happening. All of this was his fault.  
  
Just at that moment, Harry heard a noise from behind him. He ran into some shadows and knelt down, as quiet as possible. The figure was walking very quickly, into the Forest. Harry wanted to jump up, to yell a warning but then the figure stopped. Someone was coming out to meet him. Harry gasped, it was a death eater. He froze. Death Eaters in Hogwarts. Then a thought came to him. Malfoy. It had to be. Harry got up slowly and tip-toed closer to the pair. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he was sure they were having an argument. He was quite close to them now. He waited for the plain clothed one to turn around, so he could see who it was. He stood there patiently, trying desperately not to make a sound. Then, at last, the Death Eater turned and walked away. The other person stood there for moment, then turned and walked away. Harry got a good look at his face and froze in horror. RON! Harry couldn't believe it, he knew Ron was upset but to be dealing with Death Eaters? Suddenly, that fateful conversation with Luna came rushing back to him. She had said that Ron was working with Malfoy, working on some "plan". Harry still couldn't believe it. He knew Ron was angry, confused and acting strangely that year but to be a traitor? To join Voldemort? That didn't make sense. Harry just stood there for some time. His mind was in a mess. Luna was dead, killed by his wand. Hagrid had probably been attacked by centaurs, God knew how badly hurt he was. Ron was working with Death Eaters, perhaps even was one. Rosenna Ravenclaw was controlling him at her leisure and he know believed that Rosenna and Voldemort were more than just business partners. He made up his mind. There was no other answer. He would go to Dumbledore and tell him everything. He should have done that a long time ago. Harry turned and run towards the school, making straight for the Head Master's office.  
  
He had made it past Hagrids Hut, which he tried to run past without glancing at, when Rosenna appeared in front of him. This time, she looked very angry, no sign of the sickly sweetness that was usually dripping from her. "I cannot allow you too see Dumbledore Harry, not when I am so close to the end." He glared at her. "Tough!" He went to walk past her, then stopped and grabbed his head when he felt her knocking on the door to his mind. He didn't know where he found a surge of strength from, perhaps it was determination, but he fought against her. "You can't win," she snarled. "No? Well I can tell you what you can do, get the Hell out of my mind!" She screamed but was thrown out. Harry was panting from the effort but he smiled at her. She looked her nose down at him and sneered, a look Malfoy would have been proud of, Harry thought. "You think that was some kind of victory?" She spat, "Idiot Boy! You will not ruin my plans now, you will not go to Dumbledore." Harry shrugged and went to walk past her. "You already said you were weak this evening Rosenna", he said as he walked. "You don't have enough power to stop me. I think it's probably taking to much power just to be here again!" He laughed at her then kept walking. She called after him "Potter, you tell Dumbledore one little thing about me and I will kill your friend Hermione Granger." Harry stopped and turned to look at Rosenna. Fear was building inside him again. "You're bluffing, you can't touch her, not through me." Rosenna smiled. It seemed she had got her arrogance back. " You think I can't get to her? You are wrong. The first moment she steps out of the school grounds, I will destroy her. It will be a very slow and painful death at the hands of my servants. I can make you watch Harry. Don't think that Half-Giant oaf to help you either. I doubt he will be in any state when my old "friends" are through with him. I'll leave you now to think it over. I trust you will make the right decision my sweet. Farewell for now." She vanished, leaving Harry gazing at the spot where she had been. His mind was buzzing. Luna, Hagrid and now Hermione. All his friends were in danger. He sank to the ground, completely at a loss of what to do.  
  
So what do you think? Please if you have read this - review it! Out of interest, do you think is Rosenna making the visions of the dead characters show up or is that something else? I'd like to know your views. Just in case you are getting annoyed about Harry covering his mark up all the time, I've tried to explain that he is terrified. Obviously, he is still getting over Sirius's death, now Luna is dead, which he blames himself for and Hagrid could be in danger too. He's so scared he is losing everyone. Bearing that in mind, do you think he will tell Dumbledore, ignoring Rosenna's threat? Please let me know your comments. Thanks! 


	15. Decisions

OK, few more people to thank today. First of all  
  
Yoshi - Thanks as always mate. I always enjoy reading your reviews and hope you keep them coming. Angeltears and Dreamer - Thanks again for reviewing. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Sew2100 - Thanks for your comments. I like that you reviewed after reading each chapter! Hope you enjoy the rest. Emerald Earth - I know there are some grammar/spelling issues and I would be very keen on getting a "Beta" reviewer, only I don't know what they are! Please could you email me and let me know how to go about getting one? Thanks. This is my first fan fic so I'm not clued up! Anyway, I'm pleased you like my story and hope you keep reviewing. I liked your comments, really helpful, at times critical but not rude. Thank you. Danyell - Thanks for reviewing, hope you do so again.  
  
Last but definitely not least .  
  
Dark Lady of Slytherin - Who is Mary Sue?  
  
Ok, soz people. Back to the story - enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 15 - Decisions  
  
Harry sat on the steps leading up to the school for a while, unsure of what he should do. Part of him was saying that Rosenna was fibbing, there was no way she could get to Hermione. The other part of him was saying, you know how strong she is, how can you be so sure? But what could he do? He couldn't leave Hagrid in that Forest to rot, and he had to tell someone about Luna.  
  
As soon as he thought of Luna, he felt sick. He knew he would be charged with murder for what happened to her. Rosenna used HIS wand, HIS body! How would he ever convince anyone of the truth? He slowly got to his feet, rubbing his scar. It had been prickling for a while now. He knew Voldemort was happy. He obviously thought things were going very well for him and his Lady. Harry walked to the front door. He wouldn't be able to cope if anything happened to Hermione but he wanted Hagrid safe too. He'd made up his mind. He would do as Rosenna said, he wouldn't tell a thing - but there were other ways.  
  
He rushed in to the school banged the door and flew towards the dungeons. He knew what he was going to do and the idea filled him with dread, going to THIS person for help but he had no choice. He was running as fast as he could when a sneering voice yelled out to him.  
  
"Where do you think you are off to, Potter?" Harry stopped and turned, Malfoy was stood a few steps behind him, wand out. Selina was with him, smirking.  
  
"I don't think that is any of your business," Harry snapped back.  
  
Malfoy smiled and pointed to the badge on his front. "Beg to differ scarhead, but it IS my business." Selina giggled. Harry just glared as Malfoy continued, very much enjoying himself. "I'm a prefect, which you are not. I'm allowed down here, which you are not. I'm allowed to hand out punishments to naughty students who are out of their beds at night, you are not. Therefore, Potter, I will be reporting you to my Head of House and you had better tell me what you are doing or I will have you scrubbing toilets with Filch for a week!" Selina squealed and clapped her hands in glee.  
  
Harry felt so much hatred for Malfoy, it was eating him up. All he wanted to do was grab his wand and jinx Malfoy, his mouth and his pathetic girlfriend as far away from him as possible. How could Dumbledore have kept Malfoy a prefect when he knew what he was? He may as well have let Voldemort have run of the place! And, Harry thought bitterly, he had still decided that Harry had enough on his plate already without being a prefect. Harry snorted to himself. He had two evil beings in his head, he could cope with telling off some brats. He shook himself away from his thoughts and turned once again to face Malfoy.  
  
"I've come to see Snape, Malfoy, he is expecting me," Harry said quietly, just about keeping his temper under control.  
  
"That's Professor Snape to you," Malfoy said, waving a finger in Harry's face. "Manners Potter!" Harry wanted to hit out at that sneering face so badly but he stopped himself. He thought of Hagrid and kept a fixed smile on his face.  
  
"Well, Professor Snape won't want to see you Potter, he's busy, so bog off!" Selina laughed at this, her hand on Malfoys arm. Harry could tell that Malfoy was acting so badly because he was trying to impress her and Harry could also see that it was working.  
  
Just at that moment, Snape appeared behind Malfoy and raised his eyebrows at the little group in front of him. "What is happening here?" Snape enquired to Malfoy.  
  
"Potter was wandering about out of bed, Sir, I took away some house points but he refused to leave." Malfoy then glared at Potter but Harry could see he was excited, obviously expecting Snape to give out some horrible punishment. Selina was looking expectantly at Snape too. Snape gave her a look of strong dislike, then turned to Harry.  
  
"Potter, go back to your dormitory now before you make things worse for yourself. And remember, even you are not important enough to walk around the school at night. Now, go." Snape stared at Harry, who refused to move. "I need some remedial Potions, Sir," Harry said calmly, his eyes not leaving Snape's face. Snape blinked, glanced at the two Slytherins, and then said to Harry in a funny voice, "Now? I was at my office two hours ago Potter but you chose not to turn up. Why?" Harry didn't answer but continued to look unblinkingly at Snape. Snape watched him for a moment then turned back to his students. "Draco, Miss Umbridge, it would be best if you moved along now. I must give Potter his extra lesson. Now, if you please." Malfoy and Selina were starring at Snape in disbelieving horror.  
  
"B-but Sir," Malfoy stammered, "Potter shouldn't be out of bed now. You can't give him lessons now, it's against the rules." Snape spun round on Malfoy and grabbed his collar. Malfoy jumped ten foot in the air.  
  
"NEVER tell me my job again Malfoy, ever. I am the professor here, not you. You will do as I say and leave NOW! Do you understand me?" Malfoy was looking at Snape as if he couldn't believe his ears. Snape sticking up for Potter, over him? James Potters son? Lord Voldemort would hear of this! Selina was giving Snape one of her nastiest looks, which she had obviously inherited from her Aunt. Snape saw, released Malfoy and turned to her. "As for you, Miss Umbridge, Malfoy is a prefect and has a right to be out of bed at this hour, you on the other hand, do not. If I catch you out and about at this time again, I will be forced to dock Slytherin of house points and you will be in detention with me for 2 weeks. Do you hear me?" Selina was lost for words and Malfoy was in shock. Snape had never threatened to take points away from his own house before. Malfoy pulled Selina's arm and then, without another look at Harry or Snape, they both strode away.  
  
Harry turned to Snape, speechless. Snape looked at him for a moment then beckoned Harry into his office. They walked in together and Snape closed the door. He gestured to Harry to sit down. Harry did so, then waited.  
  
"Well, Potter. You wanted a lesson now, will you tell me why?" Harry got to his feet, pulling his wand out. Snape seemed to eye it nervously. Harry knew he was surprised at his behaviour. "I'm ready Professor, let's start." Snape gazed at Harry for a moment, then slowly stood up and faced Harry. "Very well Potter, prepare yourself - one, two, three - Legilimens!" Harry took a step back as he felt Snape attempting to enter his mind. Harry didn't want Snape to see everything, only Hagrids disappearance. He allowed Snape in, and flashed the images of Hagrid running back into the Forest into Snape's head. As Snape then attempted to delve further into Harry's memories, Harry was fighting him. He wanted Snape out. He didn't want to let him see - "My sweet," a voice said in Harry's head. "You are mine now, you cannot fight me." Harry then let out a cry and forced Snape away. He heard a yell and quickly opened his eyes. The force of his mind had sent Snape flying into his desk. Snape stared at Harry. "Who ." he began but Harry interrupted him. "You know now, please go." Snape kept his eyes on Harry for a moment longer then quickly said "I cannot go into the Forest now, Potter. It is dark and the centaurs are killing any human like creature. I will go tomorrow. You will go back to bed at once" Harry stood frozen to the spot. "He could be dead out there!" Snape merely glanced in Harry's direction. "If that is true, then I won't be able to help him. I felt the urgency in your head Potter, and the fact you wish me not to inform the Head Master." Snape paused and Harry looked at him, waiting. "This I will not do, for now, but you WILL go to bed. I will search for Hagrid tomorrow. You have my word." Harry knew there was nothing he could do. He turned and walked out of Snape's office, praying that he had done the right thing.  
  
Harry went back to his dormitory as quickly as he could. He didn't want to bump into Malfoy, Selina or any other prefects again. He was very nervous, constantly glancing over his shoulder. What if he should have gone to McGonagall, or Professor Flitwick? What if Snape didn't help Hagrid. Hagrid would die and it would be all his, Harry's, fault.  
  
Harry finally arrived back in his common room and gasped in shock when Hermione walked out straight in front of him.  
  
"Where have you been Harry, I know you've been gone hours." Hermione looked furious and Harry's heart sank.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, I can't tell you where I've been. I'm tired though, I'm going to bed." He went to push past her but she grabbed his arm.  
  
"If you start acting as crazy as Ron, and as secretive, then I WILL go mad Harry, I swear. Now, tell me where you've been all this time, PLEASE! She added that last word pleadingly and there were tears in her eyes. Harry's heart hurt but what could he do? He refused to put Hermione in any further danger then she was already in. He gave her a quick look and said "I'm sorry Hermione," pulled out of her grip and rushed to his dormitory.  
  
He felt terrible but he would try to make it up to her tomorrow. They would be going into Hogsmeade and Hermione had promised to accompany him, which he was surprisingly flattered about. He hoped she hadn't changed her mind. Harry climbed into his bed, no one else in the room was awake. He looked at Ron for a moment, then, very slowly, went off to sleep.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to find the sun beating down on him. He remembered straight away the events of the day before. He tried not to think about Hagrid. He hoped Snape was good to his word but knew there was nothing he could do at that moment. He yawned and stretched. He called out a hello to Neville, then turned around quickly when there was no reply. Harry said a very rude word in shock and leapt out of bed. Everyone else was already up and gone. He glanced at his watch. It was 10.10am, he was supposed to have met Hermione on the front steps 10 minutes ago! He raced around the dorm, getting washed and dressed as quickly as possible and then legged out of the room, running as fast as he could.  
  
He skidded to a halt in the front entrance ten minutes later, panting. He caught his breath and straightened his clothes. Harry then opened the front door and rushed down. Hermione was sat on the step, staring into space. When she saw Harry, she stood up but didn't smile.  
  
Harry ran down to her. "I'm so sorry I'm late, Hermione. I slept in."  
  
Hermione gave him a look, which told Harry that she didn't accept this as a good enough explanation.  
  
"I'm not surprised after the late night you had last night. Oh, don't worry Harry, I'm not going to ask where you were, I know that's none of my business. Shall we go?" She then walked on ahead of him without waiting for a reply. Harry called out, rushing to catch up with her. "Honestly Hermione, I really am sorry." Hermione didn't answer him, but secretly, she smiled. Harry decided at that moment not to tell her about Hagrid until he had heard from Snape, it would only worry her.  
  
It took her a few minutes to stop punishing Harry but eventually, she did start talking to him properly again and even held his hand. Harry now had a grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat's on his face. They wandered around for a while, looking at the Quidditch shops and Hermione insisted on going into a shop that sold hundreds of schoolbooks. She also stayed in there for 40 minutes. Harry, thinking that he had rode his luck already, didn't complain once. Hermione decided that he had had enough and they finally left. Hermione had brought 6 new big books, which Harry was carrying.  
  
"Where shall we go now, I know a lovely little coffee place ."  
  
"NO!" Harry shouted his reply to this a little too abruptly and Hermione smiled to herself. "Erm," Harry stammered, "Why don't we go to The Three Broomsticks, I like it in there, it's, you know, cosy." Hermione chuckled under her breath then grinned at him. "Sounds great," she answered and they headed away though the streets.  
  
They stayed in the 3 Broomsticks for a couple of hours. Harry really enjoyed their chat. Compared to Cho, Hermione was such better company. He always knew what to say to her, no uncomfortable pauses in their conversations. They both agreed that they had spent enough time in there and decided to go back to school, especially when an army of seventh year Slytherins arrived. They thought it best to get out as fast as possible, especially as it seemed the Slytherins were big enough to be able to order "proper" drinks. They walked out of the pub and started their quick walk back to school, hand in hand. They were laughing and agreeing that they had both had great morning. Harry was smiling down at Hermione's happy face and realised how pretty she was. He hesitated for only a moment then leant forward towards her lips .  
  
Suddenly, a scream filled the air. They both looked at each other, then ran in the direction of it. They rounded a corner and saw Cho Chang being pushed around by Selina Umbridge, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. Selina was pulling her hands away from her face and yelling "Come on, give us a look then Cho, it's really attractive honestly. You want Potter don't you? Well, Potter likes girls with big teeth - really!" The others howled with laughter, and then pushed Cho to the ground and Selina actually kicked her. Harry let go of Hermione's hand and ran towards the group. He grabbed hold of Selina and pushed her away from Cho. Selina crashed into Millicent and both the girls fell to the ground. Selina looked up at Harry as she got to her feet and a very evil look appeared on her face.  
  
"Look Cho, it's your Knight in shining armour!" Selina also glanced quickly at Hermione. "Oh! But I'm sorry, he's already got his Lady with him!" Harry swung round on Selina and shoved her again. "Get lost will you. You really are a bitch aren't you? I bet your Aunt is so proud." Selina sneered at Harry but didn't reply. Instead, she turned to her silent friends who were obviously waiting for instructions. "Come on girls, let's go find Draco and the others. Too many sad people in this area for me now. Bye bye Cho darling!" Selina and the others then ran off out of sight, laughing.  
  
Hermione glared after her then walked towards Harry, who was helping Cho up and attempting to coax her in showing him her face. "Look, it's ok, really. I won't laugh. Hermione will be able to help you Cho, please look at me." Hermione gave him a look that said otherwise but didn't say anything. Cho slowly raised her head and looked at Harry. Her teeth now resembled vampire fangs. Harry swore under his breath, then led Cho over to Hermione.  
  
Hermione gave him a quizzical look then recoiled at the sight of Cho. A flicker came over Hermione's face and Harry frowned. Hermione turned to Harry. "So, how can I help?" Harry gave her a look and said "You must know the counter curse Hermione, come on!" Hermione tutted, then got her wand out. She waved it and said something under he breath. Cho actually cried out in pain and grabbed her mouth. She sat on the floor, in tears but with a normal mouth once again. Harry looked at Hermione suspiciously. "Is it supposed to hurt?" She gave him a hurt look. "Yes!" He glanced at her one more time then knelt down beside the sobbing Cho on the ground. "You're alright now Cho," he told her patting her arm. "Com on, we should all go back to school." Cho then continued to sob on Harry's arm, making his sleeve all wet. "I - can't - Harry. It - was - too - awful! Please - take - me!" After every word, she sniffed. Hermione was giving her a disgusted look as Harry helped her up. "I better go on ahead with Cho Hermione, you'll be ok won't you." Hermione was fuming but didn't show it. "Oh 'course, no problem. You go on". She then pushed past them and walked away. Cho smiled to herself but continued to sob on Harry's shoulder. Oh - thank - you - Harry! I'm - so - grateful. I - hope - I - didn't - interrupt - you - and - Hermione." She looked up at him with her big, beautiful eyes and snivelled. Harry frowned to himself. "Of course not. It wasn't your fault was it?" She shook her head, then gave him a sweet smile. Harry swallowed and looked at her. She touched his face with her finger, then batted her eyelids at him. He could not get over how sexy she was. They stopped and stared at each other. Cho leant closer to Harry and pulled him towards her. Something was telling him in the back of his mind, don't do it but she looked and smelt so good. He gave in finally and their lips joined and the kiss turned into a full-blown snog. Harry pulled away first and said to Cho. "Lets go." Cho grinned at him and took his hand as they walked to the school together. Cho glanced over her shoulder and blew a silent kiss. Hermione stood behind a wall, watching them go. Tears fell down her cheeks. She turned round and ran blindly when thump! She collided with someone and fell to the ground. She started to stammer an apology then glanced up into Ron's face. "Watch where you are going ." he started then stopped when she saw the state she was in. "What's wrong?" he asked her, concern on his face. Hermione got up glaring then went to run away from him but he grabbed her wrist. "Hermione ." Ron began then stopped. Hermione let out a strangled sob and fell into Ron's arms, crying and crying. Ron hugged her tightly but didn't say a word.  
  
Cho was almost skipping as she strolled along beside Harry. She hadn't noticed that he had dropped her hand, that he hadn't spoken to her for a while. She was overjoyed. She was sure she had won her man back. She tried to take Harry's hand back when he suddenly stopped in front of her. She began to ask him what was wrong when she saw Snape walking towards them. "Potter, come with me." Snape was looking at Harry and Cho noticed Harry had gone very pale. Snape seemed to understand what was wrong with him. "Yes Potter, you must come with me, now." Harry moved towards Snape then turned to Cho. "Find Hermione Cho, tell her to meet me at Professor Dumbledore's office and tell, I'm sorry." Cho stared at Harry questioningly for a moment, saw the despair on his face and turned and ran. Harry turned back to Snape. "It's Hagrid, isn't it?" Snape looked at him. Harry felt tears in his eyes. "Is he alive?" Snape didn't say anything but merely walked to the main door, waiting for Harry to join him. At the moment, Harry made up his mind. He would not let Rosenna and Voldemort win. He was not going to fear them, he would protect Hermione himself if he had do. He walked up the steps. He was going to tell Dumbledore everything. No one else was going to get hurt because of his silence. He slowly followed Snape into the school. 


	16. The Power of Gryffindor

Thanks again to Emerald Earth for her help! Cheers mate!  
  
Thanks Kaji - your group is great BTW, please keep reviewing. Cheers.  
  
As always - Dreamer - you are great!  
  
OK, lets keep this going  
  
Chapter 16 - Power of Gryffindor  
  
Harry followed on behind Snape, not saying a word. He couldn't force the feeling of guilt inside him to go away. How was he going to explain to Dumbledore what happened to Hagrid? What about how Ron has been behaving or how Rosenna has been controlling him? Most of all, Harry was dreading having to tell him about Luna, what would happen if Dumbledore had to tell the ministry? Harry would be sent away from Hogwarts, no question. By the time they had reached Dumbledore's office, Harry was feeling very sick.  
  
Harry stood behind Snape waiting. Snape stated clearly "Sugar Swizzler" and they both entered the doorway. Harry was still working out what he was going to say as they entered Dumbledore's main rooms - and came face to face with the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin and Professor Flitwick. Harry stared at the small group and felt ten times worst.  
  
Lupin rushed forward. "Are you alright Harry? Professor Flitwick told me what happened in charms." He put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled at him gratefully. It meant a lot to have Lupin there, being supportive.  
  
Harry turned to Professor Flitwick. "I'm so sorry about what happened Professor," he said, staring at the ground. Flitwick put up his hand to silence Harry. "No harm done Mr Potter, I'm stronger than I look you know!" Harry looked at him then and gave him a small smile. Flitwick's face darkened. "I must ask you though, who was controlling you Harry?" Harry gaped at him and stole a quick look at Dumbledore, who was watching him closely. "I don't understand Sir, it was Voldemort who was making me do those things, and you all know that. I told you ."  
  
Snape grabbed Harry's arm and he turned round in shock. "What you told us Potter, was a pack of lies. You think we don't know that the Dark Lord is an only child?" Snape's dark eyes were glinting at Harry as he added, "just like you." Harry stared at him for a moment wondering exactly what Snape meant by that, then opened his mouth to argue further. However, Flitwick said quickly, "you mentioned a sister whilst you were possessed Harry." Harry shut his eyes and felt a lump in his throat. He had forgotten all about that. "And," Snape was saying, "there was that interesting and very attractive woman I saw in your mind. Enough stories Potter, we need answers now."  
  
Harry ignored Snape and walked straight up to Dumbledore. "Please Professor, how is Hagrid, I know all this is my fault, I should have come straight to you but I was scared then it all got worse and ." "Harry," Dumbledore said, forcing the boy to pause for breath. "Hagrid has been taken to the medical wing; he is being cared for by Madam Pomfrey. I cannot allow you to see him, I'm sorry. His injuries are quite severe. It is impossible to say when, and indeed if, he will make a full recovery." Harry turned away from all his teachers and covered his eyes with his hand. He felt like crying but forced himself not too. He wouldn't, not in front of Snape. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, it is not your fault," Lupin began but stopped when Snape snorted. Lupin turned on Snape. "Why can't you just GET OVER IT? He is Harry, not James and has been through enough without you being constantly on his back. Everyone makes mistakes, you should be well aware of that Snape!" Harry watched as Snape glared threateningly at Lupin. "What do I care if a werewolf has a problem with how I treat the little brat?" Lupin reached into his robes, Snape did the same, there was yelling by McGonagall and then - BANG! They were both thrown across the room. Harry turned to see Dumbledore on his feet, wand raised, and power coming from him in waves. "You will BOTH sit down and we will discuss this nicely and calmly, understood?" Harry realised that as Dumbledore said these words, he looked every bit as dangerous as Voldemort had that night in the graveyard. Snape and Lupin were obviously both thinking more or less the same thing, as they sat down facing each other without another word.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said "Well now, that's much better, I do hate raised voices. Lets continue." Harry gaped; the change in Dumbledore was extraordinary. Dumbledore then turned to Harry and spoke softly to him. "How long has Rosenna Ravenclaw been entering your head Harry?" Harry was not surprised by this question. Dumbledore was always bound to put two and two together eventually. Harry thought back. "September 1st, Professor, just before I caught the train here." Dumbledore nodded. "And she has been getting more powerful over the months, controlling you at different intervals?" Harry hesitated, he didn't want to tell Dumbledore everything yet, he just wasn't ready. "Yes, the worst was in the Charms class with Professor Flitwick. I think she attacked him because he is Head of Ravenclaw." Dumbledore nodded and moved his hand, gesturing for Harry to continue. "There was Michael Corner too, though I don't remember what I - she - did to him. And of course in the Forest with Hagrid last night." Dumbledore cleared his throat and asked, "what were you doing in the Forest in the first place Harry?" Harry made up his mind in an instant and told Dumbledore, "I - I can't remember Professor." Dumbledore stared directly into Harry's eyes. Harry swallowed hard. Finally, Dumbledore stood up. "Very well Harry. Do you have any idea why Rosenna can enter your mind at certain times?" Harry thought about this for a moment. "I think it's when I'm especially emotional. If I keep my head clear and my feelings hidden, she cant get in." Snape cut in at this - "That is why I have been trying to explain to you the importance of your lessons with Professor Dumbledore and myself Potter. They must be taken seriously by you!" Harry rounded on Snape. "I KNOW THAT! I am trying! You don't know how strong she is, how strong they both are. It hurts so much when I have to fight. You don't understand, I'm the one who has to do this, not you!" Snape was staring in Harry, anger on his face. Harry sat down, breathing quickly. Professor McGonagall, who had been listening intently to this so far, spoke up. "Professor Snape, I believe that Potter is working hard to fight these creatures. He deserves credit, not abuse." Harry felt a rush of gratitude for his teacher and he smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
Dumbledore then said, "I think it best if I speak to Harry alone now. If you wouldn't mind leaving please my friends, you will all of course be filled in on everything in due course." They all stood up. Snape hissed something to McGonagall, who stopped in her tracks. He pushed towards the door but stopped when McGonagall spoke loudly and clearly to him, allowing everyone to hear. "You may as well just admit it Professor Snape. You have always been jealous that Mr Potter was put in my house and not yours!" She then stormed past Snape and swept out, with a very quick wink to Harry who let out a little laugh. Snape glared at him, furious. Then, without another word and very red in the face, he marched out after the Transfiguration teacher. Lupin gave Harry a quick nod, then followed both of them, laughing softly to himself. Flitwick smiled at Harry and wandered out, humming.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and walked towards Harry. Harry instantly felt nervous and tried to make himself look carefree, but of course, he failed miserably. "Harry," Dumbledore asked him, "I must know, is there anything else to tell me?" Harry swallowed and didn't look Dumbledore in the eye. "No Professor, I've told you everything I can." Dumbledore nodded "Do you have any idea how Rosenna managed to get into your head in the first place?" Harry instantly touched his arm but then quickly shook his head. "No idea Sir, maybe she and Voldemort did some sort of spell?" Dumbledore's sparkling blue eyes bored into Harry's for a moment. A moment passed and Harry looked away first. "Perhaps Harry, I will have to start studying mind control." Harry nodded in agreement, although he was sure Dumbledore could see straight through him. "Alright Harry, let's move in then, there is something I have to tell you and it is very important. Perhaps you should sit down?"  
  
Harry felt very uneasy as he sat opposite the Head master. "Harry, have you wondered why you were Chosen by Voldemort instead of Neville, especially as you are not a pure blood and he is?" Harry shook his head but kept his eyes on the floor. "I must tell you this Harry and I don't want you to get worried or distressed. It is simply the reason for your extraordinary powers, powers that are hidden now but will be unleashed. Harry, you are the heir of Godric Gryffindor."  
  
Harry stood up and stared at Dumbledore in amazement. He gasped and shook his head in denial. "That's not possible," he said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He knew in his heart that Dumbledore was mistaken. However, the Headmaster just smiled at him calmly.  
  
"Harry, you are the Heir. That is why you were Chosen by Voldemort. All the signs are there. You are brave, strong, quick-witted and most of all, always put others before yourself. And there are other reasons, other "Signs" that made me know, without any doubt, that you are the Heir of Gryffindor and you ARE destined to destroy Voldemort Harry, and very soon, you will." Harry just stood there with a stupid look on his face. Dumbledore seemed so sure and had always been right before. Maybe he was right, even though Harry still felt that he wasn't.  
  
Harry sat down again, feeling slightly calmer. He asked quietly, "what will it mean?" Dumbledore looked at him gravely. "It means you are in more danger than ever. For now, it's not just Voldemort who is after you but Rosenna Ravenclaw as well and vengeance drives her. You are the Heir of her sisters loved one. Gryffindor assisted Rowena in the banishment of Rosenna, a hell even now she still suffers. Even though she can make contact with us, she is not among us and will not be until she comes into contact with the blood of either the Heirs of Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Harry tried to take all this in but it was difficult, he still hadn't got over Dumbledore's first bombshell of last year, now he had to cope with all this too? "What about the Heir of Ravenclaw? We should find them, warn them ." Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"The Heir of Ravenclaw has not yet come to Hogwarts, Harry and will not for many years to come. The same for Hufflepuff. The signs always stated that TWO heirs would arrive at more or less the same time and would go to war, one on the side of good, one on the side of evil. It was also foreseen that a truly terrible evil power would come at this time and would awaken something so shocking, our world would change forever. Unfortunately, it is impossible to tell if this power is good or not. I guess we will have to wait and see. That evil that was foretold, we know recognise as Rosenna Ravenclaw, of course. They will be after you Harry, we must protect you at all costs." Dumbledore gave Harry a small smile and added - "as always."  
  
Harry was trying to take all this in. He still had one more question. "Why has Voldemort got so involved? Why does he care about Rosenna Ravenclaw?" Dumbledore sighed. "Salazaar Slytherin and Rosenna Ravenclaw were lovers Harry, they planned to take over the whole world together. Why Slytherin betrayed Rosenna in the end, we don't know and probably never will. Besides, as Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin, there may be a strong bond between Tom Riddle and Rosenna. It is probably best not to worry about the reasons why they are together Harry, it is much more important to face the fact that they are, and learn how is best to fight them." Harry nodded. His head was so full of new information, he didn't know what to do.  
  
Dumbledore was still talking, telling Harry more about Gryffindor and the power he said Harry must have but Harry was finding it hard to concentrate. He couldn't get his head around everything. What was he going to say to everyone? What did all this mean? He was lost in his own thoughts when he looked up - and gasped. Dumbledore stopped talking.  
  
"Harry, what is it? Is it Rosenna?" Dumbledore got up quickly and marched straight over to Harry. "Harry, tell me, please." Harry didn't answer but continued to stare. Luna Lovegood had appeared behind Dumbledore and was smiling at Harry. She nodded to him and said. "Trust your feelings Harry. Time is short. Warn him." Harry sobbed, tears welling up in his eyes. Dumbledore seemed to be oblivious to the presence in his room and touched Harry's arm. Harry pulled away. "Harry, you must tell me, what is doing this?" Harry looked at his Headmaster. "Can't you see her?" Dumbledore quickly scanned the room then turned back to Harry, confused. "Who, Rosenna?" Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said, looking straight at Luna. She shook her head. "Things are not as they seem. Her power increases. Warn him." With that, she disappeared. Harry gaped at where Luna had stood, her lifeless staring eyes popping into his head. He sank to the floor. "My friend, please talk to me." Dumbledore's eyes were watery. Harry looked up at him, gasped, "I can't, I ." then got up and ran, without looking back and ignoring Dumbledore as the Head shouted out after him.  
  
A lot of talking in that chapter. What did you think? Were you expecting that? What do you think will happen next? Please let me know what you think of the direction I'm taking this - and yes, I really do know where I am going! I'll be updating very soon, I promise. The next chapter will be action packed, I swear! Whatever you want to say, nice or nasty, please review!!!!! 


	17. The Weapon

Ok, I know, I know!! I said "Soon!" Im really sorry readers but I have been really busy lately. I hope you think this chapter is worth the wait.  
  
With no further ado - lets get on!  
  
Chapter 17 - The Weapon  
  
Harry didn't stop running until he was a long way away from Dumbledores office. He stopped and tried to catch his breath. He was terrified. Why did Luna come to visit him and what did her message mean? And why couldn't he tell Dumbledore about Rosenna's mark on his arm? He was such a coward. He should have told him about what happened to Luna, he was sure Dumbledore would believe him. That wasn't why he was scared to tell him. It was what Fudge and the ministry would say. They would lock him out, Harry was sure of that.  
  
Something else was really bothering Harry. Why hadn't Hermione come to see him? Cho must have given her his message. His heart hurt as he thought about this and he remembered his kiss with Cho. Why did he do that? He didn't want Cho but he couldn't resist her.  
  
Harry sighed and slowly started to walk back to the Common Room. He had so much going on inside his head. Ron, Hermione, Cho, Hagrid, Dumbledore, the fact that he was Gryffindors Heir and ofcourse Voldemort and Rosenna. He didn't have a clue what to do or where to start. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't see a figure running blindly, straight at him.  
  
Harry gasped in shock as something collided with him and he fell to the ground with a cry. He rubbed his head and turned round quickly to see who his attacker was and was startled to see - Hermione sitting on the ground, moaning. "Hermione?" Harry whispered. She looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Hermione, are you ok?" She nodded and got to her feet. Harry realised that she had been crying. "Why didn't you meet me? I had something really important I needed to tell you, to explain." Hermione was now glaring at Harry. "I have no idea what you are talking about!" She turned to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hey, wait. Why are you being like this. I wanted to talk to you, so you understood everything." Hermione spun round to Harry and slapped his face. He backed away, shocked.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" She was screaming at him. Harry has never seen her so angry. "Don't you pretend now that you give a toss about me. I know you don't. You are nothing but a liar. Perhaps you SHOULD have been dumped in Slytherin, you certainly act like them." This cut Harry to the bone. "Just stay away from me Harry Potter, I HATE you!" With that, she turned and fled, leaving Harry to stare after her in shock.  
  
Harry thought about going after her but decided against it. He now felt even more terrible then he had done back in Dumbledores office, although he didn't know how that was possible. He started to saunter back to the common room when he heard someone calling his name. He turned and saw Cho skipping towards him.  
  
"Harry! Are you OK? I was really worried!" She sounded out a breath. Harry guessed that she had been looking for him.  
  
"I'm fine Cho, thanks. Listen, did you see Hermione earlier and pass on the message, like I asked you?" Cho looked hurt and batted her eyelids at Harry. "Harry, why mention HER? She's not here now is she? She doesn't care about you, does she?" Cho took Harry's hand and kissed it. He pulled away from her and glared.  
  
"Cho, did you tell her what I told you to say?" Harry was now eyeing Cho dangerously. He already knew the answer and the rage was building inside him. What sort of an idiot was Cho? Cho was now giving him her best hurt puppy dog look and it wasn't impressing him at all.  
  
"Harry, I came all the way here to find out how you are and all you want to talk about is Hermione - bloody - Granger! You make me so angry!" Harry looked away. "Im not playing games anymore Cho. You obviously don't want to help me, you only want to help yourself. Well, I hope you are very happy. Bye." He started to walk away from her as calmly as possible. He was starting to lose control and he just couldn't let that happen.  
  
Cho snapped Harry's name in fury - and then she laughed. It was a very cruel laugh and it made Harry stop in his tracks. "What?" He didn't look at her. Cho walked up to him slowly, still chuckling. "Darling Hermione isn't very happy with you Harry. I did try to give her your message but she wasn't interested, just ran away with that ginger bodyguard of hers." Harry froze. "Ron?" he asked. "Whatever," Cho shrugged. "But she had reason to be angry with you sweetie, she saw us kiss. In fact, she got a front row seat. I think its fair to say you don't stand much chance with old Granger now." She paused, eyeing Harry. He was shaking and as he turned, she felt uncomfortable at the sight of his face. She had never seen anyone looking so mad. "Why?" He spoke very quietly. She shrugged again. "Why not? I wanted you, she was the competition. I won." Harry shook his head. "You didn't win Cho, I want nothing to do with you. Its Hermione I want, it's her I really care about, not you." Cho was now looking furious, although a sneer was on her lips. "Oh really? Well I guess that means you end up with no one Harry, enjoy yourself. Think about what could have been, you could have had me. Bye then." She pushed past him and headed down the corridor.  
  
Harry watched her walk away, shaking with emotion. He knew he had to stay calm, to keep control but it was too much. He could feel Rosenna tapping at his mind, he knew she had sensed his strength weakening. He was clinging on for dear life and felt he had the upper hand when Cho stopped and called back to him - "Don't you worry Harry, there is always Loony Luna Lovegood, I heard that she had grown attached to you, she is so much more your type!" At these words, he couldn't keep his fight up any longer. He heard Voldemorts laugh in his head, hot tears fell down his face and he fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Cho had watched him with interest and fear. Harry was obviously in a lot of pain. She felt whatever it was he deserved it, but she couldn't stand the look of anguish on his face. She walked nervously back up to him. "Harry, are you alright, shall I fetch someone?" Harry got to his feet and brushed himself down. "The pain is gone," he said. "Im fine now." Cho looked him up and down. "You sure?" she asked him. "Yeah," he replied. Then, without warning, he spun around to her and grabbed her arm. She went to scream in shock but he covered her mouth. "Now now, my dear. No screaming please. Im grateful to you young Ravenclaw. You helped me gain control." Cho was shaking and attempting to pull through. She bit Harrys hand and he hissed in pain and slapped her face. She fell to the ground with a bump. "Harry, what are you doing, stop!" Harry laughed, or rather Rosenna laughed. "You hurt me my sweet, Im not that grateful. You are one of her little ticks, I'm afraid your fate was sealed by that hat. You will have to join the other. No struggling and it will be quick." Cho started to cry and crawled backwards. "Please, I know you don't want to hurt me, you owe it to Cedric Harry!" Rosenna froze, she could feel Potter fighting back at the stupid girls words. He was attempting to regain control and she was shocked at how strong he had become. She swung round to Cho and raised Harry's wand. "Time for you to bow out my sweet." Rosenna opened her mouth when Harry yelled "NOOOOOOOOO!" He suddenly felt the control back with him and threw the wand as far away from him as possible and struggled to keep Roseanna away. He could feel Rosenna's rage and it was hurting him. "Run Cho," he said simply through clenched teeth. She didn't need to be told twice and, with a quick glance to Harry, she turned and fled. He heard Rosenna say in his head "You can keep fighting my boy, but you know you will fail eventually - and it will be your friends who will pay when you do." And with that, she left him. He dropped to the ground, panting and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Well, well, that was interesting." Harry turned and saw Selina standing over him, smiling cruelly. "You were going to hurt poor Cho. I saw everything!"  
  
"Look Selina, Its wasn't what you think it was. Cho and I have history and."  
  
Selina laughed. "I know all about you and Cho. And I know how you fell about Hermione." Harry glared at her. "Well good for you. I guess you know all about me." He stepped towards her. "You should also know that Im apparently "special," so I wouldn't piss me off if I were you, OK?" Selina just stared at Harry, her arms crossed. Harry went to push past her but she put her hand on his arm and said softly. "Is that what happened with Luna, did she "piss" you off too?"  
  
Harry froze. He sighed and shut his eyes. This is what he had been dreading. He turned to look at her. "What are you talking about?" She chuckled. "Now, now, don't you lie to me. I know all about it. You killed her, in cold blood." "I DIDN'T!" She opened her mouth in pretend shock when Harry screamed at her. "Ohhhhh - scary!" Harry just stared at her. "I didn't kill her. And I think you know that already." "Well, there's no need for me to tell you my contacts is there, Ill just tell you what's going to happen now." Harry badly wanted to hit her but he stopped himself. "I wont tell everybody that you are a murderer and you will do exactly as you are told." Harry gave her a cold look. "What do you mean?" Selina chuckled again. "You know what I mean. No more fighting, no more attempting to be a hero. You have a use to people I know and you WONT stand in their way. You will do exactly as they want or I will go straight to my Aunts old colleagues and tell them all about Luna's sad fate. Do I make myself clear?" Harry had listened to this with growing fear. He knew she would do what she was threatening and it was no surprise that she was in with Rosenna and Voldemort. Harry whispered to her "You a Death Eater too then, like your boyfriend?" She smiled at him sweetly but didn't answer. She moved closer to him. You know, curiosity killed the cat." Harry scoffed. "If only curiousity could kill the bitch too," he shot back. She laughed and gently touched his face. "You know, you really are very cute. Perhaps we could come to some other arrangement as well." Harry grabbed her wrist. "Touch me again and you will really wish you hadn't, now get away from me." He pushed her with all his might and she lost her footing, just stopping herself from falling. For a moment, she lost her fake smile but quickly recovered. "Ill see you soon sweetheart, you have a real good think about what I've said." She then turned and left, leaving Harry to stare after her in dismay. Now what was he going to do?  
  
He stood thinking for a moment. If Selina knew, then so would Malfoy soon enough, if he didn't already, and all the other Death Eaters at the school too, God knows how many there actually were. He would not obey Selina, he was stronger than that. He knew what he had do, what he should have done before. He was scared about people finding out about Luna but it was too late to worry about that now. He would do what he had to do. He would tell Dumbldore everything - and hope he understood.  
  
OK, hope you thought that was all right.I know this chapter is late and I will get the next one (which WILL be action packed) up ASAP - I promise!! 


	18. The Massacre

OK, I promised I'd update as soon as I could. I hope you all like this. As always, please let me know what you think.  
  
Onkel - Thanks for the review. Hope you like this next chapter.  
  
Peachy Keen - Sorry that I kept you waiting there! Won't happen again, hope you like the rest of the story.  
  
Linky2 - Erm, Bump? Is that, well, good? Thanks anyway!  
  
Sew2100 - Thanks for reviewing again. Please let me know what you make of this chapter.  
  
YoSHi - Great to read your comments again. I'll try and answer your other queries as the story goes on but of course, I'm going to keep you guessing!  
  
Ok - on we go..  
  
Chapter 18 - The Massacre  
  
Harry headed to Dumbledore's office as quickly as he could, being careful to keep his emotions in check. He knew he couldn't allow Rosenna to get free again but there were so many thoughts running through his head. He knew Selina was being deadly serious and wouldn't think twice about running to the ministry. Even though Fudge had accepted the truth about Voldemort, it didn't mean he trusted Dumbledore or Harry. In fact, Harry was sure Fudge hated them more, for making him look like an idiot in front of the whole wizarding world.  
  
Harry stopped outside Dumbledores office, trying to steel his nerves. He had made up his mind and knew what he had to do but that didn't make it any easier. He stood outside for a few minutes, working out what he was going to say. Finally, after plucking up his courage as far as it would go, he said quietly "Sugar Swizzler," and the door swung open. After one last deep breath, he entered and the door closed behind him.  
  
Harry walked slowly though the room. Dumbledore was stood beside Fawkes and turned as Harry walked towards him. "Back so soon, Harry?" Harry smiled at his Headmaster. "Erm, there was something else I needed to tell you Professor, I should have told you this ages ago actually but I was scared." Dumbledore sighed, went to his desk and sat down. "I guess there was something you weren't telling me Harry. I could see it in your eyes. Now, tell me what is worrying you." Harry sat opposite him and swallowed hard. How should he being?  
  
"Ok," he began, "As you know, I saw the vision of Lucius Malfoy at my Aunt's place. He warned me that something was coming; he said all wizards, witches and muggles should be worried, including Voldemort. He said something called Alezina was coming." Dumbledore put up his hand at this to stop Harry. "Alezina, you mentioned that name before." Harry nodded. "Yes, at that meeting the Order had. At the time, I thought he meant Rosenna, but now." Dumbledore shook his head. "Alezina is something quite different Harry and it is not a witch, nor wizard but something more." Harry watched Dumbledore, listening closely. "Not much is known about Alezina, there was a prophecy about it a long time ago. Supposedly, a power will be born to us, stronger and more terrible than any before it. I have no idea if this will be a force for good. The vision you had was quite right however, we should all fear this force. According to the prophecy, it has the power to destroy the whole world in a blink of an eye." Harry had listened to this in shock, fear growing inside him. "But why was I warned Professor and why is it called Alezina?" "Why you were told of this Harry, I have no idea. Alezina is a from a very ancient wizarding language. I believe it means unity, or something close to that. The translation isn't great, I'm afraid!" Harry grinned and thought back again to his conversation with Malfoy. "Another thing Professor, the vision told me that Voldemort was concerned about the danger but you were turning a blind eye, what did that mean?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at this. "I don't know Harry, I'm sorry. We'll have to wait and see." Harry nodded. "One more thing Sir, Professor Snape knew about Alezina. He said it needed blood of a founder but he didn't know about Rosenna, why is that?" Dumbledore sighed. "It seems to me that Voldemort has been being very careful about what information he allows Professor Snape to hear. I suppose he instructed all his trusted Death Eaters not to mention Rosenna to Severus, but he did hear about Alezina. We should be grateful Harry, this information is very important." Harry nodded and then said quietly "It's my blood they need isn't it?" Dumbledore frowned. "Yours, or Tom Riddles of course. I think we can safely presume though that it is yours Rosenna is after." Dumbledore gave Harry a quick smile. "No need to fear this Harry, I will keep you safe, I promise. Now please, continue.  
  
Harry again thought back. "A few days after that, I saw the Ravenscar in my room. I told you all about that before but -" Harry paused, Dumbledore's blue eyes were watching him closely and he felt so nervous. "There was something else I should have told you before. The Ravenscar did something to me. It burned my arm and left a mark." Harry stopped immediately as Dumbledore jumped up and moved straight to Harry. "Show me". Harry pulled up his sleeve and held his arm out to Dumbledore, who recoiled at the mark. He then moved his hand over the burn. "You should have told me about this straightaway Harry," Dumbledore said softly. "This mark, I can feel the power from it. This is Rosenna's mark, what she used to control people back in her day. She made her Ravenscars pass it on, which was exactly what happened to you. I assume she has been entering your mind through this." Harry was watching the floor, ashamed. He nodded slowly. "What has she made you do Harry?" Dumbledore asked him, kindly. "Well, there was Michael Corner but I don't remember what I did to him." Dumbledore sighed. "ROSENNA tortured him for a long time Harry, you didn't do anything. He is still unconscious, I'm afraid I cannot tell you when or even if he will wake up." Harry shut his eyes tightly, Luna's dead staring eyes appeared in his head again and he wiped away a tear.  
  
Dumbledore was waiting for him to continue. "Erm", Harry said, "I also attacked Cho Chang but she got away, and there was, well, eh, Luna." Dumbledore glanced at him. "Luna Lovegood? She hasn't been seen for a day or two. Where is she Harry?" Harry felt more tears well up in his eyes and tried desperately to keep himself together. "She came to me, warned me about Ron, who has been acting really strangely lately. I guess I lost control as I felt Rosenna take control. She pushed me out of my own mind, I couldn't do anything." Harry realised that Dumbledore now had hold of his arm, supporting him. "I could feel Rosenna's anger, her excitement and her hatred of Luna. She took out my wand, and, and -" Dumbledore's face was graver than Harry had ever seen. "Tell me, Harry, tell me what happened." "I, I killed her," he whimpered. "I killed her for no reason, I did it, I can't get her face out of my head, I ." and Harry fell to the ground sobbing. Everything that he had kept inside him, the pain, the fear, just exploded inside him and he couldn't stop the tears. He crumpled himself into a ball and Dumbledore helped him to his feet. "Listen to me Harry, you didn't kill her. You were used as a weapon. Rosenna is the murderer; you must put those thoughts out of your head. PLEASE Harry." Harry's looked up at Dumbledore. "Don't let them do this to you my friend, you are stronger than this." Harry nodded his head at Dumbledore and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry Professor." Dumbledore smiled. "You should have told me about that mark Harry but that was the only thing you did wrong. Believe me. Harry, you must tell me, where is Luna now." Harry looked at Dumbledore in shock. "Her body Harry, it must be brought back to Hogwarts, where is she?" Harry swallowed again. Although Dumbledore had managed to make him feel calmer, the thought of Luna's body made him feel sick. "I buried her Professor, she made me. In the Forest." Dumbledore frowned for a moment. "Very well," he said, "then we cannot allow Luna too sat out there alone for a moment longer. We must go and fetch her back Harry, immediately." Harry gasped. "But Sir, its dark and Snape told me that it was really dangerous to go to the Forest at night." "He's quite right Harry, but I refuse to leave Luna out in that place any longer. Come Harry, there is nothing to fear when you are with me." Harry nodded and got to his feet and walked, with Dumbledore to the door.  
  
The stepped out of the office and walked towards the staircase, not knowing that someone was spying on them as they went. Selina Umbridge frowned as she watched them walk down the steps, then turned and disappeared in the other direction, moving as quickly as she could.  
  
Dumbledore and Harry walked though the entrance hall together. Harry knew how dangerous it was for the two of them to go into the Forest at night but if Dumbledore said it was OK then he guessed it was. "How is Hagrid Professor?" Dumbledore gave Harry a sad look. "Still unconscious I'm afraid Harry. I will be honest with you, Hagrid took a very bad beating that night and I don't know if he ever will wake up. If he had been human, he certainly would be dead. We mustn't allow anyone else to get hurt Harry. I intend to put a stop to this as soon as possible, believe me." They walked towards the huge front doors, which magically opened as they approached and walked through, heading towards the Forest.  
  
As soon as they entered, Dumbledore pulled his wand out. "Cast lumos for me please Harry, I need my own wand." Harry nodded and waved his wand stating "lumos" and a bright light lit at the end of his wand. Dumbledore pointed his own wand out in front of him and whispered "pointus" and a small green light appeared on the ground. Harry gasped. "Just a small guiding spell Harry, it will lead us to Luna. Now please, keep you wits about you at all time, I can feel the hatred in this forest, it is overpowering." Dumbledore walked deeper into the Forest, with Harry following.  
  
The walked quite a way without getting noticed at all. This seemed to be worrying Dumbledore. "Where are the Centaurs Harry? The unicorns? The other creatures of the Forest?" Harry snorted. "The Centaurs have probably run away, scared of what you will do to them. They deserve whatever they get, after what they did to Hagrid." Dumbledore stopped and turned round to look at Harry. "We are not here for revenge Harry. I will deal with what happened to Hagrid in due time. The most important thing is to find Luna, THAT is why we are here." Harry felt this was unfair. "I know that Sir but the Centaurs have gone crazy. You can't let them live here now." "I would never force any creature out of their home Harry." That seemed to bring the conversation to an end but Harry still felt angry. He walked behind Dumbledore, but didn't speak.  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore stopped dead. "Did you hear something Harry?" he asked. "No Sir," Harry replied, shortly. "I'm sure I heard a cry," Dumbledore said, staring around. Harry walked forward, and fell to the ground as he tripped over something - large. Dumbledore rushed over to him. "Are you all right Harry?" He nodded slowly but his mouth was hanging open. A dead Centaur was lying on the ground in front of him, its blood covering the ground. Dumbledore touched the Creature's body. "This happened recently Harry, be prepared." Harry, trying not to cry, backed away from the dead Centaur until he knocked something else. "P-professor?" Harry stammered. Dumbledore turned round, held his wand up high called "Totalus Lumos" and a huge bright light filled the whole clearing. Both Harry and Dumbledore gasped at the sight in front of them. There were at least 15 dead Centaurs lying in the clearing, there bodies all dumped together. They had been tortured and beaten to death and all the bodies were covered in blood. Harry turned to gaze at Dumbledore. "What, what did this?" Dumbledore turned to Harry, his face displaying his rage. "I will find out Harry and they will pay." Harry completely believed him. Dumbledore raised his wand again and muttered something under his breath. A grave for each body appeared in the ground and the Centaurs' bodies were gently lifted and put into each grave. He then waved his wand and the ground covered them again. Small, bright flowers popped up by each grave, giving the clearing a look of tranquillity and respect. "I know how strong Centaurs are Professor, I don't understand." Dumbledore was walking away now "Nor do I Harry," he whispered, "but I will find out who did this disgrace and I will deal them, I promise."  
  
Harry then followed Dumbledore deeper into the Forest, once again being led by the Headmasters spell, no longer saying anything to each other. Harry knew the sight of the dead Centaurs and the clearing covered in bright red blood would stay with him for a long, long time, as would the words "they deserve whatever they get." He couldn't help but feel that whatever awaited them in the forest; the worst was yet to come. 


	19. The Ambush

Thanks to - Emerald Earth, Angeltears, Dreamer, Peachy keen, Sew2100, Lishel Fracrium and potterfan88 for your recent reviews. Its great to hear from all of you and I really do appreciate your comments. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, which I warn you, is going to be quite long!  
  
Chapter 19 - The Ambush  
  
Harry and Dumbledore pressed on deeper into the Forest, neither saying a word. Harry hoped they were close to Luna's shallow grave so they could get out of there as quickly as possible. Whatever made that unholy mess in the clearing was strong enough to kill over a dozen Centaurs and although Harry was confident that Dumbledore could keep them safe, Harry would rather not put that trust to the test.  
  
Dumbledore then asked Harry softly "are you all right there Harry? You have not said anything for a while now." Harry swallowed. "I know Professor, it's just that..." Dumbledore stopped and turned around to look at him, a comforting smile on his face. "I know Harry, I can't put what we saw out of my mind either but we must be strong and prepared. If we do need to fight, I will need you and I know you are more than capable." Harry actually gave him a thankful smile. "I can help Professor, if I have to." Dumbledore clasped Harry's shoulder, and then turned around again. "You really are the bravest boy I've ever known Harry Potter. Your Mother and Father must be so proud of you, wherever they are." Harry smiled at this, and then gave his Headmaster a strange look. "Are you trying to take my mind off where I am and what I have to Professor?" Dumbledore chuckled, "brave and smart Harry," he mumbled.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped. Harry almost walked straight into him. "What is it Professor?" he hissed. Dumbledore held up a hand to silence Harry, then gazed around. "Quickly Harry, get behind me, " Dumbledore snapped, his wand at the ready. "There is something following us, be ready to fight." Harry steadied himself, wand out. He stood behind Dumbledore, trying not to feel scared. "Show Yourself!" Dumbledore called. Harry then heard a sound, a sound he recognised. "Professor, that's hooves." Dumbledore hissed back "I know Harry, it seems there was a survivor." At that moment, a bloodied and beaten Centaur bounded towards them. He looked furious and murderous. "Humans!" he spat at them. "You will pay, I will rip you to pieces!" Then he ran at them.  
  
Harry jumped back, wand up but he had no idea what spell would stop a cantering and deadly Centaur. Dumbledore, however, stood his ground. He raised his wand and yelled out "enlightus" and a very bright, blinding blue light flashed in front of the Centaur. He bellowed in fright and anger and fell to the ground. Dumbledore leapt towards him, waved his wand again and thick ropes magically tied up the Centaurs hooves. The beast lay on his back, completely unable to move. Dumbledore sighed and stepped towards the tied up creature, Harry slowly moved forward as well. He held his wand at the Centaur and whispered "lumos," and gasped as he saw the creature in the light. It had terrible injuries all over its body and blood was pouring from its legs and head. His ears had actually been cut off and Harry was sure the poor thing had been tortured, almost to death. He then realised in shock that he recognised the Centaur. "Bane?" he asked softly. The Centaur growled at him, fought against the ropes desperately but realised they were to strong. He then threw back his head and howled into the night and it was the most soul-destroying sound Harry had ever heard in his life.  
  
Dumbledore smiled gently at the centaur. "Bane, are you all right? Can you understand me? Please, tell me what happened to -" Bane bellowed at this. "Do not speak to me Human! These bonds will not hold me forever. When I get free, I will destroy you and all humans at your school too." Dumbledore looked down sadly at the wounded beast. "It was neither me nor Harry here who attacked your clan Bane, we are hunting those who did and intend to make them pay." Bane snorted. "We know that you are the power here Dumbledore, you must have ordered those murderous humans to wipe us out. And they did just that. The males, the females, the young, all dead. I believe that I am the only survivor. I am alone." Dumbledore shook his head. "Firenze still lives Bane. You should join him up at the school." Bane roared with rage. "And become a servant to humans like him, never! I still have my pride Human!"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "How many attacked you Bane? What did they look like?" Bane growled again but did answer the question. "There were at least 20 humans and, and -" He stopped, Harry noticed he was shaking. "Rosenna sent Ravenscars," he said quietly. Bane nodded. "The only creature our people have ever feared. There were to many of them. It was not even a battle, it was a massacre. I will never forget the screaming. I fell unconscious from one of the creatures blows and woke up just now." He looked up at Dumbledore and spoke softly. "I saw what you did at the clearing. You attempted to show my fallen comrades some respect. I appreciate it." Dumbledore nodded. He then waved his wand and the ropes holding Bane vanished. Bane looked very surprised and slowly got to his feet. "Erm, Professor, are you sure this is a good idea?" Dumbledore nodded. "A truce Bane? We do not harm each other, agreed?" Bane seemed to think this over and he then bowed his head. "Very well", he said. He trotted away from them, and then turned around. "Why did you come into the Forest?" "To find the body of a young girl, to show her respect as well." Bane nodded. "This boy buried her?" Harry nodded and looked down at his feet. "Yes, I know where she lays. Come, I will show you. One good deed deserves another Dumbledore." Now, Dumbledore bowed to Bane, beckoned to Harry and the two of them set off after the centaur.  
  
The three of them moved quickly. Harry was surprised that Bane had agreed to help them but he also knew that centaurs were proud people and would respect what Dumbledore had down for his dead brothers and sisters. He couldn't imagine how Bane must feel right at that moment. To be lost without any friends or family, knowing that he was alone and still too obstinate to go to Firenze for help. They walked even deeper in the Forest, all three of them very aware of the danger they were in. Harry had a feeling of recognition for the first time. Tears were once again welling up in his throat. "We're nearly there," he whispered. "Yes Human boy," Bane replied. "Just through here." They walked into another clearing and Harry gasped in shock when he saw the small grave he had dumped Luna's body in. "No, please. I can't do this," he moaned. "You can Harry." Dumbledore said softly. Dumbledore moved towards the grave and waved his wand. Harry turned away in horror, he could not watch him did up the body. He shut his eyes tightly, and then quickly opened them again when he heard a soft singing voice. "If you go down to the woods today you're sure of a big surprise!" He turned and moved back. Rosenna's ghostly formed moved up to him slowly. "Lots of dead horses Harry, oh dear." Harry concentrated, telling himself she wasn't there and when he opened his eyes again, she was gone. He looked around and smiled to himself, knowing he was getting stronger. He turned to Dumbledore to tell him what happened and gasped. Dumbledore was holding Luna's body and looking into Harry's eyes. Harry felt tears fall down his face. "We must go now." Bane hissed. "Come Harry," Dumbledore whispered. He turned to follow Bane away from the horrible clearing when Harry stopped him. "Wait", he said and walked slowly up to Luna. He did what he should have done from the start, and closed her eyes, giving her peace. Dumbledore nodded at Harry, then smiled at Bane, who trotted ahead of them.  
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion. Tress were uprooted and flung though the air. Harry was grabbed and thrown to the ground. He looked up in shock to find Bane holding him, protecting him. "Keep down," the Centaur said softly. Dumbledore picked himself up, Luna's body lying next to him. "Well, that was emotional!" A cruel voice filled the air, following by lots of unkind laughter. Harry gazed at the scene, terrified. There were at least 10 death eaters circling them, wands out. He went cold when he realised Ravenscars were with them. "The Great Albus Dumbledore, at our mercy," the leader hissed again. A female voice that Harry recognised cut through the air. "What shall we do with him, my friends?" Laughter filled the air again. "Kill him!" "Maim him!" "Torture him!" They all screamed with laughter. Dumbledore merely stood there, completely calm. "What is it you want?" The woman walked forward, removing her mask, revealing her self to be Bellatrix Lestrange. "Harry Potter," she snapped. "I cannot allow that Bella," Dumbledore said politely. "Coming on a bit strong don't you think, muggle lover?" The leader stepped beside Bella. "There's just three of you and a few more of us, what do you think you will do?" Dumbledore smiled at the speaker. "Well, Nott, if you force me, I will kill all of you to keep Harry safe." The Death Eaters seemed a bit ruffled at this. Bella laughed. "Come on then Albus, kill us all!" Nott ran at the Headmaster, who flipped his wand and Nott let out one scream and fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Dumbledore raised his wand and the Death Eater stopped twitching. Bella looked down at her leader in shock. A Death Eater knelt down. "He's dead", he said softly. Dumbledore looked grave. "I don't wish to have to do that again. Leave now."  
  
A small, rather portly, Death Eater stepped forward and tapped Bella's arm. "Erm, Bella, maybe we should go?" Bella screamed and knocked the Death Eater to the ground and stamped on him. "Coward!" she screamed. "We do not leave here without Harry Potter!" Another small Death Eater moved forward and grabbed the man on the floor and pulled him up. "This should do the trick," he whispered and pulled the mans mask off. Harry gasped and Dumbledore swung round to him. "Harry, stay where you are!" Harry stepped forward "Peter Pettigrew," he murmured. "You little treacherous BASTARD! I'll kill you!" He ran from Bane, who tried to grab him and flung himself at Pettigrew. The Death Eater who had revealed Pettigrew jumped up and yelled, "Stupefy." The spell hit Harry in the chest and he fell to the ground. Bella yelled in triumph. Dumbledore raced forwards. Bella ran to meet him, wand raised. Dumbledore flicked his wand and she was hurled off her feet and slammed into a tree, stunned. More and more Death Eaters ran at Dumbledore, trying to close his path to Harry but they ended up flying through the air like Bella or stunned. The small death eater turned around. "Ravenscars, in the name of Rosenna Ravenclaw - ATTACK!" They flew forward. Bane roared and ran to Dumbledore's side, kicking and head butting any Death Eater who got near him. Bane reached Harry and picked him up. He tossed him through the air, out of harms way. A Ravenscar moved towards Bane. Dumbledore pushed a Death Eater away from him, saw Bane was in trouble and yelled, "I banish you, in the name of Rowena Ravenclaw!" The Ravenscar howled in pain and disappeared. Bane trotted towards Harry, and was grabbed by two more Ravenscars. Dumbledore was fighting to get to Bane and Harry, but there were just to many Death Eaters keeping him busy. He saw Harry out of the corner of his eye, pointed his wand at him and screamed "Enervate." Harry came to straight away and leapt to his feet. "Accio wand," he yelled and his wand flew into his hand. "Professor," he cried. Dumbledore waved his wand and mumbled something and there was a huge cry as every death eater around him fell to the ground, stunned. Harry realised, that quite a few Death Eaters around Dumbledore's feet were dead. "Harry, help Bane!" Dumbledore screamed and ran to meet Bella. Harry charged towards Bane, who was fighting tooth and nail to keep the Ravenscars off him. Harry watched in horror as he was thrown to the ground and held there but 4 of the horrible creatures and roared in pain as the all stuck their nails deep into his body. Harry raised his wand and without even knowing why yelled, "I banish you, in the name of Godric Gryffindor!" All the creatures cried out in anguish and faded away. Harry rushed to Banes side. "Bane," he cried. Harry was shocked at the extent of the centaur's injuries. "You'll be ok," he whispered. Bane smiled at him. "Harry Potter, tell Firenze - I'm sorry." Bane then gave a large sigh and his head rolled to one side. Harry watched him, pain and anger coursing through him. Another good creature dead. He leapt up, and was grabbed from behind. "Just like James," the voice hissed. "Too sentimental!" Harry struggled against Peter Pettigrews grip; he then threw the boy to the ground. The smaller death eater joined him and put his boot on Harry's chest, pinning him down.  
  
Dumbledore was fighting with Bella, throwing curses at her and he was holding her at bay. "Hey Albus," the small Death Eater yelled. Dumbledore whirled round and saw the Death Eater kick Harry hard. Dumbledore cursed and headed towards them. Bella leapt up, pointed her wand at Dumbledores back and cried "impedimenta." The old wizard gasped in shock and fell to the ground. Harry cried out in horror. Bella turned to him and laughed. She kicked Dumbledore's wand away and pointed her own at him, as did the remaining Death Eaters, who had joined her. "Bring Potter closer," Bella called. Peter and his companion pulled Harry up and dragged him towards her. "Want to see the death of your mentor Harry?" Harry struggled and she laughed. She turned back to Dumbledore who had now been tied up. "Crucio," she hissed and laughed in pleasure as Dumbledore writhed in pain. Peter pushed Harry to the ground and also cried "crucio" at Dumbledore, who cried out once as Peter's spell hit him. All the Death Eaters followed suite and were all cursing Dumbledore, who was now in complete agony. "Stop it," gasped Harry, tears streaming down his face. "Please stop!" The Death Eater guarding Harry chuckled and then kicked him twice. Finally, the Death Eaters raised their wands and Dumbledore laid on the ground, panting. Bella laughed at him, twirling his wand in her hand. "So much for the Great Albus Dumbledore!" she said smiling. "For you Master," she said softly and raised her wand again, her eyes twinkling evilly. "Avada Kedavra" a voice shouted and a stream of red light hit Bella in the chest. She looked down in surprise, let out a small scream and keeled over, dead. The Death Eaters gazed down at her dead body in horror and they all stared at each other, all wondering who could have cast the spell. "Quickly," the Death Eater holding Harry snapped, "get him out of here!" A figure stood up behind the Death Eater, wand raised. "I think not," shouted Dumbledore and the Death Eater were thrown through the clearing.  
  
Dumbledore kicked the broken ropes that had been used to bind him away from him. At the moment, members of the Order and Hogwarts teachers raced into the clearing including McGonagall, Moody, Flitwick, Tonks, Lupin, Sprout, Kingsley, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred, George and Hermione, Neville and Ginny. A huge battle ensued, Dumbledore leading the way. The smaller Death Eater yelled "Too many of them, lets go!" The still standing Death Eaters turned and fled, as the Order and the Teachers jeered as they run. Once all was safe, Hermione ran to Harry and helped him up. "Are you OK," she asked quickly. "I'm fine. How did you know where to find us?" Hermione smiled. "Sirius visited me again, left one of his cryptic clues, which luckily I worked out. Professor Flitwick cast a guiding charm, so here we are." Harry smiled. "Thanks," he whispered. "Don't mention it," she replied. Harry rushed over to Dumbledore. "Are you ok Professor?" He asked quickly. Dumbledore smiled. "I'm fine Harry, Thank you." Dumbledore crossed back over to Luna's body and also gazed at Bane in sorrow. Harry stood beside him, looking down at Bane. "He tried to save me." Harry said sadly. Dumbledore patted his arm and said, "lets get these two back to Hogwarts everyone." They all nodded and slowly followed him back through the trees, to safety, leaving the bodies of Bella and the other Death Eaters where they were.  
  
One lone figure was watching them from the shadows, his eyes on Dumbledore as he carried Luna through the trees. Ron watched in shock. He didn't know what he had started feeling for Luna but he knew watching Dumbledore carrying her dead body through the forbidden forest was tearing him up inside. He took of his Death Eater mask and wiped his face. He turned to go and came face to face with two other Death Eaters. Malfoy ripped off his own mask and glared at Ron, his blue eyes twinkling. "You killed Bella Weasley!" The other Death Eater put her hand on Malfoys shoulder. "Yes you did, Ron, you saved Dumbledore, mind telling us why." Selina then also took off her mask. Ron didn't answer them. He asked, "What happened to Luna?" Malfoy snorted. "I asked you a question." "WHAT happened to Luna??" screamed Ron. "Fine," Malfoy said and then both he and Selina said in unison "crucio" and Ron cried in pain. "Listen good Weasley," Malfoy snapped. "You do as I say, you don't think for yourself. The Dark Lord has ordered that Dumbledore dies. You saved him today, that's not good enough. Even worse, you killed the Dark Lords favourite, Bella. You know how important Potter is to the Dark Lady's plans and if we don't get him soon, she'll kill all of us. I don't want to die so if you fail me again, I will never tell you who killed your brother, savvy?" Ron looked up at him in pain and nodded his head. They both raised their wands and Ron collapsed, tears in his eyes. "What we did to chose Centaurs was - " Malfoy interrupted him. "Great fun, I know. Well, we better be off." Selina took Malfoys hand and they started to walk away. Malfoy turned and looked back down at Ron. "Oh and just so you know, it was Potter who killed Luna. See you soon Ron!" The two of them rushed off, leaving Ron to stare after them in hatred, tears of sorrow and rage streaming down his face.  
  
I'm tired now. Hope you enjoyed that! Hey, two chapters in two days! Lucky people! Well, hopefully I'll update in the next few days. Please review, as usual!! 


	20. The Whole School Knows

Authors Note - OK, Thanks to Angeltears, Peachy Keen, Sew2100 and everyone else who reviewed the last chapter. It was great to read your comments, as always. I wanted to reply to Tsaui. First of all, thanks for the review. I always appreciate constructive criticism and ideas. You didn't flame me like a reviewer did before and I appreciate that. Right, the unforgivable curses comment, yes you are absolutely right but some rules I have changed, which I think I'm allowed to do and you all find out more about this in the next chapter. Secondly, I didn't want to make Harry weak but I am putting him through quite a lot at the moment. He is constantly fighting Voldemort and Rosenna, keeping them away and that is taking a lot out of him. I tried to make that clear early on. Also, he feels guilt for both Luna and Sirius's deaths; he wouldn't just get over that. It will become clear later why Dumbledore is going easy on Malfoy. I really am building up to some massive shocks regarding a lot of characters and I hope all of you will stick with me through to the end. Please, if any of you have any ideas or suggestions that relate to the plot that I can incorporate into the story, let me know and I'll try to do that for you. Yoshi and Emerald Earth have already done this and I used their ideas and I really enjoyed that. I would like to take this opportunity to thank anyone who is reading my first fan fiction, you are all brilliant! (  
  
Emerald Earth - I'm obsessed with POTC too! Why is the rum gone! Hee Hee!  
  
I'm so sorry this update is sooo late. Peachy, get up off your knees mate! The reason why is because I've been on holiday for 2 weeks in Florida and just got back today. I had a brilliant time but am now ready to do some fast typing so hold on to your hats (or whatever) as this is gonna be a long one!  
  
Right, I'll keep going!!  
  
Chapter 20 - The Whole School Knows  
  
As soon as the group arrived back at school, Dumbledore told McGonagall to call all the students and professors together in the Great Hall for an announcement. Harry looked at the Head Master in interest when he heard this and Dumbledore smiled at him. "No need to worry Harry. I have simply always believed that my students should be treated as adults. As with Cedric, I will not disgrace Luna's memory by telling everyone that she had some sort of accident. Now, I must go and send an Owl to Luna's Father." His face became very sombre at this. "By the way Harry -"  
  
Harry had started walking towards the Hall then turned around. "I wanted to congratulate you on your bravery out in the Forest tonight. You once again proved yourself to me more than any other wizard I have ever known." Harry shook his head. "But Professor, I didn't do anything -" Dumbledore walked towards him at this. "You walked away from a clearing of massacred centaurs with your wand steady, not many could have done that, then you faced 15 Death Eaters with me and saw off a group of Ravenscars. Believe me Harry, the way you acted tonight was extraordinary." With that, Dumbledore turned and swept up the stairs. Harry watched him go and then smiled to himself.  
  
"Harry," an excited voice called. He turned and saw Hermione dash towards him. "We've got to get to the Great Hall immediately!" Harry gave her a little nod and fell into step beside her. "Do you think he is going to tell everybody about what happened in the Forest. Its great Harry, V-Voldemort must be furious!" Harry glanced at her. "He was, he's calmed down a bit now." She looked at him enquiringly and he tapped his scar. She sighed, "Of course. Did it hurt badly?" He shrugged. "I've got used to it by now, to be honest". She nodded, and then slipped her hand into his. He smiled at her and didn't let go of her hand as they walked into the Great Hall. "Hermione," Harry said quietly as they entered, "I'm so sorry about what happened before. You know, with Cho -" Hermione squeezed his hand. "Don't worry about it. Please, lets forget it ever happened ok?" Harry nodded and smiled at her gratefully. They both sat down at the Gryffindor table between Dean and Neville. Ron sat opposite but didn't look at Harry or Hermione and they didn't attempt to talk to him.  
  
There was a lot of hushed talking going on around the Hall. Harry was pretty sure that the story of his and Dumbledore's adventure in the Forest had already spread around the school. Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table and his eyes met Malfoy's, who blew a kiss at him. Selina also noticed and shoved Malfoy and they both laughed at Harry. He looked away from them, feeling the familiar anger building up inside him. He certainly couldn't afford to lose control, here and now. Harry glanced along the teacher's table, Dumbledore hadn't arrived yet and McGonagall and Snape were both missing. Harry wondered what Dumbledore was going to say to the students. He hoped he didn't tell them everything, such as it was him who held the wand that killed Luna. He didn't think he could cope with all the extra stares.  
  
Hermione tapped him on the hand. "Penny for them?" she asked with a smile. He shook his head. "I guess I'm just a bit nervous about what Dumbledore's going to say. Its taken people long enough to trust me again after all the lies in the Daily Prophet last year." Hermione nudged him. "You know better than to doubt Dumbledore Harry, he has always been completely honest with you." Harry opened his mouth at her words then quickly shut it again. He still hadn't told Hermione about the prophecy Dumbledore had told him about or the fact that he was the Heir. He made up his mind there and then that he would tell her, after Dumbledore's speech.  
  
At that moment, the huge doors swung open and Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Firenze and - to Harry's horror - the Minister of Magic, Corneliaus Fudge, all walked in. Harry turned to Hermione. "I'm dead! I'm going to be sent away for sure!" he hissed to her. She shook her hand and took his hand again. Dumbledore and his small party walked quickly through the Hall and took their places at the Head Table, Firenze standing at the end. Dumbledore stood up and all whispering in the Hall abruptly stopped.  
  
"My Friends," Dumbledore began, "I'm sure most of you have a good idea why you have been summoned here at such a late hour but I believe that the time for whispered rumours is at an end. I now intend to be honest with all of you, and," his gaze fell onto the Slytherin table, "I hope you will do me the same courtesy." There were a few hushed voices between the Slytherins at this but Dumbledore ignored them. "You all wish to know the truth of what happened tonight and I am happy to tell you. Myself and Harry Potter were attacked by Death Eaters and creatures known as Ravenscars." There was a loud gasp at this and a buzz flew around the Hall. Harry heard lots of people hissing Rosenna's name. "Please!" Dumbledore called loudly. "There must be no panic at any more names. A name itself cannot harm you, only the fear you feel at the name. My professors have all taught you to trust your own beliefs and use your own strengths. You must not accept the ramblings you hear around you as truth any longer. Make up your own minds!" Dumbledore paused, waiting for more whisperings to die down. "Now, I must admit something I am not proud of. I had no choice but to take the life of some Death Eaters tonight. I know I acted in self defence and to protect those with me but that doesn't take away the guilt I feel for taking lives." As he said this, he turned to the Slytherin table and looked directly at Theodore Nott. "I will always be sorry for what I did tonight." McGonagall put her hand on Dumbledore's and he smiled at her gratefully. "There is another thing I must tell you about tonight's events. I know many of you have benefited from Firenze's Divination classes. It is my saddest duty to inform you that the same Death Eaters who attacked Harry and I massacred his entire clan tonight. I know you will all join me in offering Firenze your fullest sympathies for his terrible loss." There was a shocked outburst at this. Hermione turned and gazed, open mouthed at Harry. The scene back in the clearing flashed into his mind and he swallowed. Firenze slowly trotted around the table and stood in front of Dumbledore. "I thank you for your kind words," he said slowly, bowed his head, then turned and trotted through the Hall. Harry jumped out of his seat and stood in front of the centaur. "Firenze, I wanted to tell you, Bane was amazing. He saved my life and his last words were for you." Harry's voice trailed off. Firenze bowed to him and said, "Thank you Harry Potter." He then turned and trotted out of the Hall. Harry sat down again and Hermione put her arm around him.  
  
Dumbledore put his hand up and waited for silence. He then began again. "Now to my next piece of news. I am sure many of you in Ravenclaw have noticed that some members of your house have been coming to harm or have vanished altogether -" "We've noticed!" Marietta yelled and glared at Harry. Harry stared straight back at her and it was Marietta who looked away. Cho, who was sat next to her, whispered something to her and Marietta nodded slowly. Dumbledore continued as if nothing had interrupted him. "It is now time to tell you what has been happening to your friends." Harry looked up quickly and gazed at Dumbledore. "Professor Flitwick, Michael Corner and Cho Chang were all attacked by Rosenna Ravenclaw, twin sister of your own founder, Rowena. She managed this by using one of your fellow students - Harry Potter." Harry felt like the whole school turned and gazed at him as one. Hermione clutched his hand even tighter and actually had a tear running down her face when he looked at her. "She controlled Harry via a mark she had one of her followers burn on his arm. It is lucky for all of us that Harry has such strong will as if he was any weaker, Rosenna would have gained complete control of him AND have run of our school. As it is, the times she has taken control have been minimal." He stopped at this and cleared his throat. "Not that this means people haven't paid a high price. Michael is yet to regain consciousness, I'm sure the attacks on Professor Flitwick and Cho will stay with them for a long time, not to mention the effect this has had on Harry Potter. And there is of course Hagrid, who had also been severely injured due to Rosenna's actions. And finally, the last person I must tell you about. One person has paid the ultimate price. Luna Lovegood was murdered by Rosenna, whilst controlling Harry." This news was greeted by a shocked silence. All the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs turned towards Harry and the Ravenclaws gazed at each other. Some people had already started to cry.  
  
Dumbledore stared around the Hall, solemnly. "I understand the shock and distress this has caused to you. I promise you I feel the same way. Luna was a lovely, kind, bright girl who had a wonderful future ahead of her, cruelly snatched away, just like Cedric's was two years ago. Rosenna and Voldemort have joined together. Separately, they are powerful, together nearly unbeatable, but not completely. We can stop them but we must put aside petty squabbles, as I have told you before, Together, we will win. Divided, we will fall. We can all start this new unity by protecting our greatest hope, who is sitting in this room. You have been told I'm sure that Voldemort is the Heir of Slytherin but I can now tell you, The Heir of Gryffindor has also come to Hogwarts and he is Harry Potter."  
  
The noise that erupted from this was phenomenal. Harry froze, staring open- mouthed at Dumbledore. How could he have told all of them, like that? Hermione had gasped and covered her mouth in utter shock. All the other Gryffindors were gazing at Harry with a mixed look of awe and horror. Neville smiled at Harry. "That's great," he hissed to the others. "Harry was always meant to be the Heir, that was obvious. He will save us all!" There was loud laughter at Neville's words from Ron. "Yeah Harry, give your adoring followers a speech." Harry finally turned away from Dumbledore to look at Ron. Hermione also rounded on her ex best friend. "Leave him alone! This is all too much. Harry?" Harry didn't answer her. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were screaming questions at Harry, demanding to know what Dumbledore was talking about. Cho stood apart from her yelling friends, her face in her hands. Harry knew he couldn't take anymore and covered his ears, trying to shut out the noise his fellow students were making. He stole a glance at the Slytherin table. They were the only people in the Hall still sitting. Many of then were whispering between themselves but Malfoy and his small band sat perfectly still, waiting. Malfoy saw Harry looking at him and smiled. Harry looked away. It was no shock to him that Dumbledore's news had not affected Malfoy. Ron grabbed Harry and swung him round. Harry saw with surprise that Ron had tears in his eyes. "Tell us Harry," he screamed at the top of his voice. "Tell us about the look on Luna's face when you killed her. I bet that was a sight! Oh yes, you are a real hero!!" The hall fell silent in seconds. Malfoy and his Slytherins started a slow clap, which spread to the whole table and on the Ravenclaws.  
  
"ENOUGH!!" Dumbledore was stood at the top of the Professors table and he was furious. "I told you the news about Harry for one reason only, because I thought you would be adult enough to accept the truth. Unfortunately, a few of you have let me down." He looked straight at Ron, whose ears went pink. Dumbledore continued, "It is up to us all to protect Harry from Voldemort and Rosenna. I truly believe that through the power I know he has in him, we can win this war. Now, you must make your decisions. You are with us, or against us. I will give you time to make your decision. Slytherins, many of you are under pressure from your parents to take a certain course of action, I know that. But I beg you, give me time to convince you that you are important and you are needed in this world, our world. Now, prefects, please return your houses to their common rooms as quickly as possible. Harry, if you could please join myself and Mr Fudge in my office in ten minutes, thank you." With that, Dumbledore walked out of the Hall, with Fudge close behind him. As the Minister passed Harry, he gave him a very nasty smile. Harry simply smiled back, refusing to look troubled. The Professors were slowly filing out with the students when suddenly there was an ear-piercing scream.  
  
Everyone swung round in the direction of the shout and were shocked to see Madam Sprout with her hand on her heart and Professor Trelawney writhing on the floor. McGonagall rushed to the front.  
  
"What is happening," she snapped. Madam Sprout shook her head and whimpered. "I don't know. One moment she was just talking to me and the next - she just moaned and fell to the floor, stiff as a board!" McGonagall perched beside Trelawney and leant over her. The Divinations teacher had her eyes tightly shut and twitched every few moments. "Sybil?" whispered McGonagall, but there was no response. She went to nudge the prone teacher when suddenly, Trelawney's eyes snapped open and she let out another terrified scream. She muttered in a strange, far-away voice, "The prophecy will be fulfilled soon. Prepare. I must prepare, I must -". Trelawney let out a gasp and then sank to the floor unconscious. McGonagall knelt on the floor beside her and Snape and Lupin were quick to join her. "Take her to her room please," McGonagall whispered to them. They nodded and gently picked the Professor up and carried her out of the room. The students watched them go, horrified. "What was that all about?" Hermione whispered to Harry. "No idea," he answered quickly. His heart had leapt when he had heard the teacher mention a prophecy but he knew that it was very unlikely that would have anything to do with him, considering the amount of prophecies made by seers every day. At least, that was what he was forcing himself to believe. He smiled happily at Hermione, disguising what he was feeling inside. She smiled back and shook her head. "Wow Harry, the Gryffindor Heir, you never cease to surprise me. "The Boy who lived, Parseltongue and now Heir of Gryffindor!" She laughed softly and touched Harry's face fondly.  
  
"Oh yes Potter, Heir of Gryffindor, fancy that!!" Malfoy had wandered up to them and he had a very annoying knowing smile on his face. "People truly believe you are very important don't they Potter? Some kind of Saviour. Well, show me your power, do something huge." Malfoy then stood looking expectantly at Harry, still with the same sarcastic look on his face. Harry turned calmly to his enemy. "You know what Malfoy, when I learn exactly what I can do, you'll be the first bug I'll be squatting, along with your Unholy Master." Malfoy grinned at him. "I can't wait to see that Potter," he whispered. Harry leaned in closer. "Nor can I." Malfoy merely smirked at Harry and then with a gesture to his followers, turned and walked out of the Hall. Selina hung back from the others and walked gracefully up to Harry, as Hermione watched. "You know Potter, I still think you are cute. I've decided to keep my kind offer open. What do you say?" She touched his forehead and he winced in pain from his scar. He grabbed her wrist. "Selina, I wouldn't touch Draco Malfoys leftovers with my cousins Smeltings stick, now get lost!" She looked horrified and furious. She had no idea what a Smeltings stick was but she could hear the laughter of the Gryffindors all right. She went to slap Harry but Hermione grabbed her arm, twisted it around and threw Selina on the floor. Cue more laughter from the Gryffindors. Selina had now gone a very interesting shade of purple. "Y- You'll b-both p-pay!" she stammered. "You just wait." Then she ran off after her housemates. Hermione and Harry were in hysterics. "You better head off to Professor Dumbledore's Harry. It won't do to keep His Lordship Fudge waiting!" Harry laughed and Hermione turned to leave. "Hermione," he said. She paused and looked back at him. "Thanks for being there tonight, you don't know how much I depend on you." She went a bit pink and smiled. Harry moved forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. They both moved back and stared at each other. "See you later." Harry said quickly and rushed off, leaving Hermione to stare after him. She touched her lips softly with her fingers, giggled under her breath and wandered away, humming happily.  
  
Harry walked along to Dumbledore's office with a smile on his face. He didn't know what had given him the courage to kiss Hermione then but he was pleased he did. "Shame it was just a peck!" he thought to himself as he walked to the Headmasters with a spring in his step. He soon arrived at Dumbledore's door and knocked loudly. A voice called for him to come in and he opened the door and hurried inside.  
  
Sorry people but I'm tired now. I PROMISE I will have the next chapter up in the next couple of days. Until then, please review!! The person who posts the 100th review, I'll introduce a new character with that persons screen name. If you get the 100th, just let me know if you want to be good or evil. However, I get to decide the characters role, personality and fate. Please play along guys. It'll be fun! Thanks. 


	21. The Traitor

Well, Peachy was the 100th reviewer! You didn't look desperate at all mate! :) :) She deserves it and she wants to be evil! I'll be writing her into the story in a couple of chapters time. Also, thanks to Dreamer and Angeltears for their reviews. Hope to get a few more by the time this is up. I promised you lot a new chapter quickly and that's what you've all got so I wouldn't mind a few more reviews. Preferably not all from the same person in future!! Only joking Peachy, I luv you too and I appreciate all the lovely things you've said about my story. Thanks very much.  
  
Ok, back to the story -  
  
Chapter 21 - Traitor  
  
Dumbledore and Fudge were sat together in the office and Dumbledore waved to Harry to join them. He did so quickly and sat beside Dumbledore. Fudge cleared his throat. "Well now, we must get on with this meeting. Mr Potter, please explain to me what has been happening to you over the last few months and in particular, that fateful night with Luna Lovegood. I will then decide your fate." Harry gave Dumbledore a look at Fudge's last words but Dumbledore merely shrugged and gestured for Harry to begin. "Well, it all started just before I came back to school this year. I saw Lucius Malfoy, after you apparently killed him -". Fudge interrupted this with a cough. Dumbledore gave Harry a warning look. Harry continued "After that, I met a Ravenscar who made this mark on my arm." He rolled up his sleeve and showed Fudge Rosenna's sign. Fudge repelled from the sight. "From then on, Rosenna has been coming into my head, forcing me out and using my body to do bad things, like hurt Michael Corner, Cho Chang and Hagrid, and of course - to kill Luna."  
  
Harry paused at this and hung his head. Dumbledore put a friendly hand on his shoulder. "You say Rosenna Ravenclaw killed Miss Lovegood through you, using your wand. Is that correct?" Fudge asked him. Harry nodded and Fudge raised an eyebrow. "You are of course aware Mr Potter that Rosenna Ravenclaw was killed hundreds of years ago by the Hogwarts Founders?" Fudge chuckled under his breath. Dumbledore smiled and said. "Actually Cornelius, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor did not kill Rosenna, they merely banished her. Rowena could not bring herself to kill her twin sister. I should have thought you would have read more about the History of Hogwarts, Cornelius, while you were a student here." Fudge flushed and Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
Fudge then rounded on him. "Very well, Potter. If I accept this "news" about Rosenna Ravenclaw as the truth, I still believe you are a danger to the fellow students at this school and I feel it is best if you were removed as soon as possible. Your teachings shall of course be kept up. As I understand, you are studying to become an Auror. I'd hate to do anything to upset your progression with that." Fudge's eyes twinkled as he smiled at Harry. Dumbledore's voice became sterner at this point. "Fudge, I'm afraid it will not be possible to remove Harry from Hogwarts." Fudge whirled round. "Oh Dumbledore, it won't be will it? Please tell me why?" Dumbledore smiled pleasantly. "Because I cannot allow it." Fudge bristled. "You will not allow it Dumbledore? I believe I am not only thinking about what is best for the students of this school but for Mr Potter himself, if he is indeed the Heir of Gryffindor, as you believe. He will be taken somewhere where he will be properly protected. Something you seem to have been unable to cope with here!"  
  
Dumbledore was on his feet in a flash and Fudge recoiled quickly. "Minister, you are not aware of the current methods being taken in my school at present to help Harry and turn the power he has to his and our advantage. My Potions master and myself are now teaching Harry occumency, something he has very nearly mastered. This strength allows him to keep Voldemort and Rosenna out of his mind and perhaps, in time, he will even be able to enter there's at any time. As Professor Snape has the greatest knowledge of occumency, and the strongest use of it, he is the best person to teach this to Harry. Therefore, I must insist that Harry remains at Hogwarts, for everyone's sake." Fudge was lost for words. The intelligence of the old wizard astounded and enraged him once again. He knew Dumbledore was correct, that Hogwarts was the safest place for Potter at that time. "Very well Dumbledore, if you can promise me that Potter can now control these unwelcome visits from Rosenna, I will allow him to stay here, for the moment. I have some conditions however." Dumbledore merely nodded, "Of course you have and what would they be?" He continued to speak in very polite tones but Harry recognised the fire burning in his eyes. Fudge drew himself up to his full height, puffed out his chest and said importantly; "Mr Potter must be kept in school at all times. No visits to Hogsmead or anywhere else. Potter will not even be allowed to visit the school grounds without adult presence. He will have meals alone, classes with no other students, even sleeps on his own. If I hear of any of these rules being broken, Mr Potter will be removed from Hogwarts and placed in ministry care. Have I made myself clear, Professor Dumbledore?" Dumbledore was staring straight at Fudge. Harry couldn't believe his ears. He was going to be turned into a total hermit, never seeing any of his friends. No Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, any of them. He turned to his Headmaster with pleading on his eyes. Dumbledore glanced at him, then gave Fudge a pleasant smile. "Absolutely Cornelius, very clear. I will ensure that the ministries conditions are obeyed, to the letter."  
  
Fudge returned the smile. "Excellent. I will advise the ministry at once. Oh one more thing Dumbledore, before I go. I am aware that unforgivable curses have been used inside your school, even by students. As you are aware, the ministry cannot ignore such behaviour, particularly when the students involved are the ones we requested be removed from this school. A request you flatly refused. These students have not even been punished as far as I know. I insist that such behaviour in future is reported to me immediately and those involved be expelled at once." Dumbledore's smile had disappeared and his eyes were now flashing. "If they are expelled minister, where do you suggest we send them. Out on to the streets?" Fudge stammered "No of course not, their parents must-" Dumbledore interrupted him. "Ah but most of the children you are talking about no longer have parents Fudge or they have already turned to the Dark Side. There is no Azkaban as the Dementors joined Voldemort and you killed all the inmates. The only place you will send these children is into Voldemorts hands. The exact place I am battling to keep them away from. Whilst they are here, they have a chance. They are shown that people still believe in them and they still have a place in our world, not in Voldemorts." Fudge looked like he was going to foam at the mouth. "Keep them here then Dumbledore but be advised. The ministry is watching closely and steps will be taken if things do not start improving, by force if necessary." Dumbledore calmly smiled at Fudge. "That will be interesting Minister. Have a safe journey home." Dumbledore then bowed. Fudge couldn't think of anything else to say, so he turned on his heel and marched out of the room, the door slamming behind him.  
  
Harry turned and looked at Dumbledore, who had sat down at his desk again. All the anger had disappeared and he was looking at Harry calmly. "Am I really going to have to do as he said Professor? I'll be completely on my own." Dumbledore nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so Harry, at least for the time beginning. It's very important that you remain at this school Harry; I can't allow them to take you into ministry care. Do you understand?" Harry nodded but still felt very pissed off. "Harry, you must promise me you won't leave this school, not to visit Hogsmead or anywhere else. Please?" Harry rubbed his eyes. "But Professor, that's not fair." Dumbledore starred straight at Harry, no twinkle in his eyes. "Promise me." Harry stared at that ground, defeated. He looked up at Dumbledore. "I promise." Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you. I know it isn't fair and I swear to you it will only be for a short time. Now Harry, you had better get back to your dormitory. You may sleep in your normal bed tonight and we will make alternative arrangements tomorrow. Goodnight Harry." Harry smiled wearily at Dumbledore and said "Goodnight Professor." He then turned and walked away, wondering how much more he was going to have to cope with this year.  
  
He walked slowly back to the Gryffindor Common Room, feeling very sorry for himself but also more angry than he had felt at any time that year. He was fed up of the bad crap happening to him year after year. He never even asked to be the bloody Boy Who Lived, to have all this responsibility. Now he was supposed to be a good boy and stay in school, be good Harry and do as you're told! He had had enough. As he arrived at the common room, someone grabbed him and pushed him in to one of the large cupboards.  
  
Harry scowled. "Get your hands off of me Ron. NOW!" He shouted at his one time best friend and then pushed him to the ground. "What happened to Luna? Did you really kill her?" Ron demanded. Harry looked down at him and sighed. "No, I didn't. It was just like Dumbledore said. Rosenna took me over. But I think you know all about that Ron anyway, don't you?" Ron swallowed and Harry saw he was crying but he just couldn't care. "Do you know why she killed her, apart from that she was a Ravenclaw?" Harry sighed, his hand on the door. "I think Luna was just about to tell me something. You know, maybe that something was to do with you Ron, do you think?" Ron got to his feet. "What are you saying Harry?" Harry shook his head at him. "I know Ron! I know it was you who was helping the Death Eaters. Through Malfoy I guess. I don't know why Ron and I don't really care." Ron looked down and Harry went for the kill. "You know what, I guess this means that Luna dying was actually your fault Ron, in a way. Because you decided to betray everyone who cared about you, she was going to tell me, so Rosenna killed her. You work that out." Ron yelled in anger and went to hit Harry but Harry was ready. He knocked Ron back, grabbed him by the throat and hurled him up against a wall. "You know what you are now Ron? Nothing. No friends, no family, no chance. You are a traitor. Everything that has happened is due in some part to you. All the pain I've been through, what happened to Michael, Luna and Cho and even Hagrid. I don't know what happened to you but I don't think it's that important anymore. You know what happened to me tonight? I was nearly pushed out of Hogwarts and thrown into ministry care by Fudge, cos Im the Heir of Gryffindor. Dumbledore stopped that but now Im on my own. No more trips to Hogsmead, alone while sleeping, alone for classes, alone for meals. Im going through Hell Ron and you are the one I always thought would be there for me, not against me." Harry then threw Ron on the floor and headed for the door. "Wait Harry, I have to tell you something -" Harry swung back. "I'm not interested in a word you have to say Ron. We'll never be friends again. I don't give a damn about you and never will again. You make me sick." Ron burst into tears at this and called out to Harry again but Harry ignored him and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Once he was out, he wiped a tear from his own eye and headed back to his common room as quickly as he could.  
  
Ron lay on the floor in the tiny room, shaking with tears. He knew he deserved what Harry had just thrown at him but that didn't make it any easier. He knew he could never make Harry listen or make it up to him. He would carry on and see what happens. He still needed to know who had attacked Percy, he wanted to murder the person who had tortured the brother that Ron had been forced to kill. It hurt him more than he could say that he had lost Harry's friendship but it was the way it had to be. Ron needed peace, he needed the guilt to go away and the only way he could achieve that was to hurt the person who had hurt Percy and he would do that, he had no choice.  
  
Phew, another instalment finished! Hope you enjoyed that! Ill do another Chapter tomorrow (and I promise it will be good) if I get over 10 reviews before 5pm tomorrow. Remember, I'm in England! Oh and it doesn't count if all the reviews are from Peachy Keen ok! So, the quicker you guys review, the quicker you get the next (very good, if I do say so myself) action- packed chapter! OK, speak again soon! 


	22. Lord Voldemorts revenge

Thanks to Angeltears, Dreamer, Emerald Earth, Gregoriana, Wytil, Peachy Keen and Ears for their reviews.  
  
It wasn't ten but I've had enough reviews I guess!! Here's the next chapter. There will be a couple of major shocks in this one and the return of a character you probably all thought I had forgotten about! I can't wait to find out what you all think.  
  
Chapter 22 - Lord Voldemorts revenge  
  
It had been 2 weeks since Harry's "punishment," as he called it, had begun. He hardly saw anyone any more. He was sat in his own little dormitory, listening to students laughing and running around outside. As Dumbledore had said, he slept on his own, had his meals by him self or with Dumbledore or Snape and had all lessons by himself or was set special assignments. He had never been so alone in his life. He wasn't allowed to see Hermione, for her own safety, or any of his fellow students. He was sure they had all been told in meetings that it was no longer safe for them to be around Harry Potter, which made him feel more like a freak than ever. If, by accident, he happened to pass any student, they instantly went silent and hurried past without looking at him, as they obviously had been told too.  
  
Harry had found himself surprisingly busy, considering he was being cooped up in the Castle all the time. Snape, Lupin, McGonagall and Flitwick all came to see him for studying and gave him lots of work to do, especially Snape. Harry was always pleased to see Lupin as he passed messages between Harry and Hermione, with Dumbledores blessing. This made it worse for Harry though as he missed Hermione more than he ever thought he would. He also thought of Ron and what he had said to him the last time had had seen him. He did feel a pang of guilt but, considering what an idiot Ron had been, not that much. He hoped Ron had taken notice of what he had said though.  
  
Harry stretched and got to his feet. He knew what was happening today. Everyone in his year would be going to Hogsmead. Well, everyone except him! He wondered whom Hermione would go with? Maybe her and Ron and made up. He was surprised to feel a bit jealous at this thought. He glanced at his watch and sighed. An hour before his potions "lecture", which is exactly what Snape made it. Great! He had only had his breakfast 30 minutes ago but already he was hungry. He decided he'd practice some occumency whilst he waited for his latest lesson with Snape. He was sat down quietly on his bed with his eyes closed, concentrating, when suddenly he head a loud POP beside him.  
  
"Hello!" called a high-pitched voice. Harry leapt in the air. "Dobby!" Harry was so pleased to see the little House Elf, he could have hugged him. "What are you doing here?" Dobby walked over to him. "Oh Sir! Dobby is very pleased to see you. Dobby has brought you extra food from the kitchen Sir!" Harry smiled as Dobby dumped an assortment of cakes, sweets, sausage rolls and sandwiches on the floor. "Dobby prepared these himself Harry Potter!" Dobby was almost jumping up and down in delight. Harry realised how much he had missed him. Harry picked up the food and then plopped down on his bed. "Thanks Dobby. Where have you been? I haven't seen you all term." Dobby then looked down at the ground. "Dobby is sorry Sir. Dobby had to be sent away, for his own safety Sir." Harry glanced at Dobby. "What do you mean, own safety? Are you in trouble?" Dobby let out a cry of joy. Harry frowned. "Oh, wonderful, wonderful Harry Potter! He cares about Dobby! A lowly, disobedient House Elf. How can Dobby ever truly thank Harry Potter for everything he - "  
  
"Dobby!" snapped Harry, shaking his head. Dobby gave him a little smile. "Tell me why you were sent away?" Dobby gave a little shudder and started pacing across the room. "My Master, old Master, died. I was claimed Harry Potter, by his Heir." Harry shook his head at this. "No, no Dobby, I freed you from the Malfoys. Professor Dumbledore is your Master now." Dobby ran to Harry and grabbed his arm. "Yes Harry Potter, yes! But the times are changed now. Great evil is here Harry Potter." Dobby reached out and gently touched Harrys arm. "The Greatest evil Harry Potter and it is changing the rules. Masters son wants me back. To punish me for helping his enemy. Spells were cast by Great Wizards, bad wizards. I was being forced away from here, back to those who are bad. Master Dumbledore saved me and sent me to where I would be safe." Harry reached out and touched Dobby's head with affection. "Now you're back. Is it safe for you here?" Dobby shut his eyes tight. "They found me Harry Potter, she found me. Dobby used what is left of his power to get back here, now Master Dumbledore protects him." Harry smiled to himself at this. "He's good at protecting people Dobby, you'll be just fine." He tapped the top of Dobby's head and slowly got to his feet. "You better go Dobby, I'm supposed to be practising here!" Dobby bowed and moved backwards. "Of course Harry Potter. Dobby will leave you now. Dobby missed you Sir." Harry grinned at Dobby. "I missed you too." Dobby went to click his fingers when suddenly Harry grabbed for him. "Dobby wait!" Dobby stopped. "Yes Sir?" Harry knelt down beside him. "Is there something you would do for me please?" Dobby drew himself up proudly. "Anything Harry Potter." Harry smiled.  
  
"Dobby, I owe you one!" Harry was rushing through the corridor, his invisible cloak doing its job. He knew he should feel guilty but he just couldn't. Why shouldn't he get to go to Hogsmead, just this once? He wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Hermione. He'd just go for a walk, spread his legs and get some fresh air and get back before anyone even knew he was gone. He walked through the entrance door and heading down the road to Hogsmead. He walked through the town, stopping every now and again to do some window-shopping. He paused by the Three Broomsticks pub and that's when he saw Malfoy and Selina. They were whispering to each other in an alley. He moved towards them and stood as close as he dared, listening hard to catch every word.  
  
"Listen Draco, the plan has changed, it's had too. He's watched to closely now. You know we have to take him to the Dark Lady. She must have his blood and you know the part Harry Potter gets to play in that." Selina smiled.  
  
Malfoy nodded. "I just think this is all going a bit mad, you know? Screwing with Potters mind, hurting him and his friends, turning them against each other - that's all fun, that's what I'm good at but this?" Selina frowned but moved closer to Malfoy and kissed his cheek. "I know Draco, I know this is getting harder but we have to do this. You have to do this for your Father. Finish what he started." Malfoy closed his eyes and turned away. Selina went after him and Harry followed. "My love, please. It won't be long now. The Dark Lord is getting nearer to his goal, as is the Dark Lady. She will bleed him, whether you think it is wrong or right Draco." Malfoy looked down at this. Selina cupped his face in her hands. "But after that," she continued, "everyone who played their part, all of us will get our rewards. Think of the power Draco. Think of the pride your Father would have had in you." Her face became cruel as she hissed, "think of the look on Potters face. The last thing he will see is you being turned into a God." Malfoy's sneer returned to his face and he moved forward, pulled Selina to him and kissed her. Their kiss became more passionate and Harry turned and walked quickly away from them.  
  
Harry walked over to the pub and leant against the wall, breathing quickly. What should he do? He knew he had to tell Dumbledore about what Selina and Malfoy had talked about but he also knew he would be giving himself away. Dumbledore would not be impressed and Harry would probably get Dobby in trouble too. Harry kicked the wall in frustration. He was such a coward. He knew it was wrong to sneak out but he had done it anyway and now look where it had got him? He made up his mind. He would go back to school, tell Dumbledore everything and pay the penalty. He just prayed this wouldn't mean that he would be thrown out of school.  
  
He made sure he was totally covered by the cloak and started the long walk back to school. He glanced up and noticed that Malfoy and Selina had moved on. He winced as searing pain flashed across his forehead. He was just leaving the area when he heard a small scream from an alley near by. He looked around but no one else had seemed to hear it. Then he heard something else and he was sure it was someone crying for help. He broke into a run as he dashed towards the direction of the noise. He raced into the little alley and gasped in horror. Professor Trelawny was lying on the ground in front of him.  
  
He flew to her and knelt down. "Professor?" he asked, nudging her. "Professor Trelawny?" He felt for her pulse, but nothing. The awful truth sunk in. Just like Luna, Sybil Trelawny was dead. Harry covered his face with his hands and started to cry. Why, why would anyone want to hurt the Divination teacher? He got slowly to his feet. He didn't want to leave her but he had to get help. "I'll be back Professor." Harry wiped a tear from his eye, turned around and stared in horror. "Well," a high-pitched, hated voice sneered. "That was truly very moving, Harry Potter." Harry glared back, hand on his wand. "Voldemort," he growled.  
  
Voldemort stepped closer to Harry. He had two Death Eaters with him and waved for them to come nearer, Harry turned quickly and 2 Ravenscars barred his way. Harry was completely surrounded. Harry shut his eyes, the pain from his scar was getting worse. "My young friend, it's good to see you again, though very unexpected." Harry kept his hand covering his wand, ready to strike. "Why did you kill Professor Trelawny?" Harry spoke coldly, keeping emotion from his voice. He didn't want to show Voldemort any weakness and he certainly didn't want any visits from Rosenna. Voldemort smiled at Harry. "She had served her purpose Harry, I disposed of her, that's all." Harry looked at Voldemort in disgust. "Purpose? She was a Human Being!" Voldemort and the Death Eaters laughed. "My Dear boy, you truly are very honourable aren't you?" Voldemort chuckled then waved his hand and muttered under his breath. Pain once again exploded in Harry's head and he fell to the ground with a scream. He writhed on the floor. Voldemort was smiling, the Death Eaters laughing. "You see Potter? Together, Rosenna and I are unstoppable and you are ours!" Harry tried to close his mind and slowly, the pain got weaker. He held his wand out as steady as he could and whispered, "stupefy". The spell flashed towards Voldemort and although he blocked it in time, his mind link to Rosenna was lost and Harry was released.  
  
Harry slowly got back to his feet, his eyes on Voldemort and his face calm. "I'm impressed Potter, truly." Voldemort looked him up and down. He then got his wand out and trained it on Harry. "Perhaps it is necessary to stun you for the journey," he added, thoughtfully. Harry held his own wand tight in his hand. "Why did you kill Professor Trelawny?" Harry repeated. Voldemort smiled again and it was a smile of true evil. "She had told me all she had to tell." Harry froze at these words. Voldemort laughed softly. "Her mind was rather easy to enter. There's always ways to force seers to give up their biggest secrets Harry and your teacher knew a huge one. As you already know, I believe?" Harry swallowed hard but said nothing. He knew what Voldemort was saying. Harry stepped towards the Dark Lord, ignoring the pain in his scar. "Go on then, what are you waiting for? Kill me." Voldemort watched Harry closely at this. He then grinned. "In time Harry. Once you are no longer any use to my lady." He then turned to the nearest Death Eater. "Peachy, my sweet. Make sure all is prepared." The Death Eater turned and walked to the end of the alley. Everything is as it should be My Lord, all is ready." Voldemort nodded once to the Death Eater then turned back to Harry. "Very well Potter, time to go." Harry went to grab his wand but before either he or Voldemort moved, a figure flew in front of Harry, forcing him back. She screamed at Voldemort. "Keep away from him, you abomination of a man!" The Dark wizard smiled another evil smile. "Professor McGonagall, how charming to see you again."  
  
McGonagall backed Harry towards the wall, shielding him. She glanced at Trelawny once, swallowed and turned back to Voldemort. "You are not taking this boy," McGonagall said, firmly. Voldemort looked surprised and stepped towards the Professor. "Is that right? If my eyes do not deceive me, your friend Dumbledore is not here with you. You are completely alone and outnumbered McGonagall. You are not powerful enough to stop me." McGonagall lips tightened but she didn't move. "You have murdered a Professor of Hogwarts. I won't let you take Harry too, Voldemort." Voldemort shrugged. "Do you wish to duel with me Madam? You will fail." McGonagall went pale but she shook her head. "I will duel with you if I must and I intend to protect this boy until I die." Her voice went softer, "as I promised his Mother." Harry stared at her. Voldemort wiped a fake tear from his eye. "As you wish." Voldemort stepped back. "This alleyway will do fine. One spell Professor, the quicker of us, will be successful and they will be the winner. Let us begin." Voldemort walked to the end of the alley and turned, waiting. McGonagall turned to Harry. "Professor," he whispered urgently. "Don't do this!" McGonagall put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "First chance you get Harry, run." She then began her walk to the other end of the alley, away from Voldemort. "NO!" Harry shouted. The Death Eater known as Peachy moved towards Harry and slapped him hard across the face. "Be silent!" she hissed. "Wormtail," yelled Voldemort. Wormtail scrambled to turn to his Master. McGonagall was looking at him with loathing and Harry felt his hand creep closer to his wand. "Master?" "Count us in, Wormtail." Voldemort almost sounded bored. McGonagall's wand hand was shaking slightly but her face was determined.  
  
Wormtail raised his hand. "One," "Two," - Voldemort stepped away from the duel. McGonagall stared in shock but didn't take her wand off him. That's when Harry saw them. He grabbed for his wand and yelled "Professor!" but it was too late. Luna's sobbing and begging for his help came into his head. He felt cold all over and knew what was happening. 2 Dementors had arrived in the alley and had swept down on McGonagall. Harry tried to rush towards her but Peachy held him tightly and laughed in his ear. They held the Professor down as she struggled and cried in pain and fear. They seemed to be waiting for instructions. Voldemort walked over to McGonagall and smiled down at her. "This will be my gift to Dumbledore," he said softly and then, in barely a whisper, added, "take her." The creature removed its hood and clamped its mouth over McGonagalls. Harry shut his eyes and turned away, refusing to watch any further. A terrifying scream filled the air. The Dementors had done their work and were satisfied. Peachy's cruel, delighted laugh shocked Harry and he opened his eyes and gasped. Tears filled his eyes. Professor McGonagall was lying down, not moving. Her eyes were open and staring but there was no light behind them. All that was left of McGonagall was a husk. Her soul had been taken.  
  
Harry sat on the ground, staring wide-eyed at McGonagall. He had never seen anyone without a soul before. It was like the Professor was dead but her body was unharmed and she was still breathing. She had lost herself and there was nothing left. Voldemort stepped towards him. "Come Harry." Harry glanced up a Voldemort. Then charged at him. Wormtail and Peachy rushed to Harry and grabbed him, holding him back from their Master. Voldemort was laughing in Harry's face.  
  
Harry struggled against his captors grip. "You coward. You were too scared to fight her yourself. You got those freaks to do it for you." Voldemort smirked. "I didn't have time to play little games Potter. Besides, my friends were hungry." Harry continued to pull at the Death Eaters, trying to get free. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" he screamed at the top of his voice. Voldemort chuckled, moved closer to Harry and touched his cheek with his finger. Harry shut his eyes from the pain and whimpered. Voldemort grinned. "Open your eyes Potter." Harry did so and squinted at his enemy in hatred. "You realise what happened to Professor McGonagall was your fault don't you? She was trying to protect you. Personally, I prefer her that way, far quieter. I suppose I could kill her and save her from her current state." Voldemort seemed to be thinking this over. He walked over to McGonagall and Harry sighed as he was released from the pain. Voldemort smiled at the poor Professor as she stared blankly up at him. "No, I think I'll keep her as she is. You never know Harry, maybe Dumbledore will enjoy playing nursemaid!" Voldemort laughed his high, cold laugh. "Now Peachy, Wormtail. We must leave. Bring him." Harry, fighting hard all the way, was dragged along by the Death Eaters but their grip was too strong. Harry watched as Voldemort leant over the Professor. "Farewell Minerva," the Dark Lord muttered and then spat at McGonagall's face. That was too much for Harry. He felt pure rage flooding through him and he couldn't control it. He roared in despair and hatred. Peachy and Wormtail both let out cries of pain and anger as they were both thrown through the air and landed with a crash in some waste bins. Voldemort stared at his servants, then back at Harry in shock. Peachy got unsteadily to her feet. "We couldn't hold him my Lord, the power that went through him - ". Wormtail hadn't resurfaced yet. Voldemort glared at Harry, who was stood simply staring. He had no idea what had just happened. Voldemort took one step towards Harry but was keeping his distance. "I think it would be a good idea to stun you now Potter," he snarled and raised his wand .  
  
"VOLDEMORT!" A voice bellowed and The Dark Lord was knocked back away from Harry and just managed to keep standing. Dumbledore was stood at the end of the alley, flanked by Lupin, Moody and Tonks. Hermione and Neville stood behind them, watching fearfully. All of them had their wands raised. Peachy moved forward to stand beside her Master, her wand out. Voldemort's eyes flashed at Dumbledore but he didn't take his wand off Harry. "Stand away from Harry, Tom." Dumbledore stepped closer. Voldemort chuckled. "I don't think so Albus." Dumbledores eyes scanned the area. His eyes fell on Trelawny's body and then McGonagall. Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Minerva," he stammered. Voldemort laughed. "Destroy them!" he shouted. At that moment, Lupin spun around, wand ready. "Expecto Patronum!" he shouted and a silver wolf shot out of his wand, howled and flew at the oncoming Dementors. The Dementors all covered their faces and a screeching filled the air. The creatures all disappeared, one at a time. Lupin turned back, wand pointed once again at the Death Eater and her Lord. Voldemort roared in anger and screamed "In the name of Rosenna Ravenclaw - attack!" The skeletal beasts glided forward. Moody leapt forward and shouted "In the name of Rowena Ravenclaw, I banish you." The Ravenscars vanished immediately. Voldemort cursed loudly, raised his wand and prepared to hex Harry. Dumbledore flicked his wand and Harry was thrown magically to the side. Tonks rushed forward, grabbed Harry and dragged him to safety. Peachy turned to her Lord. "Master, we are outnumbered." Voldemort's face was now flushed with fury. He stared with hatred at Dumbledore. "Your friend lying there Dumbledore, she's just the first. I will not rest until I have turned all your Professors and lame order into soulless zombies. Come Peachy. See you soon Potter. I promise you your luck will run out soon." Hermione and Neville sauntered towards Harry. Neville turned to look at the Beast who he blamed for what happened to his parents and stared open mouthed at the woman at his side. "Auntie Peachy?" He exclaimed. Peachy turned to look at him. Her eyes widened and she smiled. At that moment, Voldemort grabbed the woman, went over to the waste area and grabbed Wormtails foot, flicked his wand and all three of them disappeared.  
  
Dumbledore instantly rushed to McGonagall's side. He touched her forehead softly. "Minerva, my dear friend - ". He covered his face with his hands. "Dumbledore," Moody had walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We should leave, we must get Potter away from here." Dumbledore got to his feet and turned to Harry. Harry literally shook when he saw Dumbledore's face. "You were told not to leave Hogwarts Harry. You promised." The Headmaster spoke softly, his eyes on Harry's. Harry looked down. "I asked you," Dumbledore snapped and Harry looked up again, "a question." Harry swallowed. "I'm sorry Sir, I thought -". Dumbledore grabbed his hair. "No Harry, you didn't think and now look what has happened. I have lost two Professors today, one was my best friend. You will return to Hogwarts immediately and you will stay in your room until I summon you. I have never been so disappointed in anyone. Go back to Hogwarts with Professor Lupin. I want you out of my sight, now." Dumbledore turned away from him and stepped towards Moody. Harry stared at Dumbledore in despair. He then stepped towards the man he respected more than any other. "I saw what they did, the Dementors. I tried to stop them but Death Eaters had hold of me. She did it for me. You don't think I know it is my fault? You can't make me feel any worse then I do already Dumbledore. I suppose nothing you've ever done has got good people hurt? You know, like my GODFATHER for example?" Harry spun away from him, to face Hermione. She wiped a tear from his eye and hugged him. "Harry," Dumbledore said, "I'm sorry." Harry turned back to his Head master and nodded. "Is there nothing we can do?" Dumbledore shook his head, and then turned away again. Harry turned back to Hermione and Neville. Neville had gone very pale. "Neville, who was that woman?" Hermione asked him. Neville looked at her. "My Aunt Peachy, my Mother's sister. A death eater murdered her 15 years ago. Or so we thought." Harry merely watched Neville, feeling incredibly sorry for his friend. Neville turned away from them and walked away. Harry, Hermione, Lupin and Tonks gave each other looks and then followed Neville back to Hogwarts.  
  
Two people had watched the entire event unfold from the shadows and they continued to watch Moody and Dumbledore. Malfoy was more pale then ever as he watched Dumbledore magic up two stretchers for McGonagall and Trelawny. "That wasn't right Selina, what the Lord did to the Professor," he whispered. Selina grabbed her boyfriend and pulled him away from the alley. "It isn't up to us to question our Masters Draco, only to obey. I'm sorry the Dementors took the old bags soul too but it was necessary." Malfoy sneered at Selina. "Don't mock me Selina, you don't give a damn about McGonagall." Selina laughed. "Well, true. I think the bitch got exactly what she deserved. That's not the point though my Love. We have to keep this going. We are so close now. Soon, it will all be over and we will be honoured forever as true servants to Lord Voldemort and His Lady Rosenna. Isn't that something to be proud of?" Malfoy looked away for a moment and Selina watched him closely, concerned. He turned back to her, the familiar smirk back on his face. "You are right sweetheart. I'm sorry for being, well, a bit Gryffindor-ish there." Selina chuckled. "That's all right baby. We must get on, we have work to do." Malfoy took her hand. "Yes, lets go and pay Weasley another little visit." They both grinned cruelly, kissed and walked slowly away.  
  
Well Peachy, what do you think of the character I've created? I'll reveal a lot more about her in future episodes.  
  
That chapter took me ages to type. Please make me feel better and leave me some nice reviews! Thanks people! 


	23. Choices

Well, thanks again people for all the great reviews. You know, I never would have expected such a great response to my first ever fan fiction but you've all been so nice!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and a special thanks to Yoshi who I know is still reading but can't review.  
  
I would have posted this a lot quicker but there have been problems on FF.net. Still, here it is at last! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 23 - Choices  
  
It was four days after the eventful trip to Hogsmead. Professor McGonagall remained at Hogwarts, in a special room Dumbledore had made up for her. Fudge had visited Hogwarts to demand to know what had happened although he was told nothing. He had then insisted that McGonagall be taken to a special unit of St Mungos, where she would receive special treatment. Dumbledore had refused this and Fudge had informed him that the Ministry still held the true power of the wizarding world and Dumbledore should be more careful. In reply to this, Dumbledore had blasted Fudge's bowler hat to smithereens with a very well aimed spell. Fudge had left the school soon after that and Harry was told that he wouldn't be going anywhere by a satisfied looking Dumbledore.  
  
Harry had already been to see McGonagall with Hermione and Neville. He had taken her some flowers but didn't know what to do or say. Hermione had told him that what happened wasn't his fault but he couldn't accept that. Why did he have to go out that day? Why couldn't he have done as Dumbledore had told him to do? He felt sick every night before he went to sleep and again as soon as he woke up. In his dreams, McGonagall begged him for help. He pulled free of Peachy, grabbed his wand and banished Voldemort once and for all. Everyone was then safe and Harry had saved the world. Harry knew his dreams were just tormenting him. There wasn't going to be any happy ending, not for McGonagall anyway and certainly not for Sybil Trelawney.  
  
It had been Professor Trelawney's rememberence service the day before. The whole ceremony had been hell for Harry. He felt the entire schools eyes on him and knew they were blaming him. He sat next to Hermione, his head bowed. She kept hold of his hand all the way through. Ron sat the other side of Hermione. They had slowly started talking again and Ron had even tried to be civil to Harry a couple of times. Harry couldn't worry about Ron at that time though. Ron could wait.  
  
Harry was now sat in the Library. He had been allowed out of his "cell" and back into normal school life, which Dumbledore had agreed with very unwilling Fudge. Dumbledore had stressed to Fudge that keeping Harry locked away was not helping the situation. Everyone was better off when he and his Professors or Harry's fellow students had their eyes on him. At least that way, they could know how he was and what he was doing. Which unfortunately meant for Harry that now everyone stared at him all day long. The Professors, students, even Filch and his bloody cat. Harry had no privacy at all. He had to smile at the irony of that. One week he is kept totally alone, the next, he doesn't get a minute to himself. Hermione was sat beside him, furiously writing. Their end of year exams were fast approaching and this meant more panic for Hermione than most students. Harry had never understood this, especially because Hermione always finished top of the class. Hermione's answer to comments like this usually was - "Yes Harry, but I have to work extra hard to stay now I'm there don't I? Especially with the NEWTS coming up next year - ". Hermione also always liked to remind Harry how much work he had to put in if he really was serious about being an Auror, which he knew he was. He heard some noise from other at the door and looked up to see what was happening. Hermione had done the same, with a slight frown on her face for the interruption.  
  
Ron and Ginny were stood together, arguing. Both their faces were red and Ginny was close to tears. "You don't understand Ginny, you don't know!!" Ron was shouting at her. Hermione and Harry both got their feet and headed over, together with the Librarian. Ron and Ginny didn't noticed then, they just continued their argument. "I know something is going on with you Ron, I'm not a little kid anymore. Tell me what you are going to do." Ron glanced round now, saw Harry and Hermione and turned around again, glaring at Ginny. "Shut up," he hissed. "It's none of your business." He pushed past her then, heading out to the corridor.  
  
Ginny gave chase; catching up with her brother and pulling him round to face her. Other students had now gathered, including a gang of Slytherins, enjoying this family row. "How many more Ron? How many more people have to get hurt or worst before you see the light?" Ron scowled at her. "What happened to McGonagall wasn't my fault." Ginny scoffed. "No? That's not what other Gryffindors are saying." Ron gaped at her at this. He didn't know he was being talked about. "What are people saying?" Ginny shook her head in disgust. "I think you can guess Ron - or have you lost what's left of your brains too? I don't know how you can behave as you have done. To Harry, Hermione, Mum, Dad, everyone. They are all ashamed of you Ron." Ron gave her a nasty smile. "I don't care Ginny". She smiled back. "I know that's a lie. You're my brother. I know you too well. Change your attitude Ron, please. Before it's too late." Her voice lowered. "Before you're disowned by the family for being a Death Eater." Ron was visibly shaken at this and looked down at the ground. Harry and Hermione were both looking at him, wondering if Ginny had got through to him. Harry glanced around and saw Malfoy and Selina. Malfoy was looking closely at Ron, saw Harry was eyeing him and stared back, a small smile on his lips. What power do you have over Ron you git, Harry thought to himself? I'll make you pay for what you've done to him Malfoy. Ron looked back up at Ginny and that blank, determined look was back on his face. "It's already too late Ginny. I'm sorry, but it was too late a long time ago. Tell the others goodbye for me." He started to walk away but Ginny grabbed his arm again and he sighed in frustration. Ginny completely lost her temper. "You're a coward! Percy would have been ashamed of you Ron!" Ginny said this a little to loudly and Ron leapt back as if she had slapped him. He gave her one long look, and then backhanded her sharply across the face. Ginny cried out in pain, the on lookers gasped and Harry ran for Ron, who was still yelling at his sister. "Don't you ever, EVER talk about Percy again, you stupid little bitch!" He raised his hand to strike her again but was sent flying by a punch from Harry. Ron slammed into the wall, hand over his cheek. "Don't you touch her," Harry had his wand out now, aiming it straight at Ron's head. Ron just gazed back at him and Harry was shocked to see a single tear fall down Ron's face. "Harry," he gasped and held his hand out to his ex best friend. "Help me." Harry hesitated but his heart went out to Ron. At that moment, Malfoy and Selina appeared at Ron's side and shoved Harry back. "I saw you!" Selina was screaming at Harry and pointing at him accusingly. "You big bully! Stay away from Ron!" Malfoy gave Harry a quick wink then he, Selina, Crabbe and Goyle pushed Ron away, leaving Harry, Hermione and Ginny to stare after them, all three of them shocked and confused.  
  
Malfoy had hold of Ron's arm as he dragged him along. "We need a little chat Weasley. Firstly, about what was going on there and secondly, we have a new job for you." Ron pulled free of Malfoys grip. "You know what Draco, you can shove your job where the sun don't shine, got it? I'm not going to be your slave any more." He then shoved Crabbe out of his way and set off. Malfoy watched him go, calling after him- "One more job Ron, that's all I'm asking for. After that, it'll be finished and you'll know who attacked Percy. It will all be over, you'll be free. But it's up to you. I'll be in the Slytherin Common Room, in case you change your mind." They all walked away, not looking back. Ron slammed his fist into a wall in anger. He then leant against the wall for support, breathing heavily. He knew he had a big decision to make but he had no idea what that was going to be.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ginny were back in the Library but they could no longer concentrate on their work. All of them were talking about Ron. Although Harry was mad at Ron for hitting Ginny, he couldn't forget the desperation in his voice as he had begged Harry for help. Harry was arguing with Hermione about whether they should go and find Ron. "He asked for my help Hermione. I can't just ignore that. If he needs me -". Hermione interrupted him. "Harry, you have to let Ron sort this out for himself. I saw something in him just then, something like the old Ron. I think we are getting through to him. The go you had a him certainly got his attention Ginny. Will his Mum and Dad really disown him?" Ginny frowned. "To be honest with you guys, I don't know. They are really worried about the route Ron seems to be taking. What happened to Percy changed all of us, but Ron most of all. He seemed to lose himself." She looked down. "I just hope you are right Hermione and what I said has made some difference. I just want my brother back." Harry put his arm round Ginny and smiled at him. "I know Ginny, I want my best friend back. We just have to hope that Ron really is in there somewhere. He'll sort his head out, you'll see." Ginny smiled at him. However, the look Harry gave Hermione when Ginny wasn't looking showed that Harry was really thinking the complete opposite. "Lets stop talking about Ron now," Harry said with a sigh. "He really has turned into Jekyll and Hyde and its too depressing to talk about him for to long." Ginny turned enquiringly to Harry. "Who are Jekyll and Hyde anyway?" She asked him. "Students?" Harry and Hermione both laughed. "No Ginny," Hermione told her with a grin, we'll tell you later." Ginny shrugged and nodded, then turned back to her studies.  
  
Just at that moment, Neville walked into the Library, spotted Harry, Hermione and Ginny and strode up to them. He signalled for them to join him outside and they got up and walked to him. Neville looked furious. He turned to Ginny as soon as they got outside. "Is it true," he snapped. "Did Ron hit you?" Ginny looked upset and stared at the floor. "Who told you?" she whispered. "Does it matter?" he replied. "Tell me if it is true?" Ginny looked into Neville's eyes, surprised at his anger. "Yes, he slapped me. It was nothing through Neville." Neville had turned away from her. "That bastard!" He yelled. Harry and Hermione gazed at him in shock. "Who does he think he is? When I see him I'll -". Neville thumped his fist into his other hand - and a jar on a table beside him exploded. Students standing nearby screamed whilst Harry and Hermione jumped back. Neville had his eyes tightly shut and he was panting. Ginny had hold of his arm and was looking at him in shock. Hermione was the first to recover. She got out her wand and murmured "repairo" and the jar became whole again. She then turned to Neville. "You know, your magic powers are really coming along now Neville." Harry and Ginny laughed, despite themselves and Neville stole a smile. "Yeah, I know. No ones more surprised than me! After my meeting with Bellatrix Lestrange last year, I've just felt stronger and I can, you know, do more. All the Professors are impressed, even Snape! He reckons I've gone from utterly useless to just plain rubbish!" All of them laughed at this.  
  
They headed off together out into the school grounds, chattering happily. The mood changed when they thought about their Head of House and her condition. "I overheard some Slytherins discussing her earlier, they think it's great, what's happened." Neville said. "I got angry then too, gave them all quite a shock!" Ginny grinned. "Good!" Harry smiled at her, then looked down. "I can't forget that look on her face. Before it happened, she said she had promised my Mum that she would protect me with her life. Everyone who tries to help me ends up in a hospital bed, or worse." Harry choked on his words and looked away quickly. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault Harry. None of it was your fault." Harry smiled gratefully and felt better at her touch. He reached out and took her hand and she kissed his. Ginny had noticed all of this and she was smiling to herself. She didn't notice that Neville was smiling at her. Harry then turned to Neville. "Neville, you said that that Death Eater was your Aunt." Neville glanced at him and the girls went silent. "I knew you'd ask me eventually and I guess I can tell you the story."  
  
Neville got to his feet and began to speak softly, so only his small group could hear what he was saying. "Aunt Peachy was my Mum's sister. She was the youngest of the family and everyone loved her. She was kind and good and clever. My Mum adored her, they were more like best friends than sisters. Unfortunately, when she went to Hogwarts, everything changed. The family were delighted when she was sorted into Hufflepuff but then things started to go wrong. She got in with the wrong crowd, the Slytherins. Even dated one of them, Lucius Malfoy." Ginny gasped and Harry's face darkened. Hermione gestured for Neville to continue. "We always believed that she had refused to join Voldemort, it just didn't seem possible. My family were told a couple of weeks after she disappeared that she was tortured and killed by her friends." Harry looked up at this. "Who told them?" Neville shrugged. "Peter Pettigrew, I think. He's dead now, isn't he?" Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. They had never told anyone about Pettigrew being Ron's rat, to protect Sirius. Harry was wondering whether to tell Neville when Neville started talking again. "Of course, I know now that Auntie Peachy did join Voldemort and she must have been in hiding all these years." Neville then turned back to his friends, a strange look on his face. "I really hope she didn't have anything to do with what happened to my parents." No one knew how to answer this. Hermione looked at him sadly and Harry mumbled something. Neville gave his friends a small smile. "I think I'll head back to the school and do some revising. I'll see you later." Harry and Hermione nodded but Ginny got up. "I'll go back with you Neville, I've got some assignments to do myself." Neville grinned at Ginny and the two of them walked away, Ginny linking her arm through Neville's. Harry raised an eyebrow. "You think there is something going on there?" Hermione glanced up. "I reckon Neville wants there to be but I don't know about Ginny." Harry shrugged and stretched. Hermione was watching him, concern on her face. "You look tired Harry." Harry nodded. "I've had a quite a week." Hermione grinned. "Shall we go and visit Hagrid, I've heard that he's been doing OK this week." Harry brightened at once. "Really?" He pulled her up. "Lets go then." She smiled and they set off, hand in hand.  
  
Harry and Hermione soon arrived in the Hospital Wing and headed towards Hagrids bed. Four beds had been pushed together for the half giant. Harry sat down next to him and took one of Hagrids huge hands in his own. "Hagrid, please wake up. We really miss you." Harry glanced up at Hermione whose eyes were wet. He looked back at his unconscious friend. "If only we knew what had happened to you out there Hagrid." Just at that moment Madam Pomfrey swept into the room, a potion vial in her hand. "Well Mr Potter, Miss Granger, what can I do for you? No problems I trust?" Harry smiled at her. "No, we're fine, thank you. We came to see how Hagrid is doing. Is there any change?" Her face became softer and she seemed to hesitate. "There is no point lying to you Mr Potter, you aren't a child. It is very unlikely that Hagrid's condition will ever improve." Harry gazed at her, his smile fading as he turned back to his friend. "He sustained huge brain damage when he was attacked that night. I can keep him comfortable with these potions but no, he'll never get better." Harry got slowly to his feet. He looked at Hermione who had her head in her hands. She looked up, silent tears running down her face. Madam Pomfrey gave them both sympaphetic looks, said "I'm sorry." She then went to tend Michael Corner, who was in a bed at the end. Hermione moved closer to Harry, who held a hand out to stop her. "I'll be ok," he whispered. "Lets get out of here."  
  
As they went to leave, Hermione said in passing, "How's Michael doing Madam Pomfrey?" Pomfrey looked up at them and shook her head. Harry froze at the door. "What's that mean?" She glanced at him. "Well, Michael was hit by a very dark curse. I'm not sure how to cure him. The curse that did the damage must be very old and there is no counter-curse that I or any of the other Professors have been able to find." Harry turned on Pomfrey, his eyes blazing. "What do you mean, no counter curse? He isn't dead is he? There has to be something you can do. You can't just give up!" Madam Pomfrey swung around to face Harry. "Of course I haven't given up you idiot boy! I know that emotions are running high but I must remind you that this is a hospital. I think you should both leave here - now." Hermione nodded to her and took Harry's arm. He pulled away from her and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Hermione opened the door again and grabbed Harry. "You are not the only one suffering you know Harry!" Harry swung round. "Yes, I'm aware of that but I'm the only one who CAUSED their suffering." Hermione shook her head fiercely. "No, Rosenna and Voldemort caused their suffering, using you as their tool. None of this is your fault Harry. You've done so much for everyone in this school Harry, you mustn't feel like this." Harry laughed then and started counting his fingers. "Is that right? Ask Hagrid, ask McGonagall, ask Cedric, ask Luna, ask SIRIUS!" He spun away from her then. "Harry, please!" Hermione yelled after him desperately but he kept walking and didn't look back. He knew where he needed to be, he needed peace. He needed to go back to the beginning. He walked down the main staircase and headed straight to Lupin's office.  
  
So, why do you reckon Harry wants to see Lupin? I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please let me know!! Any thoughts/ideas? I'll take anything on board! Thanks guys. 


	24. Ghosts of the Past

I want to dedicate this chapter to my loyal reviewers ears91, Emerald Earth and Peachy Keen. Thanks for the comments guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm headed towards one huge finish so all I can say is, keep reading!  
  
I'd better make a special note here. I've used actual sentences from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, to improve this chapter. I hope this is all right. Everyone knows what does and doesn't belong to me. So please, don't tell me off! Thank you!  
  
Chapter 24 - Ghosts of the Past  
  
Harry raced through the corridors, heading straight to the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom. He passed many staring students on the way, including a bunch of Slytherins, who all started bowing and mocking him as he went by. Harry gritted his teeth and tried his utmost to ignore them. He had had to put up with double the amount of attention from people after all that had happened. Most of them all believed he was the Heir of Gryffindor, which meant that they were to awed to even speak to him or perhaps they are just scared of me, considering all the people who have got hurt because of me, Harry thought bitterly.  
  
He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice Professor Snape and ran straight into him, managing to completely wind the potions master. "Potter! You idiot!" Snape yelled at him, trying to get his breath back. Harry forced himself not to smile, mumbled an apology and went to move past Snape. The professor grabbed Harry and pulled him back. "You will not push straight past me Potter! Learn some manners boy. I need to talk to you as it happens." Harry groaned and Snape glared at him. "Sorry Sir, I'm kind of busy at the moment." Snape gave Harry a look of utter dislike and he tightened his grip on the boys arm. Harry frowned and tried to pull away. "I told you Potter, I told you to be careful and follow rules but no, the son of the great James Potter STILL believes himself more important than - ". Harry ripped his arm free of Snape's grip and moved right up close to the greaser professor. "Don't you say another word about my Dad, you pathetic, gross FREAK!" Snape grabbed Harry by the throat, making him gasp in pain. "I thought we had an understanding Potter. I thought you had finally decided to grow up. Obviously I was wrong. You had to run off to Hogsmead, against the instructions of the Headmaster, Your head of House and even the ministry of magic. And look what happened. We lost a fine Professor and an excellent fighter." Snape moved his face closer to Harry's and sneered at him. "I guess even though your time together was mercifully cut short, that fool Sirius Black still rubbed off on you and filled your head with his - ". Snape stopped talking and stared at Harry. His hands were starting to burn and he was finding it increasingly harder to hold on to the boy. Harry was glaring at Snape, swallowed once and then pushed the Potions Master with one hand. Snape rocketed back, flew through the air and landed in a heap the other end of the corridor. Harry was breathing heavily, desperately trying to regain control. He didn't want to see Rosenna just at that moment.  
  
Snape slowly got to his feet, holding his wrist, which was bleeding. Snape walked towards Harry, staring straight at him. "What happened there Potter?" Harry shrugged and turned to leave. "Wait!" Snape called after him. Harry paused. "That power that went through you Potter, it was immense." Harry looked back at Snape and smiled. "Yeah well, Heir of Gryffindor and all that." Snape shook his head. "Even the Dark Lord doesn't have that sort of power -." He stopped and glared at Harry. "Who knows?" Harry shrugged. Snape shook his head at Harry. "You don't understand how important this could me Potter." Harry laughed. "Oh, so now I am important? I thought I was a nothing." Snape approached Harry. "Don't get clever boy!" Harry grinned at him. "Where were you?" "What?" Snape hissed. "Dumbledore, Lupin, Moody and Tonks. They were all there but where were you when it all happened." Snape smirked. "I was elsewhere, working for the cause." Harry scoffed. "I bet you were, Snivellus!" Snape's face went black and he grabbed for his wand. "Don't you ever call me that again Potter!" Harry laughed in Snape's face. "Why? I think it suits you!" Snape moved closer to Harry, his wand out in front of him and said quietly, "Potter, if I truly am working for the Dark Lord again, what's to stop me killing you right here, right now?" Harry's smile had faded and he was now watching Snape closely. "Dumbledore," Harry said simply. Snape tightened his grip on his wand and Harry swallowed. "You see Dumbledore here Potter?" Harry met Snape's stare. "Go on then, prove what a big man you are or maybe my Dad was right about you all along. By the way, is your underwear any cleaner these days than it was back then?" Snape was now fuming and it was taking all his self control not to attack Harry. Harry glared back at him, his hand covering his own wand -. "What is happening here", a quiet voice snapped from behind them.  
  
Harry whirled round in the direction of the voice, and sighed, with some relief, "Professor Lupin." Snape quickly put his wand away and turned around too, scowling at the Dark Arts Professor. "Lupin, I, ahem, didn't see you there." Lupin raised an eyebrow. "Obviously, Severus. What exactly were you and Harry talking about?" Snape had apparently recovered and his sneer had returned to his face. "That's private, I'm afraid Professor Lupin." Lupin gave Snape a suspicious look and turned to Harry. "Are you all right Harry?" Harry nodded at Lupin. "Right then Potter," Snape snapped, spinning Harry round to face him, "Professor Dumbledore wishes us and him to begin your special lessons again. You will be at my Office at 8pm, is that understood." Harry gave him a small nod. "I asked you a question!" Snape threw at him. "Yes SIR!" Harry cried back. "Good, do not be late!" With that, Snape turned and swept away down the corridor, his black robes flowing behind him.  
  
Lupin watched him go, then turned to Harry with a frown. "So?" Harry gave him an innocent look. Lupin smiled, despite himself. "Sometimes, you are so much like James it scares me." Harry laughed quietly. "Why are you here Harry, shouldn't you be at quidditch practice?" Harry frowned and looked at his watch. He swore under his breath. "Yes, I should be. I completely forget with all that's been happening." Lupin shrugged. "Well, it is understandable. You had better head off though Harry, you are Captain, should set a good example." Harry nodded. Lupin smiled at him and walked back towards his office. Harry hesitated, then ran after him. "Wait, Professor, please." Lupin, his hand on the door knob, turned to look at Harry, his eyes questioning. "Can I speak to you for a moment? Its quite private." Lupin sighed, his eyes on Harry's. He then opened the door, smiled at him and said, "All right Harry, come on in." Harry grinned at Lupin gratefully and walked into his office. Lupin closed the door behind them and beckoned for Harry to sit down.  
  
"Well then Harry, what can I do for you?" Lupin asked as he sat at his desk. Harry cleared his throat and replied. "I wanted to ask you some questions, about my parents." Lupin smiled. "I can't say I'm surprised. What would you like to know?" Harry hesitated, not sure how to put what he wanted to ask so he decided just to come out and say it. "Did they know I was the Heir of Gryffindor?" Lupin coughed, almost spilling his drink. Harry gave him a reproachful look and glanced down. "Harry, I'm sorry. It was just the shock of hearing you say that. I know of course but I still can't get used to the idea. In answer to your question, neither James nor Lily ever mentioned that to me and I'm pretty sure Sirius never knew either." They both swallowed at the mention of Harry's godfather's name. Harry looked up and rubbed his eyes. "It feels weird, like, I don't know." Lupin was looking at him with concern now. "Tell me Harry, how do you feel?" Harry turned back to Lupin. "I feel like this is wrong, like this isn't what I am." Lupin eyed him. "Do you mean, the Heir?" Harry stood up at this and began pacing. "I don't know. I can feel strong power inside me and at times I can do really amazing things but this Heir thing? It just doesn't feel right." Lupin was staring at Harry now. "Harry, it is important to everybody that you accept what you are. Perhaps if you went to see Dumbledore -".  
  
Harry banged his fist on the table and cried "NO!" Lupin slowly got to his feet. "This isn't about Dumbledore," Harry said calmly. "This is about ME. I need to know who I am, what I am. I'd like you to help me learn that." Lupin blinked at Harry. "What do you mean?" he asked softly. "I want to go back to the beginning. I'd like you to take me to where my Mum and Dad died and where all this started for me." Lupin began to shake his head. "Harry, I don't know if that is a good -". Harry moved closer to the Professor. "You are the only one left who knew my Dad so well that I can ask, please?" Lupin hesitated. "I have a right to do this," Harry told him, his eyes defiant. "Please Moony?" he added, softly. Lupin swallowed at Harry's use of his old nick- name and thought for a moment. He looked into Harry's desperate eyes and knew he had to give in. "All right Harry, I'll help you. I just want you to think very carefully about the emotions you are about to let yourself in for. You felt the memories in that place when you were there before didn't you, when you didn't even know. This is going to be very tough." Harry nodded in agreement. "I know, Sir. But I want to do this." Lupin nodded once and went to the other side of the room. "We'll need to use a port key." Lupin picked up book, waved his wand and whispered an incantation. He then turned back to Harry. "Come here Harry." Harry walked slowly up to Lupin and held out his hand. "Do you want me to come with you?" Lupin asked him softly. "Thanks Sir but I'd look to do this on my own." Lupin nodded once and held the book out to Harry saying, "remember, when you want to come back to Hogwarts, just touch the book again." Harry whispered, "Thank you," to Lupin, took the book from him and felt the room begin to spin.  
  
When Harry opened his eyes again, he was stood in a very dusty and bare room. It was cold and Harry wrapped his robes round him tightly. He looked around. The room was very small and had no furniture at all. Harry walked towards a door in the corner of the room and went through. He found himself in a hallway, three rooms surrounding him, including the one he had just been in. He headed to the one in front of him and walked into what was left of a kitchen. He stood in the room, a strange calm feeling spreading over him. It seemed to make him feel slightly closer to his parents, standing in the house he knew they were once in. He walked out then and went through the door to the living room. Armchairs were still in the room, one turned over. He walked to it and gently lifted it back up again. Gazing at the floor, he was sure he could almost hear laughing and giggling, from a far off time. He shook his head slightly and walked back out again. He then headed up the stairs.  
  
As soon as he reached the landing, an uneasy feeling spread over him. He stood there for a moment, trying to work out what he was feeling. Something happened just there, he knew it did. He walked through the door in front of him and found himself back in the big room where the Orders meeting was held at the beginning of the year. He was sure this had been his parents' bedroom, which could mean that the room next door - . Harry bounded out of the room and rushed next door. He froze, his eyes growing big in shock. The tiny room was full of debris and was covered in cobwebs and dust. However, right in the middle of the room, now in pieces but Harry could still make out what it once was, lay a cot. Tears sprang to Harry's eyes but he quickly wiped them away. Emotion was now flooding through him. He stepped further into the room and picked up a leg of the cot. This was where it happened, he thought. This is where I got the scar. This is where it all began.  
  
He sat on the ground for a moment, still gazing at what was left of the cot. He wiped his eyes, refusing to cry. He didn't come here to cry, he came to get some kind of, well, understanding of who he really was. He just felt that the memories of this place could help him. Perhaps he was wrong. Perhaps this really was nothing but the remains of an old house long forgotten by the wizarding world. He slowly got to his feet and started to walk out of the room, to head back downstairs to the port key. It was at that moment that he head a voice shout. The voice was filled with despair and utter shock. "Lily! It's him. I saw him walking towards the house. Take Harry and go." Harry almost fainted from the shock. "Dad?" he stammered. He shot out on to the landing and grabbed hold of the wall in support. A blurry image of his Mum and Dad were stood in front of him. "Mum?" he murmured, one tear falling from his eye. He held his hand out towards her but of course she couldn't see him. "James, this can't be? Peter, the spell - ". James was almost beside himself. "They must have got to Peter Lily, he's probably dead or -" James went silent and Lily gazed at him, it was obvious what they were both thinking. Harry realised at that moment that his parents knew that they had been betrayed by one of their best friends.  
  
Harry watched his Father run towards his Mother and grab her arms. "Lily, you have to get out now, he's coming!" Lily shook her head fiercely. "I won't leave you, I can't." Jams actually shook her. "You have too. Harry is all that matters, you have to get him out, NOW!" Lily let out a sob. "I can fight him too. I - won't - go - without - you," she said this through clenched teeth. Harry was very impressed with his Mum's bravery. He continued to watch the scene in front of him, not believing his eyes. "Don't worry about me Lily, all right. I'm a survivor, I will catch you and Harry up. Now, please, go get our son." Lily let out one more sob and ran into the room where the cot was. She reappeared a moment later and Harry's mouth fell open at another shock, even though he knew it was coming. He stared at the one year old child in his mother's arms. He stared at himself. James walked over to the baby Harry. "Never forget that I love you Harry," he whispered and kissed the boys forehead. Harry covered his mouth with his hand. James then turned to Lily and kissed her, she kissed back, clinging to him. "I love you," he told her. "I love you too," she replied and hugged her husband tightly. At that moment, they all heard a gate go, Voldemort was nearly at the front door. "GO LILY!" James shouted, kissed Lily once more, glanced one last time at Harry and fled downstairs. Lily screamed "No", then ran into the main bedroom, still holding baby Harry in her arms, who was now crying himself. Harry went to follow her, when he heard a voice from behind him. "Enjoying the show?"  
  
Harry whirled round and stared straight into the smiling face of Rosenna. "I would have supplied popcorn Harry, but things have been so busy recently, what with you being all naughty and fighting me." Harry glared at her with utter hatred. "Get out of here." Rosenna merely giggled at this and began to look around. "So, this is where you parents died and the "Boy Who Lived," was, well, born. Not very much really is it?" Harry trembled with anger but refused to rise to the bait. He could feel Voldemort in his head, just waiting for a reason to hurt Harry. "Did you make me see all that, my parents last moments together?" Rosenna laughed. "Yes, I did actually. You don't have to thank me." Harry actually laughed. "Thank you? For making me see this?" Rosenna looked hurt by this. "I merely thought you would appreciate seeing how it all began. Isn't that why you came here Harry?" Harry turned away from her. Rosenna gave out a childish giggle. "Well Harry, lets keep the show going, best bit to come!" Harry spun back round when he saw his Mum reappear from the bedroom, Harry tucked safely under one arm and her wand in the other. She crept forward, glancing down the stairs. All was quiet. "James?" she whispered. At that moment, Lord Voldemort appeared at the bottom of the stairs, he held what must have been James wand in his hand. "I'm sorry Mrs Potter", he hissed with glee, "your Husband fought bravely but in the end - ". He stepped aside, allowing Lily to see James' body. His eyes were open and staring at her and there was pure shock on his face. Harry shut his eyes in horror. Lily gasped and rushed to the other side of the landing.  
  
She put Harry down and started to tug at the locks around the window, which were obviously supposed to keep the monster that was locked in with her, out. "It's no use Lily. You don't have to join James, muggle born, just move aside and give me the boy." Lily shook her head, grabbed Harry and ran to the big bedroom. She slammed the door behind her. Harry watched the evil Lord shake his head and smile. He waved his wand once and the door burst open, revealing a terrified Lily standing in front of Harry, keeping him out of Voldemorts view. "Stand aside," Voldemort told Lily, "and you may live." Harry's heart broke as he watched his Mother cry. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Harry let out a sob and covered his mouth again. Voldemort had a look of annoyance on his face. "Stand aside, you silly girl . stand aside, now ." Lily moved closer to her son, who had now stopped watching and was watching his Mother. Lily then fell to her knees. "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!" Voldemort was watching her with interest now. He then attempted to push Lily out of the way. Lily grabbed at Harry, still attempting to protect him. "Not Harry! Please . have mercy . have mercy ." Voldemort started to laugh, his shrill laugh got louder and louder. He pointed his wand at Lily, sighed and cried "Avada Kedavra!" Harry screamed "NO!" and fell to his knees. Of course no one heard him. He watched his mothers' body crumple and fall, dead before she hit the ground. Her hand was still clinging tightly to her son's leg. Voldemort kicked Lily's body away from Harry and smiled down at him. Harry slowly looked up. "It ends here," Voldemort murmured and once again raised his wand. He screamed with pleasure, "Avada Kedavra," and then it happened. The spell struck baby Harry on his forehead, and rebounded straight at Voldemort. The Dark Lord didn't see the spell coming quickly enough, it hit him in the stomach. He screamed in total agony, much to Harry's satisfaction and then started to slowly disintegrate until there was nothing left but a baby, sitting on the floor, sobbing. The image vanished until Harry was stood on his own, not quite believing what he had just seen.  
  
Rosenna appeared by his side. "So Harry, has that helped you at all? Now you know what happened?" Harry turned to her. "It has actually. Now, get the hell out of my house!" Rosenna's face became ugly and she waved her hand. Harry's arm burned and he cried out in pain. "Seeing your parents die gives you strength boy?" Harry looked up at her. "No. Seeing how much my parents loved me gives me strength." Rosenna lowered her hand and the pain went. Harry tried to catch his breath and he smiled at the evil woman. "Thank you Rosenna." She shook her head and sneered at him. She then laughed again and walked towards him. "As you can see Harry from your little memory show in here, my powers are nearly fully returned. Only one more act to perform." Harry stared at Rosenna with hatred. "I told you to get out, now." Rosenna whined playfully, then she smiled. "We will win Harry, whatever you or any of your friends do. You cannot save him Harry, or your world. Plans are afoot to bring him to me as we speak. The time is nearly here. Soon, he will die at my hand, his blood flowing into me." Harry gazed at Rosenna, not understanding a word. Her face turned scary and she snarled at Harry. And you, Boy who Lived, you will pay for defying me, as will those useless baggage that you call friends. Maybe you can watch them die horribly first, after what you did to Tom, I think you deserve that." Harry was speechless. He stood, fists clenched. "For the last time, you crazy old Bitch, GET OUT OF MY HOME!" Rosenna started to laugh and she raised her hand again. The force of the pain threw Harry back, across the room. Voldemort was now speaking in his head again. "Potter, you will be given to me to do with as I wish, I will cause you more pain then you can ever imagine." Harry had his hands over his ears, desperately trying to block out the hated voice. His head felt like it was going to explode. He was using all his strength but the pain wasn't weakening. Rosenna was moving closer to him, smiling sweetly. Harry could hear her speaking as if from a long way off - "Soon, Harry, very soon now. I can feel it . can you?" Suddenly, Rosenna screamed and the link to Voldemort was lost. The pain faded straight away and Harry was able to sit up. He gasped in shock again at what he saw. His Mother was stood in front of him, protecting him from Rosenna's gaze.  
  
"How?" Rosenna was saying with a small shake of her head. "How can you be here? Your dead, long dead." Lily smiled. "Rosenna, you never did understand, not like her." Rosenna snorted. "She's dead too. But I'm not and now my lover and myself are going to control this world. The world you left for me, 'Lily.'" Lily took a step towards Rosenna, her smile never fading. "It won't work Rosenna, the power of good has always been stronger than that of evil. Just like this boy," Lily jerked her head towards Harry. "He is more powerful then you could ever be as he knows how to love." Rosenna laughed. "You are as pathetic as ever." Lily chuckled softly. "Be gone from this place Rosenna, you don't belong here." Rosenna gave her a look. "You can talk, you're a ghost." Rosenna nodded. "Once again, there is so much you do not understand. Until the next time Rosenna." Rosenna drew herself to her full height. "Next time? Next time, I will be a God. Farewell, my old friend." Rosenna then disappeared. Lily sighed, then turned to Harry, who was watching her with amazement. "Harry, come, stand up." Lily stepped towards her son and gestured him to get on his feet. Harry did so, very shakily. "You should head back to Hogwarts, this place can offer you no more." Harry looked around the room again, then turned back to the vision of his Mother. "You aren't my Mother are you?" he said, with a smile. She grinned back. "No, I'm not Harry. But I do have her memories, her feelings. I can tell you how much she loved you and how proud you would make her now." Harry looked down. "Thank you," he whispered. "I guess you were also, Luna, Sirius, Quirrell and Malfoy?" She smiled again. "Yes. I'm sorry for the shocks I have given you and your friends. I had no choice." Harry nodded, then asked, "So, who are you?" She gave him a small smile. "I can tell you yet Harry, it's not the time. All you need to know is that I'm your friend and I wish to save Hogwarts, the Heir and the Chosen." Harry stared at her. "The Chosen? What do you mean?" "The Alezina, Harry." Harry opened his mouth to ask more questions but Lily raised her hand. "No more questions Harry, my time is nearly up. The port key back to Hogwarts is still downstairs, in the spare room." Harry nodded and moved towards the stairs. "One more thing Harry. I have a message for you from your Mother." Harry turned around slowly to look at Lily. "Yes?" he asked, his voice slightly breaking. "She asked me to tell you - "You cannot wallow in memories, my son. Your schoolmates need you, Dumbledore needs you. More than you could ever know. That's all I can give you Harry. Go back to school now, stop the plans being put into action. For everyone's sake." Harry nodded once to Lily, she smiled and then vanished. Harry walked slowly down the stairs and headed straight for the spare room. The port key was exactly where he had left it. He looked around the room one last time, then picked up the book. He felt once again the room began to spin and shut his eyes -."  
  
Harry felt his feet touch ground again and opened his eyes nervously. He was back in Lupin's office and the Professor was standing in front of him, looking concerned. "Harry? Are you all right?" Harry smiled up at him and nodded. "I'm OK Professor." Lupin put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Did you get what you needed from there?" Harry thought for a moment then turned to Lupin. "Yes, I think I did." He then started towards the door. "Harry, where are you going?" Harry span back to him and said quickly. "To see Professor Dumbledore, I've got loads to tell him, come on." Lupin snapped. "One moment, what have you find out?" Harry grinned. "That I'm not the Heir of Gryffindor, for a start." Lupin's mouth fell open. He shook his head to Harry, then quickly followed him out of the door.  
  
Ron had been searching for Harry for hours. He desperately wanted to talk to him. He couldn't make up his mind what he should do. He had been blanked completely by Gryffindors, one 2nd year had actually thrown him Slytherin robe, telling him that he belonged in that, not in the colours of Gryffindor. Ron had met Dean and Seamus, who had blanked him. He had shouted after them, begging them to tell him where Harry was but they had ignored him. He had kept walking until finally coming face to face with Hermione. She had screamed and shouted him, telling him about McGonagall and Hagrid never getting better and asking him if he was happy. He had stared at her, not knowing what to say as she had broken down in tears and told him that neither her nor Harry wanted anything to do with him, ever again. She had then run off, leaving Ron with tears streaming down his face, his last hope fading away.  
  
It was at that moment that Ron came to his decision. He didn't have any friends left so why not do Malfoy's last job? It would all be over after that and he would have his name. He could close a chapter of his life and begin again, doing whatever it took to make things up to Harry and Hermione. With thoughts of his best friends running through his head, he started his journey to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Malfoy was stood outside the Common Room, waiting for Ron as he approached. He straightened up and smiled as Ron moved next to him. "I was wondering how much longer I would have to wait for you Weasley." Malfoy snapped. "Well, I'm here now aren't I?" Ron threw back. "What do you want me to do Malfoy?" Malfoy sneered at him. "You get the honour of putting the Dark Lady's final plan into action. You get to bring him to us, then it's all over. You won't ever have to talk to me again, if you don't want to." Ron snorted. "That'll be a tough one for me to think about Malfoy." Malfoy smirked. "You're a comedian Weasley. So, will you do it?" Ron swallowed. "If I do this final thing, it will all be finished, for ever?" Malfoy nodded, "just as promised," he whispered. "And," he added, "you get to find out who tortured your brother and put all those fun curses I taught you into practice. Well, what do you say?" Ron thought for a moment then slowly nodded his head. Malfoy chuckled. "So, what do I have to do?" Ron repeated. Malfoy turned to face him. "Bring me Neville Longbottom - tomorrow."  
  
OOOH ERRR!! So, what do you all think? This really was an important chapter for me and I wanted to get it right so do you think I pulled it off? Please read and review people. Though I'm not writing to get reviews, it certainly helps if I know people are enjoying what I'm doing. Next chapter will be up in a couple of days. Until next time, enjoy! 


	25. The Truth

OK, sorry this a bit late, I know I said next couple of days but I've been signed off work and ordered to rest by my Doctor, which also meant no computer! :( I'm feeling better now though so on we go!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Peachy Keen - Thanks again for the great review mate and the compliments. I really look forward to your comments and can't wait to see what you think of this chapter.  
  
Emerald Earth - Yeah, it was supposed to be emotional and I'm really pleased I got it right. Please keep the great comments coming.  
  
Katani Petitedra - Thanks for the review. Hope to hear from you again.  
  
Pissed on Butterbeer - I'm glad you are continuing with your fan fic, I can't wait to read the next chapter. Thanks for the review, please let me know what you make of this chapter.  
  
Yoshi - Welcome back! Great to see you've sorted out the trouble and I'm really pleased to hear from you. Hope this chapter lives up to the last. There are more surprises to come before I get to the end of the story so, keep reading! Also, thanks for the email.  
  
Ok, that's the thanks sorted, time to carry this on.  
  
Chapter 25 - The Truth  
  
Harry and Lupin ran through the corridors. Lupin had tried many times to stop Harry and get him to explain but Harry didn't have the time. Dumbledore had got it so wrong. Harry had known he wasn't the Heir, he had felt it. Dumbledore had been so sure that Harry had actually started to believe him. Now, they had left the true Heir completely unprotected and open for attack! Harry glanced over his shoulder. Lupin was still following, a questioning look on his face. Harry didn't have time to explain, he HAD to get to Dumbledore before it was too late, if it wasn't already.  
  
At that moment, someone jumped out in front of Harry with a squeal. He let out a yell, collided with the person and they both went flying over. Lupin noticed them to late and he also went over, with a small shout. "Harry," cried the person. "Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Hermione actually gave Harry a small punch. "What do you think? Looking for you! Where did you go, what happened, you just run off!" Harry gave a small chuckle. Professor Lupin picked himself up off the floor and helped Harry and Hermione up. Harry rubbed his bruised arm and turned to Hermione. "It's OK Hermione, I'm fine. Look, Professor Lupin and I have to see Dumbledore, come with us." Hermione shook her head in defeat but said, "OK then but I don't understand any of this." Lupin smiled at her. "Don't you worry about that Hermione, nor do I." The three of them set off together. Hermione took Harry's hand. He smiled to himself. He knew how worried about him she had been and that made him feel warm inside.  
  
As they were approaching Dumbledore's office another figure stepped out in front of them. "Harry, I need to talk to you." Harry glared angrily at Ron. "I don't have time now, I'm in a hurry," he snapped and went to push past Ron. Lupin watched this with interest. Hermione gave Ron a strange look but didn't speak to him. Harry pulled her past him and Lupin followed, with a quick glance to Ron. Ron watched Harry go and tried one more time, "Harry, please. It's really important." Hermione stopped and pulled on Harry's hand, giving him a look. Harry sighed and turned round. "Ron, Ill come and find you later." Ron shook his head. "No, that will be to late - you don't understand." Anger raged through Harry then. "No, you don't understand Ron. It's typical of you. You've treated me, well like SHIT all year and then expect me to come running when you need to talk! Well, no, I will catch up with you later. Now leave us alone. If it's that desperate, I'm sure Malfoy will talk to you." With that, Harry swung round and stormed away. Hermione gave Ron a sympathetic glance but followed after Harry. Lupin saw the hurt look in Ron's eye and wasn't sure what to do. He decided that whatever happened to Harry was more urgent, gave Ron a reassuring smile and followed after Harry and Hermione. Ron watched them all go, a single tear rolled down his face, which he brushed away angrily. He had tried but now he really did have no choice. He glanced at his watch. It was 23.15. Malfoy had said tomorrow. He wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible. With that thought, he set off and began his search for Neville.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Lupin finally arrived outside Dumbledore's office. "I really hope he is here," Harry muttered nervously. Hermione glanced at him. Lupin moved in front of them, raised his hands and stated clearly "Gummy Bear." The door swung open and all three of them entered. Dumbledore was not in office, which was no surprise as it was late. All the old Headmasters in the Portraits were sleeping, or pretending too, as they had been last year. Harry remembered, to his shame, how he had wrecked Dumbledores office last year after Sirius' death. He shut his eyes, shutting out that painful memory. "Wait here both of you." Lupin said quickly, "Ill go and fetch the Headmaster." He hurried up the stairs then, leaving the two Gryffindors alone.  
  
Harry then heard an "hmm" from behind him and he turned round. Phineas Nigellus was eying him closely. Harry smiled back. "How are you Harry Potter?" Phineas asked. "I'm OK, thanks." Harry replied. "Excellent, excellent," the portrait said but then seemed to run out of things to say. He nodded to Harry then went back to reading his book that had been painted with him. Harry gave the painting one last look, and then turned back to Hermione, who was watching him closely. "Harry, who is -?" Harry interrupted her. "He was an ancestor of Sirius's" Harry said softly and Hermione nodded to him, understanding. "Harry, what is this all about?" Hermione whispered. Harry hesitated then told her "Dumbledore was wrong about me, I'm not the Heir of Gryffindor, and I'm nothing." Hermione gasped. "How do you know that?" And she quickly added, "And you are not nothing, you're brilliant." Harry looked at her strangely at this remark and Hermione turned scarlet. At that moment, to Hermione's huge relief, Dumbledore appeared at the top of his steps. "Harry, Hermione, good evening." They both returned the greeting. "I understand you have something to tell me Harry. First of all, please sit down." Harry, Hermione and Lupin all sat on chairs that had appeared before them and Dumbledore sat in his huge armchair. Harry was desperate to get on with his story and Dumbledore noticed this. "Well, Harry, please begin." Harry's words came out in a rush. "Professor, we were wrong. I'm not the Heir. I met my Mum at our old house, well she wasn't really my mum but she wanted to help me and she told me HE was in danger. We have to find the true Heir now, please -." Dumbledore had raised his hand and called, "Harry please!" Harry paused and took a huge breath. "Begin again, tell me slowly." Harry nodded, took another breath and started from the beginning. "Well, I decided I needed to find out some things and I thought going back to where my Mum and Dad died would help me do that. I asked Professor Lupin for help and he agreed. He got me there using a port key. Rosenna was there and she made me see how my parents were killed." Lupin coughed at this and Hermione touched Harry's hand. Harry smiled at both of them and said, "It didn't worry me though, in fact it was the opposite. I saw how much they both loved me." Hermione smothered a sob; Lupin put a hand on her shoulder whilst Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "Please continue," he prompted. Harry cleared his throat and continued, "After that, Rosenna and Voldemort worked together to hurt me and tried to make me do as they wanted and I was losing the battle." He stopped and looked down at this point, somewhat embarrassed. Dumbledore waited for him to continue. Harry then remembered how important time was and looked up into those twinkling blue eyes again. "At that moment, my Mum appeared. Rosenna knew her, said she was long dead and that she couldn't stop her. Mum spoke back to her calmly and eventually, Rosenna left. My mother then told me she wasn't my Mum but wanted to help me, and your Professor," he added with a smile to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded and waited for Harry to finish. "Well, then she said she was a friend to Hogwarts, the Heir and the Chosen. She told me to get back to the school and help my schoolmates. She also gave me a message from my real Mum. Then, I just realised I wasn't the Heir, it just came to me. We have to help him now, before Rosenna or Voldemort get hold of him."  
  
Dumbledore got to his feet, Harry was breathing quickly and Hermione and Lupin were both watching Dumbledore, waiting for his reaction. "Harry, I still believe you to be the Heir of Gryffindor." Harry shook his head. "You are wrong Professor and we are wasting time." Dumbledore looked concerned. "Harry, all the signs pointed to you." Harry frowned, "What signs?" Dumbledore walked over to his pensieve. "It was all here for me to see. The Heir has battled the Evil Powers, His parents are lost to him, He is his ancestors child and is brave and loyal, He will show stronger power then ever before this year and He was born at the end of the seventh month. It all points to you Harry." Harry thought for a moment, not understanding. Then he froze. "Harry?" Hermione said softly. "Oh my God," Harry murmured. "What is it Harry", snapped Lupin. "Its Neville." Harry shouted, making them all start. He leapt to his feet and rushed to Dumbledore. "All those signs could be me or Neville and I think its Neville." Dumbledore shut his eyes and covered his face with his hands. "Stupid old FOOL!"" He yelled and two potion bottles exploded. "But Harry, what about the power you've been showing as well as Neville?" Hermione asked, her eyes big and round. "I don't know, I've always been able to do weird things. Probably power I nicked off of Voldemort," he then turned back to Dumbledore. "Professor, its Neville we have to protect, please lets go now!" Dumbledore nodded. "Remus," he said turning to the Professor, "Hurry, round up all the other staff, we must find Neville Longbottom at once." Lupin nodded, said quickly, "at once Albus," and rushed off quickly. Dumbledore turned to Harry and Hermione. "Go back to the Gryffindor Tower you two and see if Neville is there." They nod and Harry enquired, "Professor, where will you be?" Dumbledore was putting his cloak on and had picked up a jar. " must go to the ministry, I believe we will need to get some Aurors together. Come back here and send Fawkes to find me when you find Neville, now hurry Harry, Hermione!" Harry grabbed Hermiones hand and together they raced out of the office. The two Gryffindors arrived at their common room as quickly as they could. There were no Professors prowling the corridors, Harry guessed they had all been rounded up by Lupin. Hermione kept her hand grasped in Harry's all the way to the common room. Harry himself had never felt so hopeless, not even when he had seen Sirius fall through that cursed veil.  
  
Harry and Hermione screamed the password to the Fat Lady's portrait and she opened quickly for them, shock on her face. As soon as they entered, Harry and Hermione began shouting Neville's name. Harry up to the boys dormitory and threw the lights on. "Neville, are you in here?" he hissed frantically. Seamus and Dean awoke with a start. "Harry, what the hell are you doing?" shouted Seamus whilst Dean murmured something about Westham winning the FA Cup. His eyes grew wide as he saw the fear on Harry's face. "What's up?" he enquired. "Have either of you two seen Neville?" Harry asked quickly, his voice slightly shaking. "Yeah, he was revising a Herbology paper in the common room, said he wanted to finish it before he came up to bed. Why? Isn't he there now?" Harry rolled his eyes in frustration. "No Seamus, he isn't." Seamus yawned and shrugged. "Well Harry, I don't know then. Maybe he's gone off to meet a girl, he's been acting quite strangely lately." Dean laughed and Harry turned away to head back to the common room. Hermione had moved up the steps behind him. "I saw him talking to Ron just recently." Harry froze and Hermione gaped at him. Harry turned slowly back to Dean. "When did you see Ron with Neville?" Dean sighed. "Only about ten minutes ago, just before I came up. They were whispering together, it looked quite heated. It was weird though," Dean added with a slight shake of his head. Harry swallowed. "What was weird Dean?" Dean turned back to Harry and smiled. "Well, I saw them come up here and thought they were going to bed but when I came up, they weren't here and I never saw them come down. Guess I must have just missed them." Harry looked back at Hermione who had gone pale. "Harry," she gasped. "Your cloak." Harry went white and rushed over to his trunk. He tore through his things, throwing his clothes everywhere. He then stopped, slowly stood up and turned back to Hermione. "It's gone," he said, feeling sicker with every second. "He'll be taking him out of the castle." Hermione said. "How do you know that?" Harry snapped. Hermione raised her eyes to the heavens. "BECAUSE Harry, you cannot apparate into or out of this BLOODY CASTLE!" Harry gazed at her. "OK, no need to shout Hermione." Hermiones eyes had filled with tears. "I'm sorry Harry, I just wish you would one day read Hogwarts - A History!" Harry actually laughed despite himself and hugged Hermione. He then pushed her away from him and held her hand. "Should we go after them." Hermione shook her head. "They could be anywhere." Harry nodded. "We have to tell Lupin. Do you know the where they could be meeting?" Hermione wiped her face and sniffed. "Dumbledore's Office, they will probably be waiting for instructions." Harry nodded again and hissed, "lets go." The two of them ran down the stairs and out of the common room as fast as they could. Dean and Seamus watched them go, glanced at each other and Seamus asked Dean. "Do you think something's up?" Dean shrugged. "Dunno. If they need us they'll be back. Night Seamus." Seamus turned off the light next to him, snuggled down and called, "Night Dean." The room was silent as they both gently dozed.  
  
Just outside of the school grounds, two boys appeared out of thin air. "Keep to the shadows!" Ron hissed to Neville. The other boy nodded and tightened his robes around him. "What did you say was wrong with Harry Ron? Where is Hermione?" Neville whispered. Ron pulled Neville along with him, keeping a good eye out. "Harry just said it was important that he saw you Neville and I have no idea where Hermione is." Neville eyed Ron nervously. Something felt wrong to him. I thought you two weren't speaking?" Neville asked quietly. "Well," Ron said quickly, "we made up." Neville gazed out into the blackness in front of him. The only light was coming from the tip of Ron's wand. "Where are we going Ron? This looks like the road to Hogsmead." Ron continued to drag Neville along behind him, constantly looking at his watch. "It is the road to Hogsmead," Ron answered Neville simply. "Oh." Neville said with a nod and moved his hand closer to his wand. Ron was just acting to strangely. They quickened their pace, Ron hissing "faster," to Neville every so often. A few minutes later, the lights of Hogsmead appeared before them. Ron seemed to sigh when he saw them. Neville realised that Ron was trembling. "Are you all right Ron?" Neville asked. "Fine!" Ron snapped back. "We're almost there," he whispered, more to himself than Neville. "What was Harry doing so far away from school?" enquired Neville. Ron glared at him, which Neville couldn't see of course. "I have no idea, he called me and I came. That's all. Look Neville, we have to hurry, over here." Ron shoved Neville off the road, just beside a small hut. "He's in there Neville." Ron said, his eyes down at the ground. Neville edged towards the hut and hesitated by the door. Ron hadn't moved, he was still staring at his feet. "Neville," Ron said almost in a whisper. "Ron, the door wont open, its locked!" Neville called, tugging at the huge wooden door. "I'm sorry Neville." Ron called back and Neville turned round to look at him. "Sorry?" he asked. At that moment, the light on Ron's wand went out. "Ron, I can't see you." Neville called. Ron then screamed into the night, his wand high above his head, "Mosmordre!" Neville gasped and fell back as a glittering ball of green light erupted from Ron's wand and transformed into the grotesque Mark of the Dark Lord. Ron stared up at it. Neville could see Ron's face in the light and he was staring up at what he had just created, his eyes wide with terror.  
  
Harry and Hermione raced into Dumbledores office to find all the Professors gazing out if the window. All except one. Snape was standing across from Harry and Hermione, rubbing his arm, his eyes on Harry's. Professor Lupin turned as Harry and Hermione entered. He marched quickly over to Harry. "Professor, I have to talk to you, Harry begun but was interrupted by a frenzied scream by Hermione. Harry turned abruptly and saw her by the window. "Hermione?" he whispered and walked over to her. His eyes met hers and then he looked out of the window. He shut his eyes, them opened them again. He gazed at the huge skull covered the night sky. "The Dark Mark. But who?" Professor Sprout whispered. Harry and Hermione exchanged horrified glances. "Ron." Harry said loudly. All the Professors turned to stare at Harry, who put his head in his hands. Hermione let out a loud sob. Lupin walked towards Harry and put his hand on his shoulder. "Harry, what is happening?" Harry looked up and stared straight at Snape, who gazed straight back. "What is happening Professor Lupin, I would say that is obvious," a calm voice said from behind them.  
  
All the Professors, Harry and Hermione turned round to see Dumbledore in the middle of the room. Fudge stood next to him and they were surrounded by lots of Aurors. Dumbledores eyes were on Harry's. Harry's scar suddenly exploded with pain, he let out a cry of anguish and fell to his knees. Hermione and Lupin rushed to his side and helped him up. "Harry?" Dumbledore prompted gently. Harry gasped for breath. The pain was already lessening. "Voldemort is happy Professor." Dumbledore ignored the stricken looks and gasps from the aurors around him and nodded to Harry. "I expected as such Harry." Dumbledore told him. Dumbledore turned to the group of Aurors and the Professors, who were now stood together. "My friends, our most crucial battle is about to begin. It is a battle we must win. I must warn you, it will mean going up against Voldemort and Rosenna. I know you are all brave and prepared and I'm proud to stand alongside you." The gaggle of aurors and Professors were silent through Dumbledores speech and as it came to an end, there was only one noise and that was the sound of Fudge fainting. Dumbledore glanced at the minister and said, "erm, perhaps some water to pour over our poor minister?" Fudge coughed and gurgled immediately, getting back to his feet. Hermione and Harry exchanged snickers. Dumbledore nodded to Fudge. "Minister, welcome back." Fudge smiled politely to Dumbledore, who turned again to the aurors and professors. "We must begin our plans. Please gather round all of you."  
  
Neville got slowly to his feet. As the Dark Mark had appeared in sky, he had let out a shriek of horror and fallen back into the mud. Ron turned to look at him, now pointing his wand straight at Neville. They then heard a loud POP behind them and they both swung round. "Neville!" cried a female voice. "Aunty Peachy." Neville gasped. "My darling boy. It has been so long. I have missed you Neville. Who would have thought you would have grown up to be so important." Neville glared at her. "I don't know what you are talking about!" Peachy laughed. "Of course you don't! You are your Mothers son after all." Neville bristled at this. "Don't you say another word about my Mum." Peachy laughed again but didn't speak. Neville pulled out his wand and Peachy gasped in mock fear. "Answer me one thing 'Auntie,' did you know about my Mum and Dad?" Peachy raised an eyebrow. "Know what my love?" Neville gripped his wand tighter. "That Death Eaters were planning to torture them?" Peachy let out a loud cry and smiled insanely at Neville. "Know, my dear boy! I led the Lestranges and Barty Crouch to your parents little hideaway! I laughed as your Mother lost her mind and your Father sobbed, forced to watch before it was his turn! It is my happiest memory. Well, until now!" She then raised her wand but Neville was quicker. "Stupefy," he cried and with a yell, his Aunt fell to the ground. Neville turned to Ron who was just watching, making no move to stop him. Neville stepped towards his Aunt and stood over her. He felt all the pain and suffering he had felt as far back as he could remember and pointed his wand at his Aunt. "Neville, don't be a killer." Ron said softly. "It will haunt you forever." Neville turned to look at Ron and at that moment, a voice screamed "stupefy!" and Neville fell forward on top of his Aunt.  
  
Malfoy, Selina and Marcus Flint walked towards Ron. Flint pulled Neville up and Selina revived Peachy. Peachy stared at the unconscious Neville with hatred and then turned to the others. "Lets get out of here, the Dark Lord is getting impatient". Malfoy nodded, then turned to Ron with a sneer. "Good signal Ron, the Dark Mark was perfect. Hogsmead is already in a panic!" Selina stepped beside Draco. "It's delicious," she said with a smile and licked her lips. Ron looked over to the village and saw that people were already running towards them, lights dancing before them. The Dark Mark was still shining above them. "Don't hurt Neville, he hasn't done anything to you Malfoy. He isn't me or Harry." Selina let out a cry of laughter but Malfoy remained silent. "We had better go my Love," he whispered to Selina and began to pull her away to where Flint and Peachy were waiting with the prone Neville. Ron moved towards Malfoy and grabbed hold of him. "Wait Malfoy, you promised. The name" Ron snarled. Malfoy looked at Selina and she smiled. "You should tell him dearest," Selina said in a cheerful tone. "You're right sweetie. OK Ron." He beckoned for Ron to come closer. Ron did so, his heart beating loudly. It was going to happen. He was going to find out what had caused him so much pain and agony. He waited with baited breath. Malfoy sighed once. "Ron, the Death Eater who tortured Percy was - Bellatrix Lestrange." Ron froze, he couldn't say a word. Malfoy was staring at him. "Oh but you killed her didn't you? To think, I could have told you then. It must have slipped my mind!" Then he began to laugh, as did Selina. Malfoy hit Ron in the stomach, winding him and when he was down on the ground, he kicked him. "Well, see you Ron. I think we can leave you here for the Hogsmead mob. Good luck!" Selina and Malfoy ran to where the others were waiting and Ron gasped "no!" as he watched Peachy and Flint hold onto the other three and all five of them apparated away.  
  
Ron looked up into the sky. The Dark Mark was still above him. The hideous skull seemed to be laughing at him too. He glanced towards Hogsmead and saw the villagers seemed to have stopped their race towards him but he couldn't find it in his heart to care. He now realised what he had done, how stupid he had been but of course it was far too late. He picked up his wand and looked at it for a moment. The faces of his parents, brothers and sister came into his head, then followed by Neville, Hermione and lastly Harry. He couldn't stand the pain. He had shamed his friends. He knew Neville would die. His thoughts once again went to Hermione and what he would never get to tell her. Tears ran down his face. The dark mark glittered above him like a frightening Omen. He shut his eyes tightly, raised his wand and pointed it straight at his broken heart ---  
  
To be continued.  
  
Well, I guess that is a cliffhanger! Sorry to end the chapter like this but I'm tired now and I have to leave you wanting more don't I? Please give me your comments, I want to know what you think is going to happen. Next update will be with you soon. Just please - REVIEW! I need feedback! I ant to know what I'm doing ok as these chapters are so important to me! Please? Thank you! 


	26. Second Thoughts

Well, I can't believe I'm getting towards the end of this now! I've loved typing this story. I'll be sad when it's over! Thanks for the great reviews guys, I really am grateful and I swear I take note of all of your comments.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Starre - Sorry I scared you! Please keep reading.  
  
Victoria - Wow, 1.05am? I'm from England too so don't worry. Cold isn't it! Please review again.  
  
Angeltears - Good to hear from you again.  
  
Katani Petitedra - Sorry about the cliffie but it was my first! I'll try not to do it again. Hope you like this chapter, please review again. Thanks for the review. Hope to hear from you again.  
  
YoSHi418 - Thanks for another great review, you really are starting to make me blush. I'm pleased you found the Fudge and Hogwarts A History parts funny, I really wasn't sure whether I should have had comic relief in that chapter so it was great to get your support there. I'm looking forward to your comments on this chapter.  
  
Ears91 - I hope that review wasn't your verdict on the whole chapter! LOL!  
  
Nasser Himura - I did email you so I wont say anything else here. I just hope I get the chance to surprise you, please keep reading.  
  
Kyc639 - Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it. I have put Harry through quite a lot this year but, you know, he's tough! Please keep reading, thanks very much!  
  
Ok then, enjoy this chapter people!  
  
Chapter 26 - Second thoughts  
  
Ron hesitated, his wand still pointed at his heart. He couldn't believe he didn't even have the guts to finish it all off. He had as good as murdered a friend of his and he had betrayed Harry and Hermione. They would never understand and Ron couldn't blame them. He opened his eyes slowly, his wand hand trembling. Do it, he told himself. "Ron," a quiet voice said from behind him. Ron recognised the voice and knew what he was about to see. He turned around and looked up into the face of Percy.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing?" Percy asked him. "Putting this right Perce," Ron replied, a small smile on his lips. "I'm doing everyone a favour. Now get lost will you?" Percy sat down beside him. "How will killing yourself do anyone any favours? Unless if you want to help the people who killed me of course." Percy added, turning his head away. "I've already done that Percy, when I handed Neville over to them." Percy looked up into the sky. "Not a very pretty firework is it?" he said, indicating the Dark Mark still recognisable above them. Ron shrugged. "Malfoy likes his little games. He thought that would be a perfect signal." Percy chuckled. "Ron, go back to Hogwarts, find your friends and tell them everything." Ron scoffed. "As if they would understand. Neville is dead because of me." Percy glanced at Ron. "He's still alive Ron but you must hurry. Go and see Dumbledore now. You have a chance to make amends Ron, if you die now than all you ever were was a traitor. Change that." Ron got to his feet and stepped away from Percy. "You are not my brother are you?" Percy shook his head and stood as well. "No, but I do want to help you. You don't know how important you are Ron to the future. You are the only one who can save the Alezina, you are destined too. Now, please go." Ron gawped at the vision of Percy in front of him. "But what if they don't accept me back?" Percy smiled. "One way to find out little brother. Goodbye Ron." With that, Percy disappeared. Ron stood staring at the empty spot where hi "brother" had stood, then looked back towards the school. He took a deep breath, lit the end of his wand and quickly walked back up the road. He walked up to Harry's coat and picked it up. He considered putting it on again and getting into the school unnoticed but decided against it. If he was going to try to amend what he had done, then he was going to do it properly. Holding the coat gently in his arms, he continued onto Hogwarts. He looked up at the sky again and the Dark Mark had nearly completely faded. Swallowing hard, Ron broke into a run.  
  
Malfoy, Selina, Peachy, Flint and Neville apparated into a large corridor. Neville was still stunned and Flint had hold of him very unceremoniously. Wormtail was stood nervously, waiting for them. He appeared to be bouncing on the spot.  
  
"Where have you been? The Lady and Lord have been getting so impatient!" Malfoy walked towards Wormtail, a look of distaste on his face. "Relax rat, we're here now and we've got a guest." Wormtail glared at Malfoy, then his eyes widened when he saw Neville. "Oh, you found the Heir? Thank God for that! Rosenna would have destroyed all of us if she had had to wait any longer." Selina smiled. "Our Lady will be pleased with us!" Peachy giggled and linked arms with Selina. "After all this planning, we are nearly there my dear and it will all be thanks to my pathetic sisters son! Who would have believed that?" Wormtail was now looking nervous again. "Malfoy, where is Harry Potter? You were supposed to bring him too." Malfoy coughed at this. "That part of the plan proved difficult. Potter is protected too well." Wormtail grabbed at Malfoy. "Do you know what the Dark Lord will do when he sees Potter isn't here?" Malfoy pushed Wormtail away from him. "Look, we got the Heir OK? Potter will come after Longbottom and then the Dark Lord will have his revenge, or whatever he needs Potter for. The most important thing is that Lady Rosenna will be freed." Wormtail didn't look convinced. "I hope you are right. You had better go through, don't keep our masters waiting any longer." Malfoy nodded, smiled to the others and walked past Wormtail, Neville being dragged along with them.  
  
The group approached two huge double doors, made of gold. The doors opened magically for them and they dragged Neville through.  
  
The room beyond was magnificent. It was huge in size and the ceiling was very high. The walls were white and were decorated with ravens. The ceiling was made of glass and had a picture of a huge red rose on it. There were four huge pillars in each corner of the room. There was very little furniture, only a few tables and a big throne but these were made of gold. Ravenscars were stood on guard along the walls and Voldemort and the ghostly vision of Rosenna were waiting in the middle of the chamber. They both turned as the group entered. Flint dropped Neville on to the floor and then joined the other death eaters as they knelt at the feet of their masters.  
  
"Well, you have finally come." Rosenna said, her eyes glinting dangerously. "Stand Draco, you are the leader are you not?" Malfoy got to his feet but kept his head bowed. "My Lady, my Lord, forgive our lateness." Voldemort moved towards Malfoy and Draco flinched. "We will consider that Draco, once you have told us how successful you have been." Malfoy bowed again and then gestured for Flint to bring Neville forward. Flint pulled the Gryffindor to his feet and threw him on the ground, at the feet of Voldemort and Rosenna. Rosenna's eyes grew wide when she saw the boy and Voldemort smiled. "Draco, you've brought him, the Heir at last!" Rosenna then squealed and clapped her hands. Malfoy smiled. "Yes Madam, Neville Longbottom at your service." Rosenna beamed at Malfoy. "You are forgiven young Slytherin," she told him and he bowed once again and stepped back. "Wake him up Tom." Rosenna said, still bouncing on the spot. Voldemort smiled at her, took out his wand and hissed "enervate." Neville slowly opened his eyes and blinked. And stared. He let out gasp of horror and moved back, straight into Peachy. Peachy laughed, grabbed Neville and pulled him up roughly. "Now now nephew, that is hardly the way to greet your masters!" Neville whimpered as Rosenna glided up to him slowly. "Welcome to my temple, young Gryffindor." Neville gazed around the room in awe. He had never seen anything like it.  
  
He gazed back up at Rosenna and Voldemort. "What do you want?" Voldemort sneered and Rosenna giggled and bent down over Neville. "You don't know, my young friend?" Neville just stared at her in confusion. Rosenna chuckled and walked round Neville. "Do you know how good your blood is going to feel when it soaks into my skin my sweet?" Neville gasped, which made Peachy, Flint and Selena laugh. Malfoy was watching him closely. "At last," Rosenna whispered, "I will have the blood of Godric Gryffindor." Neville let out a loud laugh and looked round at Malfoy in surprise. "What is funny my dear?" Rosenna enquired, her eyes narrowed. "You've got the wrong person, erm, Ghost Lady. I'm not the Heir of Gryffindor, Harry is and you wont get near him!" It was Rosenna's turn to be shocked. She turned to Voldemort, a shocked impression in her eyes. Then they both laughed. Malfoy hissed, "You are an idiot Longbottom." Voldemort then turned to Neville and Neville saw the knife in his hand. "Very soon boy, very soon you will have your answer." Neville trembled at the sight of the knife and turned back to Malfoy, a pleading look in his eyes. Malfoy looked away.  
  
"Draco," Voldemort snapped. Malfoy turned quickly to face him. "My Lord?" Voldemort moved towards him. "Where is Harry Potter?" Draco swallowed. "You were told to bring him too, he has to die." Malfoy turned to Selina for help but Voldemort grabbed him and swung him round, facing him again. "I asked YOU Draco." Malfoy cleared his throat. "Master, forgive me. Potter was too well protected but he will come to help Longbottom My Lord, they are friends. It is a weakness of Potter's, to be a hero." Voldemort grabbed Malfoy round the throat and lifted him off the ground. Rosenna watched, her eyes sparkling. Selina had put her hand over her mouth. "I am well aware of all of Potter's weaknesses Malfoy, I am forced to see into his mind. Believe me, it sickens me. He has become powerful and can shield his thoughts from me. I want him gone and you failed me." Malfoy choked and his face began to turn blue. Voldemort tightened his grip. Selina ran to his side. "Please My Lord, forgive us. Potter will be yours, I promise. Please, let him go!" Voldemort eyed her for a moment, then threw Malfoy to the ground. "Understand this Draco, I do not tolerate failure but I do owe your father. I will allow you time. If Potter does not arrive here before the ceremony, I will send you too join him." Malfoy let out a loud sob, his hands massaging his throat. Selina sat beside him, holding his hand. "But Master," Draco whimpered. "That's only an hour away." Voldemort laughed softly. "Then you had better hope that Potter hurries Draco." Malfoy gazed at him. Voldemort gave him a horrible smile and then turned back to Rosenna. Rosenna smiled lovingly at him. "Marcus, take the Heir here away and make him comfortable," she purred. Flint bowed and pulled Neville up. He began to drag him to the doors when he suddenly hissed with pain. Neville was becoming impossible to hold on to. Flint then let out a howl and let go of Neville. His hands had become very red and blistered. Flint stared at Neville with shock. Neville took one look at him, then attempted to make a run for it. Peachy growled in annoyance, took out her wand a yelled "stupefy." Neville once again fell where he stood. Peachy moved towards Flint, the distaste on her face apparent. She then turned to Rosenna. "If you want a job done, My Lady, ask a woman!" Rosenna laughed, "indeed Peachy, indeed." Flint glared down at Neville. "Cause him pain," he snarled to Peachy who was approaching. She smiled and pointed her wand at Neville's unconscious form. She hissed "memorous." They all turned to look at Neville as he began to move softly. Then he jerked violently and screwed his face up, sweat appearing all over his body. He then let out a scream of anguish. Malfoy had walked up to the show, as had Rosenna, Voldemort and Selina, who all appeared to be enjoying it. "What are you doing to him?" Peachy smiled at him. "A simple curse. It allows the caster to force the victim to see whatever they wish him to see. Neville is enjoying the torture of his parents and will continue to do so until I have seen him suffer enough." She then laughed, as did her companions, except one. Malfoy was watching Neville with a sickened look on his face. Neville cried "No, Mum, Dad, Leave them alone! Please stop!" They laughed harder. Malfoy shut his eyes tightly, desperately attempting to keep himself from throwing up.  
  
Ron was approaching Hogwarts and his nerves were nearly getting the better of him. How was he ever going to make Harry and Hermione understand. He cared about them both so much and he needed them but he had let them down so badly. He gripped the invisibility cloak closer to him and held back tears. He saw the unwelcoming sight of the doors leading to the Hogwarts main entrance and sighed. He took a deep breath and marched towards them.  
  
Just as Ron was about the open the doors, he was grabbed and thrown against them. Ron gazed into the face of a furious Harry. "Harry!" Hermione shouted. "Let him go now!" Harry ignored her and instead thumped Ron hard against the door again. "What have you DONE?" He screamed at Ron. "Harry, I have to see Dumbledore." Harry laughed and let Ron go. "Oh, do you now. You sent up HIS mark, Voldemorts!" Ron flinched at the name and Harry snorted. "Can't hear your own Masters name then Weasley?" Ron bit back tears. "He is not my master Harry. I despise him after what he has done to me." Harry went to grab him again with a shout of "After what he has done to YOU?" but Hermione pulled him back. Ron sighed. "Neville needs help. He's more important than our argument Harry. Now, let me see Dumbledore, please." Harry stared at Ron for a moment and Hermione watched them both. Not one of them noticed the Hogwarts doors slowly open.  
  
"I think it would be best if the three of you got inside." They all jumped and turned around quickly. Snape was stood at the entrance. Ron met the Potions Master's eyes for a moment and then quickly turned away. "Mr Weasley, I believe you were the reason for the sky being lit up?" Ron flushed and looked down and Snape smirked, enjoying his despair. Despite himself, Harry felt rage build up inside him and he turned furiously on Snape. "Leave him alone, you don't know anything about what he has been through!" Snape turned his sneering face to Harry. "That is true Potter, but then I've never claimed to be the boys best friend, unlike you. So, do you know what he has been through?" Now it was Harry's turn to look ashamed. "Get inside all of you." Snape hissed. Hermione led the way past Snape, then Harry and finally Ron. Ron once again met Snape's eyes as he walked past him and seemed to wince. Snape watched him go, a cruel smile spreading over his face. He then followed the students to Dumbledore's office.  
  
This chapter was going to be a lot longer but I think that is a good place to end it. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I hope you think it is OK. 


	27. Rescue Plan

Sorry this update took so long, I've been working on this for a while, trying to get it right. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to:  
  
Hermione is 4 Harry - Thanks for reading. I'm glad you are enjoying it.  
  
Carol - Thanks for the chats and the reviews. I hope you are still enjoying it and I'm sure I'll talk to you again soon.  
  
Happy Sage - Thanks for the great review. I'm really glad you are enjoying it and I'm looking forward to know what you make of this chapter.  
  
Emerald Earth - How is school now? I hated it and I left 6 years ago! Hope your tests are going ok.  
  
Kyc639 - I'm going to miss your story mate! That "trailer" was just cruel! Please keep reading.  
  
Katani Petitedra - Hope you've been handling that suspense ok! Enjoy this chapter.  
  
ears91 - Hope you like this update.  
  
Right, I'll get on.  
  
Chapter 27 - Rescue Plan  
  
Snape and the Gryffindors ran to Dumbledores as quickly as they could. Ron kept as far away from Snape as he could and Harry noticed this. He also noticed that Snape was enjoying Ron's fear. That made Harry's insides squirm. He kept giving Ron glances. If only he could talk to Ron now, just the two of them. Many thoughts were going through Harry's head. The realization that he wasn't the Heir of Gryffindor after all. The uselessness he felt at not being able to help Neville. His scar had been searing with pain for a long time and Harry knew Voldemort and Rosenna were both happy and excited. He was sure that that couldn't be good for Neville.  
  
They arrived outside Dumbledores office and Ron stopped. He was feeling so nervous, he didn't think he wanted to go through with it. "Ron?" Hermione asked him with concern. "Are you scared Mr Weasley?" Snape asked, sneering at Ron. Ron glared at Snape, took a deep breath and - the door opened and Lupin was stood inside. "Harry?" Harry moved towards Lupin. "Its ok Professor, we've bought Ron. He wants to tell Professor Dumbledore everything." Lupin glanced at Ron, gave Snape a quick annoyed look and then turned back to Harry. "Come in all of you." Snape coughed. "Professor Dumbledore gave ME the instructions of finding these children and sorting them out Lupin, I would prefer it if you didn't try to take charge." Lupin turned on Snape, disbelief on his face. "How can you be so stupid Snape, now?" Snape smiled. "Are you afraid "Moony"? Lupin hissed with anger at the use of his old school nickname. "Not so brave without your old pal Padfoot are you?" Snape continued, moving closer to Lupin. "Will you two stop arguing now!" They both swung round to face Tonks, who was staring at them with anger. "I think there is more important things to worry about then you two and your petty school squabbles." Snape met Tonks eyes for a moment and whispered, "I think you are right." He then walked into the Office without another word. Lupin sighed, his anger had now deflated. "I'm sorry." He told them all. "No matter Remus," Tonks patted Lupin on the back. "Come on you guys, get in. Dumbledore's waiting." Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lupin followed Tonks into the office.  
  
Dumbledore was sat behind his desk, Fudge and Moody stood either side of him. As soon as Fudge saw Ron, he quickly moved towards him, gesturing to two aurors. "So!" Fudge snapped, stopping right in front of Ron. "You are the young turncoat are you?" Ron merely looked at Fudge, not bothering to reply. "Believe me young man, you are in a great deal of trouble." Harry had stepped beside Ron. "Why don't you move aside and let Ron tell Dumbledore his story, Minister?" Ron glanced at Harry. Fudge gave Harry a look of intense dislike. "I would remind you, 'Mr' Potter, that I expect to be treated with respect." Harry raised an eyebrow. "I tend to treat people with respect once they've earned it, 'Mr' Fudge." Fudge bristled with anger. He gave Ron one more frosty look then returned to Dumbledore's side, only this time two aurors moved to surround him. "Now you've had your say Cornelius, perhaps we could allow Mr Weasley to tell his story. Time is of the essence of course." Fudge, obviously not noticing the sarcasm in Dumbledore's voice, drew himself up to his full height and said, "Yes, yes Albus, I will allow the boy to speak." Dumbledore rolled his eyes and then smiled at Ron. "Ron, please start from the beginning." Ron swallowed a couple of times, caught Harry's eyes once, and then turned back to Dumbledore.  
  
"It started just after last term ended," he began nervously. "My brother, Percy, tried to talk to me one day. He had betrayed my family, you Professor and Harry last year by joining with HIM." He jerked his head towards Fudge, who looked like he was going to say something but a very nasty look from Moody stopped him. He merely continued to glare at Ron.  
  
"Well, when You Know Who was discovered and the Ministry were found to be complete idiots, Percy realised how stupid he had been. He told me he was sorry and he wanted to make it up to the family and me. He said he wanted to help." Ron stopped and closed his eyes. Hermione moved to stand next to him and Harry touched his shoulder gently. "It was too soon, I was still really angry with him," Ron continued but he still had his eyes shut. "I didn't want to know. I told him he was a traitor and he had treated Mum and Dad like lepers for a whole year. I screamed and screamed at him, telling him how much a hated him and how he wasn't my brother anymore." Ron paused again and took two deep breaths. "You are doing very well Mr Weasley," Dumbledore said softly. "Please carry on at your own pace." Ron nodded. "I'll never forget Percy's face. He just gazed at me. He didn't shout or scream back at me. After I had finished yelling, he just turned and ran. I watched him go, not feeling any guilt at all." Ron paused for breath again. You could have heard a pin drop in the office now, everyone in the room was now staring at Ron in complete silence.  
  
"After that, I went back home. I assumed everyone would agree with me, that they would be pleased at what I'd done but Mum and Dad were furious. They said that Percy was still my brother and nothing would ever change that. They said I should have forgiven him. I didn't understand what they were on about. Mum sent me out again to find Percy and I decided I'd do that, maybe even give him a chance to explain." Ron felt a tear run down his face at this point and he quickly wiped it away. He felt Hermione take his hand in hers and he looked at her. She smiled at him. "I wandered around for ages trying to find him. I passed lots of Ministry workers who told me they had seen him and I followed their directions until, finally, I found him. Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured him. There was nothing left of him but a husk. He was like a vegetable. I didn't know what to do. I knew it was all my fault and I wanted to help, to put him out of his misery. So, I used the Avada Kedavra curse and I killed him. I killed my brother." Hermione let out a gasp and covered her mouth. Harry stared at Ron, he had had no idea. Fudge was now looking at Ron, swallowing hard. Lupin put his hand on Ron's shoulder. Snape continued to stare at Ron. Ron tried hard not to meet the Potion Masters eyes.  
  
"I used my wand to get help and Percy was taken away. Mum and Dad couldn't talk to me for a while, Mum found it quite hard to even look at me. No one knew what I had done, people assumed the death eater killed Percy and I didn't tell them any different. I used an unforgivable curse, I'd killed my brother. I knew I'd be sent to Azkaban. It was about a week after Percy's death that it came to see me." Dumbledore sighed. Ron looked up at him. "A Ravenscar visited you Ron?" Ron swallowed and slowly nodded. Harry looked down at his shoes. "It told me that I was hers and that I would obey her or suffer. It was like a dementor but looked even scarier. Then, it marked me." Dumbledore nodded. "Show me, Ron." Ron rolled up his sleeve and revealed the same mark on his arm that Harry had. Ron pulled his sleeve down again, painfully aware that he was now being stared at with sympathy and he hated it. He realised that he was starting to understand how Harry felt every day. "After the Ravenscar left, I started getting visions in my head. Percy would visit me, screaming at me and begging me to help him. He would call me a murderer. I couldn't stand it. Then, I would see You Know Who doing really bad things to Hermione and Ginny. Sometimes I didn't know if it was a dream or really happening. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw my family or my friends tortured or murdered but I couldn't tell anyone. How could I? I'd murdered Percy." Hermione was staring at Ron, silent tears rolling down her face. Harry wiped a tear away from his own eye, to wanting to look at Ron. Harry was furious with himself. How could he have let Ron suffer like this alone? "After a while, I'd started to wish I were dead. I wanted it to just end, no more dreams, no more horror. That's when Draco Malfoy came to see me. He said he knew what I was going through because he had lost his own Father thanks to the Ministry." Ron gave Fudge a filthy look at that moment.  
  
He continued. "Malfoy told me that if I helped him and his masters, the pain would all go away. No more dreams, visions, I'd be left alone. He also told me that he knew who had tortured Percy and if I helped him out a couple of times, he'd tell me who did it and teach me some spells to use on this person. I was so tired, so finished, I was desperate for someone to help me, anyone. He told me that I would have to fall out with Harry and Hermione but I didn't care about that. Better that they weren't friends with a murderer anyway. He then told me that I had to weaken Harry, make him lose heart, so that's what I did." Harry was now looking at Ron. Ron met his eyes and added "and I will regret it for the rest of my life." Ron looked away. "I was told that Neville was the Heir of Gryffindor but I couldn't let on. It helped Rosenna that everyone thought it was Harry as it left Neville unprotected. Also, Rosenna attacked Harry because You Know Who told her he was their biggest threat. Put Harry out of the way, then the path was clear to Neville." Ron paused for another breath. "And now they've got Neville, but they haven't been completely successful. They wanted Harry too, especially You Know Who. He wanted revenge so badly, but he failed." Harry glanced up. "How?" he whispered. Rona actually grinned at him. "Because of you mate. Rosenna was supposed to take you over completely, weaken Hogwarts considerately and then you were supposed to go to You Know Who on your own accord but you were to strong for him, too strong for both of them." Harry nodded and looked down again. "And, that's all there is too tell Professor." Ron stated, his eyes on Dumbledore's. Dumbledore nodded to Ron and smiled at him. "Do you have any idea where they would have taken Neville?" Dumbledore asked. "No, I'm sorry." Ron answered, his eyes on the floor. "And one other question Ron, do you know any other reason why they required Harry apart from Voldemorts revenge?" Ron flinched at the name but he shook his head and asked, "Why?" Dumbledore glanced at Harry, who looked back. Surely Dumbledore wasn't going to tell them all about the Prophecy now too? Dumbledore was staring at Harry hard. Harry knew Dumbledore was aware of what he was thinking. "No reason Ron," Dumbledore said. "I was just wondering." Ron nodded but he still gave Harry a questioning look. Dumbledore gave Harry one more look and then turned to Fudge.  
  
"Well Minister, is there anything you would like to ask Mr Weasley before we move on?" Fudge stepped forward. "Well yes Albus - hang on! Did you say move on?" Dumbledore smiled. "I believe Mr Weasley has been very helpful and perhaps it would be best for us to begin planning our attack on Voldemort and Rosenna?" Fudge had gone very red in the face. "This boy has just admitted to murdering a ministry employee. He must be taken away at once to stand trial." Dumbledore's eyes had stopped twinkling. Harry and Hermione had moved closer to Ron and Lupin had tightened his grip on Ron's shoulder. Ron realised he didn't care less about Fudge, Harry and Hermione were there for him, protecting him and that meant the world to him. Moody took a step towards Fudge. "Listen here you!" Moody growled and Fudge backed off. "Dumbledore is in charge here not you. Young Mr Weasley has told us everything he knows and I think it was brave of him to do that. You won't be taking him anywhere - savvy?" Fudge looked very put out but also very frightened. He nodded and then shrunk behind his bodyguards.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and walked round towards Ron, who gave him an unsure look. "I'm sorry you have suffered so much this year Ron. I can't tell you that you haven't done wrong this year, I can't tell not to feel horrible as I'm sure you are." Ron nodded, his eyes filling with tears. "What I can say is, don't blame yourself. I know I owe you my life for that night in the Forbidden Forest and you have also helped Harry in many occasions this year, at great personal risk. You've been used Ron. What happened to Percy was not your fault. Keeping quiet and suffering alone was. Learn a lesson Ron. Trust your friends. They are here for you now, they still care. You are a lucky young man." Ron nodded once, his eyes filled with tears. Dumbledore glanced once to Harry, who nodded and then walked towards Ron, closely followed by Hermione. Ron turned to face Harry. "Ron, I'm sorry about Percy." Ron nodded. "I'm sorry about everything Harry." Harry smiled at him and put his hand on his shoulder. He then pulled Ron to him and they hugged. Hermione let out a smothered sob. Harry then moved back from Ron and looked him in the eye. "I'm not saying everything is OK Ron. It's going to take time. Things may never be as they were but the three of us are stronger together and you're too good a mate to lose." Ron nodded, he hadn't expected any more from Harry, he was just glad he was talking to him again. Ron then turned to Hermione and they hugged as well, Harry looking on. He could have sworn he heard a whisper of "How touching," coming from Snapes direction. Harry glared at the Potions Master but he was watching Dumbledore closely. Perhaps Harry imagined it. Dumbledore was smiling. "Excellent! That Gryffindor loyalty is strong!" He turned to Moody. "We have to try and find out where Neville Longbottom is. I have no idea how long we have got but I fear time is running out." Moody nodded. "We all have to save this boy and we must be together to do this. Are you all with me?" There were cheers and cries of agreement from everyone in the room. Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by someone behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you Professor Dumbledore but I believe I can be of help to you all." There were gasps around the room. Lupin had covered his mouth and stood back. Hermione had screamed and grabbed Ron's arm. Ron had moved closer to Harry and Snape looked like he was about to be violently sick. Only Dumbledore and Harry were smiling calmly. James Potter smiled back at them. He gazed around the room. His eyes stopped on Lupin. "Remus, old buddy. How you doing?" Lupin opened his mouth but no sound came out. "J- J-James?" he stammered. James grinned widely. Harry turned to Lupin. "Professor, it isn't really Dad." Lupin turned to look at Harry, his eyes wide. "He is a friend though." Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed he is. You have some information for us 'James'?" James nodded. "Neville Longbottom is in Rosenna's temple. I think you know where that is Dumbledore?" Dumbledore nodded. "Where she was banished, yes I know. It was destroyed?" James nodded. "Yes, she has had it rebuilt, in record time." He chuckled. "Magic protects it. But you are stronger Dumbledore, you and young Mr Potter here of course. The two of you will sense it." Harry looked shocked. "How am I supposed to know?" he demanded. Dumbledore gave him a look to silence him and then bowed his head to James. "Thank you." He said. James bowed back. "The Heir needs you all, hurry." With that, James vanished. Everyone started talking at once. Hermione and Ron were talking between themselves, Harry was demanding to know what that vision of his Dad was going on about, what was he supposed to sense? And how? Snape was glaring evilly at the place where James had stood. Dumbledore raised his wand and shot a noise like a firework from it. Everyone fell silent at once. "My friends, I understand your confusion. That wasn't a ghost but it was real. Answers later." He said quickly. "Plans must be put into effect now." Moody stepped towards Dumbledore. "Where is this temple Albus?" Dumbledore looked at him. "The old Temple, where Godric and Rowena banished Rosenna was on Gryffindor land. The area is now known as Godrics Hollow." Harry froze. He knew this was what the place was called where his old house stood. The house where Rosenna had attacked him in. The house that had been the Orders HQ that year. Everyone turned to look at Harry again. Tonks and Lupin exchanged looks. Dumbledore raised his hands and the whispering voices died down again. "We all know of Godrics Hollow's history. It is time to head out. Aurors, you must leave for there immediately. There will be Ravenscars and Death Eaters trying to stop you, hold them off. I will go and round up the Order. Tonks, Alastor, if you could come with me please?" They both nodded and went to join Dumbledore at the fireplace. The Aurors began to move out, Fudge barking orders as they went but it appeared none of them were taking that much notice. Only Fudges bodyguards remained. Dumbledore then turned to Lupin and Snape. "Remus, Severus, you must go with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Look after them. There is a trophy outside my office, transform it into a portkey Remus. Severus, don't look at me like that please. We need Harry." Severus mumbled something that Dumbledore seemed to overhear. "They may be children Severus but they have coped with more in their short lives than many adult wizards have. Now please, go now." Remus nodded, gave Snape an impatient look, then the 5 of them went to the door and walked through, hearing the sound of floo powder behind them.  
  
They moved along the corridor and gathered around a small table with the said Trophy on the middle of it. Lupin muttered an incantation, then nodded to Snape. "We all touch if after 3. Ready?" They all nodded. Snape began "1 - 2 -" "WAIT!" A bunch of children were running down the corridor towards them. Snape cursed under his breath and Lupin glanced at the clock above them. Ginny, Ernie, Justin, Susan, Seamus, Dean and Cho all came to a stop in front of them. "We're coming with you, we can help!" Ginny puffed. Ron opened his mouth to argue. Lupin stopped him. "No time to disagree, we must leave now. Everyone, touch the trophy please - NOW!" They all touched the port key at the same time and disappeared. Once they had gone, three figures stepped out of the shadows. Nott, Crabbe and Goyle all stared at where the group had stood. "We have to report this to the Dark Lord," Nott told the others. They grunted and nodded stupidly. "Come with me, we must hurry." Nott hissed and all three of them broke off into a run, almost knocking Filch over as they went.  
  
Not much action in that one but maybe I answered some questions and created some others! Hope you enjoyed it. Please please review!!!! Next chapter will be a big battle and it'll be up soon. I hope you haven't all lost interest in this! 


	28. The Battle Begins

OK, the end is in sight! Please keep reviewing. Thanks to:  
  
Carol - I'm really enjoying our chats on yahoo. Hope you like this chapter; please let me know what you think.  
  
Ears91 - You've been great, almost reviewing every single chapter. Please give me your verdict on this one.  
  
Victoria - I'm sorry you don't like my fic anymore. If you give me some reasons, maybe I can change your mind! Anyhow, I hope you keep reading.  
  
Kevin-McKay - Thanks for the comments, I really appreciate them, please review again.  
  
Angeltears - I know what you mean about Harry and his growing band of fighters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Katani Petitedra - The Jedi Mind Trick got through!!  
  
Chapter 28 - The Battle begins  
  
In no time at all, the group felt their feet touch down on soft grass. They were stood on a large hill, beneath them was Godrics Hollow. Straight away, they knew they'd entered a war zone. There was furious fighting going on all around between Fudge's aurors and Voldemorts Death Eaters. They all gasped as they watched an auror surrounded by three death eaters, tortured for a moment and then killed. Snape turned to look at Lupin. The Aurors were hugely out numbered. "Its time Remus, to find out if your faith in these children was correct." Lupin nodded, turned to Harry and said, "You ready Harry?" Harry nodded grimly, turned to the other children and said, "Remember what I taught you, don't be afraid to kill, you may well have no choice." They squirmed uncomfortably. Hermione and Ron were stood either side of Harry, both shaking slightly but Harry was proud to see their wand hands were steady. Ginny's eyes were locked on the still form of the dead Auror, tears in her eyes but she also looked determined. Dean and Seamus were stood together, swallowing hard at the scene in front of them and behind them stood Ernie, Susan and Cho, all breathing heavily, their eyes betraying their fear. Hermione took Harry's hand. "We're ready," she whispered to him. Harry nodded at Lupin who raised his own wand and turned round, side by side with Snape. Snape's own wand was pointed straight out, his face prepared. "Lets go!" He shouted and with a roar of anger, he and Lupin ran down the hill, towards the fight below them. The children glanced at each one more time, then shouted as well and raced after them, fierce looks on all of their faces.  
  
Lupin and Snape dived into the melee, Lupin stunning a death eater straight away. Snape yelled at Lupin, "They are protecting the Temple with their lives, we can't even see it! We have to get through Lupin!" Lupin nodded, pushing further into the crowd, knocking out any death eater he saw.  
  
Harry leapt into the fight just behind him, quickly followed by Ron and Hermione. As soon as the Death Eaters saw him, they began to make a push for him. Hermione and Ron stood in front of their friend, stunning any Death Eater who came close to them. Harry was working furiously, helping any Auror who was overpowered. He noticed one lying on the ground, struggling desperately as the Cruciatus curse was used on him. Harry jumped forward, yelling "stupefy" and the death eater fell to the ground. Harry watched the Auror leap to his feet immediately. He smiled once at Harry and then returned to the struggle. Harry glanced round at the rest of the DA. They were holding their own very well. Ernie had already taken out two death eaters and was currently in a duel with another, furiously sending curses at his enemy, diving left and right. Harry looked round and saw Dean and Seamus standing back to back, about 5 death eaters at their feet. Hermione called out to him. "How come there are so many Harry? Fudge killed the main Death Eaters at the beginning of the year." Harry nodded grimly and called back, "There's always plenty of Slytherins to go round Hermione," she nodded and spun round when she heard Ron shout. He was flat on his back, writhing in pain. A death eater stood above him, eyes twinkling through his mask. Hermione tried desperately to get to her friend but she was beaten back by too many spells aimed straight at her. Ron was nearly losing consciousness. The Death Eater was laughing cruelly when suddenly a stunning spell hit him from out of nowhere and the Death Eater went down with a cry. Harry glared down at the person at his feet, then quickly spun round to Ron, grabbed his hand and hurled him up. "Are you ok Ron?" Harry asked him quickly. "Fine," Ron told him, his teeth still clenched from the pain. Ron's eyes then grew wide, a Death Eater was stood behind Harry, wand raised. "For the Dark Lord!" came a female voice. Ron shrieked, "Get down Harry!" Harry ducked and Ron screamed, "Avada Kedavra," at the top of his voice. The Death Eater's eyes grew wide and then her body crumpled. Ron helped Harry up, who was gazing at him in shock. "Don't be mad," Ron told him. "You told us not be afraid to kill." Harry nodded but then whispered, "I didn't know that you could cast unforgivable curses Ron." Malfoy swallowed. "It was one for the spells Malfoy taught me. How else do you think I killed Bella?" Harry just stared at Ron and then they both jumped back into the fight, rushing to Hermiones aid. They both then smiled with relief when they realised she didn't need it. 7 death eaters lay at her feet, all tied up securely. "Good one Hermione," Harry said, grinning. Hermione winked to him and then the three of them stood together, trying to fight their way through. They noticed Ginny a few feet away, fighting with a young Death Eater. They heard to the Death Eater sneer, "Had enough yet Weasel? Try some of this!" and Ginny screamed. Harry, Hermione and Ron gave each other one look and all said at the same time, "Malfoy." They then turned and raced across to Ginny fighting their way through large numbers of Death Eaters.  
  
Malfoy and Ginny were caught up in a deadly duel, both looking as powerful as the other. Ginny was concentrating hard, her eyes never leaving Malfoy's. Malfoy had ripped off his mask, the heat too much for him. He was smirking at Ginny, telling her what Ron had done that year and how he had obeyed every word Malfoy had said. Ginny refused to rise to the bait and didn't answer Draco. At that moment, there was strangled cry from behind them. Malfoy and Ginny both looked round. "Oh no," Ginny gasped. Cho was stood over the body of Ernie Macmillan, tears streaming down her face. The Death Eater that had killed him lay at Cho's feet, her wand still covering him. Dean ran to Cho and pulled her aside as a dozen spells crashed into the spot where she had stood. The two of them then continued to fight but the tears were still falling down Cho's face.  
  
Malfoy recovered first, he spun round to face Ginny again and before she could think, he cried, "expelliarmus." Her wand went spinning out of her hand and Malfoy caught it. He smiled evilly at her and Ginny took a step back. Malfoy then yelled "Crucio" and Ginny fell to her knees, screaming in absolute agony. Malfoy watched her, hate in his eyes. Selina had arrived at his side. She too pointed her wand at Ginny and purred "Crucio," Ginny screamed louder, her eyes rolling up into her head. She couldn't speak, it was more pain than she had ever felt in her life, even worse then anything Tom Riddle had done to her. Malfoy and Selina actually snogged, their wands still pointed at Ginny. "Kill her Draco," Selina whispered in his ear. Malfoy nodded. "For you Potter," he hissed and waved his wand. The curse was taken off Ginny. She lay on the ground, panting. He then waved his wand again and cried "Totalus crucio" and Ginny screamed even louder than before. "Stay like that Ginny." Malfoy whispered to her and went to go with Selina, when a scream stopped him. "LET HER GO, YOU BASTARD!" Ron, Harry and Hermione raced to stand beside Ginny, all pointing their wands at Malfoy and Selina. "Take the curse off of her Malfoy." Harry hissed menacingly. Malfoy grinned at Harry. "Might do if you beg Potter." Harry's eyes lowered. Ginny continued to scream and writhe on the ground, Hermione sat next to her, trying to comfort her. Ron stepped towards Malfoy but Harry grabbed his robes. "Don't, he'll kill her." He hissed. Malfoy laughed. "That's true, I will. Well, I can tell the Dark Lord that any threat from Potter has vanished, thanks to a stupid little girl." Harry was reminded greatly of Tom Riddle. Before Harry could stop him, Ron pulled free and made straight for Selina. He grabbed her round the neck, his wand pointed at her chest. The smile on Malfoy's face faded and he now looked worried. "Let her go Weasel, this has nothing to do with her." Ron tightened his grip on Selina, Harry made to move forward but Ron gave him a warning look and Harry stopped. "Stop the spell Malfoy." Malfoy sneered at Ron. "You won't do it Weasley, you can't kill Selina." Ron smiled. "You are threatening my sister Malfoy. You taught me lots of useful spells this year so I think you will find I can kill your bitch of a girlfriend. Now, STOP THE SPELL!" Malfoy seemed to be thinking it over. His eyes moved from Selina who was looking at him helplessly, to Ginny who was fading quickly. He waved his wand and Ginny stopped squirming and lay still. "Is she alive Hermione?" Hemione was feeling for Ginny's pulse. "Yeah Ron, but she needs some help." Ron threw Selina into Malfoys arms and then Ron and Harry both moved slowly towards them. "Are you ok baby?" Malfoy asked Selina and she nodded. Malfoy turned to Ron, his eyes glinting. "You'll pay for that Weasley." Ron raised his wand but then stopped as Malfoy's eyes grew wide. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly turned round and relief spread over their faces. Dumbledore was stood on the top of the hill, his wand raised. There was an army of Professors and Order members with him. Moody was stood one side of him, Mr Weasley the other. With a cry of fury, Dumbledore raced down the hill, faster than any man Harry had ever seen. His army also screamed and ran down after him. The Death Eaters were now looking around them, panic on their faces. The tide had turned, they were the ones that were now outnumbered. As Dumbledore got to the bottom of the hill, he waved his wand and everyone found themselves picked up and thrown to one side. Harry gazed in shock. The path was now clear to the Entrance of Rosenna's Temple. It was the most amazing building any of them had ever seen. It was huge, beautiful and magestic. Harry couldn't believe that Rosenna's magic had built that. Harry realised that Hermione and Ron were looking at him in surprise. "What?" he asked. "What you staring at Harry, look, Dumbledore's over there!" Harry gazed at them in amazement. "I know that Ron but look, can't you see it?" Ron and Hermione gave each other looks. "What Harry, what do you see?" Harry shook his head. "Rosenna's Temple! It's enormous. If you cant see it, how come I can?"  
  
"Well Potter, that's an interesting question." Malfoy and Selina had stood up too, shock on their faces. Harry scowled at them at them. "You really believe your master can beat him, he's too powerful." Malfoy glared at Harry. "We'll find out soon, won't we Potter? It seems you have an unfair advantage now. Lets see what we can do about that. Look what my lady taught me to do." Before anyone could stop him, Malfoy jumped back, raised his wand high above his head and cried. "Ravenscars, in the name of Rosenna Ravenclaw, I summon you!" Harry swung round to look at the huge front doors to the temple. He moved back in horror as the great doors opened and hundreds of Ravenscars marched out, one after the other. Malfoy laughed in pleasure. He grabbed Selina's arm. "Lets go Selina, I'm being summoned." With that, the two of them raced away. Harry noticed that a few other Death Eaters were also leaving the battle and racing back towards the temple. "Harry," a voice said behind Harry, making him start. "Professor Dumbledore!" Harry gasped. "You can see it can't you Harry?" Harry looked into those bright blue eyes. "The Temple? You know I can. But why can we see it and the others can't? Dumbledore looked deep into Harry's eyes. "I can see it because of my strong link to Hogwarts and because Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor helped Rosenna build it before she turned evil. Why you can see it Harry, I have no idea." Harry nodded and looked back at the huge building in front of him. It was so familiar to him and so - right. He felt like he belonged in there, as if good things happened to him in that building. He laughed to himself at the irony of this. He may very well die in that building. Dumbledore watched Harry for a moment then said, "time is running out Harry, we have to make a push now to get into the temple. I don't think Neville has got much longer. Gather your friends together, we'll all move forward as one." Harry nodded and cried to Hermione and Ron to round the DA up.  
  
More battles to come in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed that. Please review. 


	29. The Battle Continues

Sorry for the delay on this update, I wanted to get this chapter just right and I'm finally satisfied with it. Some parts of this were really difficult to type. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
OK, thanks to my latest reviewers:  
  
Nesia - Thank you so much for the lovely review. I'm really glad that you are enjoying my story but I'm sorry I've made you lose sleep! Thanks again. Sorry for the delay in updating, I don't normally take this long! I really hope you like this chapter and please review again.  
  
Katani Petitedra - Did you manage to spit all the hair gel out???  
  
Mari G. Potter - I'm glad you enjoyed the last two chapters. I hope you like this one.  
  
Victoria - Don't apologise about giving me one bad review! It's fine. I'm glad I've got you on side again and hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know, I value your comments.  
  
Dreamer43 - Welcome back mate! I was really pleased to see your review.  
  
Angeltears3 - Thanks for the comments. I realise that you have been reading this story from the very beginning and you were the first reviewer. You have no idea how much I've appreciated all your kind reviews. Thanks very much. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
I'll keep going now. And sorry again for the long wait.  
  
Chapter 29 - The Battle Continues  
  
Soon, Harry, thanks to the help from Hermione and Ron, had rounded up his small army. Many of them were bruised and battered from the fight but were also very determined. Cho was still distressed at seeing Ernie's death but her wand hand was steady and she looked ready to kill. Ginny was being held up by Dean and Seamus. Harry had told her to return to the school but she had refused, insisting she could still help. All the DA were waiting for Harry's instructions. He was likewise waiting for Dumbledore's.  
  
Dumbledore was assisting his own army against the Ravenscars. Their arrival had tilted the balance in favour of the Dark Side once again and Dumbledore's army were taking heavy casualties. Many Aurors were laying on the ground, dead or stunned and, to Harry's despair, he realised they included Amos Diggory, Cedric's father. Harry watched as his murderer laughed a high, shrill, victorious laugh and then turned and ran towards the temple. Harry made to go after the Death Eater but Hermione grabbed his robes, stopping him. "Harry, you can't! We need you with us!" Harry glared at her for a moment, his grief getting the better of him. His head then cleared and he nodded to Hermione grimly. At that moment, Cho screamed in terror. They all turned to where she was looking. Firenze was fighting beside Professor Snape and Mr Weasley. They had been surrounded by at least 8 Ravenscars who were going in for the kill. Harry didn't know why he did it but before anyone could stop him, he had sprung forwards, his wand steady in his head. He screamed at the top of his voice without realising why - "In the names of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, I banish you!" A shot of light came out of the end of his wand and encircled the Ravenscars who were screaming in agony. The light then dimmed and Harry could see that they had faded to nothing. Mr Weasley, Snape and Firenze all stared at him, blinking from the bright light. Hermione and Ron stepped to his side. "Harry, how did you -", Hermione began but she couldn't finish. Harry gazed at her. He couldn't answer her question. Dumbledore stepped slowly up to Harry, his eyes wide with shock. "Harry, that power you just used, it could have banished 30 Ravenscars. It is also an ancient power. I do not understand." Harry just watched the Professor. If he wasn't the Heir of Gryffindor, why did he know those words and that magic?  
  
Dumbledore gave Harry a small smile and then turned to the whole group. Mr Weasley, Snape and Firenze had joined the others and they were now all in a large group. Mr Weasley stepped towards Ron, who watched his father nervously. Mr Weasley smiled at Ron and put his hand on his sons shoulder. Fred, George, Bill and Charlie also smiled at Ron, who felt a warm glow inside him. The Weasleys were a family again and that meant the world to Ron. If only he now had Harry's forgiveness things would be complete. He made up his mind there and then, he didn't care how long it would take. He would make this year up to Harry, if it were the last thing he'd do. Mr Weasley had moved quickly to Ginny, worry on his face. She gave him a painful smile. "Wait until I get my hands on Malfoy!" Ron snarled to Harry. "I want him to suffer." Harry patted Ron on his shoulder. "We all do Ron." They both watched as Dumbledore took his place at the head of his army.  
  
Dumbledore gazed at the crowd facing him. He knew they had taken casualties already and the fear they had of the Ravenscars was obvious. He turned to glance at the enemy. They had moved as one huge pack in front of the entrance to the Temple, shielding it from Dumbledore's army. Dumbledore knew his people were outnumbered but he had faith in each and every one of them. And for the sake of them all, they HAD to get into that building. A building only himself and Harry could see. Dumbledore turned to his young friend. "Harry, come and stand beside me. I need your help here." Harry glanced once at his best friends, and then moved to stand beside his mentor. Dumbledore smiled quickly at him and then turned once again to his army.  
  
"My friends." Any conversation that was going on within the army came to an abrupt stop. "You know what we must do. We must get into that building and time is not on our side." Many gave each other confused looks. Snape and Lupin were stood side by side and they glanced at each other, neither of them being able to see the vast Temple in front of them. "I am more than aware that your eyes are deceiving you. You cannot see Rosenna's Temple in front of you. That shows how strong her powers have become. She is holding a young boy in the building, Neville Longbottom. She plans to kill him very soon. If we don't get to him before that happens, you can say goodbye to our world and your lives now." There were murmurs from the fighters. Dumbledore continued. "Myself and Harry Potter are the only two people who can see the Temple and because of this, I will ask him to join me now." Harry glanced up at Dumbledore, nerves invading him now." Dumbledore gazed at him. "Ready Harry?" he asked him. Harry nodded once, determined to appear more confident then he actually felt. Dumbledore was once again addressing his army. "Harry and I will move first, you will wait two moments and then follow us. We will aim forwards at all times, do not allow yourselves to be thrown off course. Keep you eyes on myself and Harry as we are the only ones who can see our target." Dumbledore then turned around. He had his wand held up high above his head. "Prepare yourselves. This battle will determine all our futures, I have faith in you all." He glanced once at Harry, who nodded at the Head master in answer to his unspoken question. The Ravenscars and Death Eaters were now moving, preparing themselves for the battle they knew were coming. Dumbledore sighed once, roared in fury and waved his wand. A bright shining light erupted from his wand, engulfing the entire army. All the Ravenscars and Death eaters shielded their eyes. Many of the Death eaters yelled out in panic, cries of "I'm blind" and "What's he doing, I can't see anything," came to Harry's ears and he smiled grimly. At that moment, he felt the person next to him tense up, scr4eam again and rush towards the confused crowd in front of him. Harry broke into a run beside him, his own wand raised, his own battle cry escaping his lips. Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter ran together, sending off spells at anyone who came near them, their faces determined, their eyes never leaving the huge gold doors of their goal.  
  
Hermione and Ron stood with the DA, watching their best friend and their headmaster begin the biggest battle of their lives. Hermione turned to the rest of the DA, the anger on her face shocking even Ron. "Are you all ready? You heard Dumbledore! We move forwards at all times and we keep our eyes on him and Harry." She then stood with them; all of them had their wands raised, waiting for the instruction to charge. The members of the order and the Aurors also had their wands raised, Lupin standing at the head of the group. He raised his wand, signalled to Hermione to follow and then charged forward himself, the roar coming from him sounding very much like the howl of a werewolf. Snape rushed forwards with Lupin and the rest of the adults followed, their faces concentrated on Dumbledore and Harry who were already engulfed by Ravenscars. Hermione and Ron gave each other one look and rushed forward after them, knowing that the rest of the DA was right behind them.  
  
Snape was fighting his way through a crowd of death eaters. Many of them made straight for him as soon as they saw him, it seemed to have become well known that he had betrayed their master. Snape's dark eyes were flashing dangerously and he was using the killing charm with no hesitation at all. He wanted to get to Dumbledore, to stand beside his greatest supporter when he got to the Temple that Snape knew was there but could not see. It also angered the potions master that Potter could see the building along with Dumbledore. James son bettered him in every way and it made Snape sick and he was taking his fury out on any Death Eater who was stupid enough to get to close.  
  
Snape forced his way through to where Dumbledore and Harry were more than holding their own against a large group of Ravenscars. Snape leapt forward to help them. Two Death Eaters noticed him and ran to meet him. Snape moved back a little as the Eaters arrived in front of him. "Traitor!" hissed the first one and she raised her wand. They all heard a cry behind them and turned around. The Death Eater in front of Snape gasped. "Harry Potter!" and before Snape could shout a warning to Harry, the Death Eater had waved her wand at Harry and he was thrown to the ground, crying out in surprise. Dumbledore swung round, trying to reach Harry but there were to many Ravenscars around him. One of the horrible creatures now had hold of Harry by his arms. Its clawed hand touched the top of Harry's head and the boy began to shriek in agony. The Death Eater was laughing excitedly, her wand still pointed at Harry. Snape recognised the holding charm she was using and rushed towards her. The other death Eater made a grab for Snape but Snape stepped quickly to once side, grabbed the man whilst he was off balance and threw the man over his shoulder. The Death Eater grunted and laid still. Snape screamed "Expelliarmus" at the top of his voice and the Death Eaters wand flew into his grasp. He then punched her in the face and she fell down with a cry. Snape then quickly looked over at Harry. He was now free of the spell and seemed to recover immediately. He pushed with all his might at the Ravenscar and the thing stumbled back. Harry leapt to his feet, his wand ready. "In the name of Godric Gryffindor, I bloody banish you, you freak!" He cried and the creature howled once and vanished. Harry glanced once at Snape and their eyes met. He nodded to his Potions master and then jumped back into the fight with Dumbledore. Snape turned back quickly to the Death Eater who had now picked herself up and was gazing at Snape. "Severus, you cannot tell me you wish the Potter boy to live." She stepped closer to him. Snape gave her a small smile. "You wouldn't understand Narcissa." He told her. She shook her head and before Snape could stop hr, she apparated away. Snape stared at the spot where she had stood, swallowed and then gasped in shock as a spell hit him and he was thrown heavily to the ground. Snape's face darkened as he recognised the eyes of the Death Eater standing over him. The Death Eater raised his wand and hissed. "You are going to die horribly Severus." Snape jumped to his feet and pushed the Death Eater back. By the time the Eater had recovered, Snape had his wand pointed at his face. "You shouldn't have come back Karkaroff," Snape hissed. "You deserve to die Severus." Karkaroff snapped but was now slightly trembling. "Perhaps I do," Snape whispered. "Why did you return to the fold Karkaroff, you had no reason too." Karkaroff scoffed. "I serve the Dark Lord Snape, I am loyal." Snape laughed. "You are a coward." Karkaroff suddenly let out a cry of fury and jumped at Snape. Snape moved faster, pointed his wand at the Death Eater and cried "Avada Kedavra!" Karkaroff slumped to the floor. Snape looked down at the body with a strange expression on his face. "You are the traitor," he whispered and then moved forward, returning to the battle.  
  
I'm going to leave it here. This chapter was going to be VERY long but I've decided to turn it into two chapters. I know not that much happened but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please review, whatever you thought. I promise the next chapter will be up by the end of the week. Take care all. 


	30. The Ceremony

Sorry for the delay yet again, I hope you enjoy this. As always, I love your feedback so please review!  
  
I just want to say a special thank you to my new Beta Victoria, who has agreed to check the rest of my chapters after this one. Thanks very much mate, I really appreciate it! Don't worry about the computer problems this time round, I know how annoying computers can be. I'll email you soon.  
  
Also, thanks to my loyal reviewers:  
  
Nesia - I'm glad you are still enjoying my story. I have got some plans for Snape so I'll be interested to hear what you think. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.  
  
Ears91 - Thanks for another review. Hope you are well and plase let me know what you think of this update.  
  
Katani Petitedra - Good to hear from you again, keep the zany reviews coming. I love em!  
  
Also, special mention to my new reviewers Froboy and Sean. Thanks for the compliments, I hope you keep reading.  
  
Right then, I'll carry on!  
  
Chapter 30 - The Ceremony  
  
In the temple, Rosenna and Voldemort were stood together in Rosenna's magestic throne room, making final preparations for the Ceremony. Rosenna, still stuck in her ghostly form, was beside herself with the excitement.  
  
"Oh Tom, this is wonderful! I will feel the Gryffindor whelps blood inside me and at last, I will be free once again." She then shrieked with delight and actually jumped up and down on the spot.  
  
Voldemort glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "My love, I am quite able to understand your happiness but there is still much to be done before we are ready. Now please, pay attention. This is the spot is it not?" He gestured towards a spot on the Gold floor and the happiness left Rosenna's face in an instant and was replaced by frightening anger.  
  
"Yes Tom, that was where I was betrayed by my hag of a sister and her pathetic lover. And that is where I will bleed Godrics little child and then return, to take over MY world." Voldemort looked up at her sharply and Rosenna smiled sweetly at him, "OUR, I mean of course my darling boy!" Voldemort gave her a slight smile and continued to light candles around the spot where the ceremony was to take place. "Where will your revenge start my Love?" Voldemort enquired. Rosenna smiled broadly. "That's easy Tom, Hogwarts of course. Where it all began." Voldemort nodded to her. "As long as you remember Rosenna, the Potter boy is mine." Rosenna sighed. "Potter, Potter, Potter!" Voldemort snapped his head up, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Really, my dear Voldy, I'm offering you half of this world and all you can still think about is that wretched boy! Its quite antagonizing you know!"  
  
Voldemort rose to his feet and walked slowly up to the glimmering vision of Rosenna. "We both wish for vengeance Rosenna. Potter is top on my very long list. You can never understand the pain that boy caused to me. I will see him writhing at my feet, pledging his unconditional service to me and begging me for my forgiveness. Only then, after I have completely broken him, will I allow him the luxury of death." He gazed into her eyes for a moment and then returned back to his work.  
  
Rosenna continued to watch him closely. "Once our powers have joined together Tom, no one will be able to resist us." He smiled back at her. "Amen," he hissed and the word sounded cold and cruel coming from his evil mouth. Rosenna quickly spun around. "Ah, our friends approach My Lord," the time approaches!" And once again she squealed with pleasure. Voldemort watched her for a moment and then called, "One thing Rosenna." "Yes, my Love?" she replied, turning her beautiful face to him again. "NEVER call me Voldy again." She giggled once and then turned back to the huge doors, not noticing the flash of anger that spread across Voldemort's face.  
  
Outside the doors, Selina, Malfoy, Flint and Neville were waiting to be called in. Flint had done some quite serious damage to Neville and was keeping hold of him, mainly to stop him from dropping to the floor. Neville's face was a bloody and bruised mess and his right eye was almost completely closed. He had a cut lip and seemed to be swaying on the spot. Malfoy was watching Flint with a look of distaste on his face. Flint noticed Malfoy's look but misread it. "Aw, it's ok Draco. I can ask the Dark Lady if you could have a round with Neville before the ceremony." Neville whimpered and his eyes met Malfoy's. Malfoy didn't reply and he turned away from the horrible sight. Flint continued to torment Neville. "You know, I was so hoping the Heir had turned out to be your little mate Potter Longbottom. There were some things I could have done to him to make up for all those damn quidditch matches he beat me in." Neville trembled. "But you know, I'm not to disappointed. You're still a Gryffindor and young Lions like you can still be - enjoyable?" He laughed as Neville let out a muffled sob. Malfoy was now looking at the other Slytherin with disgust. "You are so perverted Flint, why don't you leave Longbottom alone now? You've already had your fun with the countless beatings you've given him. Just stop it!" Flint eyed Malfoy, his face growing dark with anger but he didn't respond. He did release his grip on Neville a little though.  
  
Selina touched Malfoy's hand. "Draco, what's the matter my love? Calm down, it's nearly time." Malfoy smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Sorry, just getting a bit short tempered I guess." She smiled at him. "Look at it this way, Longbottom's suffering is nearly at an end, he'll be at peace. And you and me honey, we'll be Gods." Malfoy's face was back to its normal sneering self at this as he gripped Selina more tightly. At that moment, the huge doors began to slowly open.  
  
Rosenna and Voldemort both turned as the young group walked towards them and knelt at their feet, Flint dragging Neville down beside him. Rosenna smiled at all her willing servants and then her eyes rested on Neville's. "He has been in the wars," she said with a quick glance at Flint. He nodded eagerly. "Yes My Lady, I am sorry if you do not approve." She giggled and touched Flint's hair fondly. "You must entertain yourself as you see fit Marcus." Flint smiled cruelly. "Yes Madam, I will." Malfoy made a sickened sound with his throat. Selina gave him a nervous glance.  
  
Voldemort had finished lighting the candles around the alter and stood away, admiring his work. He then turned to Rosenna. "It won't be long now my Love, we should prepare the boy." Rosenna gave him a cheeky grin. "Yes Tom, but first, this is a party is it not?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow to her. "At parties there are games," Rosenna continued. She touched Neville's cheek gently and he flinched. "Why don't I start?" She whispered to him. Without warning, she gestured with her hand and Neville was picked up by her magic and thrown through the air like a doll. He smacked into one of the pillars at the other side of the room and fell to the ground with a bump. Everyone in the throne room was laughing, everyone but Malfoy. He watched the scene with disgust. Rosenna walked slowly up to Neville, her long black her flying out behind her. She grinned down at him. Then, she waved her hand again and Neville skidded across the floor and collided with a stone table. All the ornaments that were sitting on it smashed to the ground with a crash. Malfoy actually looked away. Selina was watching with delight and Flint had an evil grin on his face. Voldemort was now watching the action, his face flickering with amusement. Rosenna moved slowly up to Neville again, who was attempting (and failing) to catch his breath. She raised her hand again and he whispered with a shaky voice, "No, please don't." She lowered her hand again and gave him a look of distaste. She leant down to him and hissed, "YOU are all that is left of the Gryffindor line boy - and you are pathetic!" Neville let out a quiet sob and covered his face with his hands. Rosenna then danced away from him, back towards her lover.  
  
At that moment, the main doors were flung open with a crash and Narcissa, Wormtail and Peachy raced into the room, bowing quickly at Voldemorts and Rosenna's feet. Voldemort swung round on them and actually picked Wormtail up. "What do you think you are doing? The ceremony is due to begin any moment!" Wormtail whimpered, unable to speak. Narcissa got to her feet. "Forgive us my Lord but that Muggle Loving Fool and his followers are very nearly inside the temple. The Ravenscars and what is left of your Dearth Eaters are unable to hold them off. Dumbledore and Potter are too strong!" Voldemort hissed at the sound of Harry's name. "Very well, we must move quickly. Wormtail, Flint, get outside and help the others, you must keep those idiots away from here during the ceremony." They both bowed and rushed from the Hall. Voldemort then turned to Peachy and Narcissa. "You too, stand guard at the doors. Should anyone get through before the ceremony is over, it will be up to you two to stop them. Go." They also bowed and rushed to the door, pulling their wands out of their robes.  
  
Voldemort moved back into the centre of the room. "Rosenna, the time is nearly here!" At that moment, she appeared again beside him. She was now wearing a beautiful flowing black dress. "I am ready my Love," she replied and took his hand. He stared at her. "Yes Tom, I can touch you. We are within seconds." Voldemort led her into the circle of candles and she stood there, waiting.  
  
Voldemort turned to his remaining servants. "Selina, Draco, bring him." Selina rushed to obey but Malfoy remained where he stood. Selina reached out and grabbed his wrist. She pulled him along, giving him a furious look. Malfoy bit his lip but he went along with her. Selina pulled Neville up, who was now shivering with fear. Neville's pleading eyes met Malfoys for a moment. "Help me!" Selina hissed to her boyfriend. Malfoy dragged his eyes away from Neville's and helped Selina pull him to where Voldemort was waiting, now with a huge knife drawn and ready.  
  
Selina and Malfoy dropped Neville on the floor in front of Voldemort. Rosenna, even more beautiful in the candlelight, seemed to have faded slightly. "Lord Voldemort, it is time!" She cried. " I can feel the power flowing through from the boy!" She seemed to be delirious from the power. Voldemort pulled Neville up by his collar and ripped his head back, displaying the boy's throat. He then began to chant an incantation. "From the blood of her enemy, she was banished. From the blood of the enemy, she will rise again." He raised the knife. A loud banging from the entrance doors interrupted him. He turned towards the noise with fury realising Dumbledore was right outside. He gripped Neville more tightly, ready to slash his throat. At that moment, he heard a cry of "NO" and felt himself flung back. He glared into the determined eyes of Draco Malfoy who was now stood in front of Neville, shielding him. Voldemort quickly glanced at Rosenna who was growing weaker with every passing second. Voldemort grabbed Malfoy and tried to throw him out of the way but Malfoy held firm. "Get out of my way you stupid boy!" Voldemort screamed. It must happen now!" Malfoy glared at Voldemort, all his hatred now aimed at his Master. " I won't!" He shouted back. "Longbottom doesn't deserve this, he hasn't done anything to you or me." Voldemort sneered. "You knew what you were getting into Draco -." "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN POTTER!" Malfoy hollered back at him. Voldemort was incensed. "Is that why you are hear boy, for some petty revenge against Potter?" The shield on the door that Peachy and Narcissa had created didn't seem to be holding and Voldemort was now fuming. Narcissa had left Peachy's side to find out what was happening. She opened her mouth in shock and the sight of her son standing up to Voldemort, for a GRYFFINDOR! Rosenna let out a cry of pain and despair. She had now nearly completely faded.  
  
Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco's face. "Last chance boy, move out of my way." Voldemort was now shouting every word over the banging from outside. Malfoy gritted his teeth and shook his head. Voldemort raised his wand and cried "Crucio." Malfoy fell to the ground, writhing in agony but still he refused to move away from Neville. Neville was watching him with shock. Narcissa watched the torture of her son with no emotion. Draco looked up and reached out to her. "Mother, please." She just continued to stare at him. Voldemort took his wand away, he knew the time was seconds away from being up now so he shook his head once and raised his wand again. "I owe you father boy," he hissed. Malfoy looked up at him in pain and saw what was going to happen to late. Voldemort turned his wand on Selina and shouted "Avada Kedavra." Draco cried out his lovers name once and tried to reach out to her, to help her but of course, there was no chance. The spell struck Selina and she crumpled to the ground. Malfoy leapt towards her, no longer caring as Voldemort grabbed Neville and once again tilted his head back. Malfoy lay at Selina's side, stroking her hair and whispering her name. Amazingly, she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I love you," she croaked and squeezed his hand. Her head then lolled to one side and her hand fell away from Dracos. He stared at her for a moment and then put his head down and sobbed onto her chest. His mother continued to watch her broken and destroyed son, still no care or feeling on her face.  
  
Voldemort was carrying a prone and lifeless Neville to Rosenna, who was kneeling in her circle. Her eyes flickered open as he approached. The used knife lay a few metres away, it's job done. Voldemort held Neville over Selina and some drops of blood from his throat dropped on her and then soaked into her skin. Voldemort watched in amazement as a bright light began to engulf his Lady.  
  
There was a huge crash and at last the Order, led by Dumbledore and Harry broke through the shield and thundered into the room, their wands ready. They stopped in shock as the blinding light in the centre of the room became brighter and brighter until they were forced to hide their eyes. Slowly, the light faded and stood in the middle of the room in a circle of candles was Rosenna, as real as life. Voldemort moved to stand beside her and dropped Neville unceremoniously to the ground. He laid there unmoving as his blood began to spread across the gold floor. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at their friend's body in horror and then all of them looked up at Rosenna. Voldemort caught Harry's eye and he smiled evilly. Dumbledore's face darkened as he took a step closer. Then Rosenna opened her mouth and began to giggle. Then the giggle turned into a laugh and the sound filled the entire room. Harry stood watching her, his feet frozen to the spot. Now what were they going to do? 


	31. The Return of Gryffindor

Well, a quick update! I've been looking forward to posting this and the next chapter for so long. A LOT is about to happen. Please, please tell me what you think. If it's rubbish, let me know and I will change it.  
  
Thanks to my beta Victoria for checking over this chapter. If there are less mistakes than usual and you think it reads better, then it's all thanks to her! You're a star mate, cheers.  
  
Thanks to these reviewers:  
  
Nesia - I wanted to make Draco really interesting my story, I love his character so much and I didn't think he could be all bad! Just wait and see what Im going to do with him next! Please keep reading, thanks mate.  
  
Claire - Thanks for reading and leaving the lovely compliments. I hope you keep reading and letting me know what you think! Thanks again.  
  
crazy-weasley - See, it didn't keep you waiting to long! Please review again.  
  
Ears91 - Thanks for the comments, hope you like this chapter.  
  
Katani Petitedra - I can't wait to see what you make of this chapter, please review again.  
  
Dreamer43 - Its always good to get your comments as you've reviewed nearly every chapter and the story is coming to end now. Thanks so much.  
  
Danielle - Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it. Ah, I have special plans for Rosenna don't worry! And as for Neville, you'll have to read on! Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 31 - The Return of Gryffindor  
  
Rosenna finally stopped laughing and smiled first at Dumbledore and then Harry. "Welcome my friends," she said, her eyes twinkling, "to my coming home party." Voldemort laughed at this and took Rosenna's hand in his.  
  
Dumbledore took a step forward and Hermione and Ron moved closer to Harry. "You have not won yet Rosenna," Dumbledore said, frowning at her. She laughed again.  
  
Voldemort chuckled and turned to Harry. "Don't you want to come and retrieve your little friend Potter?" He then gave Neville a vicious kick. Harry clenched his fists and actually took a step towards Voldemort. Ron grabbed him. "Don't Harry," he hissed in his ear. "Neville is dead, you can't help him." Harry didn't say anything, shutting his eyes tightly. "Its all my fault Ron!" Harry gasped. "Don't be stupid Harry. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. We need you Harry, please." Harry continued to gaze at Neville's body and watching his friend's blood continue to spread across the floor. "So much blood," Hermione muttered. Harry took her hand. "Ron's right," he whispered, "got to stay strong." She nodded, but tears were pouring down her face.  
  
At that moment, at least a dozen Ravenscars appeared in the room, completely surrounding the group behind Dumbledore. They all raised their hands and chanted under their breaths. Harry realised he couldn't move any closer to Rosenna or Voldemort. He glanced at those around him including Hermione and Ron and saw that they were the same. Panic engulfed him.  
  
The Ravenscars then stood completely still, waiting for Rosenna's commands. She was moving around the room, touching objects and furniture and laughing happily. "Tom, it is so good to feel alive again!" He nodded. "I remember how that felt Rosenna. It will feel even better when you hurt your enemies." He smirked at Harry.  
  
Rosenna glided back up to Voldemort and took his hand. She turned back to the group in front of her, who were all waiting for Dumbledore to make a move. "Let me tell you all what is about to happen. You will each get down on your knees and worship me, or if you don't, you will all die a slow and horrible death. I will make sure to kill you one at a time and the others will be forced to watch. Choose, my 'friends'."  
  
There was uneasy murmuring from the group but no one moved. Dumbledore continued to stare at Rosenna, his blue eyes unblinking. She stared back. Voldemort was obviously becoming restless. "My dear, we must join together." She smiled at him. "Soon," she whispered. "So, you have made your decisions. As you wish."  
  
She waved her hand and two of the Ravenscars moved forwards. They grabbed Mad Eye Moody and pulled him, whilst he fought angrily, towards Rosenna. He was then thrown at her feet. She smiled sweetly at him. Dumbledore surged forward, actually forcing his way through the Ravenscars barrier, desperate to get to his friend. Rosenna glanced up once, waved her hand and Dumbledore was thrown back by her magic. Snape and Lupin grabbed him, keeping him on his feet. Voldemort laughed loudly. His Death Eaters including Peachy, Wormtail and Narcissa now surrounded him. Flint was stood beside Malfoy, who was still on the floor, cradling Selina's body.  
  
Rosenna touched Moody's scruffy hair gently. She then met Dumbledore's eyes. "You want to stop this, Albus? It's easy. Get down on your knees. Set an example." He glared back at her. "Very well." She said with a sigh and shut her eyes, her hand on Moody's head. He began to moan and then scream. Smoke was coming from Rosenna's hand. Finally, Moody let out one more shriek and then fell forward and landed on the ground heavily. Rosenna smiled at the shocked faces of the students and Order in front of her. "Who's next?" She asked, gleefully.  
  
There was a cry of panic from Dumbledore's army. Cho was kneeling on the floor howling. "I don't want to die!" she screamed over and over. "Shut up!" hissed Ginny who was stood next to her, trying to pull her to her feet. "Please." Cho continued to beg pathetically. Rosenna laughed. "It seems one of your little team has a brain Dumbledore. She then turned to Cho. "Step forward my dear and join Marcus and Draco. Your life will be spared." Cho nodded violently, tears still streaming down her face. She pushed Ginny away, almost knocking her to the floor and surged through the crowd, all of them trying to stop her. Finally, she arrived near the front and her eyes met Harry's. "Move out of my way!" She shouted at him. "We can't win this Harry. You are not going to be the boy who lived for much longer! You are going to DIE!" She had now become hysterical.  
  
Harry very calmly pointed his wand at her and said, "Stupefy." Cho cried out in surprise and then fell into Harry's arms. He dumped her on the ground and turned back to Rosenna. "No one will be joining you bitch, if I have to stun everybody, I will." Dumbledore actually gave Harry a small smile. This show of bravery seemed to have a good affect on the rest of the army as well. They had seen Harry standing up to the very powerful being in front of him and it had livened them all up. They all raised their wands and waited for Dumbledore's order to fight.  
  
Rosenna's eyes were now on Harry and Harry alone. How she hated this boy! She waved her hand furiously at Harry and he cried in pain. He was then flung forward towards Voldemort. Voldemort went to grab him but Dumbledore was quicker. He waved his wand and cried "reversa" and Harry was thrown back towards him. Dumbledore then moved in front of Harry, ready to protect him from any further attacks. Ron and Hermione quickly rushed to join Dumbledore and Harry; both of them had their wands ready.  
  
Now Ron was at the front, he noticed Malfoy for the first time. He muttered "bastard," and raised his wand. He remembered how Malfoy had had Ron on his knees, begging him for the name of his brother's killer. How he had tortured Ron and made him hurt the people he loved. He was going to make Malfoy pay. Just as he was about to shout the curse, Malfoy look up and stared straight at Ron. Hermione and Harry saw the look too. Malfoys eyes were bright red and his face was tear stained. Malfoy was broken and Ron just couldn't curse him. It would have been like putting a dog down. Malfoy looked away from Ron and gently touched Selina's hair again, rocking her body backwards and forwards.  
  
Harry looked up at Voldemort. "You killed Selina. Why?" Voldemort laughed. "You care Potter?" Harry glared at him. "She was loyal to you." Voldemort nodded. "Yes, but sweet Draco needed reminding whom his loyalty was with." Harry felt sick and glanced back at Malfoy. He knew how it felt to lose a loved one like that and he also realised he couldn't hate Malfoy at that moment.  
  
Rosenna was losing her patience. "I am offering you all the chance to live. You will all be more powerful than you could ever imagine. Why stand beside a senile old man and a pathetic little boy and die with them. Look." She grabbed Neville by the hair and pulled his head up. The hug cut across his neck displayed to all of them. "This boy was your hope, the Heir of Gryffindor and look what we did to him. Join us!" She then dropped Neville to the floor again and stared at the army. They continued to look back. Rosenna swung round to face Harry, her face twisted with fury. "If this is really what you all want, then die," she hissed.  
  
Her face then transformed again into it's usual beautiful self and she gave Harry a strange look. She then beckoned to her Ravenscars and snapped at them; "a young one this time." They once again moved into the group and this time moved directly for Ginny. She tried to pull towards Fred and George but she couldn't move. The Ravenscars grabbed her and dragged her out of the group. Lupin tried to make a grab for Ginny but he too was thrown back. Snape watched her go, his face unreadable.  
  
Dumbledore shouted, "Stop, enough Rosenna!" Rosenna turned to Dumbledore, her face sneering. "You want me to stop? You know what you have to do." Dumbledore's eyes met Harry's. Harry shook his head, his eyes wide with fear. Dumbledore turned back to Rosenna, his face firm. "I will not kneel before a monstrosity like you Rosenna. But I promise you, harm anymore of my friends and students and you will pay." He spoke perfectly calmly and with no threat in his voice. It was simply a statement.  
  
Rosenna just stared at him for a moment, her face turning ugly again. She nodded once and then snapped. "Bring her to me!" Ron tried to move forward but the spell was holding him back. Harry grabbed his friend, trying to support him. "Don't! Oh God, Ginny - ". Ron covered his face with his hand and sobbed. Harry shouted "Malfoy!" Draco looked up and blinked at Harry. Harry pointed furiously at Ginny. The Ravenscars made no attempt to stop him so he screamed, "Help her!" Malfoy just stared at Harry and then looked back down at Selina. "Malfoy! Please!" Harry shouted. Malfoy looked at him again and shook his head. He then turned back to his dead lover. He hadn't even closed her eyes. He couldn't give her peace, couldn't let her go.  
  
Ginny was now kneeling at Rosenna's feet, both Ravenscars holding her down. She looked straight up at the evil witch. She was terrified but doing her best not show it. Rosenna looked up at Harry again. "Is this girl a special friend Harry? Like Luna was?" She laughed as Harry surged forward with fury but was thrown back by the barrier. Dumbledore helped Harry up. "Do not show your anger Harry. You must stay calm. The Ravenscars are feeding off our anger. It makes them stronger." Harry nodded but he glared at Rosenna. "I'm going to kill her." Dumbledore put his hand on his shoulder. "Wait for the opportune moment Harry." Harry glanced at him.  
  
Just then, Harry gasped with pain and grabbed his forehead. Ron and Hermione were straight by his side. "What wrong?" Hermione hissed. "Scar," Harry stammered. Dumbledore spun round to Voldemort, who was smiling. "Problems Potter?" He asked. Rosenna chuckled. "Stop Tom." Dumbledore said clearly. The pain increased and Harry screamed. "Sorry, what was that Dumbledore?" Voldemort sneered. Snape had arrived at Harry's side and Voldemort stared at him. "Concentrate Potter." Snape said slowly and carefully. "Fight against him, throw him out of your head. You became too emotional and let him in. Shut him out, permanently." Harry's eyes met Snape's, which were unblinking. Harry began to fight back. The pain was getting fainter and he could hear Voldemort gasp in surprise. Harry shut his eyes tightly and used all the skills he had learnt from Snape and Dumbledore in one last effort. He heard Voldemort yell with pain and then his head was clear. He fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Voldemort was also on his knees, watching Harry with shock on his face. He then got to his feet and deadly rage came over him. His eyes met Snape's. "Bring him here," he ordered to two Ravenscars. They obeyed, pushing into the crowd and grabbing Snape. He was then thrown at Voldemort. "Don't hurt him Tom!" Dumbledore shouted and was once again forcing his way through the barrier. Rosenna was watching all of this with interest, Ginny still kneeling at her feet. She was unhurt but was now trembling. Rosenna called to Dumbledore in a singsong voice. "Make another step and she dies Albus." Ron looked at Dumbledore, his eyes pleading. Dumbledore stopped. He stared at Snape, concern and fear on his face.  
  
Voldemort was watching his old servant closely. "It was you helping the boy against me Severus, is that correct?" Snape just watched Voldemort. The Dark Lord backhanded Snape hard across the face, knocking him back. Dumbledore jumped forward in anger but Harry grabbed his arm. "Please Sir?" Dumbledore looked at him and then stared down at the floor.  
  
"I asked you a question Severus," Voldemort said quietly. "Yes My Lord," Snape answered, his face pale. "James Potters son Severus?" Snape looked down. "You and I both know what James Potter did to you Severus and how his friends would laugh." Lupin and Harry both looked down. "Did Dumbledore want to help you then?" Snape was watching Voldemort. "I helped you Severus. I took you in. I gave you a home away from your enemies. I taught you power that you couldn't have imagined before. And I allowed you to torture James Potter for hours before you were found. And now, you protect his son from me." Severus was swallowing hard, not daring to look at Dumbledore. Voldemort moved closer to him. "I can help you again if you will let me, make you even more powerful then before. Join me Severus. Together, we will control this world and James Potter's son will be begging at your feet before we are through with him. Join Narcissa and Peachy, Severus, or return to your doomed friends and die with them. Its up to you."  
  
Snape was now looking at Dumbledore, who was watching his Potions master closely. Harry felt very uneasy. The look on Snape's face was unreadable. "Come here Severus." Dumbledore said clearly. "Don't listen to his lies my boy. You are stronger than he is. Come here." There was a war going on inside Snape, and Harry could see he was going through hell. Finally, he walked slowly towards Dumbledore. Voldemort hissed with anger whilst Dumbledore smiled with relief. "Stand beside me and Lupin, Severus, it's where you belong." Snape froze. He stared at Dumbledore in surprise and then turned to look at Lupin. "I don't belong beside that Werewolf Dumbledore. The creature that tortured me many years ago, with that Whelps father." He pointed at Harry, saying his words with venom. He looked back at Dumbledore. "Maybe I don't belong with you after all." Voldemort laughed. "Good Boy Severus, join us. As you say, you belong with me." Snape just stared at Dumbledore. "I'm sorry." He whispered and then turned away from his saviour. "Severus!" Snape ignored him. "Professor Snape!" Dumbledore screamed. Snape turned slowly back to Dumbledore. "Find yourself a new Potions Master Dumbledore." He then stepped beside Narcissa, who smiled at him happily. "Lucius would be delighted Severus." She whispered and took his hand. He squeezed hers.  
  
Rosenna was laughing loudly. "Aww, are you heart broken Albus?" He frowned at her, the pain evident on his face. "Watch this!" She hissed and clamped her down on Ginny's head. Ginny screamed in agony and writhed from the pain. Ron shouted in fury and both him and Harry tried to force their way through the barrier but were frown back. Dumbledore stared helplessly as Ginny's screams grew fainter. "Very well Rosenna!" Dumbledore suddenly shouted. Rosenna looked up at him. "You want me to kneel, I'll kneel. Release her." Rosenna giggled and lifted her hand. Ginny was barely conscious and tears were running down her face. She fell to the ground at Rosenna's feet, clutching her head. Rosenna looked at Dumbledore, waiting.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of Dumbledore's army stared in horror as Dumbledore slowly got down to his knees. All the Death Eaters except Malfoy and Snape cheered and jeered. Voldemort slowly clapped his hands. Harry covered his face with his hands. Rosenna moved back into the centre of the room to stand beside her Lord. Rosenna then turned to her Ravenscars. "Kill all of them, except for Harry Potter, he can watch his friends die. Bring him to us. You understand?" Each of them spoke in husky, breathy voices. "We do Madam," and they began to move forward.  
  
Dumbledore instantly moved in front of Harry and Ron and Hermione did the same. Lupin and Tonks moved closer together, ready for what they presumed would be their last fight. Ron glanced worriedly at Ginny who still laid where she had fallen. She hadn't moved at all. Ron prayed that she was still alive. He glanced over at Fred and George and they nodded grimly to him. A Ravenscar reached out with its spidery, clawed hand to Harry and Dumbledore raised his wand. At that moment, Hermione screamed in shock. Everyone looked at her, including Rosenna and Voldemort. Hermione was pointing shakily at something behind Voldemort and both Dark Lord and Lady swung around and stared in horror.  
  
Neville Longbottom had got to his feet and was staring at Rosenna calmly. She stared back but was shaking with rage and fear. She seemed rooted to the spot and couldn't even speak. Voldemort took a step back. The Ravenscar had froze, his hand still outstretched towards Harry. Harry moved away from the creature and was surprised it didn't follow him. He realised that all the other Ravenscars had stopped in their tracks too. Harry looked back at Neville, relief washing over him. He couldn't believe Neville was still alive. After all, his throat had been slashed from ear to ear. It was then that Harry realised that something was not quite right with Neville. He look fine but at the same time very pale. The wound in his throat seemed to have healed but blood was still dripping from it. Harry couldn't understand what was going on. He glanced over at Dumbledore, who was watching Neville intently. He had a strange look on his face, one of recognition. Ron had put his arm around Hermione, comforting her after her shock. Snape looked like he was going to faint. He and the other Death Eaters were waiting for commands from their masters.  
  
Neville continued to move toward Rosenna, finally coming to a stop right in front of her. "Call your puppies off Rosenna." Rosenna scoffed and shook her head. She did not appear to have retrieved the ability to talk. Voldemort continued to stare, all colour had drained from his face. Neville smiled to her. "Very well." He then waved his hand and all the Ravenscars were flung across the room. Each of them bounced off the walls and dropped to the ground where the lay, unmoving. Rosenna mumbled something under her breath. Neville smiled. "Oh, its possible my old friend and YOU and him made it happen." Neville glanced at Voldemort and then his eyes met Harry's. "Hello again Harry." He said and Harry smiled. Harry took a step forward and suddenly realised, the barrier had been lifted, and they were freed. He moved forward but Neville raised a hand. "Please do not interfere Harry, I must finish this, as I should have done so many years ago." He turned back to Rosenna. "This time there will be no coming back," he told her firmly. She threw back her head and laughed. "You think you will be able to stop me old fool? Rowena isn't here this time, it's just you and me." Neville nodded. "And that's all I need."  
  
Voldemort gave a cry of anger and made a grab for Harry, taking Dumbledore by surprise. Harry gasped in pain as Voldemort grabbed his wrist and dragged him away from the others. "Whatever is about to happen Potter, I WILL be rid of you now!" He raised his wand. Dumbledore rushed forward but was grabbed by Snape. "Severus!" he gasped but Snape just gazed with dead eyes. Just as Voldemort was about to cast the killing charm, he was sent flying back by a spell from Neville. Snape was also thrown clear. They and the other Death Eaters realised that they were now unable to move. Tonks, Shacklebolt and Lupin rushed forward, covering them with their wands. Snape glared up at Lupin with hatred and Lupin returned the look with just as much venom. Voldemort merely stared at Neville with shock. Neville then turned and waved his hand in the direction of Ginny. Harry was relieved to see her stir and slowly sit up. She covered her mouth with her hand at the sight of Neville, disbelief on her face. Dean rushed forward, helped Ginny up and pulled her out of harms way.  
  
Rosenna had transformed into her grotesque, furious self and she was snarling at Neville. "Lets finish this now, Godric." She shrieked at him. "As you wish Rosenna," he replied calmly and turned to face her. Hermione was staring at Harry, open-mouthed. Ron was smiling at him. The rest of the order were whispering excitedly. Harry heard Fred shout in shock, "What did she just bloody well say?!" Despite himself, Harry laughed. He met Dumbledore's eyes for a moment and they nodded to each other. Their hope had finally arrived. 


	32. Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw

OK guys, here's my next chapter. In fact, you lucky guys are getting two chapters today, as suggested by my great beta Victoria.  
  
Just a quick note to say that I have used words and a few lines from the Night World novel - Witchlight. I do not own this series, LJ Smith does. By the way, if anyone hasn't read those books, they really should. They are brilliant.  
  
OK, enjoy both chapters and please - don't hate me!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Bleeding-Sword - Don't worry, I'm not planning on killing Voldy off - yet!  
  
Melcirus - Thank you so much, that is such a huge compliment as I have read some amazing stories on here too. I hope you think these chapters lives up to the rest!  
  
Katani Petitedra - No Helga in this story, sorry. But I am planning to do my version of book seven..  
  
Mari G. Potter - Thanks for the comments. Can't wait to see what you think of this update!  
  
Nesia - You were on verge of tears? Aw mate, I'm sorry. Enjoy these chapters, they are more emotional than the last. I don't trust Snape either, as youcan probably guess!  
  
Dreamer43 - You have been brilliant mate, I really mean that. I hope you feel that these chapters make all your loyal reading worthwhile! Thanks so much.  
  
Angeltears3 - My first ever reviewer! Please let me know what you think.  
  
Ears91 - Nothing else to say but - enjoy!  
  
Chapter 32 - Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw  
  
Harry watched nervously as Neville and Rosenna circled each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Harry caught Hermione's eyes and she gazed at him with fear. Dumbledore stood very still, his eyes wide at the sight in front of him.  
  
Suddenly, with a fierce cry of rage, Rosenna waved her hand and a bright red light shot at Neville at speed. He stood perfectly still and just as the light reached him, he waved his hand once and the deadly glow rebounded of his hand and crashed safely into the wall behind Snape, Peachy and Narcissa, causing all of them to gasp in fright. Hermione took Harry's hand into hers and squeezed it tightly. He gave her a small smile.  
  
Rosenna was shooting light after light at Neville, using wandless magic that Harry didn't even know existed. He couldn't stop feeling shock every time Neville used wandless magic to shield himself, although he knew it was Godric Gryffindor using his powers. Harry didn't even know that Neville was still in there.  
  
Rosenna paused for breath and stared at Neville with hatred. She then smiled. "You may have remembered some old tricks Godric but you know I will prevail at the end. You have had your time. This world is mine." Neville smiled back at her. "Not yet it isn't Rosenna. You can't win this."  
  
Rosenna threw back her head and laughed. She turned loving eyes to Voldemort. "Tom, why don't you assist me my Darling, you can be part of this." Voldemort stared at her. "Because I cannot move due to a spell that runt has cast Rosenna. You must destroy him alone." Rosenna eyed him, a look of fear flashed across her face. "Yes Rosenna, alone." Neville said calmly, taking a step forward. Rosenna swung round on him, snarling. "Well Godric, no Rowena to back you up this time." Neville merely smiled.  
  
Without warning and with a cry that terrified Harry to his very soul, Rosenna actually FLEW at Neville, throwing wave after wave of pure energy at him. Neville vanished and reappeared behind Rosenna, the spells only just missing him. Rosenna howled again and changed direction, aiming yet more power at Neville.  
  
Again, he disappeared and reappeared; this time behind Rosenna's alter. With a wave of his hand, the alter split in two and rubble flew in every direction. Neville raised his eyes once again to Rosenna, this time there was no smile. His face was grim and firm. "I gave you a chance Rosenna." He said slowly. Rosenna shrieked in fury. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Neville shook his head. "You will never be strong enough Rosenna. I am a founder of Hogwarts. I have the strength of all the Gryffindors past and present inside me. You have only a longing for Vengeance. Hate is not a strong enough emotion Rosenna. You never did learn that."  
  
Rosenna stood in front of him, breathing heavily. There was a look of resignation in her eyes. Harry knew that Rosenna couldn't defeat Godric Gryffindor and he was pretty sure that Voldemort knew that too. Harry could see he was concentrating hard, trying to force through the barrier Neville had conjured up around him. Harry prayed that Voldemort didn't have enough power, he was the Heir of Slytherin after all.  
  
Suddenly, Rosenna jumped into life again. She waved her hands furiously and Harry felt Hermione's grip on his hand tighten. "Harry," she gasped. He turned to look at her and saw terror on her face. Then, she was flung from his grasp and thrown straight into Rosenna's clutches. Rosenna held Hermione tightly round the shoulders in front of her, using her as a shield between herself and Neville. Harry jumped forward, along with Ron and Dumbledore. "No," Harry screamed. "Rosenna, let her go." Rosenna laughed. She tightened her hold on Hermione and the girl let out a gasp. "Another word, my sweet Harry, and I will crush the life out of her." Harry froze in desperation, as did Ron and Dumbledore. Harry's eyes met Voldemort's, who was grinning cruelly at him. Riddle called to Rosenna, "Yes my Love, pull her arms off, as a child would do to a spider!"  
  
Neville took a step towards Rosenna, being careful not to alarm the evil woman. Rosenna's cheeks were rosy again and her face was alive with glee. "You will leave the body of that whelp Godric and you will not return, or I will destroy her. One of yours isn't she?" Hermione was now fighting for breath, tears streaming down her face. The pain was too much. She felt herself begin to lose consciousness. Her pleading eyes met Harry's for a moment and Harry felt a sob threatening to be torn from him.  
  
"Release the girl Rosenna. Accept that it is over. I will allow you to leave here unharmed. Disobey and face the consequences." Rosenna laughed happily and once again tightened her hold. Hermione cried out in pain. Rosenna was now holding her up.  
  
Harry could see that Neville was unsure of what to do, worried about Hermione's safety. Harry began to creep up behind Rosenna. He gave Neville a quick look, telling him to keep Rosenna's attention fixed on him. Neville gave Harry the smallest of winks. Harry breathed and continued his walk up to Rosenna. All the Death Eaters and Voldemort had their eyes on Rosenna and Hermione, enjoying the torture. None of them had noticed Harry yet.  
  
Neville was once again attempting to talk to Rosenna.  
  
"Rosenna, this is pointless and you know it. You kill that girl and I will destroy you. For good this time." Rosenna giggled. "Don't you worry Gryffindor, I can keep her alive for a bit longer yet."  
  
Harry was now nearly right behind Rosenna and he had pulled his wand out. Suddenly, Voldemort noticed him. He cried out a warning to his lover but it was too late, Harry was quicker. He pointed his wand at Hermione and cried "Releaso" and the girl was thrown away from Rosenna, straight into Lupins arms. Neville swung round on Voldemort and waved his hand. Voldemort was thrown to the ground, now unable to move or speak. Rosenna was making a grab for Harry but he was thrown out of harms way by Ron, who just managed to get to his best friend before Rosenna did. Lupin was quickly checking Hermione's pulse and gave Dumbledore and Harry a grim smile. This was enough to tell Harry that Hermione was all right. Indeed, she was already starting to stir.  
  
Rosenna was now back to her hideous self. She knew she was defeated but she made up her mind not to go without a big ending. She turned around, her eyes on Neville. She slashed her hand down in a chopping action and Neville actually cried out in pain, grabbing his side. This was an attack he wasn't expecting. Rosenna was on him in a trice, scratching, snarling and attacking him like a cat.  
  
Finally, he gained the upper hand and Rosenna was thrown off of him with a cry of pain. She rolled over and over on the ground before coming to a halt in the corner of the room. She got shakily to her feet, tears in her eyes. She howled one more time and leapt forward again. Neville waved his hand and mumbled under his breath. Light erupted from his cupped hands and surrounded Rosenna. When the bright light had died down, Harry saw the Rosenna was trapped in a dome of bright, golden light. She screamed in fury and drummed her fists against her prison but the light held firm.  
  
Neville sighed heavily and then walked slowly up to his prisoner. He eyed her for a moment. "I'm sorry Rosenna. I'm sorry it has to end like this - again." She glared at him through her jail and then her expression began to change. Her eyes became big and fearful and her face put on its little girl lost look. Her lip quivered as she gazed at Neville. "Godric, my old friend. Please, let me out. I'll go, I won't come back. Please." Neville gave her a small smile. "No Rosenna, that doesn't work on me anymore. I think it's best that you returned home." Rosenna stared at him for a moment that screamed in horror. "No, please Godric, not again. Anything but that, please. Oh, please." Her pathetic pleading continued until Neville gave her one last sympathetic look and then turned his back on her and walked into the middle of the room.  
  
He turned to face her and raised both his hands. Rosenna continued to cry and plead but Neville took no notice. "Rosenna Ravenclaw, In the name of Merlin. In the name of Azhdeha. In the name of Anguis. In the name of the Old Ones whose laws we obey, I command you." Rosenna was now on the floor, begging pathetically. "Godric, please no. Mercy." Harry continued to watch Neville chant an incantation that he could never have known.  
  
Neville continued. "I am a wizard and the son of a wizard. Mine was the hand that took your power. Mine was the hand that sent you to silence. Merlin was the most ancient of my fathers. Merlin's hand is my hand now."  
  
Rosenna was up on her feet again, sobbing uncontrollably. "GODRIC, I BEG YOU! STOP!" Neville took no notice, he merely closed his eyes and red power began to form in between his hands.  
  
Rosenna whirled round to where Voldemort remained laying on the floor. "Tom, save me, I beg you." His eyes met hers. He couldn't help her and she knew it. Her eyes passed over her Ravenclaws and Death Eaters. None of them could save her. Her eyes finally became fixed on Harry's. Harry stared back at her, memories of what she had put him through flooding through him. He was astounded as she began to beg HIM.  
  
"Harry, my sweet. I only did what I did to you to make you strong, to prepare you. I'm very fond of you Love." Harry watched her closely, listening to every desperate word. Rosenna's voice grew more desperate. "Harry, I can help you. Tom and I, we can bring your Mother and Father back, isn't that what you want?" Harry swallowed. Everyone in the room turned and looked at him. Dumbledore put his hand on his shoulder. Rosenna waited with baited breath. Harry finally opened his mouth and said one word slowly, with barely concealed emotion - "Luna." Rosenna visibly deflated and sank to her knees.  
  
Neville was prepared. The red glow between his hands had got bigger and bigger and had become a ball. He stared straight at Rosenna and said softly. "There will be no coming back this time Rosenna." She looked at him through red eyes. "See you in Hell," She hissed. He sighed and pointed the ball at Rosenna. Harry could have sworn that he saw Rosenna gaze at Voldemort one last time and mouthed something wordlessly too him. With one last glance at Rosenna, Neville yelled - "Mine is the hand that sends you back!" The red ball left his hands and sped toward the devastated woman.  
  
Rosenna let out a blood-curdling cry as the red ball engulfed her. It flashed brightly, nearly blinding everyone in the room. When the light dimmed, there was nothing left of Rosenna. All the Ravenscars had also faded to nothing.  
  
TBC. 


	33. The Chosen

I can't wait to see what you all think of this. I want you to get emotional and if you don't, let me know. This will be my last update this year.  
  
Anyway, I hope you all have a brilliant Christmas and a very Happy New Year.  
  
Chapter 33 - The Chosen  
  
There was a stunned silence in the room. Dumbledore moved forward, towards Neville. He stopped in front of him. Neville smiled at the Headmaster. Dumbledore bowed low. "I offer you thanks, Master Gryffindor." Dumbledore said. Neville nodded to Dumbledore. Voldemort was still on the ground and his Death Eaters remained frozen where they stood. Neville bowed low to Dumbledore. "Greetings, Head Master of Hogwarts." He said. He moved closer to Dumbledore and said in a low voice, "Protect the Saviour of Wizard kind Dumbledore." At that, Neville fell forward into Dumbledore's arms. Godric had left him. Harry rushed forward but Dumbledore held up a hand, stopping him. "He is alive Harry," he said and smiled at him. Harry let out a sigh of relief, as did Ron. They then both ran to Lupin and Hermione. She smiled weakly at them. "I'm fine, thanks to you Harry," she said softly.  
  
At that moment, Hermione screamed a warning. The Death Eaters were charging at them. Once Neville had fainted, his spell had ended. Snape blasted Tonks with a spell, knocking her out cold. Lupin let out a roar and charged at Snape. He stopped short as Snape's wand was pointed at his face. "Don't move Moony," hissed Snape. Dumbledore moved instantly in front of Harry, stunning anyone who came near them. A full out battle had erupted in the Throne Room and the Death Eaters were winning. Narcissa was duelling with Shacklebolt in front of Malfoy. They were chucking curses at each other at a great speed. Malfoy was watching the battle, his face displaying his fear.  
  
Narcissa glanced at her son, a look of rage on her face, as Malfoy did nothing to assist her. She knocked Shacklebolt back with a spell and then grabbed her son, pulling him away from Selina's body. "Fight Draco," she hissed. He shook his head. "You are ashaming the memory of your father, fight, kill!" Again, he shook his head. Narcissa let out a cry of anger and threw her son towards Shacklebolt. Off balance, he could do nothing as he fell into the man and they both fell to the floor. Narcissa smiled cruelly, pointed her wand at the defenceless Shacklebolt and purred "Avada Kedavra." Shacklebolt cried in agony and then laid still. Malfoy stared at his body in shock. Narcissa leaned over him and cooed, "Thank you Draco, very good." She then laughed in his face and leapt into a duel with an auror, leaving her son trembling on the floor, his eyes not leaving Shacklebolts face.  
  
Snape still had his wand on Lupin and many of the other members of Dumbledore's army had been rounded up. Dumbledore was now duelling both Peachy and Voldemort as they tried to get past him, to Harry. Harry himself, Ron, Ginny and, although weakened, Hermione were also still fighting.  
  
Snape was smiling cruelly at Lupin. He moved forward and viciously ripped Lupin's shirt away, leaving his bare chest exposed. He then called, "Wormtail, where are you, you snivelling little rat." Wormtail appeared, hurrying away from the corner he had been cowering in since Rosenna had returned. "Yes Severus?" Snape leered into Lupin's face. "Touch him." He whispered. Wormtail looked into Snapes eyes and understood. He took a black glove off, revealing his gleaming, silver hand. Lupin swallowed. He knew how much this was going to hurt.  
  
Dumbledore had turned around and noticed what was happening. He gestured for Harry and the others to stay close and than began to surge through the crowd, towards Lupin. Snape sneered at the pale Lupin. "This is for James and Sirius, I hope they are watching," he hissed and nodded to Wormtail.  
  
Pettigrew held his silver hand against Lupins bare flesh and immediately the skin he touched began to blister and crack. Lupin shut his eyes tightly, refusing to scream. Wormtail released him and then grabbed at Lupin again. This time, Lupin did shout and writhe from the pain. Snape watched him, a hungry look in his eyes. Just at that moment, Wormtail let out a cry of agony and fell to the ground, stunned. Snape stared into Dumbledore's furious eyes. He swallowed.  
  
Harry helped a wobbly Lupin up. Then, Harry was grabbed by Peachy, and Dumbledore was thrown back by a spell from Voldemort. Voldemort smiled triumphantly at his enemy for a moment, then turned his attention to Harry, who was struggling in Peachy's iron grip. Dumbledore stirred and rose to his feet, shaking his head to clear the pain. He saw Voldemort approaching on a captive Harry and he flew forwards, only to be blocked by Snape.  
  
Voldemort smiled at Harry. "Why so sad Potter, your Mother, Father and Godfather are waiting for you. Go join them." He then raised his wand and shouted "Avada Kedavra" with chilling determination.  
  
What happened next seemed to occur in slow motion to Harry. He saw the killing line of red light move towards him and he knew his life was over. He shut his eyes tightly and thought of his best friends. Just as the light reached him, he heard a furious cry of "NOOOO," felt terrible and blinding agony and he then felt himself being shoved out of the way. He heard cries of fury and screaming from all around him. He slowly and painfully opened his eyes - and his heart went cold when he saw the prone and broken figure of Ron lying beside him.  
  
Pandemonium erupted. Hermione and Ginny rushed to Harry and Ron's side and Fred and George forced their way through the crowd. Harry watched in shock as Hermione pulled Ron gently up and heard her hiss to Ginny, "He's alive." Harry couldn't figure this out in his head. He ignored the searing pain he was in. All he knew was, Ron could be dying after trying to save his life. His eyes turned towards Voldemort who was now duelling with Dumbledore again. He felt uncontrollable rage building inside him. He had never felt anything like the hate he was feeling at that moment. He jumped to his feet, ignoring the yell from Ginny, Hermione and Lupin and flew towards Voldemort, wand raised.  
  
He leapt between Voldemort and Dumbledore and sent a curse straight at his enemy. Voldemort was surprised at the ferocity of Harry's attack and stepped back. He recovered quickly and attempted to disarm Harry but Harry dived out of the way. Dumbledore was shouting at Harry but the boy couldn't, wouldn't hear. He wanted to kill this creature. He wanted to cause more pain then ever before in his life.  
  
Voldemort dodged another of Harry's curses, sent a disarming charm at Dumbledore, which knocked the old man off his feet. He then grabbed Harry round his neck and threw the boy to the floor. Harry glared up at Voldemort as the Dark Lord pointed his wand once again at him. "This time Harry Potter, the prophecy will be fulfilled." He yelled "Avada -" and found himself barged out of the way. He shrieked in fury and whirled round on the person who had stopped him from killing that damned Potter boy and stared up into the cold eyes of Draco Malfoy. "For Selina," Draco hissed.  
  
Dumbledore, Lupin and Tonks began to move threateningly towards Voldemort. Snape, Peachy, Wormtail and Narcissa rushed to join their master, wands ready. The rest of the Aurors and Order moved behind their comrades, completely outnumbering Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Voldemort eyed Harry again who was still sitting on the floor, trying to catch his breath. It seemed to dawn on Voldemort that he couldn't win this battle.  
  
He turned and looked at Dumbledore, hatred in his eyes. "Congratulations, old man," he hissed, "You've won this round but the worst is yet to come, I promise you."  
  
With that, Voldemort apparated away. Peachy, Narcissa, Wormtail and the rest of the remaining Death Eaters apparated after their master, leaving only Snape behind. He smiled at Lupin and hissed "I'll get the last of you." Dumbledore took a step towards Snape but Snape wouldn't look at him. With one last sneer at Lupin, he apparated.  
  
Harry got to his feet with Lupins help and rushed to Ron's side, taking his hand. He then pulled Ron into his arms, saying over and over, "It's over Ron, we did it." Neville had awakened and was also beside Ron. Harry gazed at Neville. The boy was back to being the Neville Longbottom they all knew and loved but he was different, powerful. Harry looked into Neville's eyes. "Can you help him?" Harry asked, his voice pleading. Neville touched Ron's forehead and Ron smiled softly up at his friend. Neville looked straight at Harry and Harry saw that the Heir's eyes had filled with tears. Harry shook his head, refusing to believe the truth. Neville reached out and touched Harry's arms. As he did, some of Neville's still dripping blood landed on Harry's bare arm.  
  
Hermione had grasped hold of Ron's other hand and was stroking his hair. He smiled up at her faintly. "Hermione, I should have told you before, I love you. Have done for ages." Hermione smiled down at Ron, unable to speak as silent tears rolled down her face.  
  
Ron then gripped Harry's hand as tightly as he could. He gasped his words out. "I guess I really messed up Harry." Harry shook his head violently. "No, you didn't Ron." Ron sighed at his best friend. "I'm so sorry Harry. Promise me you won't remember me as I was this year." Harry snapped, "Don't you do this Ron, you are going to be fine." Ron shook his head, smiling. "You never ever give up do you Harry?" Harry fought back tears, clinging to his best friend, keeping him close, and refusing to let him go.  
  
Ron's words became softer and he was really struggling to get them out. "Promise - me - Harry," he asked urgently. Harry nodded his head. Ron grinned again. "Thought - I'd - see - it - through - to - the - end - with - you - mate." Harry began to cry, unable to stop himself. "Get - him - for - me - Harry." Harry nodded again, still holding onto Ron as if his life depended on it. "Thanks - for - having - me - along - for - the - ride." Ron stammered and gripped Harry's hand even more tightly.  
  
He smiled at his friend and then moved Harry's hand slowly, painfully towards Hermione's. He then grabbed Hermione's hand and stuck it into Harry's. He nodded once to Harry and then his head fell to one side. A light seemed to go out in Ron's eyes as the last of his life left him. Harry gazed at his friend, not understanding, not believing. Hermione let out a despairing cry and covered her face, sobbing.  
  
Ginny, Fred and George dived to their brothers' side, forcing Hermione and Harry back. Ginny howled in pain as she clutched her brother's body. Fred and George looked at each other and then hugged, offering each other comfort.  
  
The rest of the Order, including Mr and Mrs Weasley ran into the room, the Ravenscars holding them back having vanished. Molly shrieked, "Where are the kids, where -." Her words faded out as she saw first Harry sitting on the floor dazed, Hermione sobbing, Fred and George hugging and finally Ginny clutching onto Ron's body, screaming his name and trying to wake him up. Molly almost fainted but Arthur caught her. They both moved slowly forward to stand with their children.  
  
Hermione moved up to Harry and touched his shoulder. He pushed her away, still staring at Ron's body. "He's dead Harry." Hermione murmured. "No," whispered Harry. "Harry, we have to leave." Hermione whispered. Harry looked up at her once and something seemed to flow through him.  
  
He stared again at Ron's body and then fell forward. Hermione grabbed him and turned him round. She gasped. Harry eyes had turned red. Harry then threw back his head and let out a cry so agonised that it made everyone shake. He dived for Ron's body, shaking and screaming at him to "Wake up, wake up Ron, PLEASE!" As he continued to shout, a rumble started around the room. Everyone looked around in panic. Dumbledore stood beside Lupin, both of them watching on in amazement as Harry's pain began to cause the temple to fall down. Each pillar in the four corners of the room cracked and began to crumble. It felt like an earthquake. No one could stay on their feet.  
  
Hermione caught Malfoys eyes and he was watching Harry in absolute shock. Tonks rushed towards Harry, screaming at him to calm down. When she got to close, Harry snarled at her and she flew up into the air and crashed on the ground. Anyone else who went near Harry found themselves crumpled on the floor as well. Hermione flung herself at Harry's side and screamed at him. "Harry, please, Harry stop."  
  
Harry continued to shout in anguish and huge rocks were now crashing all around them. Hermione grabbed Harry by the shoulders and shook him hard. "HARRY!" She screamed. "PLEASE, I NEED YOU!" Harry stopped shouting and breathing heavily, turning to gaze at Hermione.  
  
He flinched when someone touched his shoulder and looked up into the concerned face of his Headmaster. "That's quite a power you have, Alezina," Dumbledore said calmly. Harry gazed at Dumbledore, not understanding. He allowed Hermione and Dumbledore to help him up and assist him out of the ruins of Rosenna's temple. As he went past Malfoy who was carrying Selina out, their eyes met and Malfoy nodded to Harry. Harry stared hard at Malfoy, seeing a different side of him. He realised that they had something in common.  
  
You have no idea how horrible that was to type. All I have to say is - please review, whatever you thought of it.  
  
See you all next year! 


	34. Back at Hogwarts

Hi again all! Hope you all had a brilliant Christmas.  
  
First of all - to everyone who was completely confused by my mentioning that Harry was the Alezina, I will be explaining more about this in the remaining chapters. However, I have mentioned the Alezina before, I wasn't meaning it to be a complete surprise! Have a look at chapter 18, there is a bit about Alezina in there!  
  
Just to let you know this chapter hasn't been beta-ed so all mistakes are mine. My own! (Sorry, bit of Two Towers creeping in there!)  
  
Right then, thanks too:  
  
Numba1 - Wow, the sequel? Don't want to think about that yet. Still trying to get this one finished!  
  
Ketani Petitedra - I'm glad you found it sad, it means I succeeded! Thanks for the comments, as always!  
  
Malfoy11717 - Thanks for reading. I hope you review again.  
  
Nesia - Thanks, I had a great Xmas! I hope you did too. I'm looking forward to reading your next comments! Let me know what some of your other questions are.  
  
Hedwig02135 - Sorry to make you sad but I'm - ahem - pleased I did cos that was the aim! Please keep reading.  
  
Ames - Believe me, I HATED killing Ron but it works for my story. Please keep reading.  
  
Mari G. Potter - Nope, there's more! I think I'd have got some really nasty emails if I'd left it there! Hope you keep reading mate, I love reading your reviews.  
  
Schmanski - Really, the first 'Ron dies' story you've read? That's surprising! Please keep reading.  
  
Kingofcliffy - I don't think Ron will die in the books either, I actually think Harry will, in the final battle and Ron will end up with Hermione. Anywayz - I'm glad you enjoyed it and thanks for understanding about the Alezina! Phew!  
  
Dreamer43 - Read on, I hope I'll answer your questions. Happy New Year!  
  
Angeltears3 - Sorry to make you wait! Again! As always, please review.  
  
Ears91 - YEP!  
  
Dada-wild - Thanks for the review. I'm glad you find it emotional. I hope you read the rest.  
  
OK, on we go. And to all my readers - Happy New Year.  
  
Chapter 34 - Back at Hogwarts  
  
It was now two weeks after the events of the fateful day in Rosennas temple and Harry had realised pretty quickly that Hogwarts would never be the same again. He had not accepted that Ron was gone. He still expected him there in lessons and break times, at dinner and in the common room. On some occasions he had even been late for classes, expecting Ron to meet him to walk there together. The place seemed so empty without Ron's chatter and laughter. Harry missed him more than words could say and the pain just refused to go away. A lot of Harry's time was now spent in Dumbledore's office, practising his new skills. The power that had been unleashed that day, Harry still didn't understand but his skills were improving and very soon, he'd be ready to show first the whole school and then, the whole world. 'And then,' Harry thought to himself, 'maybe then I'll be ready to face Voldemort again.' Even just thinking about his enemy made Harry begin to tremble with anguish and hate. He calmed himself; he didn't want to release his power in the middle of Hogwarts. Could cause a panic, he realised.  
  
Hermione had been getting on better than Harry, well at least that was how it looked to him. In truth, she was only just keeping it together but she knew that Harry needed her to be strong, for both of them. She had stuck her head completely into her books, trying to catch up with all that they had missed due to the drama of that year. It was the best form of defence she knew and if she didn't have her work, she would have lost it.  
  
Ginny had returned to school against her parent's wishes as all her remaining brothers had stayed at home. She had told her parents that it was what she needed, some kind of her normal life. They had reluctantly agreed. Her classmates left her alone, not knowing what to say to her. Most nights Ginny cried herself to sleep as she thought of her big brother and the fact that she would never see him again. It was just too much.  
  
Harry had just finished a potions class, which Lupin had been teaching. Due to the loss of Snape, McGonnagall and Hagrid, there was a huge staff shortage and all the teachers were doing their best to help out. It didn't stop ignorant students such as Pansy Parkinson from complaining loudly about her declining grades however. All the Slytherins seemed to be having a whale of a time and it made Harry sick to his stomach just watching them. He did notice with some surprise that Malfoy did not join in with comrades. In fact, in every class Harry was with Malfoy in, Malfoy sat on his own, an outcast.  
  
That day in Potions, Malfoy had actually told Pansy to 'shut her mouth,' much to the Slytherins shock and anger and everybody else's amusement. As Harry watched Malfoy more closely, he realised how much the boy had changed. That sneer and arrogant swagger had left his enemy and now he looked like a lost little boy with no friends. Harry made up his mind to have a word with Malfoy at the first opportunity.  
  
The first opportunity came quicker than Harry had expected. As he walked through the courtyard, he noticed Malfoy sat alone on a bench, his nose in a book. Harry hesitated for a moment and then strode up to the Slytherin.  
  
"Mind if I sit down?" He asked and Malfoy started and looked up. He stared at Harry for a moment and then shrugged. "If you like." Harry sat himself down and swallowed, wondering how to start up the conversation.  
  
"Malfoy, are you ok?" he asked, glancing at the boy. "Sure Potter, why wouldn't I be?" Harry frowned. "You don't seem to be Mr popular in your house anymore." Malfoy put his book down and stared at Harry. "I wonder why that could be Potter?"  
  
Harry felt the familiar anger course through his veins. "Look Malfoy, why do you have to be so difficult?" Malfoy laughed. "Because Potter, I am a Slytherin."  
  
They both sat in silence for a moment and then Malfoy piped up. "I'm sorry about Weasley Potter." This stunned Harry. "Erm, thanks. I'm sorry about Selina." Again, a nasty laugh. "No you're not." Harry couldn't argue with this. He wasn't sorry Selina was gone but he did feel bad for Malfoy. He tried again. "What lessons have you got this afternoon?" Malfoy sighed and then turned harshly on Harry.  
  
"Listen Potter, I think there are some things we need to get straight. You wont get any more trouble from me, I'm through with the Death Eater life. What you should remember is though - I despise you and I always will. I am sorry Ron died and I wish I could change what happened but I can't. I'm not your enemy anymore but I'm not your friend either Potter. Hell, I don't even want to be civil to you. Are we clear?"  
  
Harry watched Malfoy's sneering face for a moment and then replied, "Very clear Draco. See you around then." He got up and began to walk away. Malfoy sighed and returned to his book. Harry paused for a moment and looked back. "Thanks for saving my life," he added quietly and then hurried away. Malfoy glanced up and watched Harry go, a scowl on his face.  
  
"Well, wasn't that nice?" Came a cruel voice from behind Malfoy. He stood up and whirled round. Pansy, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle were stood behind him. His hand lowered to cover his wand.  
  
"Hi there guys, anything wrong?" Pansy and Nott moved in front of Draco and Crabbe and Goyle moved behind him. He was surrounded.  
  
"You're getting on well with Potter Draco." Pansy whispered, her tone threatening. Malfoy grinned. "Actually Pansy, I just told him that I hated his guts." Nott scoffed. "So that's why you helped him against the Dark Lord." Malfoy snarled. "The Dark Lord killed Selina." Pansy frowned and moved closer to Draco. "We all gave our lives to him to do with as he wished. Selina's use had run out." Malfoy glared at her. "I loved her." Pansy laughed loudly and mimed playing a violin with her arms. "Grow up Draco, you're a Slytherin, a pure blood! You need to remember that." Malfoy scowled at her and realised Crabbe and Goyle were moving closer to him. He knew he couldn't control them any longer. "Maybe I want to forget it Pansy, forget everything," he said quietly, looking down. Pansy tutted and took a step back. Nott moved ahead of her and snarled, "Or maybe you need to learn a lesson Malfoy." He nodded to Crabbe and Goyle and they grabbed Draco and dragged him back, pulling him behind a wall where they couldn't be seen. They punched and kicked at the boy, until Draco cried out. Nott pulled his head up by his hair and smirked at him. "You better think about what you are Draco and where your loyalties lie. If you don't." He paused and smiled down at Malfoy, "Well, that will be for the Dark Lord to decide won't it?" He then released Draco and just when Draco attempted to stand, Nott kicked him hard in the stomach, winding him. Pansy laughed, enjoying the show.  
  
At that moment, a voice called, "Leave him alone!" They all turned around in surprise to see Ginny standing a little way off, her wand pointing straight at Nott and her eyes flashing dangerously. Pansy glared at her. "This has nothing to do with you Gryffindor, get lost." Ginny stared back with hatred and snapped. "No." Pansy moved towards her but Nott grabbed her arm. "Leave it. We've made our point here." Pansy looked angry but she nodded her head. Nott gave Ginny an evil grin and then he and Pansy walked away arm-in-arm, their ape like bodyguards following them.  
  
Ginny put away her wand and went to Malfoy's side. She helped him sit up and smiled at him. He stared at her for a moment and then snapped, "Why did you help me?" Ginny grinned at him and said. "You're welcome." Malfoy glared at her for a moment and then, he laughed. Ginny helped him to his feet. "Try and stay out of trouble yeah?" She told him, handing him his wand that had fallen on the ground during the fight. Malfoy smiled at her. "Have a peaceful summer," Ginny said quietly and then turned and walked away, leaving Malfoy to stare after her in surprise.  
  
Harry was walking through the corridors when Lupin called out to him. Harry stopped and turned, smiling at the Professor in greeting. "How are you Harry?" Lupin asked, clasping Harry's shoulder. Harry began his usual reply of 'I'm fine' but under Lupin's gaze, the words caught in his throat and he looked down. Lupin patted Harry's shoulder. "I know how it feels to lose a best friend, actually two best friends." Harry looked up into Lupin's eyes. "You ever need to talk Harry, you know where to find me." Harry felt a lump in his throat and swallowed. "Thanks Sir." Lupin nodded and at him. "You know about the Remembrance service in the Great Hall do you Harry?" Harry nodded. "Yes, I'm going to meet Hermione and then we're going there." Lupin nodded. "Well, you'd better hurry. I'll see you in there. Take care Harry." Then Lupin was gone. Harry watched him go. He was relieved he still had Lupin to talk too. No one understood how Harry was feeling better than Lupin, not even Hermione.  
  
Harry rushed to the Library as quickly as he could. He had not even agreed to meet Hermione there, he just knew that that is where she would be. She spent all her time in the Library since - that day. Harry knew that she was catching up with missed work to help them both but she was also studying the Alezina, trying to find out exactly what Harry had become and where the power had come through. Hermione had thrown her heart and soul into this task, therefore cutting everything else out. Including her pain.  
  
Harry ran into the Library, gaining a very annoyed look from the Librarian in the process. Harry ignored her and gazed around for Hermione. He noticed her bushy head in the corner and, as expected, she was buried in a book. She glanced up quickly as Harry dashed over to her.  
  
"Hermione, we have to get to the Great Hall, we're late!" Hermione gave him an impatient look and glanced at her watch.  
  
"Oh Harry, give me a couple more minutes." Hermione pleaded and once again returned to her book. Harry looked over her head at the book with interest. "Have you found out anything about, erm, me?" Hermione frowned. "No I haven't Harry. It's been two weeks and I've found absolutely NOTHING and I can't stand it!" She knocked the huge book to the floor, causing everyone in the room to gasp and moan angrily. Hermione bit her lip hard.  
  
Harry didn't say anything but he leant down and picked up the heavy book, catching a glance at its title. "Secret Myths of Hogwarts." Harry shook his head slightly and put the book back on the table. "You think the Alezina is connected directly to Hogwarts?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione sighed. "I'm not sure Harry, I thought it was a likely angle with everything that has happened this year but I'm really not sure about anything." Harry put his hand in hers and softly squeezed it. "Come on, let's go to the Great Hall Hermione. We owe it to -," but he couldn't finish the sentence. He shut his eyes tightly. Hermione watched him for a moment, her heart breaking. She put her arms round Harry and he clung to her, not allowing any tears to fall. He pulled away then, aware everyone's eyes were on them. "Lets go join the others," he whispered to her and she nodded. They walked out hand in hand, heads held high.  
  
I'm already working on the next chapter. Should be posted by the end of next week. 


	35. A New Era

Hi all, I know I'm late again but I've been so busy lately at work. Anyway this is the third to last chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Once again, this hasn't been beta-ed so I hope its not got too many mistakes!  
  
OK, thanks too:  
  
Ketani Petitedra - Hey, you hated Malfoy three chapters ago! LOL! I'm pleased you liked that last chapter; please let me know what you think of this one.  
  
Angeltears3 - Nearly at the end now. Hope you like the last few chapters, please let me know.  
  
Nesia - I was wondering why you didn't mention Ron is the last review! I'm sorry I killed him, really but it was necessary to the plot, honest! Malfoy and Harry friends?? Nah - never happen! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Ears91 - I know, Lupin teaching potions! Things are THAT bad! Ginny and Malfoy? Hmmm! Keep reading!  
  
Claire - Thanks for reviewing again babe, just ask my sister about any characters you don't know. See, she is useful for something! Take care and speak to you soon!  
  
OK guys, I'll keep going. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 35 - A New Era  
  
They walked to the Great Hall and entered, heading straight for the Gryffindor table and taking their places. Harry stared at the empty seat next to him. Hermione eyed Neville and he immediately moved up, closer to Harry. Harry smiled at Neville and then turned his attention to the Head Table. Dumbledore was already sat in his normal place, with Sprout and Lupin beside him. Sprout had been promoted to deputy head in McGonagall's absence.  
  
Harry caught Dumbledore's eyes for a moment and they nodded at each other. Harry's last lesson with Dumbledore had been a couple of days ago and Dumbledore had sworn him to complete secrecy, he wasn't even allowed to tell Hermione. Dumbledore had told him that the first step was to understand his power, control it and then use it for their own purposes. They had certainly made progress but Harry knew there was a long way to go. His occlumency lessons with Snape had certainly helped Harry control his emotions against Rosenna and they were now proving a big help with his new powers. Harry frowned at the thought of Snape. He was looking forward to using his 'skills' on him too, especially after what he had done to Lupin.  
  
At that moment, Madam Sprout got to her feet and rapped on the table. It took a little longer for her to gain everyone's attention then it had McGonnagall but finally, there was silence. "Your attention please!" she called out and then bowed to Dumbledore. He stood and bowed back to the Herbology teacher and then turned to the students. They all stared back, waiting expectantly.  
  
"My friends," he began, "the end of another year once again approaches." He paused, his bright blues eyes gazing around the Hall. "I have asked you here today for two reasons. Firstly, and right now most importantly, to say goodbye to our friends who are no longer with us."  
  
Harry felt Hermione take his hand. He glanced at her. She was staring at Dumbledore, tears running down her face.  
  
Dumbledore continued. "Each one should be named and honoured. Please stand and show your respect to the casualties of this war."  
  
Everyone single person in the Hall stood, goblet in hand. Harry glanced over at the Slytherins. He was shocked. Malfoy was on his feet, eyes on Dumbledore. Many of his fellow Slytherins were following suit. Only Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Millicent and Blaise remained sitting. Harry felt fury building inside him. Fury and power. He tried to calm himself, swallowing hard. He had to keep control.  
  
Dumbledore was now holding his goblet aloft as he announced the first name.  
  
"Luna Lovegood."  
  
All those standing repeated Luna's name and drank to her.  
  
"Sybil Trelawny."  
  
Again, they all chanted the Divination Professors' name and there were a few muffled sobs from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Ernie Macmillan".  
  
This time there was a large outpouring of grief from the Hufflepuffs.  
  
Dumbledore stared straight at Malfoy as he said, "Selina Umbridge." He than drank to her memory. Malfoy swallowed hard and then said his girlfriends name in a shaky voice. Only a few Slytherins did the same. Many in the Hall knew what Selina had been and refused to honour her.  
  
The Gryffindors surrounding Harry were furious but Harry was not. He understood. Dumbledore had done that not for Selina, but for Malfoy and the Slytherins' sakes. Harry hoped it had been enough.  
  
Finally, Dumbledore raised his goblet again. He spoke loudly and clearly and took another drink.  
  
"Ronald Weasley."  
  
Harry shook with grief as he honoured his best friend. It became even harder for him when he heard Hermione breaking down beside him. Neville, Dean and Seamus wiped tears from their eyes as they thought of Ron. He had been their friend too. Lavender and Parvati stood beside Ginny, both offering her support. Ginny drank from her cup but said nothing. She seemed too lost to speak.  
  
Dumbledore waited for all noise to die down before continuing.  
  
"There are of course some names that I have left off. People who should be here but are not. Michael Corner, Professor McGonnagall and Professor Hagrid have been lost to us as well and should be honoured in the same way as our other fallen heroes."  
  
Harry again drank from his goblet, his eyes once again misting over as he thought of Hagrid. Voldemort had taken so much away from him. He wanted revenge and he would get it, no matter how long it would take.  
  
"We have lost so many this year," Dumbledore said, "so many good, honest people who did no one any harm throughout their lives. People who tried to protect those they loved and paid the ultimate price. These people must never be forgotten."  
  
There was a round of applause at these words, which started softly but got steadily louder until nearly everyone in the Hall was clapping. Some even stamped their feet in approval of Dumbledore's words. Dumbledore raised one hand and once again, the noise died away.  
  
"Now, I must make you all understand," he continued. "This year will be merely a taster of what will happen next. Voldemort has gained new followers who have been close to us here. This gives him an uncomfortable advantage. I need you all to be with me. Those who still believe that I am wrong, that what I have said today is lies, I believe we have come as far as we can together and it is time for those people to leave my school." There were quiet murmurings around the Hall at these words but no one moved.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes remained on the Slytherins for a moment and many of them squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.  
  
Dumbledore spoke again, "I am pleased with this response but am still not entirely satisfied." Another quick glance at the Slytherin table. "Time will tell if my faith in some of you is justified." Harry frowned as he saw Nott lean over to talk to Pansy and she giggled stupidly. Harry knew that any faith Dumbledore foolishly put in either of them was entirely unjustified. He turned back to see his Head Master beginning to speak again.  
  
"I can see from some of your faces that I have filled you with dread today. I won't say that I regret this, as it was my intention. I don't want you to go away and have sleepless nights but I have to prepare you. A lot more are going to die." There was a soft gasp around the Hall at this. Dumbledore raised a hand. "Please. I am not suggesting that we have no hope. We do. As I am sure all of you know by now, we have Neville Longbottom and the power of Godric Gryffindor, which is inside him. Also, the knowledge that Neville has awakened inside of him will be invaluable to our fight." All eyes in the Hall had turned to look at Neville and he blushed and looked down. Harry put his hand on the boy's shoulder and gave him a smile.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "There is something else that you may not know about, another reason why victory can, and I believe will, be ours. A few months ago, I told you in this Hall that Harry Potter was the Heir of Gryffindor. Obviously, I was mistaken. However, I have discovered that there is something special about young Mr Potter - Harry, please stand up."  
  
Now all eyes were on Harry. He swallowed uncomfortable as he gazed at Dumbledore. He knew that the headmaster would ask him to do this but it didn't make it any easier. He glanced at Hermione, who was watching him closely, confused. Harry knew she had no idea of what he was about to do. He hoped she wasn't angry with him for not telling her. Harry stood up slowly, not taking his eyes off of Dumbledore. There were nervous, excited whisperings all around the Hall.  
  
Dumbledore nodded encouragingly at Harry and then held his hand up again for silence. He got it straight away.  
  
"Now my friends, Mr Potter will give us a small example of what he is capable of. Harry, please show your colleagues some of what you have been learning to do in our private lessons." Dumbledore sat down again, his eyes on Harry.  
  
Harry gave himself a little shake and began to gather his power inside him. He shut his eyes and concentrated hard. This was going to be the toughest thing he had attempted since he had lost control in the temple. He held his hands out in front of him and very gradually, he felt the power rise in him. Hermione watched Harry in shock. She carefully reached out and touched his hand. Registering her touch, Harry snapped his eyes open and Hermione gasped and stood up quickly when she saw her friend's eyes. They were glowing red. Harry smiled calmly at her. "Don't be afraid," he told her calmly. He then clasped his hands together and he felt the power flow through him, completely under his control. He grinned at Hermione again and then waved his hand at her. She let out a surprised cry as she felt her feet leave the ground and her whole body rise up into the air. It was then she realised she was flying. She screamed in joy as she flew around the hall, everyone gazing up at her in total shock.  
  
Harry raised his hand again and gestured at Neville and Ginny and they too rose up into the air and joined Hermione, flying around the Grand Hall. The Gryffindors all gasped in delight when they, as one, left the ground and flew up together. Harry let out a cry of pain and used the last of his strength to also lift the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and even the Slytherins into the air. He shut his eyes tightly; this was using so much power and concentration. He hoped Dumbledore would think it was enough. He could hear the delighted squeals and laughter from his schoolmates and he was pleased. Many students were flying in groups and playing around. It was amazing, a feeling of being completely free.  
  
The professors were watching in complete shock and some, notably Sprout and Flitwick, were looking terrified and glancing with concern at Dumbledore. Lupin was staring at Harry with awe. All he could think was 'James son can do that?!' Dumbledore was laughing. He then began to clap his hands. This was perfect.  
  
Dumbledore stood up again. "My friends," he called and the students turned to look down at him. Dean even stopped doing his impression of Superman. Seamus was shaking his head at him. He had no idea what his friend had been doing but he was pleased he was laughing again. Dumbledore waited until the noise had calmed down until he continued. "You now see the power this boy has in him and believe me, this is just a starter of all that Harry Potter will do. He is the Chosen, the Alezina. He is the unity of our founders and has the blood of all four of them inside him and all of their different powers. Neville Longbottom's blood awakened this power and Harry's grief released it. And what a power it is, as you have all now witnessed." Dumbledore paused, his eyes turning back to Harry.  
  
Harry couldn't keep it going any longer. With a tired sigh, he began to lower all the delighted students back to their seats. Many of them gave disappointed cries, including Malfoy who had been doing somersaults. Only two people seemed completed unimpressed and they were Nott and Pansy. They just stared at each other in disbelief and what seemed to be panic.  
  
When the students once again touched the ground, they burst into rapturous applause. Harry laid his head down on the table and shut his eyes. He had no strength left but he was happy. He would gain more strength and become even more powerful in time and when he did, then people would pay. Hermione reached out and softly stroked Harry's hair. "Are you ok?" She whispered to him. He nodded slowly. "That was amazing," she told him calmly but her eyes were wide. Harry glanced at her and gave her a weak smile. Hermione noticed that Harry's eyes had already returned to their normal green. Whatever that incredible power had been, it was gone again now.  
  
At that moment, many Slytherins got to their feet and began to file out of the Hall. The other students watched them go with mounting dislike. Dumbledore made no effort to stop them. The departing Slytherins included Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Blaise and Millicent. As she passed, Pansy gave Malfoy who had remained sitting, an evil glare. Malfoy stared back at her with an obstinate expression and he didn't get up. Pansy nodded her head at him, hissed "goodbye Draco," and then turned and marched out. Malfoy watched her go and then glanced over at the Gryffindor table, his eyes resting on Ginny. She gazed back at him. Malfoy looked down at his feet whilst Ginny continued to look at him for a few moments. Only a small handful of Slytherins remained and Harry noticed that they were all looking at Malfoy, as if they were hoping for instructions from him.  
  
Dumbledore waited for the last of the deserters to completely remove themselves before saying clearly, "I believe now that I am only speaking to those who are on the same side as me. I will ask you all to go away now and try to relax in your common rooms. The true battle begins today. Welcome to the future my friends, may Merlin help us all.  
  
Neville, Harry and Hermione glanced at each other. They stood up silently to leave the Hall. Hermione slid her hand into Harry's. Harry felt a shudder go through him. Dumbledore was right. The future was here and no matter of all the changes that had happened to him, Harry was frightened. He walked out hand in hand with Hermione and as he left the Hall and began to climb the stairs to the common room, his thoughts once again returned to absent friends. "Wish you were here Ron, I need you mate," he thought and as he did, he felt tears spill out of his eyes and he shut them tightly, hoping that Hermione hadn't noticed. 


	36. The Power of the Alezina

OK, here we go with my penultimate episode! Nearly all finished! *Sighs with relief but also feels quite sad! This story has been real fun to write and since I've been doing it since last July, it will feel weird when it's over!  
  
Anyway, once again I haven't had this chapter beta-ed so please ignore any mistakes.  
  
Special mention to the following lovely people:  
  
Nightlit - Thanks so much, I love getting long reviews! I'm glad you have enjoyed my story. I'll be interested to read your comments after this chapter.  
  
Ears91 - No, the story isn't going to end this year but I can't decide whether to write a seventh book story or not or just leave it open. What do you reckon?  
  
Mari G. Potter - McGonnagall and Hagrid aren't dead but they were both seriously hurt. More about that this chapter.  
  
The Wizard - If you read on, you'd have found out where I was going with Harry's character. This same comment goes to lilbuckaroo.  
  
Yazmen - Thank you for the kind words mate, I really appreciate them. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
IloVEFaRiMar - Thanks very much, I hope you review again.  
  
Nesia - Another great review, I love getting your comments! Anyway, yes, I reckon that what Harry has been through this year will make him stronger and that's what I am trying my best to show now. He's gone through a hell of a lot this year and he's come out of it stronger than before. You may find out why Harry is the Alezina, it all depends whether I decide to write a seventh book story or not! Please let me know what you make of this chapter. Thanks again mate for the great feedback.  
  
Katani Petitedra - I'm glad you liked the idea of Malfoy Somersaulting! Hee hee! Thanks for the review. As always, can't wait for your verdict on this one.  
  
Angeltears3 - Looking forward to your next review!  
  
Right, carrying on now. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 36 - The Power of the Alezina.  
  
That evening, Harry was once again practising his new powers with Dumbledore in the Headmasters office. Harry had used a lot of his strength in the Great Hall so Dumbledore was mainly giving him advice. The Professor had been very pleased with Harry's efforts and amazed at how long he'd been able to keep control. Harry had thanked him but remained agitated. He wanted more power, he told Dumbledore, more strength. Dumbledore had become grim when he heard these words.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said, "You must take this slowly. You will learn the extent of your powers in good time. It is not wise to rush this."  
  
Harry glanced at his mentor. Why did Dumbledore have to talk like this? Didn't he realise how much Harry ached for revenge?  
  
"That's all well and good Sir," Harry replied coldly. "But I don't think you have any idea how I'm feeling. How do you know what is good for me?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed but replied patiently, "I don't know much about this power you have awakened inside you Harry, but I do know about YOU."  
  
Harry fell silent at this and slightly turned away from Dumbledore as he said, "I think a part of what I was died in that temple with Ron Professor."  
  
Dumbledore reached out and gently clasped Harry's shoulder. He didn't know what to say. Harry shook Dumbledore off him, swallowed the lump in his throat and then turned back to the Headmaster, his face obstinate.  
  
"Lets get on with this lesson Professor, you said I could move on from floating objects now."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "You certainly seemed to have mastered that part of wandless magic Harry. The next thing I would like you to try is transformation without a wand. This will take up even more power and strength than the last part but I feel confident you can do it."  
  
Harry nodded, itching to get started. Dumbledore saw this and shook his head. "I don't think it is best to begin tonight Harry. You are still weak. It can wait until tomorrow."  
  
Harry frowned at this but inside, he knew Dumbledore was right. He nodded and then slowly got to his feet.  
  
"I may as well get some sleep in then. I am tired." Harry began to make his way out of the Office.  
  
Dumbledore walked up to him and took his arm. "Wait Harry, perhaps this would be a good time for me to answer any questions you may have. You were so eager, understandably so, to get the lessons underway that we haven't had a chance to discuss any of this. You must want to know."  
  
Harry thought this over for a moment and then nodded to Dumbledore. They both returned to their seats.  
  
"Well Harry?" Dumbledore urged gently.  
  
It suddenly dawned on Harry that he did have tons of questions for the Headmaster. He wondered where to start.  
  
At last he asked, "When the lessons are over, exactly how much magic do you think I will be able to do?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and replied, "You will be able to do anything you want Harry. The power you have already shown. I have never seen anything like it. The powers I have taught you and also the one that is now natural to you, that you don't need to learn. You can feel that can't you?"  
  
Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them, nodding. "But what is the power? You've taught me to control it, to use it to my own advantage and the advantage of others but what is it? And why is it mine?"  
  
Dumbledore was quiet for a moment but then answered, "You want me to tell you why you were chosen Harry? I can't, I don't know. I'm sure one day we will find out. I will say though that I think the Founders chose very wisely."  
  
Harry nodded wordlessly before enquiring, "Tell me again, what is the Alezina?"  
  
Dumbledore gave Harry a patient smile and said, "The Alezina was a myth that wizards knew of for a long time. When there was harmony between the founders of Hogwarts, it was said that they joining of four such powerful wizards created a whole new power of its own."  
  
"The Alezina," Harry interrupted.  
  
"Exactly," Dumbledore continued. "The power was formed from the unity of the founders and has been sleeping since the harmony of the founders disappeared. No one knew what this power was, whether it was good or bad as it is of course now known what Salazar Slytherin truly was."  
  
Harry nodded at this, remembering the events of his second year, which had led him to Slytherins, dreaded Chamber of Secrets.  
  
"So," Harry said softly, "We still don't really know what purpose I am supposed to be used for. I could be a weapon."  
  
Dumbledore rose from his seat, walked to Harry and then knelt down in front of him, twinkling eyes looking into emerald ones.  
  
"I believe that the power can be used for Good or Evil depending on the choice of the Chosen. You have your fate in your own hands Harry, you always have had."  
  
Harry smiled appreciably and then continued, "So, this power has always been inside me?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I believe so Harry, yes."  
  
Harry swallowed and then said, "And it was freed because Neville's blood touched me?"  
  
Dumbledore, who had now returned to his seat, thought for a moment about this before saying, "I believe Neville awakened the power Harry but it was your grief for Ron that freed it."  
  
Harry went quiet and then said in a hoarse whisper, "How do you know that?"  
  
Dumbledore looked down before answering, "I could feel the power inside you building up Harry. Your pain, grief, rage, I could feel it all, due to my strong link with Hogwarts. I knew then what you were."  
  
Harry squeezed his eyes shut, allowing one lone tear to escape.  
  
"And of course," Dumbledore added, "we had the clues all the time this year."  
  
Harry looked up quickly. "The ghosts," he exclaimed.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said, "But you know that they weren't really ghosts don't you Harry?"  
  
The young Gryffindor nodded. "My mum, or whatever she was, told me."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Those 'shadows' were Godric Gryffindor trying to make contact with us the only way he could. He could only occasionally appear as those who had a link with Hogwarts. But once Neville was bleeding, he was able to possess hi Heir and then fully aid us."  
  
Harry said, "But why this year? Why could he come to us this year, why not help before?"  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "I can only assume that is because of Neville's power slowly becoming stronger and because of Rosenna. Her return awakened a lot of old, sleeping, forgotten magic."  
  
Harry nodded and then, unable to help it yawned. Dumbledore smiled. "I feel very tired myself tonight Harry, perhaps it is best if we stop here tonight."  
  
Harry smiled in agreement but before he stood he asked, "Professor, you said that us losing people to Voldemort will put us a big disadvantage. The traitors didn't know that much that could hurt us could they?"  
  
Dumbledore glanced at Harry, "You can say Professor Snape Harry."  
  
Harry nodded and waited for Dumbledore to continue.  
  
"Snape was a Professor at this school and therefore, knew secrets. He could indeed harm us. I will have to make us prepared for that. It is my fault after all."  
  
Harry wanted to tell Dumbledore he was wrong about this but he couldn't. He pictured Snape getting Wormtail to torture Lupin and pursed his lips together in anger to keep himself from saying something he shouldn't. Dumbledore noticed this of course.  
  
"There is no need to say 'I told you so' Harry. I am more angry with myself than you could ever be with me." Dumbledore turned away before adding almost to himself, "I will say though, I have never been so wrong about anyone before."  
  
Harry waited for him to speak again. Dumbledore sighed and looked back at Harry with a smile.  
  
"Harry, this has made me remember there is one more thing I would like to ask you. It will be difficult to appoint a new Potions Master at this time. Professor Lupin is more than happy to assist but his knowledge of Potions is, well, limited." Dumbledore smiled at Harry. Harry chuckled, despite himself.  
  
"Until I find a replacement, I will be teaching Potions myself," Dumbledore continued. "Of course, it will be impossible for me do this on my own, run Hogwarts and my other, erm, duties so I was wondering if you think your friend Miss Granger would be willing to help me by taking a few classes."  
  
Harry actually laughed. He had been wondering where this was going. He had thought for one hilarious moment 'bloody hell, he's not going to ask me to help with Potions is he?' He was relieved when Dumbledore revealed it was Hermione he was talking about.  
  
"She'll be over the moon Professor." Harry noted.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "You are sure she will have time considering she also will have her NEWTS next year?"  
  
Harry smiled, "She will make time Professor."  
  
Dumbledore returned the smile. "Excellent, perhaps you can tell her I wish to see her tomorrow Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded. Dumbledore got to his feet again. "Come Harry, I think it is time for you to get off to bed."  
  
Harry smiled and stood up. He walked to the door but before he got through it, Dumbledore said softly, "Harry, always remember that death is the Greatest Enemy and the hardest enemy to conquer. You are half way there, my young friend."  
  
Harry smiled at Dumbledore for a moment and then walked out of the office and headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room, his head full of his thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry opened his eyes the next morning to find the sun shining brightly. As always, he had a quick glance at the empty bed next to his and the pain of losing his best friend rushed back to him. He sighed and slowly got out of bed. He glanced at his watch. 9.00am. Harry had two minutes of blind panic until he remembered it was a Saturday. No lessons!  
  
He got washed and dressed slowly. He was aware that he had already missed breakfast and Hermione, who he was supposed to have met, would not be too impressed with him but there was nothing he could do about that now.  
  
Once he was ready, he headed out of the dormitory towards the Common room. He was surprised to find Neville there. Neville heard Harry, turned and smiled. Harry could once again the power flowing from the other boy.  
  
"Morning Harry, Hermione was looking for you earlier. She didn't seem very happy." Neville gave Harry a grin.  
  
Harry groaned. "Great," he mumbled. He noticed that Neville was wearing muggle clothes.  
  
"You going somewhere Neville?" Harry asked.  
  
Neville nodded. "Yeah, Dumbledore has given me permission to see my parents." Harry didn't reply. Neville sighed. "I guess I got lots to tell them."  
  
Harry chuckled. "I know what you mean."  
  
Neville gave Harry a quick smile. "I've got to go Harry, I have to pick up my Grandmother first. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye," Harry said quietly as Neville walked past him and out of the common room. Harry watched him go, his face thoughtful. 'Sometimes,' Harry decided, 'I think I was the lucky one for losing my parents when I did. I couldn't cope with what Neville has too.' Harry gave himself a little shake and then followed Neville out of the room.  
  
And walked straight into a sour faced Hermione.  
  
Harry jumped ten foot in the air. "Hermione!" he gasped, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Hermione gave him an evil look and replied, "What do you think I'm doing? Neville told me I'd find you here." Harry made a silent point to thank Neville when he next saw him.  
  
Hermione continued, "We were supposed to meet in the Hall, remember?"  
  
Harry grimaced. "Look Hermione, I'm really sorry. It's just that I was up late pract - erm, studying last night and -."  
  
Hermione interrupted him. "For crying out loud Harry! I know you've been working on your powers. You think I'm stupid?" Her voice had now grown high- pitched.  
  
Harry held up a surrendering hand. "I'm sorry Hermione," he said simply and look down at the ground.  
  
Hermione gave him a look and swallowed. She didn't mean to have such a go at him after all he had gone through. She gave him a small smile. "I guess it's ok. I just wanted to see you, that's all." It was now Hermione's turn to stare at the ground.  
  
Harry looked up quickly. He touched her arm gently. "I know. Dumbledore says I'm really coming on with focusing my powers so, hopefully next year, I'll have more time."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Well yeah, apart from impending doom and NEWTS that is!"  
  
Harry laughed too and he also remembered something. 2That reminds me Hermione, Dumbledore wants to see you."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Me? Why?"  
  
Harry grinned mysteriously. "You'll see."  
  
Hermione shrugged and began to walk away. Harry put out a hand to stop her.  
  
"Hang on Hermione, I meant to ask you to come with me first."  
  
Hermione gave Harry a querying look. He smiled, "Its OK, I just want to see if. please, can you come?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Of course Harry. Lead the way."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry led Hermione straight to the sickbay. She did give him a questioning look but then assumed he just wanted to see Hagrid. Hagrid was Harry's first friend in the wizarding world; Hermione knew how much her friend missed the half giant.  
  
Harry walked directly to Michael Corners bed and looked down at the boy. Hermione walked up to Harry, her face showing her surprise.  
  
"I remember his face you know Hermione." Harry whispered, "When Rosenna attacked him. He was so scared."  
  
Hermione slid her hand into Harry's. She then let out a gasp of surprise when he gripped it, hard. "Don't worry," he hissed to her, "I'm stronger with you, you see?"  
  
Hermione didn't see, she just watched in interest as Harry reached out and grasped Michaels arm. Harry then closed his eyes tightly as he passed power from him to the prone body on the bed.  
  
Hermione watched in absolute wonder as a bright gold light completely engulfed Michael. Madam Pomfrey rushed in with a scream of "What on earth is going on?" She made a run towards Harry but was grabbed from behind.  
  
"Poppy, please just wait." Dumbledore's calm voice urged her. Madam Pomfrey gave him a mad look but did as she was told.  
  
Harry let out a cry of pain and Hermione gasped. Whatever Harry was doing to her, it didn't hurt but it was the most amazing feeling she'd ever known. She felt she was inside Harry; his soul was open to her and hers to him. She wanted to stay like that.  
  
Finally, the light surrounding Michael died away and Harry released him. Everyone's eyes were then on the boy in the bed. Poppy again turned to Dumbledore but he just shook his head.  
  
Suddenly, Michael let out a gasp and sat bolt upright in bed, making everyone jump. The boy's terrified eyes gazed around the room. When they came to rest on Harry, Michael tried to scramble away. Harry though just took Michaels hand and smiled at him. Michael gazed at him with confused eyes.  
  
"Potter, what -?" Harry interrupted him.  
  
"You'll be ok Michael, just rest," Harry told him.  
  
Michael looked as if he was going to argue this instruction but then he seemed to relax. He laid gently down on the bed, pulling the covers up around him. He then fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Harry sighed heavily and then turned to look at Dumbledore, who just smiled at the young Gryffindor, delight in his eyes. Harry grinned back. He released his hold on Hermione's hand. She gazed at him in awe. He smiled back. "Couldn't have done it without you," he whispered to her, "But I've got all the strength I need now." She nodded, her face wet from tears. Harry gave her one last smile and then turned to Professor McGonnagall.  
  
As he walked to her bed, Poppy rushed to Michael. She ran her wand over his sleeping frame. She then turned to Dumbledore, amazement on her face. "He's fine, just sleeping!"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "But it's impossible! What did he do?" Poppy shrieked.  
  
Harry, who had taken McGonnagall's hand, turned to look at Madam Pomfrey. "I gave him the strength he needed to get better, I've got so much power, I can share it." Harry told Pomfrey. She stared back at him, shaking her head slowly.  
  
Harry then turned his attention back to McGonnagall. Again, the bright light surrounded her as it had Michael for a few moments and then died away, Harry now breathing heavily from the effort.  
  
McGonnagall opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. There was a cry of "NO! The thing kissed her! Took her soul! How?" Pomfrey had almost collapsed. McGonnagall eyed her strangely for a moment and then turned to Harry.  
  
She suddenly screamed, making everyone jump. Dumbledore moved forward. "Harry!" McGonagall cried, "The Dementors, the dark lord, what happened?" Harry put a soothing hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Its fine. Everything's going to be fine Professor, you're safe." She gazed up at him, dread in her eyes. He smiled back, leant in close to her and whispered, "Thank you for what you did for me."  
  
"But Harry, I saw it. It grabbed me and, and, it's mouth, Oh please!" McGonnagall covered her mouth and began quietly sob. Harry went to help her but Dumbledore pulled him gently back.  
  
He walked up to his friend, took her hand and said gently, "Minerva?"  
  
McGonagall moved her hands away from her face and looked up into Dumbledores kind old face for a moment. He smiled at her. She stared at him for a moment. Then, she said, "Oh Albus!" and fell into his arms. He hugged her tightly, stroking her long hair.  
  
Dumbledore looked up at Harry. "Thank you my friend," he told him. Harry nodded and then turned his attention to Hagrid. Pomfrey was back at Michael's bedside, who was still sleeping peacefully.  
  
Hermione joined Harry as he stepped up to Hagrid. Harry whispered, "He's going to be hard to bring back Hermione, the damage done to his head -." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, stopping him. "Just try your best." She told him. Harry was heartened and gave her a smile.  
  
He took a deep breath and took Hagrid's huge hand in his own. All eyes in the room were now on him. Hermione took his hand, hoping to give him some more of her own strength. Harry closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He felt the power surge through him into Hagrid and he prayed it was enough.  
  
The glow once again built up around Hagrid and engulfed him. Harry was right, this was harder and he gave it everything he had. He felt Hermione tightening her hold on his hand, her own power flowing into him and him sending it through to Hagrid. The task was using so much energy, the power started to hurt Harry. He cried out, trying to concentrate every fibre of his being on his mission. He was not going to lose Hagrid too! He couldn't! He shouted out in exhaustion, anger and pain. The light died away. Harry collapsed on the edge of the bed and Hermione grabbed for him.  
  
"Harry its ok," she whispered. He shook his head. "It wasn't enough." He replied. He covered his head with his hands.  
  
"Harry?" A gruff voice said."  
  
Hermione and Harry leapt up. "Harry!" Hagrid repeated, "What were you doing down there?"  
  
Harry choked back tears. He fell onto Hagrid with a hug, not wanting to let go. Hermione joined in, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Hermione, Harry, stop! You'll crush me you two will!" He then looked around the sick bay in surprise. "What am I doing here?"  
  
He nodded to Professor McGonnagall and Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"You know," he said, rubbing his head, "I've got quite a head ache."  
  
Harry laughed and grabbed Hermione's hand.  
  
"You all right Hermione?" Hagrid asked her. She nodded with a grin.  
  
Hagrid smiled at Pomfrey and reached out and took Harry's hand. Harry smiled down at his friend.  
  
"Well," Hagrid said, "This is nice." He suddenly looked at Harry.  
  
"Where's Ron?"  
  
~*~  
  
Well, there ends another chapter. I hope you liked it! One more to go! Woo hoo! Ill have this story finished by the week end and then you guys can let me know if you want a sequel or not, Ill leave it all up to you. And yes, this is what is known as - passing the buck! 


	37. A New Man

Well, this is it!  
  
Thanks to Mystical036 and Ariestar for the lovely reviews. You both made me smile!  
  
I'll say the rest of my thank yous after the chapter so all I'm going to say here is, enjoy the conclusion. Jury is still out on a sequel.  
  
Chapter 37. A New Man  
  
The last few weeks of school flew by for Harry but a day didn't go by when he didn't miss Ron. Everything seemed so different without his best friend, darker and so bleak. He threw himself into his studies and private lessons with Dumbledore, not only to make his pain less but also due to his need for revenge. No matter what Dumbledore told him about using his powers for his defence and the defence of his loved ones, his whole body still ached for vengeance against Voldemort. Harry wanted to kill the dark wizard and he would do it and nothing would stand in his way.  
  
At least he still had Hermione to keep him sane. She really was his rock, always there for him, as he was for her. They would share their memories of Ron and then mourn together, soothed by the others company. Harry had known for much of this year that his feelings for Hermione were changing and that he now saw her in a different light. He dint just want her there, he needed her. If she was away from him, his whole body cried out for her. He knew at last what these feelings meant any why they were different to anything he felt for Cho. He loved Hermione. And he wanted her. But how could he tell her without upsetting her. Ron's last words to her had affected her badly and Harry certainly didn't want to cause her anymore pain. He refused to. So, he would wait. What difference would another few months make anyway?  
  
Having Hagrid and McGonagall back had also been a true pleasure for Harry. He realised how much he had missed Hagrid. Luckily, Dumbledore had ushered Harry and Hermione out of the hospital wing, explaining to them that he would fill the professors in on what had occurred. That had been a big relief for Harry. Afterwards, McGonagall and Hagrid had both sought him out to offer their sympathies for Ron and their help in the coming months. Hagrid, expectantly, had taken Dumbledore's news very badly, breaking down and sobbing. He was also angry, very angry and his talk to Harry of revenge against Voldemort echoed Harry's own thoughts. It had certainly been a comfort for him to have Hagrid back.  
  
Finally, the last day of term arrived. Harry was stood in the common room, gazing around the familiar room. He remembered jokes and laughter with Ron and his heart hurt. He glanced at his watch, not long now until the express arrived. He picked up his trunk and walked to the door. He opened it and started with shock when he saw Dumbledore stood in his way, waiting for him.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at him. "Harry, May I have a small word with you please?"  
  
Harry frowned. "Professor, it's nearly time for the train.."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I know Harry, this wont take long."  
  
Harry sighed and then turned and walked back to a chair. He sat himself down and gave his Headmaster a questioning look.  
  
Dumbledore sat down opposite him, his eyes not leaving Harry's face.  
  
"First of all Harry," Dumbledore began, "I wanted to tell you that you will be contacted over the summer concerning your new course to learn to apparate."  
  
Harry blinked. He had forgotten all about the fact he was supposed to be learning to apparate. So much had happened.  
  
Dumbledore seemed to read his thoughts. "Its no problem Harry. I'm well aware what this year has been like for you so I arranged with the ministry of magic lesson for you during the summer. I will be sending a Professor to help you. The same goes for Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom."  
  
Harry listened to this with growing dread. "The Dursleys won't -," he started but Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him.  
  
"Don't worry about your family Harry. I have already been in contact with them and I don't think they will have many complaints." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling.  
  
Harry afforded himself a quick grin. "How about my other lessons Professor, I will want to keep them up too."  
  
Dumbledore eyes Harry warily. "I believe a break from our lessons is the best thing for you Harry."  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. "But I have to keep it up. Its really important -." Again, Dumbledore raised his hand, bringing Harry's rant to a close.  
  
"Harry, Harry, how keen you are to learn the extent of your powers is to be expected and I am pleased you wish to continue but I wish you to take a break. You will still have your powers when you come back to school and then we shall resume the lessons. Are we agreed?" Harry nodded but he still felt peeved.  
  
"OK Professor," Harry said quietly, "I'll still be practising you know though don't you?" He added, his eyes on the floor.  
  
"Of course I know that," Dumbledore told him. Harry looked up and Dumbledore gave him a ghost of a wink. His face then became serious. "You must promise me not over exert yourself though Harry. I still need you to be on full alert at all times, perhaps more now than ever."  
  
Harry was silent for a moment. He stood up and walked to the door. He stopped and said without looking at Dumbledore, "It wont be me who dies you know Professor Dumbledore, it'll be him. And I'll be the one who kills him. I owe Ron that much."  
  
Dumbledore said nothing for a moment; he just gazed at Harry over his half moon glasses. He then got to his feet and walked over to the young Gryffindor. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and turned him round. Harry looked into the old wizards eyes.  
  
"I believe we have the power to defeat Voldemort Harry, yes. Not just through you but Neville as well. But you must remember, you are still you. There will be many paths open for you to take now Harry. I wish to continue to believe that you will take the right one." Harry understood Dumbledore's words although his pain was still too strong for him to take them in. He put his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said, "You will soon be more powerful than even I can imagine. I wont be able to tell you what to do for much longer. The final decision will be yours and yours alone. Never forget that."  
  
Harry turned and looked at Dumbledore. He nodded once and then extended his hand. His trunk flew into it. Harry stared at Dumbledore for a few seconds and then exited the room without a word. Dumbledore stood in the room alone for a moment, lost in his thoughts, staring at the open door.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry hurried down the stairs two and a time, dragging his trunk behind him. He didn't want to use his powers in front of the other students again. It was still not in his nature to show off - unless it was necessary of course! - And Dumbledore's words were still with him. He knew he'd have lots of thinking to do over the summer.  
  
"Harry!" A familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hermione," he returned with a smile. "Sorry, I know, late again."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Dumbledore came to see me earlier, said he needed to see you."  
  
Harry frowned at this but didn't reply.  
  
Hermione glanced at him. "What?" she enquired.  
  
Harry waved a hand. "Oh nothing. Just a lecture. I'll tell you some other time. Come on, we've got to get to the train." Harry held out his hand, Hermione took it and together, they set off.  
  
They ran out of Hogwarts and headed for the station. Arriving, they jumped on the train and rushed through the carriages, looking for spare seats.  
  
Finally, they found an almost empty one. They walked through but stopped when the saw Malfoy and Ginny sitting inside - together. Harry opened his mouth but Hermione grabbed his hand. "Lets find another carriage Harry," Hermione hissed, one eye on Ginny and Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy glared at Harry, fist clenched, ready for a fight. Ginny was sat quietly, not looking at Harry. He gave her look to kill and then marched out of the carriage. Hermione frowned. Ginny looked up at her. Hermione shook her head and walked out after Harry.  
  
Harry grabbed her. "What does that stupid little girl think she's doing?" Harry snapped.  
  
"Harry, they were just sharing a compartment on a train, not getting married!" Hermione returned, her eyebrows raised.  
  
Harry wasn't listening. "She knows how much Ron hated Malfoy. How COULD she?"  
  
Hermione scowled. "Please Harry, just leave it alone for now." Her eyes were pleading and Harry melted.  
  
He nodded but the pain in his face was clear. Hermione could tell that Harry thought he was letting Ron down - somehow. They set off again, slowly this time. Eventually, they found another compartment. This time with Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Patil, who had saved them some seats. They joined them and soon joined in the chatter. It was obvious to Hermione however that Harry's thoughts were elsewhere. She didn't know what to say to help him.  
  
In no time at all, the train was pulling into Kings Cross. All the students were filing out of the doors, talking excitedly about their summer ahead. Harry hung back, watching Ginny and Malfoy leaving the train together, chatting happily. Harry felt sick to his stomach. He followed them through the barrier. Harry watched as Ginny and Draco said their goodbyes and Ginny walked towards her family. Malfoy however, moved towards an unknown man, who seemed to have been waiting for him. The man was dressed all in black and to Harry's bemusement, the man bowed to Malfoy, took his trunk and then moved off, Malfoy following him, quietly.  
  
"Enjoying the show?" a quiet voice said. Harry swung round to find Ginny glaring at him.  
  
"Leave Draco alone Harry, he's been through enough. His own mother doesn't want anything to do with him, she sent a servant to pick him up, for Merlin's sake!"  
  
Harry stared at Ginny as if he didn't know her. "You are worried about MALFOY Ginny? What about Ron, remember him?"  
  
Ginny went pink. "Of course I do Harry. Don't be so cruel. I loved Ron. Draco is ok though."  
  
Harry grabbed her hand, making Ginny wince. "He tortured you Ginny."  
  
She pulled free. "I know but he was - just confused."  
  
Harry laughed at her and then stepped nearer. "You want to be mates with Malfoy Ginny, go ahead. It won't stop what I'll do to him next year if he gets in my face. You tell him that."  
  
Ginny just gazed at Harry for a moment. "Now who's the Slytherin?" She hissed. Harry didn't know what to say. "Power's going to your head Harry, I'd take a good hard look at yourself if I were you!" She glared furiously at him for a moment and then stormed away.  
  
Harry watched her go, his fury leaving him, now being replaced by guilt.  
  
"Feel better?" Whispered a soft voice.  
  
Harry turned again, this time to be faced by Hermione.  
  
Harry rubbed his face with his hand. "I didn't mean to have such a go at her," he whispered.  
  
"I know," Hermione said, her voice comforting.  
  
"It's just, just, I miss Ron so much, I can't think straight." He turned away.  
  
"Harry -," Hermione began, taking his arm and turned him round to look at her. They stared at each other for a moment and the Harry leaned towards her. Their lips met and the touch became a kiss. The embrace became more passionate. Finally, they pulled apart. The gazed at each other for a long moment and then hugged.  
  
"Write to me," Hermione whispered. Harry nodded. The hug ended and Hermione just stood there for a moment. Then she whispered almost to low for Harry to hear, "I love you" and then she was gone before Harry could even register what he'd just been told.  
  
He just stood there for a second, staring after Hermione. He then snapped out of it and looked about him. He saw a sight that made his heart sink. The Dursleys. They were all there and they looked annoyed. Harry pulled at his trunk and slowly moved towards his only 'family.'  
  
Vernon glared as Harry approached.  
  
"You took your time," he growled.  
  
"Sorry," Harry mumbled.  
  
Vernon ignored his reply. "Lets go," he snapped and turned on his heel.  
  
Harry sighed and again lifted his trunk.  
  
"Harry," whispered Petunia. Harry looked up at her in amazement.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about your friend Ron. You're school wrote and told us -." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Thank you." Harry replied. Petunia then followed Vernon. Harry glanced at Dudley, who merely glared at him. Harry shrugged and set off after his Aunt and Uncle, leaving Dudley to stare hatefully after him.  
  
Dudley began to move as well but then he glanced up and noticed some strange people over the other side of the platform. His eyes widened in recognition. Narcissa, Peachy and Dolores Umbridge all smiled at him. He grinned back evilly. He then returned his stare to Harry's back, pure murder in his eyes. As Dudley's hate reached intense levels, four windows of a train that had just pulled in beside him crashed. There was a scream and Petunia and Vernon turned round in anger, Vernon mumbling something about 'bloody freaks.' Narcissa's smile widened. This boy would be useful to them. She and her companions then smiled at each other and apparated. They had good news for their lord.  
  
Harry was unaware of what was happening around him. He had so many thoughts running around his head - of Ron, Petunia, Hermione, Ginny and his new power. He was not the boy who had boarded the Hogwarts express at the start of his sixth year. He was now a different Harry, a powerful Harry - a grown up Harry. He made up his mind at that moment - whatever his final year at Hogwarts would bring, he would be ready. THAT was what he owed to Ron - and he would make him proud.  
  
~*~THE END~*~  
  
Authors Note:  
  
So, hope you liked that! Looking forward to your reviews!! Hint hint!  
  
Got lots of peeps to thank this time so I'll get on..  
  
First of all -  
  
Victoria - Thanks you for helping me out with those chapters. I really took on your advice and I hope it showed. Hope to hear from you again..  
  
To my very special reviewers who stuck with me from the start to the bitter end -  
  
Angeltears3 - My first ever reviewer. Thanks so much for sticking with me to the end babe, I appreciate it!  
  
Dreamer43 - Thanks for all the great comments, I loved reading them.  
  
Ears91 - Your reviews always made me laugh, thank you!  
  
-Also want to thank the following people for their numerous reviews throughout the story -  
  
Peachy Keen (miss you honey), sew2100, Nesia (thanks mate), Katani Petitedra (Cheers for making me smile when I read your comments), Emerald Earth (Missed your comments), YoSHi418 (I hope you are still reading and liked the ending. If so, please let me know), Mari G Potter, Numba1, Claire (Thanks honey), Carol (I miss our chats). Earthmom (Thanks for all the reviews, Im glad you are enjoying the story.)  
  
Also, cheers to anyone else who has ever read or reviewed my story, thank you so, so much. I appreciated every comment I got! Hell, even the few flames.  
  
Well, it's been fun. Until next time guys!!  
  
Remember! Sequel or not? Let me know!  
  
~*~ 


End file.
